哈利·波特和理性的思考方式
by wangpo.1001.nights
Summary: translation of /s/5782108/1/Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality
1. Chapter 0, HPMOR 预告

今年四月的时候，《哈利·波特与理性之道》的原著作者尤德科夫斯基教授通知我们，近期有好几个人曾经征求过他的许可，希望把这篇小说译成中文。经过一个月的准备，我们正式成立了《哈利·波特与理性之道》的中文翻译站点：

**HPMOR 点 LOFTER 点 COM**

（FFN不允许外来链接，请去除空格并将"点"用.代替）

从今年五月起，HPMOR的完整译文将在以上站点陆续发布，王婆的部分译文也会在校对和订正以后收录在内。今后这个连载就要关闭了，但是这部小说的译文更新将会继续，而且会更迅速，更准确！

敬请现有的读者移驾观赏，并为这件事造成的不便表示歉意。:-)

同时欢迎所有愿意参加翻译的人加入，想参加翻译校对的人请不要犹豫地私信或发邮件到hpmor927 点 gmail 点 com


	2. Chapter 1, HPMOR 小概率的一天

声明：哈利**·**波特归J**·**K**·**罗琳所有，而理性的思考方式不专属于任何人。

大家普遍认为这篇小说的情节是在第五章左右真正展开的。如果你看到第十章还是不喜欢，请放弃。

故事里提到的科学都是真正的科学。但是请注意，在科学的领域之外，小说里的人物的观点并不代表作者的观点。主角的所作所为并不是全部都是明智的，而那些黑暗的角色所给出的建议往往是不值得信任的，或者具有危险的两面性。

* * *

><p>月光下有一道细小的银色闪亮，比发丝还细...<br>_(__穿着黑色袍子的身影，倒下）_

_…__鲜血大量涌出，有人尖叫出一个字。_

* * *

><p>墙上的每一寸空间都被书架盖住了。每个书架有六层，几乎碰到天花板。有的书架上满满地堆着精装的书册：科学，数学，历史，各种各样。其他的书架分两层放着平装本的科幻小说，后面一层的书用旧纸巾盒子或者木块垫起来，以便越过前排的书能看到后排的书名。但是还是放不下。桌子上和沙发上都堆着书，窗户下也是一小堆一小堆的书。<p>

这里是德高望重的教授迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡，他的夫人佩妮**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯，和他们的养子哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯家的客厅。

客厅的桌子上放着一封信，还有一个没贴邮票的黄色羊皮纸信封，上面用翠绿的墨水写着：收件人：H**·**波特先生。

教授正和夫人针锋相对地谈话，不过他们都没有提高声音。教授认为大喊大叫是缺乏教养的表现。

"你在开玩笑，"迈克对佩妮说。他的语气表明，他非常担心她并不是在开玩笑。

"我妹妹是个女巫，"佩妮重复说。她看起来很害怕，可还是坚持着她的立场。"她的丈夫是个巫师。"

"荒唐！" 迈克尖锐地指出。"他们参加了我们的婚礼 - 还有圣诞节也来过 －"

"我让他们别告诉你，" 佩妮小声说。"但是这是真的。我见过－"

教授翻了翻眼睛。"亲爱的，我理解你，你对怀疑主义的文献还不熟悉。你恐怕不知道，一个专业的魔术师轻而易举就能做到看起来不可能的事。你还记得我是怎么教哈利弄弯勺子的吗？如果他们貌似能看穿你的思想的话，那种技巧有个名字，叫冷分析－"

"不是弄弯勺子这种事－"

"那是什么呢？"

佩妮咬着嘴唇。"我没办法对你说。你会觉得我－" 她咽了一下口水。"听我说，迈克。我不是－一直象现在这样－" 她指了指自己，好象在指出自己优美的曲线。"这是莉莉做的。因为我－因为我求她的。我求了她很多年。莉莉一直比我美，我… 我因为这个一直对她很凶。然后她还会魔法，你能想象我的感受吗？我求她用她的魔法把我也变美，如果我不能有魔法的话，至少让我变美吧。"

佩妮的眼里蓄满了泪珠。

"莉莉一直不同意，她编了很多可笑的理由，什么对姐姐好一点就会引发世界末日啦，有个半人马警告她不可以啦－最最荒唐的理由，我恨死她了。后来我大学毕业了，开始和一个名叫威农·德思礼的男孩子约会，他很胖，但是他是唯一一个肯和我说话的男孩子。然后他说他想要孩子，他的大儿子的名字要叫做达力。我想，什么样的父母才会給自己的孩子起名叫达力·德思礼啊？在那一刻我清清楚楚地看到我的将来，我再也受不了了。我給妹妹写信，对她说如果她不肯帮我的话，我就去－"

佩妮停住了。

"总而言之，" 佩妮小声说，"她屈服了。她告诉我说很危险，我说我不在乎。我喝下她的魔法药水，生了几个星期的病。病好的时候，我的粉刺没有了，身材变好了，而且… 我变成美女了，大家开始对我很好。" 她的声音哽咽了，"从那以后我对妹妹再也恨不起来了，何况后来又目睹了会魔法给她带来的结局－"

"亲爱的，" 迈克温柔地说，"你生病了，因为卧床的缘故丰满了一些，然后你的皮肤自己变好了。也可能你在生病的时候改变了饮食习惯－"

"她是女巫，" 佩妮重复道。"我亲眼见过的。"

"佩妮，" 迈克说道。他的声音渐渐变得不耐烦。"你明知道那是不可能的。一定要我解释为什么吗？"

佩妮绞着双手，看起来快要哭出来了。"亲爱的，我知道我说不过你，可是这件事你一定要相信我－"

"爸爸！妈妈！"

两人停下来看着哈利，就象刚刚才想起屋子里还有第三个人。

哈利深吸了一口气。"妈妈，你的父母也不会魔法，对不对？"

"是不会，" 佩妮说，看起来有点莫名其妙。

"那么莉莉拿到她的信的时候，你们家也没有人知道魔法的存在。他们是怎么相信的呢？"

"啊…" 佩妮说。"他们不止是送了信来。还来了一个霍格华兹的教授。他－" 佩妮瞥了一眼迈克。"他給我们表演了一些魔法。"

"那你们就不用吵了，"哈利坚决地说，暗自希望这一次，哪怕就一次，他们能偶然听听他的意见。"如果这件事是真的的话，我们也可以请一个霍格华兹的教授过来，亲眼看看他的魔法，爸爸就会承认这是真的了。如果不成，妈妈就承认这是假的。实验的方法就是这个用处，让我们不用争论也可以解决问题。"

教授转过身来低头看他，和平常一样漫不经心。"得啦，哈利。真的假的，还魔法？我本来还期望你不至于对这种事情也认真呢，儿子，即使你才十岁。魔法可以说是世上最反科学的事情了！"

哈利的嘴边掠过一丝苦笑。爸爸对他很好，可能比大部分亲生父亲对自己的孩子还好。哈利給送去最好的小学－失败以后，又从大把缺钱花的大学生中雇人做他的私人老师。哈利可以学习任何令他感兴趣的课题，可以买下所有他想看的书，可以参加任何他感兴趣的数学或者科学竞赛。只要是合理的要求都可以满足，只除了一样，那就是，哪怕是一点点的尊重都没有。堂堂牛津大学的生化教授是不会屈尊听取一个小男孩的意见的。当然了，你还是要听，而且表现出感兴趣的样子；称职的家长都是这样的，所以，如果你自认为是个称职的家长，你就得这么做。但是认真考虑一个十岁的小男孩的意见？才怪。

有的时候哈利很想对爸爸尖叫。

"妈妈，" 哈利说。"如果你想争赢爸爸的话，可以去读一下费曼教授物理学讲义第一册的第二章。里面说，有很多哲学家曾经认为科学需要这样，需要那样，可是实际上他们都错了，因为科学只有一条规则，就是观测的结果才是最终的仲裁者－你只需要观察这个世界，把看到的说出来就行了。嗯.. 我一时想不起是在哪里看到的，不过科学的理念就是用实验而不是用争论来解决问题－"

他的妈妈低头看着他，笑了。"谢谢你，哈利。不过－" 她又把头抬起来，瞪着自己的丈夫。"我并不想争赢你爸爸。我只是想我的丈夫能够偶然听爱他的妻子一句话，相信她一次－"

哈利闭了闭眼睛。不可救药。他的父母都是不可救药。

现在他的父母又吵起来了，妈妈想让爸爸觉得愧疚，爸爸想让妈妈感到愚蠢。

"我回房间了，" 哈利宣布说。他的声音有点发抖。"爸爸，妈妈，请别一直吵了，反正我们很快就会知道答案的，对不对？"

"没问题，哈利，" 爸爸说，妈妈亲了他一下，让他放心。但是还没等哈利上楼回到房间，他们已经又争起来了。

他关上身后的门，开始思考。

奇怪的是，他本该站在爸爸一边的。没人见过魔法真实存在的证据，可是按照妈妈的说法，有一整个魔法的世界存在。可是这种事情这么可能保密呢？用魔法吗？这种借口也太可疑了。

情况应该很明显，妈妈要不是在开玩笑，要不就在撒谎，或者就是疯了，按糟糕的程度升序排列。如果那封信是妈妈自己寄的，就可以解释为什么这封没贴邮票的信会出现在他们的信箱里。比起魔法存在的可能，妈妈疯了的可能性要大多了。

问题是，哈利心中的某一部分完全确信魔法的真实存在。自从他看见这封号称来自霍格华兹魔法与巫师学校的信，他就确信了整件事。

哈利揉了揉前额，做了个鬼脸。不要相信你自己的所有想法，他看过的一本书里这么说。

可是这种奇怪的确定不疑… 哈利发现自己真的认为会有一个霍格华兹的教授来会到家里，挥挥法杖，然后魔法就出现了。这个奇怪的想法完全不考虑被证伪的可能－比如，它一点也不想找借口说，说不定教授会因为什么原因来不了，或者说不定来的教授可能只会弄弯勺子。

_你是从哪里来的呢，奇怪的预感？哈利问他的大脑。我为什么相信我所相信的？_

在一般情况下哈利都很擅长回答这个问题，可是这一次，他完全搞不懂自己的脑子在想什么。

他在心里耸了耸肩膀。一扇门上如果是一块金属板，就是用来推的，如果是门把的话，就是用来拉的。对于一个可以验证的猜想，你能做的事情就是验证一下。

他从桌上拿起一张打了格子的纸，开始写信。

_亲爱的副校长_

哈利停下来，考虑了一会儿；然后重新换了一张新纸，把自动铅笔的铅芯再按出来一毫米。他决定写得工整一些。

_亲爱的副校长米勒娃__·__麦格__,_

_或相关人士：_

_我最近收到您寄来的霍格华兹的录取信，收信人是__H·__波特先生。可能您不清楚，我的亲生父母，詹姆__·__波特和莉莉__·__波特（婚前是莉莉__·__伊凡）已经过世。我被莉莉的姐姐佩妮__·__伊凡－维瑞斯和她的丈夫，迈克__·__维瑞斯－伊凡收养了。_

_我对去霍格华兹上学非常有兴趣，前提是这个地方真的存在的话。我的妈妈佩妮说她见过魔法，可是她自己不会用。我的爸爸非常怀疑。我自己不确定。并且我不知道到哪里去购买您的录取信上列出的书和用品。_

_妈妈提到您派了一位霍格华兹的代表去莉莉__·__波特（那时是莉莉__·__伊凡）家，向她的家人证明了魔法确实存在，并且，我猜想，您帮她买到了学校用品。如果您能为我的家庭做同样的事的话，我们会非常感激。_

_真诚的，_

_哈利__·__詹姆__·__波特－伊凡－维瑞斯_

哈利写上他们目前的地址，把信折好放进信封，在收件人的部分写上霍格华兹。他考虑了一下，又拿来一根蜡烛，在信封的封口处滴了一滴蜡油，在上面印下他的名字的缩写H_·_J_·_P_·_E_·_V。 反正都是发疯，他决定要疯出自己的风格。

然后他打开门，回到了楼下。爸爸坐在客厅读一本高深的数学书，想要表现他是多么聪明；妈妈在厨房准备爸爸最爱吃的晚饭，想要证明她是多么爱他。看起来他们已经互相不说话了。吵架很可怕，可是不吵架似乎还要糟得多。

"妈妈，" 哈利对这片可怕的沉寂说，"我要测试一下你的假说。按你的理论，我该怎样派一只猫头鹰去霍格华兹呢？"

他妈妈从厨房的流理台前转过身瞪着他，呆住了。"我－我不知道，我想你得有一只魔法猫头鹰才行。"

这个听起来原本是非常可疑的，哦，这么说你的理论就没办法验证啦，可是哈利心里的那个信念似乎愿意继续坚持探出头来。

"好吧，既然录取信能送到我们这里，"哈利说，"我决定到外面挥挥我的回信，叫一声'給霍格华兹的信！' 看看会不会有一只猫头鹰过来拿。爸爸，你想过来看吗？"

爸爸坚决地摇了摇头，继续看书。当然了，哈利想。魔法是丢人的事情，只有傻瓜才相信；如果爸爸居然去验证这个假想，或者去目睹验证的过程，就会感觉是沾上了这种脏东西..

直到哈利走出后门来到花园的时候，他才想到，如果真的有一只猫头鹰飞来把信叼走了，他会很难向爸爸解释的。

_不过－那个反正也不会发生的，对不对？不管我的脑子怎么相信。如果真的有一只猫头鹰飞来把信叼走了，事情可就比爸爸会怎么想要严重多了。_

哈利深吸了一口气，把信举向空中。

他咽了口口水。

他忽然想到，在自己的后花园里举着一封信对天空大喊"給霍格华兹的信！"，感觉真的蛮傻的。

_不。我比爸爸强。就算遵行科学的方法会让人觉得很蠢，我也不能退缩。_

"給－" 哈利说，可是声音小得几乎听不见。

哈利下定决心，向空旷的天空喊道，"給霍格瓦兹的信！请给我一只猫头鹰好吗？"

"哈利？" 一个困惑的女声问道，是他的一个邻居。

哈利象被火烫了一样把手收回来，把信藏在身后。他的整张脸都在因为羞耻而发烫。

一个老太太的脸从邻居的篱笆墙上伸出来，她的头发是灰白色的，毛茸茸地从发网里漏出来。是费格太太，她有的时候会受雇做他的临时保姆。"你在干什么，哈利？"

"没什么，" 哈利用一种象被掐住了喉咙似的声音答道。"只是在－测试一个可笑的理论－"

"你收到霍格华兹的录取信了？"

_哈利僵住了。_

"是的，"哈利的嘴唇在沉默了一会儿以后答道。"我收到一封从霍格华兹寄来的信。他们说让我的猫头鹰在七月三十一号之前送信过去，可是 －"

"可是你没有猫头鹰。倒霉孩子！我简直不知道那些人是怎么想的，就这样把普通的信寄给你。"

一条布满皱纹的手臂从篱笆后面伸出来，张开手。哈利想都没想就把他的信封递了过去。

"包在我身上，亲爱的，" 费格女士说。"我一会儿就叫人来拿。"

她的脸在栅栏另一端消失了。

花园里寂静了好一会儿。

接着，一个男孩用镇静的声音低声说，"什么？"


	3. Chapter 2, HPMOR 我相信的一切都已被证伪

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_当然是我的错。这里没有任何其他人能对任何事负责。"_

* * *

><p>"现在，有一点要说清楚"，哈利说，"爸爸，你知道你的身上没有绑着钢丝，所以如果这个教授真的让你飘起来的话，这就要算足够的证据了。你不能反过来坚持说这是魔术师的把戏, 那样就不公平了。如果你有这样的想法的话，请你现在说出来，我们可以设计一个不同的实验。"<p>

哈利的爸爸，迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授，翻了翻眼睛。"知道了，哈利。"

"还有你，妈妈，按你的理论，这个教授应该可以做到让爸爸飘起来。如果不行的话，你就要承认你搞错了。不可以找魔法要心诚才会灵之类的借口。"

米勒娃·麦格副校长观察着哈利，脸上露出迷惑的表情。她穿着黑袍子，戴着尖尖的帽子，看上去就象一个真正的女巫。可是当她说话的时候，她的苏格兰口音和正式的语气却和她的外表完全不搭调。乍一看她应该是那种一边邪恶地狞笑一边把小婴儿扔到药锅里煮的角色，可是只要她一开口，这种气氛就破坏殆尽了。"这样就足够了吗，波特先生？" 她说。"我可以开始了吗？"

"足够？可能不够，" 哈利说。"不过至少会有帮助。请开始吧，副校长。"

"叫我教授就行了，" 她说，然后，"羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨 (_Wingardium Leviosa)_."

哈利看着他的爸爸。

"咦，" 哈利说。

他的爸爸看着哈利。"咦，" 爸爸也说。

然后迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授转向麦格教授。"好了，你可以放我下来了。"

他的爸爸給很小心地放回了地上。

哈利用手揉了揉头发。可能是因为他心里那个奇怪的部分早已确信不疑才会这样的，但是… "真是有点令人失望，"哈利说。"你总以为观察到这种概率无限小的事件的时候，心理上会有更强烈的反应才对－" 哈利住了嘴。妈妈，那个女巫，连爸爸都在用_那种_表情看着他。"我的意思是，当你发现自己相信的一切都已被证伪的时候。"

真的，本来应该更有戏剧性的。他的大脑本该把他所知的所有关于这个宇宙的猜想统统扔出去，那些猜想没有一个能允许眼前的事情发生。可是他的脑子似乎只是想，_好吧，我看见霍格华兹的教授挥了一下魔杖，就让我爸爸飘起来了。那又怎么样呢？_

女巫对他们善意地微笑着，似乎觉得很好玩。"你还想看其他的演示吗，波特先生？"

"不必了，" 哈利说。"我们已经做了一个结论确定无疑的实验。不过…" 哈利犹豫了一下。他控制不住自己的好奇心了。实际上，在目前的情况下也没必要控制。他完全有权利觉得好奇。"你还会什么呢？"

麦格教授变成了一只猫。

哈利条件反射地向后倒退，速度太快了，慌乱间被地上的一堆书绊了一交，咕咚一声坐在地上。他的双手按在地上想撑住自己，结果角度没调整好，落地的时候把肩膀给扭痛了。

那只小虎斑猫马上变回了穿着黑袍的女人。"对不起，波特先生，" 女巫说，她的声音听起来很真诚，可是她的嘴角却在向上翘。"我本该先警告你一声的。"

哈利在急促地吸气。他说话的时候，声音象是快要窒息了。"你不可能**做到**这个！"

"这只是变形术而已，" 麦格教授解释道。"确切地说，是让人变成动物的变形术。"

"你变成了一只猫！一只小猫！你违反能量守恒！这可不是一个随意的法则， 它是从量子哈密顿函数推出来的！违反这个法则，统一性就给破坏了，你会得到超光速信号！何况猫是很复杂的！只凭人类的头脑不可能把整只猫的解剖形态想象出来，还有猫的生化过程，还有神经系统怎么办呢？用猫那么点大的脑子你怎么思考呢？"

麦格教授唇边的笑意更深了。"魔法。"

"用魔法来解释是不够的！你得是上帝才行！"

麦格教授眨了眨眼。"这个称呼我倒是第一次听到。"

哈利的大脑开始理解被刚才的演示破坏掉的所有法则的时候，他的视线模糊了。那些认为我们所在的宇宙是一个统一的整体，遵循同样的规则的数学定律的概念，就在刚才給扔到厕所里用水冲掉了；那是整个物理学的基础。三千年来，科学家们把庞大复杂的事物分割转化成相对简单的问题，发现行星的轨迹和掉下来的苹果遵循的是同样的物理规律，发现这些真正的规律无处不在，没有例外，以简单的数学公式的形式统治着具体而微的一切，更不用说精神就是大脑，而大脑是神经元构成的，一个人是由他的大脑定义的－

然后这个女人变成了一只猫，所有这一切全完了。

成百上千个问题在哈利的唇边打架，胜出的问题被提了出来："还有，羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨_算什么咒语？这些咒语的文字是谁发明的，幼儿园的小孩吗？"_

"行了，波特先生，" 麦格教授斩钉截铁地说，但是她的眼睛闪烁着压抑住的笑意。"如果你想学习魔法的话，我建议我们把手续办完，这样你就能去霍格华兹上学了。"

"好的，" 哈利说，感觉有点头晕目眩。他振作起来。理性的长征必须重新开始了，如此而已。他们还是可以用实验的方法进行探索，这一点才是最重要的。"我怎么才能去霍格华兹呢？"

一声呛住的笑逸出麦格教授的喉咙, 象是用镊子从她喉咙里拔出来的一样。

"等一下，哈利，" 他的爸爸说。"你忘了你为什么一直没办法上学吗？你的病怎么办？"

麦格教授转过身面对迈克。"他的病？什么病？"

"我的睡眠不正常，" 哈利说。他挥挥手，表示无能为力。"我睡眠的周期是26小时，每天都必须比前一天晚两个小时睡觉。提前上床的话，我睡不着，然后第二天睡觉的时间比前一天又会再晚两小时。10点，12点，2点，4点，这样一直循环。就算让我早起床也没用，除了让我一整天都没精神。这就是我为什么没办法上学的原因。"

"原因之一，" 妈妈说。哈利瞪了她一眼。

麦格教授长长地嗯了一声。"我不记得见过这种病…", 她沉吟道。"等我问问庞弗雷护士长，看看她知不知道怎么办。" 然后她的表情明朗起来。"不用了，我确定这个没问题－我到时候会想办法的。好了，" 她的目光转为犀利，"还有什么其他问题？"

哈利狠狠地瞪了他的爸爸妈妈一眼。"我是个有良知的人，反对对儿童进行军事化管理，根据是，如果一个无能的教育系统连符合最起码标准的老师或者学习材料都提供不了的话，我没有理由成为它的牺牲品。"

哈利的爸爸妈妈同时哈哈大笑，好象听到了一个天大的笑话。"啊，" 哈利的爸爸说，眼睛闪闪发亮，"你三年级的时候咬了你的数学老师一口，就是因为这个吗？"

"她连什么是对数都不知道！"

"当然咯，" 哈利的妈妈表示同意。"咬她是很成熟的反应。"

哈利的爸爸点点头。"多么深思熟虑的应对方法，正适合用来解决老师不懂对数的问题。"

"我那时才七岁！你们要把这件事揪住不放多久？"

"就是啊，" 他的妈妈同情地说，"不过是咬了一次数学老师，他们就让你永远也忘不了。是不是？"

哈利转向麦格教授。"好了！你看到我过的是什么日子了吗？"

"对不起，" 佩妮说，然后从后门奔到了花园，从客厅里可以清楚地听见她正在那里放声大笑。

"不，嗯，不，" 麦格教授不知道为什么说话有点费劲，"不可以咬霍格华兹的教授，明白了吗，波特先生？"

哈利怒视着她。"行，只要别人不咬我，我就不咬别人。"

听了这话以后，迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授也需要暂时躲出去一下。

"好吧，" 在哈利的父母平静下来回到房间以后，麦格教授叹了口气。"好吧。我想，在这样的情况下，我还是等开学前两天再陪你去买学习用品好了。"

"啊？为什么？其他的孩子都已经学过魔法了，不是吗？我得赶快跟上大家才行！"

"不用担心，波特先生，" 麦格教授回答道，"霍格华兹很擅长基础教学。而且我怀疑，波特先生，如果我把你和你的课本单独放在一起两个月的话，就算不给你魔杖，等到我回来的时候你们的房子恐怕也只剩一个冒着紫烟的火山口，一个居民紧急撤离了的城市，和一群喷着火的斑马在恐怖袭击英国仅存的残骸了。"

哈利的爸爸妈妈不约而同地一起点头。

"妈妈！爸爸！"


	4. Chapter 3, HPMOR 现实和其他可能的对比

如果罗琳问起你这个故事，就说你什么都不知道。

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_但是真正的问题是－是谁啊？"_

* * *

><p>"好天爷，" 酒吧老板凝视着哈利，"这是不是－难道是－？"<p>

哈利尽量向漏锅酒吧的吧台倾身靠过去，吧台太高，都快到他的眉毛了。对_这样的_问题一定要全力以赴。

"我是不是－莫非是－也许－谁知道－万一不是呢－但是真正的问题是－_是谁啊_？"

"祝福我的灵魂吧，" 老人低声说道。"哈利**·**波特－太荣幸了。"

哈利楞了一下，开始反击。"啊，是的，你很敏锐－多数人都不会这么快就认出来－"

"够了，" 麦格教授说。她的手在哈利的肩膀上握紧了。"别打扰这孩子了，汤姆，他才来，还不习惯。"

"但是真的是他吗？" 一个老太太颤巍巍地说。"是哈利**·**波特？" 吱的一声，她推开椅子站了起来。

"桃乐丝－" 麦格警告她。她环视房间，那种凌厉的眼神应该足够吓退任何人了。

"我只是想握握他的手，" 老太太小声说。她深深地鞠了一躬，伸出一只布满皱纹的手，哈利小心地握了一下；他完全莫明其妙，有生以来还没这么不自在过。泪水从老太太的眼睛里滚下来，滴在他们握着的手上。"我的孙子是个傲罗（巫师警察）"，她低声说。"七十九岁就牺牲了。谢谢你，哈利**·**波特。谢谢上天把你赐给我们。"

"别客气，" 哈利机械地说，然后他转过头，用受惊和恳求的眼神看了麦格教授一眼。

麦格教授在大家正要围上来的时候猛地跺了一下脚。她发出的声音让哈利对"世界末日的霹雳"这个俗语有了崭新的理解。所有的人都呆住了。

"我们赶时间，" 麦格教授若无其事地说。

他们很顺利就离开了酒吧。

"教授？" 他们走到后院以后，哈利开口了。他本来想问刚才是怎么回事，却奇怪地发现自己问了个完全不相关的问题。"坐在角落里的那个苍白的男人是谁？有一只眼睛在发抖的那个人？"

"嗯？" 麦格教授答道，听起来有点惊讶；可能她也没想到哈利会问这个问题。"那是奎林诺斯·奇洛教授。今年他会在霍格华兹教黑暗魔法防卫课。"

"我有一种非常奇怪的感觉，觉得好象认识他… " 哈利揉了揉额头。"而且不应该和他握手。" 就象遇见了曾经是朋友，但是后来彻底反目的人… 其实不完全是这样，但是哈利想不出更好的形容了。"还有刚才那是怎么回事？"

麦格教授用一种奇异的眼神瞥了他一眼。"波特先生.. 你知不知道.. 知道多少.. 你父母去世的经过？"

哈利坚定地回望着她。"我的父母还活着，很健康，他们一直拒绝告诉我我血缘上的父母是怎么去世的。我由此推断恐怕不是什么好事。"

"令人钦佩的忠诚，" 麦格教授说。她的声音低下来了。"可是听你这样说，我有点受伤。莉莉和詹姆是我曾经的朋友。"

哈利转开视线，忽然觉得很羞愧。"对不起，" 他小声说。"可是我_有_妈妈，也有爸爸。而且我知道，如果把现实和... 和我自己的完美的想象比较的话，只是自寻烦恼罢了。"

"你有惊人的智慧，" 麦格教授静静地说。"不过你血缘上的父母实际上死得非常勇敢，他们是为保护你死的。"

_保护我？_

某种奇怪的东西攫住了哈利的心。"到底.. 发生了什么？"

麦格教授叹了口气。她用魔杖点了点哈利的额头，他的视线模糊了一瞬间。"给你化装一下，" 她说，"这样就不会再发生刚才那种事了。至少得先让你有个心理准备。" 然后她伸出魔杖，在一面砖墙上敲了三下...

…墙上出现了一个洞，扩大，延展，颤动着变成了一个巨大的拱门，门的另外一边是长长的一排商店，上面挂着销售药锅和龙肝的广告。

哈利连眼皮都没动一下。这比把人变成猫差远了。

于是他们一起向前，走进了魔法的世界。

有人在兜售跳跳鞋（"真正的粘泥做的哦！") ，还有 "刀子+3! 叉子+2! 勺子+4点！" 这样的叫卖声。有把你看到的任何东西变成绿色的眼镜，还有一排舒服的单人沙发，为紧急情况配备了弹射座椅。

哈利的头一直在转来转去，好象想从脖子上旋下来一样。这种感觉就象漫步在《高级龙和地下城》的游戏手册里的魔法道具部分（他没玩过这个游戏，但是很喜欢看游戏规则手册）。哈利努力地不漏过任何一件正出售的东西，万一能碰上_无穷许愿_魔咒所需要的三件魔法道具中的一件呢。

哈利接着看到的东西让他完全不假思索地从副校长身边走开了，他向一家蓝砖砌成，铜色镶边的商店笔直走过去。麦格教授拦在他对面，才让他回到现实中来。

"波特先生？" 她说。

哈利眨眨眼，意识到了他刚才做的事。"对不起！我刚才忘记是和你在一起了，还以为是和我的家人一起出来呢。" 哈利指指那家商店的橱窗，上面用耀眼的大字写着"比格班姆的卓越藏书"。"如果经过一家之前没去过的书店，一定要进去看一看。这是我们家的规则。"

"这是我听过的最拉文克劳的事了。"

"什么意思？"

"没什么。波特先生，我们需要先去古灵阁，魔法世界的银行。你的血缘上的父母在那里有一个库房，里面是他们留给你的遗产，你需要钱去买学校的用品。" 她叹了口气。"还有，我想，你也可以取点零花钱买书。但是我觉得最好还是暂时等一等。霍格华兹有一个很大的图书馆，里面有各种魔法典籍。还有，我比较确定你以后的宿舍会在一个高塔里，那里还有另外一个涉猎很广的图书馆。你如果现在就买书恐怕会全部买重的。"

哈利点点头，他们继续向前走。

"请别误会，这个让我分心的策略太高明了，" 哈利说，他的头还在转来转去，"在所有让我分心的努力中，你这个大概是最厉害的了。但是不要以为我已经忘了我们刚才的谈话。"

麦格教授叹了口气。"你的父母－或者说你的妈妈吧－恐怕她没有告诉你是非常明智的。"

"所以你宁可让我继续处在幸福的无知状态中？你这个计划有个缺陷，麦格教授。"

"我知道，那是毫无意义的，" 女巫声音发紧地说，"街上随便什么人都能告诉你发生了什么。好吧。"

于是她向他描述了"那个不能提及名字的人"，黑暗魔王，伏地魔。

"伏地魔?" 哈利低声说。这本来应该让他觉得滑稽的，但是并没有。这个名字燃烧着一种冰冷的火焰，残忍无情，如钻石般澄明，象纯钛金属的锤子向柔软的血肉之躯的砧台重重落下。哈利在念出这个名字的时候觉得浑身发冷，他决定以后还是使用比较安全的称呼，比如"那个人"。

黑暗魔王象野狼一样席卷了英国的魔法界，撕裂和破坏着他们日常生活的组织和脉络。其他的国家都深表担忧，但又犹豫着不愿意介入，也许是出于冷漠的自私，也许只是单纯地害怕，因为无论是谁率先反对黑暗魔王，他们的和平就会成为他的下一个破坏目标。

（旁观者效应，哈利想，回想起Latane和Darley做过的试验，发现在有人癫痫病发作的时候，如果只有一个人看到，获得帮助的可能性比有三个人同时看到的可能性还要大。责任分散了的时候，每个人都希望其他人先站出来。）

食死族们随着黑暗魔王的崛起成长壮大，以他为前驱，就象秃鹫在他留下的伤口上啄食，又象毒蛇的咬伤，令猎物变得更加虚弱。食死族们没有黑暗魔王可怕，但是仍然是可怕的，而且他们人很多。并且食死族们拥有的不止是魔杖；在这些蒙着面的队伍里，有财富，有权力，有秘密的讹诈，足够让一个试图保护自己的社会陷入瘫痪。

一个年迈的德高望重的记者，叶米·韦伯，向大家呼吁加税和征兵。他振臂高呼道，那么多人屈服在对少数人的恐惧下是荒诞的。第二天，他的人皮给钉在了编辑部，旁边是他的妻子和他的两个女儿的皮。每个人都希望凶手受到惩罚，但是没有一个人敢站出来说什么。站在最前面的人就是下一个目标。

这样一直到詹姆和莉莉·波特的名字出现在名单的第一行。

这两个人并不畏惧拿着魔杖战斗到最后一刻，也不后悔他们的选择，因为他们都是英雄；但是他们还有一个小宝宝，他们的儿子，哈利**·**波特。

_眼泪涌到哈利的眼睛里。哈利愤怒地，也许是绝望地把它们擦掉，我并不认识他们，没有真的认识，他们已经不再是我的爸爸妈妈了，为他们这样难过没有意义 －_

哈利把脸埋在女巫的法袍里哭完抬起头的时候，他看见麦格教授眼里也有泪水，这让他感觉稍微好过了一点。

"后来呢？" 哈利问，他的声音在发抖。

"黑暗魔王来到戈德里克山谷，" 麦格教授低声说。"你们本来很隐蔽，但是有人背叛了你们。黑暗魔王杀死了詹姆，杀死了莉莉，然后他来到你的婴儿床边想杀死你。他对你施展了死亡魔咒，一切就在这里结束了。死亡魔咒是纯粹的仇恨组成的，直接攻击灵魂，令它和肉体分离。它没有办法阻挡，攻击到谁，谁就会死。但是你活下来了。你是唯一一个在死亡魔咒下活下来的人。魔咒给弹回来了，打中了黑暗魔王自己，只留下他的一具被火烧焦的尸体和你前额上的伤疤。他的黑暗统治结束了，我们自由了。这就是为什么，哈利**·**波特，大家想看你额头上的伤疤，也是他们为什么想和你握手的原因。"

哈利刚才暴风雨似的痛哭流光了他的所有眼泪；他已经哭不出来了，感到精疲力竭。

（在他思想深处的什么地方有一个很小很小的迷惑，一种这个故事有什么地方不对劲的感觉；虽然哈利平时很善于注意到不对劲的地方，但是他现在注意力并不集中。这是一条不幸的规律，当你最需要理性的时候，往往最容易忘记它。）

哈利离开了麦格教授的怀抱。"我－我必须想一想，" 他说，尽量让声音平稳一些。他瞪着自己的鞋子。"嗯。你可以说他们是我的爸爸妈妈，如果你愿意的话。不必特意说是血缘上的父母之类的。我想我有两个妈妈和两个爸爸也没什么问题。"

麦格教授什么也没说。

他们一起默默地向前走去，直到来到一栋气势恢宏，黄铜大门的白色建筑面前，上面用龙飞凤舞的字体写着：_古灵阁银行。_


	5. Chapter 4, HPMOR 有效市场假说

声明：J·K·罗琳在她等着的地方观察你呢，她在两个世界之间的虚空中，永恒地等着。

作者声明：其他人已经指出过，原著在金币的购买力方面有前后不一致的问题；我在这里选了一个值作为以后的统一标准。如果一个金币值五个英镑，而魔杖只要七个金币的话，就不能解释为什么还有孩子要用二手的旧魔杖了。

* * *

><p>"统治世界忒难听了。我比较喜欢优化世界这个说法。"<p>

* * *

><p>成堆的金币。一排又一排的银币。小山一样的铜币。<p>

哈利站在那里，张大了嘴巴，看着他的家庭库房。问题太多了，简直不知道该先问哪一个。

在库房门外，麦格教授看着他，表面上是随意地靠着墙，但是她的眼神很专注。无论如何，这是很有道理的。把人扔到一大堆金币前面太考验一个人的性格了，以至于这样的测试已经成为一个经典。

"这些钱币是纯金属做的吗？" 哈利最后问道。

"什么？" 在门边等着的哥布林拉环不满道，"您是在质疑我们的诚信吗，波特·伊凡·维瑞斯先生？"

"不是，" 哈利心不在焉地说。"一点也没有，抱歉让你误会了，先生。我只是不了解你们的金融系统是怎样运行的。我想问的是，在一般的情况下, 金币是不是用纯金制造的。"

"那当然，" 拉环说。

"随便什么人都可以铸造钱币吗，还是由某个专属的部门负责发行然后征收铸币税呢？"

"什么？" 麦格教授问。

拉环笑了，露出尖尖的牙齿。"除了傻瓜，谁敢相信不是哥布林铸的钱！"

"换句话说，" 哈利说，"这些钱币的面值不比铸造它们的金属的价值更高？"

拉环瞪着哈利。麦格教授看上去一头雾水。

"我的意思是，假设我带着一吨银子来到这里。我能不能把这些银子换成一吨银币呢？"

"那要收取一定费用的，波特·伊凡·维瑞斯先生。" 哥布林灼灼有神地看着他。"要收一定的费用。我很好奇，你从哪里弄到的一吨银子？"

"我只是打个比方，" 哈利说。_至少目前是这样。_"那么… 费用是多少呢，如果按总重量的比例来算的话？"

拉环的眼睛很警觉。"我需要请示一下上级... "

"你就随便猜猜好了。我不会要求古灵阁遵行的。"

"百分之五的铸币费应该足够了。"

哈利点点头。"非常感谢您，拉环先生。"

_这么说来，不仅魔法世界的经济和麻瓜世界的经济几乎完全脱节，而且这里的人都没听说过套利交易。_在更广大的麻瓜世界，金银的兑换比例是浮动的，所以每当麻瓜的金银兑换比例和银币兑换金币的比例相差超过5%的时候，金币或银币就会被从魔法世界抽出来，直到目前的兑换比例无法维持为止。带一吨银来，换成银币（同时付出5%的手续费），把银币换成金币，把金子拿到麻瓜世界，换出更多的银子，如此周而复始。

麻瓜世界的金银兑换比例不是大约五十比一吗？反正哈利不觉得是不是十七比一。这些银币看起来比金币还_小_呢。

话说回来，哈利所在的这个银行是那种真正把你的钱存在库房里，用龙看守着的地方，每次想花钱的时候，必须自己进来把钱币从库房拿出去。用套利交易去掉无效率市场的细节可能已经超出了他们的理解范围。他很想对这个原始的金融系统挖苦几句...

_然而可悲的是，也许他们的方法才是更好的。_

从另一方面来说，一个能干的对冲基金职员恐怕一周之内就能把整个魔法世界的金融捏在手心里。哈利把这件事情记在心里，以防将来万一没钱用了，或者碰巧有一个星期有空。

在此之前，波特库房里的大堆金币应该足够他近期花用了。

哈利踏步上前，开始用一只手拿起金币，放到另一只手里。

当他拿到二十个的时候，麦格教授咳嗽了一声。"我觉得这些用来买你的学校用品已经绰绰有余了，波特先生。"

"啊？" 哈利心不在焉地说。"等一下，我正在做一个费米计算。"

"一个_什么_？" 麦格教授问，听起来有点警惕。

"一个数学上的东西。以恩里科·费米命名的。是在心里快速估算大概的结果的一种方法…"

二十个金币差不多有一百克？然后金子的价格大概是每千克一万英镑？所以一个金币的价值大约是五十英镑… 这些堆起来的金币看起来估计有六十个那么高，底部的边长是差不多二十个那么宽，堆成金字塔的形状，所以总的体积是相应的立方体的三分之一。这么算的话，一堆大概是八千个金币，一共有五堆，所以一共是四万个金币，或者说两百万英镑。

不错啊。哈利露出一个冷冷的满意的微笑。很遗憾，他正忙着探索这个惊人的魔法新世界，没空研究有钱人的世界是怎么样的。迅速的费米计算告诉他，后者比前者要无趣大概十亿倍。

_但是无论如何，我再也不必为该死的一英镑去替人割草了。_

哈利从这一大堆钱前转过身来。"原谅我这么问，麦格教授，可是我记得我的父母去世的时候只有二十多岁。在魔法世界里一对年轻夫妇有这么多钱很常见吗？" 如果是的话，恐怕喝杯茶就要花五千英镑。经济学的第一条规则：钱不能吃。

麦格教授摇摇头。"你的爸爸是一个古老的家族的最后一个继承人，波特先生。也有可能..." 女巫犹豫了一下。"这些钱里可能也有一部分是对'那个人'的悬赏，指明付给杀－，啊，打败他的人的。也可能那些悬赏都还没兑呢。我不太清楚。"

"有意思… " 哈利缓缓说道。"所以其中的一部分从某种意义上来说，真的是我的。我的意思是说，我自己挣的。某种程度上。有可能。即使我自己已经记不得了。" 哈利的手指轻敲着裤缝。"这样的话我花一点点也不会觉得太内疚了！别紧张_，麦格教授_！"

"波特先生！你还没成年，所以，我只能允许你取出合理数目的钱－"

"我绝对会合情合理的！我完全赞同预算要谨慎，不能冲动购物！可是我_真的_在来路上看见一些东西，完全属于明智，_成熟_的消费… "

哈利和麦格教授紧盯着对方，在沉默中进行一个瞪眼竞赛。

"比如？" 麦格教授最后说。

"内部空间比外表大的箱子？"

麦格教授的表情变得严厉起来。"那种箱子_很_贵的，波特先生！"

"我知道，但是－" 哈利恳求道。"我确定我长大以后也会想要一个的。而且我也_买得起_。从逻辑上来说，现在买也比以后再买更合理，这样我马上就可以用了。反正价钱都是一样的，不是吗？我的意思是，我_会_买一个很好的，里面有_很多_空间的，这样就不用以后再花钱升级了… " 哈利满怀希望地停住了。

麦格教授的注视没有动摇。"你要在这样的箱子里_放_什么呢，波特先生－"

"书。"

"我就知道，" 麦格教授叹了口气。

"你早该告诉我有这种魔法道具存在的！还有我买得起这件事！现在我和爸爸在接下来的两天得玩命去逛所有的二手书店搜罗旧课本了，这样我在霍格瓦兹也能有个不错的科学图书馆－也许还可以有个小小的科幻小说集，如果我能在特价甩卖的书桶里淘到好书的话。不如这样吧，我让你也得些好处，怎么样？让我买－"

"波特先生！你觉得你能贿赂我？"

"什么？_不是！_我不是那个意思！我刚才是说，霍格华兹可以留下一部分我带来的书，如果你觉得我带来的书里有适合添加到你们的图书馆的话。我会尽量买便宜点，_我自己_只是希望想看的时候能看到而已。用书来贿赂是没问题的，对不对？那是我们的－"

"家庭传统。"

"没错，正是。"

麦格教授的身体似乎不象之前那么挺拔了，黑色法袍下的肩膀垂了下去。"我无法否认你的话是有道理的，虽然我很希望我可以。我允许你再取出一百个金币，波特先生。" 她又叹了口气。"我_知道_我会后悔的，但是不管了。"

"就该这样！还有'莫克袋'真的有我理解的那种功能吗？"

"它没有箱子那么有用，" 女巫显然很不情愿地说，"但是.. 莫克袋上加持了取物魔咒和令外人无法探测的扩展魔咒，可以用来存放一定件数的东西，只有放进去的人才能取出来－"

"太好了！我绝对需要一个！这就象一个绝对完美的超级腰包！蝙蝠侠的储物工具腰带！我再也用不着瑞士军刀了，我可以把一整个工具箱放进去！还有_书_！我可以把我正在读的书放三本进去，这样随时随地都可以拿一本出来读！我再也不会浪费生命中的任何一分钟了！你怎么看，麦格教授？这可是为了孩子念书，在所有的理由里是最好的了。"

"… 我想你可以再拿十个金币。"

拉环看着哈利的表情充满了坦率的敬佩，几乎可以说是彻底的崇拜了。

"还要一点零花钱，就象你之前说的。我记得还看到一两样东西，很适合放在莫克袋里。"

"_别得寸进尺_，波特先生。"

"可是，噢，麦格教授，为什么在我最开心的时候让我扫兴呢？今天是多么快乐的一天，我第一次看到这么多魔法道具！为什么非要扮演那种性情乖戾的大人，而不是微笑地看着我在买到心爱的玩具时的灿烂笑容，从而回想起你自己的天真的童年呢？何况用到的只是我的财产里微不足道的一部分，而且还是我打败英国有史以来最可怕的巫师才赢来的？我不是说你不知感恩，但是真的，几件玩具和这些相比算什么呢？"

"你，" 麦格教授怒吼道。她脸上的表情那么可怕，令哈利小声惊叫着向后退去，撞倒了一堆金币，在一阵丁丁当当的乱响声中四仰八叉地躺在了一堆钱上。拉环叹了口气，捂住了脸。"我看我不如把你锁在这个库房里算了，波特先生。那将会是对英国魔法界的一个巨大贡献。"

接下来他们没有制造更多麻烦就离开了。


	6. Chapter 5, HPMOR 基本归因误差

J·K·罗琳正盯着你呢。你感到她的目光了吗？她正用她的罗琳射线阅读你的心。

* * *

><p>"以<em>他<em>所处的环境，_除非有超自然的力量_，才能让他的的道德标准和你相同。"

* * *

><p>莫克商店是家很别致，甚至可以称为可爱的小店，隐藏在斜角巷附近的一条小街上的魔法手套店后面的一家蔬菜店的后面。令人失望的是，店主不是一个满脸皱纹的干瘪老太婆，而只是个穿着褪色的黄色袍子，看起来有点神经质的年轻女人。她的手里现在正拿着一个超级QX31莫克袋，它的卖点是一个能自动扩张的袋口，和一个无法探测的扩张魔法：你可以放很大的东西进去，当然总的容量还是有限的。<p>

哈利_坚持_要马上来这里，立刻 － 在不引起麦格教授疑心的前提下尽可能地坚持了。哈利有件东西必须马上放到袋子里。这件东西不是麦格教授允许他从古灵阁取出来的那袋金币，而是他跌倒在金币堆上以后偷偷抓起来塞到口袋里的那一把。当时跌倒确实是个意外，但是哈利从来不是一个随便放弃机会的人... 他灵机一动就做了决定。在那之后他一直把那袋合法的金币拎在裤子口袋附近，好假装裤子口袋里叮叮当当的金币声是从合法的金币袋里发出来的。

现在的问题是，怎样把其他的金币偷偷放到莫克袋里去。这些金币本来就是他的，可是也是他偷的－自偷？自己偷自己的东西？

哈利抬起头，把目光从柜台上的超级QX31莫克袋移开。"我可以试一会儿吗？确认一下，嗯，它每次都管用？" 他睁大了双眼，装出小男孩天真爱玩的表情。

不出所料，在哈利反复十次把金币袋扔进莫克袋，伸手进去，小声地说"金币袋"，又把它重新拿出来以后，麦格教授走开去看店里的其他商品了，店主也跟着转过头去注意她。

哈利用_左手_把金币袋放进莫克袋；他的_右手_紧紧攥着一把金币，从裤袋里拿出来，伸进莫克袋，松手，然后（小声地说"金币袋"）又把之前的金币袋拿出来。然后金币袋回到他的_左手_，又给放回莫克袋，哈利的_右手_又回到他的裤袋...

麦格教授回头看了他一次，可是哈利没有停顿，也没发抖，她似乎一点也没察觉。但是其实也很难说，不能低估有些大人的幽默感。如此三次以后，他的工作完成了，哈利估计他大概偷了自己三十个金币。

哈利伸手抹去额头上的细汗，长长出了口气。"我就买这个。"

付出十五个金币以后（显然，这袋子的价格是魔杖的两倍），哈利拿着他的超级QX31莫克袋，和麦格教授一起推门走出商店。店门这时变成了一只手，向他们挥手再见，那种景象让哈利觉得有点反胃。

这时，不幸的事情发生了..

"你真的是哈利·波特吗？" 老人低声问道，一颗巨大的泪珠从他的脸颊上滑落。"这种事你不会撒谎吧？谣言说你其实没能逃过死亡的魔咒，所以我们才会在那之后再也没听到过你的消息。"

…看来麦格教授的化装术在更有经验的巫师面前不太管用。

麦格教授听见有人问"哈利·波特？"的时候就伸手抓住了哈利的肩膀把他拉到旁边的一条小街上去了。那个老人跟了上来，不过还好没有其他人听到。

哈利考虑了一下这个问题。他真的_是_哈利·波特吗？"我只知道别人告诉我的事情，" 哈利说。"我又不记得生下来的事。" 他的手拂过前额。"这道伤疤从我记事的时候就有了，而且从我记事的时候，我的名字就叫哈利·波特。但是，" 哈利沉思道，"如果有足够的动机来完成一个阴谋的话，随便找个孤儿养大，让他相信自己就是哈利·波特也不难－"

麦格教授恼怒地伸手拂过脸颊。"你和你的爸爸，詹姆，一年级来霍格华兹上学的时候长得几乎一模一样。而且凭你的性格，我就可以作证你和那个格兰芬多的祸害有血缘关系。"

"_她_可能参与了这个阴谋，" 哈利指出。

"不会，" 老人颤巍巍地说道。"她说得对。你的眼睛和你妈妈一模一样。"

"嗯，" 哈利皱眉。"我想_你_可能也参与了－"

"够了，波特先生。"

老人抬起一只手，好象想摸摸哈利，但是又放下了。"我只是很高兴你还活着，" 他低语道。"谢谢你，哈利·波特。谢谢你做过的事… 现在我不打扰你了。"

他的拐杖声慢慢地走远了，出了巷子，走到斜角巷的主街上。

教授往四周看了看，她的表情很紧绷，很可怕。哈利自动跟着往四周看。但是这条小巷看起来除了落叶之外什么也没有，在通向斜角巷的路口，只能看见匆匆而过的行人。

最后麦格教授的表情终于放松了。"刚才那样不好，" 她低声说。"我知道你不习惯这个，波特先生，可是大家是真的关心你。请你对他们亲切一些。"

哈利看着自己的鞋子。"他们不该这样的，" 他带着一丝苦涩说。"我是说，关心我。"

"是你把他们从'那个人'的手里救出来的，" 麦格教授说。"他们怎么可能不关心呢？"

哈利看着女巫尖尖的帽子下面严肃的脸孔，叹了口气。"如果我说这是_基本归因误差_的话，你肯定不明白是什么意思。"

"确实不明白，" 教授用她的标准苏格兰口音回答，"可是请劳驾解释一下，波特先生，如果你愿意的话。"

"嗯… " 哈利说，努力设法描述麻瓜科学里的这一小部分。"比如说你去上班，看见你的同事正在踢桌子出气。你会想，'这人怎么这么暴躁。' 而你的同事却在回想上班的路上有人是如何把他撞到墙上，还对他大吼大叫。在他看来，无论谁碰见这种事都会生气的。我们在观察其他人的时候，喜欢用性格来解释别人的行为，但是在反观自身的时候，却觉得自己的行为是环境决定的。每个人的故事对他们自己来说都是合情合理的，可是我们在观察别人的时候却看不到他们身后的所有历史。我们只在某一个场景下注意到他们，并不知道他们在其他的场景下会怎么做。所谓基本归因误差就是说，我们倾向于用永久不变的特征来解释实际上是由环境和背景造成的行为。" 这个理论是有一些非常漂亮的实验论证的，不过哈利没有提到这些细节。

女巫的眉毛在她的帽子下扬起。"我想我听懂了… " 麦格教授慢慢地说。"但是那和你有什么关系呢？"

哈利用力踢墙，踢到脚都痛了。"大家认为我从'那个人'手里救了他们，是因为我是某种伟大的光明战士。"

"有能力消灭黑暗魔王的人… " 女巫喃喃道，她的声音里有一种奇怪的讽刺意味。

"没错，" 哈利说，恼怒和挫败感在心里打架，"好象我打败黑暗魔王是因为我拥有什么永久不变的能消灭黑暗魔王的特征似的。我那时候才十五个月！我不_知道_发生了什么，但是我_怀疑_这就象俗话所说的，是偶然的环境因素。显然和我的性格没关系。人们在意的不是_我_，他们其实根本没注意到_我_，他们只是想和一个_拙劣的解释_握手。" 哈利停顿了一下，看着麦格教授。"你知道实际上是怎么回事吗？"

"我_是_想到了一个可能… " 麦格教授说。"我是说，在认识你以后。"

"什么可能？"

"你打败了黑暗魔王是因为你比_他还糟糕_，你能逃过死亡魔咒是因为你比死还可怕。"

"哈。哈。哈。" 哈利继续大力踢墙。

麦格教授轻声笑了。"下面带你去摩金夫人的成衣店吧。我担心是你的麻瓜衣服太引人注目了。"

他们在路上又遇到两位过来祝福他的人。

摩金夫人成衣店的店面完全乏善可陈，普通的红色砖墙，玻璃窗里陈列着普普通通的黑袍子。这些袍子不会发亮，也不变化，也不旋转，也不发射奇怪的射线到你的衬衫里呵你痒痒。从窗户里望进去，只能看见普普通通的黑袍子。店门大开着，象是告诉大家这里没有秘密，也没有什么需要掩饰。

"你试衣服的时候我要离开几分钟，" 麦格教授说。"可以吗，波特先生？"

哈利点点头。他极度痛恨买衣服，这个年老的女巫想法和他相似，他完全能够理解。

麦格教授的魔杖从袖子里伸出来，轻轻敲了一下哈利的头。"你在试衣服的时候不能欺骗摩金夫人的感官，所以我把刚才化装的魔咒除掉了。"

"呃…" 哈利说。这个确实让他有点担心；他还没习惯自己是"哈利·波特"这件事。

"我和摩金夫人是霍格华兹的同学，" 麦格说。"即使在那个时候，她也是我见过的最_镇静_的人之一。哪怕'那个人'本人走进她的商店，她也不会大惊小怪。" 麦格教授的声音流露出怀念和深深的赞许。"摩金夫人不会打扰你的，也不会让其他人打扰你。"

"你要去哪里？" 哈利问。"以防万一，你知道，如果_真的_发生什么事的话。"

麦格教授严厉地看了哈利一眼。"我去_那里_，" 她说，指向街对面的一栋建筑，上面的招牌是一个木头酒桶，"去买杯喝的，我现在非常需要这个。_你_只许试衣服，_不许玩别的花样_。我_很快_就会回来找你，我_期望_那时候摩金夫人的商店还没倒塌，也没起火。"

摩金夫人是个忙忙碌碌的老太太，看到哈利前额上的伤疤的时候一声没吭。她的一个助手似乎想说什么，被她狠狠地看了一眼又咽回去了。摩金夫人拿出一套活泼地扭来扭去的布条，似乎那就是尺子，开始工作：检查她的艺术载体。

哈利的旁边是一个脸色苍白的小男孩，尖尖的下巴，_超级酷炫_的浅金色头发，似乎已经快要试完了。摩金的另一个助手正在帮这个浅色头发的男孩子试一件棋盘格的袍子；她不时用魔杖点一点他的袍子，袍子就会放松或者收紧。

"你好，" 小男孩说。"你也要去霍格华兹上学吗？"

哈利已经可以预见到到谈话的方向，这一刹那的挫败感让他决定自己忍无可忍了。

"好天爷，" 哈利低语道，"不会吧。" 他把眼睛睁圆了。"您的… 名字，先生？"

"德拉科·马尔福," 德拉科·马尔福说道，看起来有点困惑。

"真的_是_你！德拉科·马尔福。我－我从没想到会有这样的荣幸，先生。" 哈利很想让眼泪从眼睛里流出来，可惜不行。其他人一般这个时候已经开始哭了。

"哦，" 德拉科说，听上去有点糊涂。然后他的嘴边展开一个得意的笑容。"很高兴能遇到清楚自己地位的人。"

其中的一个助手，之前似乎认出了哈利的那一个，发出一声压抑住了的呛咳声。

哈利继续飞快地诉说着。"见到你太开心了，马尔福先生。简直是无法言喻的开心。我们居然是霍格华兹同一年级的同学！我的心都要晕过去了。"

哎呀。最后一句听起来有点怪，怎么好象在和德拉科调情似的。

"_我_也很高兴，能得到和马尔福家族的名望相配的尊敬，" 另一个男孩回答道，他的脸上带着笑容，就是那种至高无上的国王会恩赐给最卑贱的臣民的笑容，如果那个臣民贫穷但却诚实的话。

哎… 该死，哈利想不出来下面要说什么了。有了，每个人都想和哈利**·**波特握手，所以－"先生，等我试完衣服以后，能请您屈尊和我握个手吗？这样我今天就没有其他的企求了，不，还不止，这个月，实际上，我整个的一生都会感到满足了。"

淡金色头发的男孩子瞪着他。"_你_为马尔福家族做过什么，使你配享这样的特权呢？"

_哦，下次谁再想握我的手，我一定要在他身上试试这个。_哈利低头致意。"不，不，先生，我理解。很抱歉提出这样的要求。事实上，我若能替您擦鞋都是一种荣幸。"

"没错，" 另一个男孩子抢白道，严厉的脸色缓和了一些。"说说看，你觉得你会分到哪个学院呢？我肯定是去斯莱特林学院的，和我爸爸卢修斯一样。你的话，我猜是赫夫帕夫学院，或者是家仆精灵学院也说不定。"

哈利不好意思地咧嘴一笑。"麦格教授说，在她见到过和听说过的有史以来的所有人里面，我是最拉文克劳的人，到了这样的程度，以至于罗伊纳·拉文克劳本人都会建议我多出去活动活动，虽然不知道_那_是什么意思，而且我无疑会给分到拉文克劳学院，除非那只帽子大声尖叫到让大家都听不清楚内容的程度，引用完毕。"

"哇，" 德拉科·马尔福说，听起来有点钦佩。他有些怅惘地叹了口气。"你的恭维很厉害，反正至少我是这么觉得的－你在斯莱特林学院也能过得很好。通常只有我爸爸才有人这么奴颜婢膝地奉承。现在我要去霍格华兹上学了，我_希望_其他的斯莱特林也会这样讨好我… 所以，我猜这是个好兆头吧。"

哈利咳嗽一声。"实际上，抱歉，其实我根本不知道你是谁。"

"哦_得了吧_！" 男孩以强烈的失望语气说道。"那你刚才在做什么？" 马尔福的眼睛因为突然的疑心睁大了。"还有，你怎么可能_不知道_马尔福家族？你穿的那是什么_衣服_？你的父母是_麻瓜_吗？"

"我有两位父母过世了，" 哈利说。他的心刺痛了一下。这么说的话－"我的另外两位父母是麻瓜，是他们把我养大的。"

"_什么_？" 德拉科说。"你_是_谁？"

"哈利·波特，很高兴认识你。"

"哈利·波特？" 德拉科倒吸了一口凉气。"_那个_哈利－" 他忽然住了嘴。

一阵短暂的沉默。

然后，以崭新的热情，"哈利·波特？_那个_哈利·波特？天啊，我一直都想认识你！"

照顾德拉科的助手发出一声象被掐住了喉咙的声音，可是她继续工作，抬起德拉科的手臂，小心地把他的棋盘格袍子脱下来。

"闭嘴，" 哈利建议说。

"可以请你签名吗？不，等等，我想先和你合个影！"

"闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。"

"我好_开心_能见到你啊！"

"去死。"

"可是你是哈利·波特耶，魔法世界的伟大的救星！所有人的英雄，哈利·波特！我一直都想长大了要变成你那样，就可以－"

德拉科把没说完的话硬生生截断，脸上的表情因为绝对的恐怖凝固了。

高个子，银发，质地极端考究的黑色袍子透着冷冷的优雅。一只手里握着银手柄的手杖，只因为给握在那只手里，就被赋予了一股致命武器的杀气。这个人的双眼以一种刽子手的冷静注视着这个房间，对于他来说，杀戮不是痛苦的事，甚至不是令人渴望的禁忌，而只是象呼吸一样普通自然。

此刻从打开的门外走进来的就是这样的一个男人。

"德拉科，" 这个男人低声怒道，"_你说什么_？"

在一刹那同情的惊慌中，哈利制定了一个营救计划。

"卢修斯·马尔福！" 哈利·波特倒吸了一口凉气。"_那个_卢修斯·马尔福？"

摩金夫人的其中一个助手必须转过身去面对着墙壁了。

冰冷的带着杀意的双眼注视着他。"哈利·波特。"

"我实在太，太荣幸了，居然能见到您！"

乌黑的眼睛睁大了，致命的威胁被震惊的表情取代。

"您的儿子告诉了我您的_一切_，" 哈利滔滔不绝道，几乎不知道自己说了什么，只是一直尽快地说话。"但是当然我之前就知道您了，所有人都知道您，伟大的卢修斯·马尔福！最受人尊敬的斯莱特林学院的骄傲，我一直想争取分到斯莱特林学院，因为我听说您在小时候在那里念书－"

"_你说什么，波特先生_？" 商店外面传来一声尖叫，麦格教授在一秒之后冲了进来。

她脸上的表情那么恐怖，让哈利的嘴巴忽然张开了，然后哑口无言。

"麦格教授！" 德拉科喊道。"真的是您吗？我从我爸爸那里听说了好多好多您的事，我一直想争取分到格兰芬多学院，这样就可以 －"

"_什么_？" 卢修斯·马尔福和麦格教授一齐吼道。他们肩并肩地站在一起，同时转过头来打量了一下对方，然后不约而同地后退，象在表演双人舞一样。

然后是一阵混乱，卢修斯一把抓住德拉科，把他拖出了商店。

接着是一阵沉默。

麦格教授的左手拿着一个小小的酒杯，在匆忙中倾斜了，红酒慢慢流出来，在地上聚成了小小的一滩。

麦格教授大步往商店里面走，一直走到摩金夫人面前。

"摩金夫人，" 麦格教授说，她的声音很平静。"刚才这里怎么回事？"

摩金夫人沉默地看了她四秒钟，然后开始狂笑。她靠着墙倒下了，笑得上气不接下气，这让她的两个助手也忍不住了，其中一个趴在了地上，歇斯底里地格格笑着。

麦格教授慢慢地转过身看着哈利，表情冰冷。"我把你一个人放在这里只有六分钟。六分钟而已，波特先生，你看看钟。"

"我就开了个玩笑，" 哈利在周围歇斯底里的大笑声中抗议道。

"_德拉科__·__马尔福在他爸爸面前说想去格兰芬多学院_！这不是开玩笑能做到的！" 麦格教授顿了一下，吸了口气。"'试衣服'这句话在哪里让你觉得听起来象'_请你对整个宇宙施展一个混乱法术__'_？"

"在当时的情况下，他那么说是合情合理的－"

"不。不必解释了。我一点也不想知道刚才这里发生了什么，永远不想。不管你拥有的黑暗能力是什么，它会_传染_，我可不想变成可怜的德拉科·马尔福，可怜的摩金夫人，或者她的可怜的两个助手那样。"

哈利叹了口气。显然麦格教授现在没心情去听他的合理解释。他看看摩金夫人，还在靠着墙喘气，看看莫金夫人的两个助手，现在都已经笑倒在地上了，最后他低头看看他自己，他的身上还绕着尺子。

"我还没试完衣服，" 哈利和蔼地说。"不然你再去喝一杯？"


	7. Chapter 6, HPMOR 计划谬误理论

巴拉巴拉声明巴拉巴拉罗琳巴拉巴拉所有权。

作者声明：这一章的"余波"一节是故事的一部分，_不是_花絮_。_

* * *

><p><em>你觉得你这一天过得不可思议吗？试试我的。<em>

* * *

><p><em>有些<em>孩子至少会等到去斜角巷的第一次旅行结束_以后_。

"装七十九号元素的袋子，" 哈利说，把手从莫克袋里拿出来－空的。

大部分孩子至少会等到拿到_魔杖_以后。

"装okane（日语：钱）的袋子，" 哈利说。沉重的金币袋跳进他的手里。

哈利把钱袋拿出来，重新放回莫克袋里。他把手拿出来，再放回去，说道，"装经济交易的信物的袋子。" 这一次他的手拿出来的时候是空的。

"把我刚才放进去的袋子给我。" 金币袋又出来了。

哈利·詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯弄到了一件魔法道具。还等什么呢？

"麦格教授，" 哈利对他身边的困惑的女巫说，"能不能给我两个我不懂的外文单词，一个词是金子，另一个词是别的意思，不要是钱？不要告诉我哪个是哪个。"

"_Ahava_和_zahav,_" 麦格教授说。"这是希伯莱语，另外一个词的意思是爱。"

"谢谢你，教授。装_ahava_的袋子。" 空手。

"装_zahav_的袋子。" 钱袋跳进他的手里。

"Z_ahav_是金子？" 哈利问，麦格教授点点头。

哈利分析了一下他刚收集的试验数据。这只是最原始，最初步的尝试，但是已经足够支持至少一个结论：

"啊啊啊啊啊这个根本没有道理嘛！"

他身边的女巫挑起一条眉毛。"波特先生，有什么问题吗？"

"我刚刚证伪了所有我能想到的假说！它怎么可能能听懂'装了一百一十五个金币的袋子'，却听不懂'装了九十加二十五个金币的袋子'？它会_数数_，但是不会_加法_？它可以理解名词，但是不懂同样意思的短语？这个莫克袋的制造者恐怕不懂日语，而我不懂希伯莱语，所以它没有借用_他的_知识，也没有借用_我的_知识－" 哈利无可奈何地挥挥手。"这些规则似乎有一致性，可是完全没有意义！更不用提一个_袋子_是怎么做到语音识别和自然语言理解的，研究人工智能的专家们努力了三十五年都没办法让速度最快的超级计算机做到！" 哈利停下来吸了一口气，"到底是_怎么_回事？"

"魔法，" 麦格教授说。

"那只是一个_词_而已！即使你告诉了我这个，我也没办法根据它做出任何新的预测！你这就象是说，这是'燃素'，或者'元力'，或者'呈展'，或者'复杂性'之类的！"

穿黑袍的女巫笑出了声。"可是真的_是_魔法啊，波特先生。"

哈利的背弯下去了一点点。"恕我冒昧，麦格教授，不过我想你可能没有理解我想要做的事。"

"恕我冒昧，波特先生，我确定我没有理解。除非－当然这只是一个猜测－你想要主宰这个世界？"

"不是！我的意思是，是的－哎呀，_不是_！"

"我想我恐怕应该感到忧虑，你居然无法回答这个问题。"

哈利闷闷不乐地想起1956年的达特茅斯人工智能会议。那是第一次围绕着这个议题召开的会议，人工智能这个名词就是在这次会议上诞生的。这次会议上提出了一些关键的问题，比如怎样让计算机理解自然语言，进行学习，提高自己等等。他们一本正经地以为，让十个科学家在一起工作两个月，就能在这些问题上取得重大进展。

_不。别灰心。你才刚刚开始研究如何揭开魔法的所有奥秘。你实际上还不知道这个问题到底有多难，两个月的时间会不会不够。_

"你_真的_从来没听说过别的巫师问类似的问题，或者做类似的科学实验吗？" 哈利再次问道。对他来说，这么做根本是_理所当然_的。

话说回来，科学的方式发明了两百多年以后，才有麻瓜科学家想到系统地调查_四岁的人类孩子_到底能听懂哪些句子。语言心理发展学理论上在十八世纪就可以出现的，可是一直到二十世纪才有人想到。所以你真的没办法责问这个小得多的魔法世界为什么不去研究取物法术的原理。

麦格教授撅起嘴，耸了耸肩。"我还是不清楚你所谓的'科学实验'是什么意思，波特先生。我说过，我见过麻瓜出身的学生在霍格华兹里使用麻瓜科学，而且每年都有人发明都新的法术和魔药。"

哈利摇摇头。"技术和科学完全不是一回事。尝试用各种不同的方法做一件事，和利用实验的方法来找出规则是不同的。" 就象想要发明飞行机器的人很多，他们尝试过各种长翅膀的设计，但是只有莱特兄弟建造了一个风洞设备来测量上升力… "嗯，霍格华兹每年录取多少麻瓜家庭的学生？"

"大概十个左右吧？"

哈利踩空了一步，差点自己把自己绊倒。"十个？"

麻瓜世界的人口有六十多亿。如果你是一百万人里才出一个的天才，那么在伦敦就有七个人和你一样，在中国还有一千个。以麻瓜的人口基数，总会出现_一些_十一岁就会做高等数学的孩子－哈利知道他不是唯一的一个。他参加数学竞赛的时候遇到过别的神童。实际上，他输得很惨，那些人大概_整天_都在练习做题，_从来_也没看过一本科幻小说，_青春期_还没到就会_完全_垮掉，将来_永远_不会有_任何_成就，因为他们只知道练习_已知_的技巧，而不是学习_创造性_的思维方法。（哈利输的时候是相当酸葡萄的。）

但是… 在魔法世界...

每年十个麻瓜家庭的孩子，在十一岁就中断了麻瓜教育？虽然可能是麦格教授的偏见，但她曾经说过霍格华兹是世界上最大，最著名的魔法学校… 而这个学校只教到学生十七岁。

麦格教授无疑知道从人变成猫的所有细节。可是她似乎根本没_听说过_科学的方法。对她来说，这是麻瓜的魔法。取物法术背后的自然语言理解到底隐藏着怎样的奥秘，她甚至都不会觉得_好奇_。

这就只剩下两种可能，真的。

第一种可能：魔法是如此难懂，复杂，不可理喻，到了令人难以置信的地步，以至于巫师和女巫们虽然尽力去理解，还是一无所获，所以只好放弃；哈利也不可能做到更好。

或者...

哈利压着自己的指关节下定了决心，可是它们只发出一种安静的咔嗒声，一点也没有不祥地在斜角巷的围墙之间回荡。

第二种可能：他会主宰世界。

最终会。也许不是马上。

这种事情有时候_确实_要花不止两个月。麻瓜科学也不是在伽里略研究了一个星期之后就能登上月球的。

但是哈利还是忍不住咧开一个大大的笑容，他笑得脸颊都痛了。

哈利一直害怕自己会象其他神童一样，一事无成，一辈子只能跟别人吹牛说他们在十岁的时候有多聪明。但是大多数成年的天才也同样没什么成就。对应于每一个历史上真正的爱因斯坦，可能都有一千个默默无闻的和他一样聪明的人。这些其他的天才没有弄到一样在通向伟大的道路上绝对必要的东西。他们没有找到一个重要的问题。

_你是我的了，_哈利对着斜角巷的围墙想道，对着所有的商店和货物，所有的店主和顾客；魔法英国的所有土地和人民，以及更宽广的整个魔法世界；还有麻瓜科学家自以为理解，其实并没有理解的更为广袤的整个宇宙，_我，哈利_**_·_**_詹姆_**_·_**_波特_**_·_**_伊凡_**_·_**_维瑞斯， 现在就以科学的名义占领这片领土。_

天空万里无云，完全没有出现该有的电闪雷鸣。

"你在笑什么？" 麦格教授问道，既警惕，又疲惫。

"我在想有没有一个法术，能在我下定不祥的决心的时候加上电闪雷鸣的背景，" 哈利解释说。他小心地记住他的决心的每一个字，这样将来的历史书就不至于搞错了。

"我有种明确的感觉，这事我不能不管，" 麦格教授叹了口气。

"别管了，它会过去的。哦哦，好亮啊！" 哈利把他的征服世界的雄心暂时放在一边，蹦蹦跳跳地去看一个商店的橱窗了，麦格教授跟在后面。

* * *

><p>哈利现在已经买好了魔药课需要的原料和药锅，嗯，还有其他几样东西。很适合放在哈利的百宝袋（又名：加持了无法探测的扩张魔法，取物魔法，和袋口自动扩张的魔法的超级QX31莫克袋）里的好东西。理智，成熟的消费。<p>

哈利真心不理解麦格教授为什么看起来那么_疑心重重_。

现在哈利正在一家商店里，商店的档次挺高，贵到能租下斜角巷主大街的铺面了。这家商店是开架售货，商品斜放在一层层的木头架子上，用浅灰色的光保护着，看店的是一个年纪很小的女店员，袍子裁得很短，手肘和膝盖都露出来了。

哈利正在考察一个急救包的魔法界版本，名叫加强版紧急治疗包。包里有两卷会自动收紧的止血带。一管很象液体的火焰的注射药物，据说可以大幅度减低被注射区域的血液循环，同时保持供氧三分钟，如果需要防止毒素在身体里扩散是很有用的。还有裹在身上可以暂时止痛的白布。还有很多哈利完全看不懂的药物，比如"接触摄魂怪后的处理"，看起来和闻起来都象普通的巧克力。还有一个"医治口吃和用鼻子说话"的东西，看起来象一只小小的颤抖的蛋，上面附了一张说明卡，告诉你怎么把它塞到人的鼻孔里去。

"五个金币很划算啊，你觉得呢？" 哈利问麦格教授，旁边的女店员急切地点头表示赞同。

哈利认为教授一定会称赞他的谨慎和未雨绸缪。

他得到的目光只能用**邪眼**来描述。

"到底_为什么_，" 麦格教授疑心重重地问道，"你觉得你会_用得上_急救包呢，年轻人？" （经过魔药店的不幸麻烦之后，麦格教授开始避免在旁边有人的时候叫他"波特先生"。）

哈利的嘴巴张开又合上了。"我不是_觉得_会用得上！我只是预防万一！"

"万一_什么_？"

哈利的眼睛睁大了。"你以为我在_计划_做什么危险的事，所以才想买一个急救包？"

他得到一个严厉的猜疑，和讽刺的难以置信的表情作为回答。

"伟大的斯科特在上！" 哈利说道。(这句话是他从《回到未来》里的疯狂科学家布朗博士那里学来的。） "我在买身轻如羽的魔药，鳃囊草，还有食物和水的药丸的时候，你也是这么想的吗？"

"是的。"

哈利目瞪口呆地摇头。"那你认为我的计划是什么呢？"

"我不知道，" 麦格教授说，"不过计划的结尾是把一吨银子运到古灵阁，要不然就是主宰世界。"

"主宰世界忒难听了。我比较喜欢优化世界这个说法。"

这个滑稽的笑话并没有让女巫放心，她还是以一副末日审判的表情瞪着他。

"哇哦，" 哈利说，开始意识到她是认真的。"你真的是这么想的。你真的以为我要计划做什么危险的事情。"

"对。"

"难道买急救包_只可能有_这一个动机吗？请别误会，麦格教授，可是_你平常对付的都是什么疯孩子啊_？"

"格兰芬多，" 麦格教授说道，吐出的词里满载着怨恨和失望，象是对于所有年轻的热情和兴致勃勃的一个永恒的诅咒。

"米勒娃·麦格副校长教授，" 哈利严肃地说道，双手叉在腰间，"我是不会去格兰芬多的－"

听到这里，副校长插嘴说，如果他去了格兰芬多，她就会设法谋杀一顶帽子。这个奇怪的说法哈利没有置评，但是身边的女店员忽然呛住了，咳嗽了好一阵。

"－我要去的是拉文克劳。如果你真的以为我在计划什么危险的事的话，那么老实说，你_一点_也不了解我。我不_喜欢_危险，危险是_可怕的_。我这是_谨慎_。是_小心_。我在为_无法预知的偶发事件_做准备。就象我爸爸妈妈以前唱给我听的：_做好准备！这是男童子军的行军曲！做好准备！就象在生命里行军！不要紧张，不要惊慌，不要害怕－做好准备！_"

(这首汤姆·李尔的歌哈利的爸爸妈妈真的只给他唱过这几句，所以哈利对其余的部分仍然幸福地懵然无知。）

麦格教授的姿势稍微放松了一点点－不过主要是在哈利说他要去拉文克劳的时候。"你觉得这个急救包会让你为什么样的_偶发事件_做准备呢，_年轻人_？"

"一个可怕的怪物咬伤了我的一个同学，我在莫克袋里疯狂地搜寻可以用来帮助她的东西，她悲伤地看着我，用最后一口气说，'_你怎么不准备好呢？_' 然后她就死了，我在她合上眼的一刻知道，她永远也不会原谅我－"

哈利听见女店员倒吸了一口凉气，他抬起头，看到她紧抿着嘴唇，瞪着他。然后这个年轻的女孩飞快地转过身，逃到商店的深处去了。

_什么…?_

麦格教授俯下身，温和而坚定地拉住哈利的手，拉他离开斜角巷的主街，拐进两个商店之间的一条小巷。这里铺着脏兮兮的砖头，路的尽头是一堵黑色的泥墙。

高个子的女巫用魔杖指着主街说道"嘘嘘静"，于是寂静在他们周围降临，隔断了街上的所有喧嚣。

_我做错什么了..._

麦格教授转身面对哈利。她的脸不完全是大人斥责孩子的样子，可是她的表情是严肃的，克制的。"请你务必记住，波特先生，"她说，"这个国家在不到十年前还在打仗。每个人都失去过重要的人，不要轻易乱说什么朋友在你怀里死掉的事。"

"我－我不是有意的－" 在哈利超级清晰的想象中，这件事的意味象石头一样重重地砸了下来。他当时说有人咽下了最后一口气－然后那个女店员就跑掉了－战争是十年前结束的，所以那个女孩那时最多只有八九岁，当，当，"对不起，我不是有意的，…" 哈利的喉咙堵住了，他转身想要跑掉，好躲开年老的女巫的目光，可是泥墙拦住了他的路，而他又还没有魔杖。"对不起，对不起，_对不起_！"

从他身后传来一声沉重的叹息。"我明白，波特先生。"

哈利大着胆子回头看了看。现在麦格教授的表情里只剩下悲伤了。"对不起，" 哈利重复说，感觉很难过。"你也有过这样的经－" 他赶紧闭上嘴，还用手按住了嘴巴。

年老的女巫脸上悲伤的神色更浓了一些。"你一定要学会思考以后再说话，波特先生，不然这一生都不会有什么朋友。这是很多拉文克劳的命运，我希望你不要步他们的后尘。"

_哈利只想跑掉。他想有一根魔杖，好让他把整件事从麦格教授的记忆里抹去，让时间回到在和她刚到商店外面的时刻，让这件事不曾发生－_

"但是关于你的问题，波特先生，不，你说的_那种_事我从来没有经历过。当然我曾经看着我的朋友咽下最后一口气，不止一次，有很多次了。可是他们当中没有一个人在临死之前诅咒过我，我也从来没想过他们会不原谅我。你怎么会_说出_这样的话呢，波特先生？你怎么会_想到_这样的事呢？"

"我，我，我，" 哈利咽了口口水。"我只是在想象最坏的可能，" 也许他当时还在开玩笑，不过这一点他宁可把舌头咬掉也不愿承认了。

"什么？" 麦格教授说。"但是_为什么_？"

"因为这样我就能防止它发生了啊！"

"波特先生…" 年老的女巫的声音低下去了。她叹了口气，跪在了他身边。"波特先生，" 她温和地说，"保护霍格瓦兹的学生不是你的职责。是我的职责。我不会让你或者其他学生受伤的。对于有魔力的孩子来说，霍格瓦兹是整个魔法世界里最安全的地方，并且庞弗雷护士长还有一个全科的诊所。你不会需要急救包的，更别说是五个金币的高级急救包了。"

"不对，我_会_需要的！'哈利脱口而出。"_没有任何地方_是绝对安全的！再说，万一在我圣诞节回家的时候，爸爸妈妈忽然心脏病发作，或者出了车祸呢？庞弗雷护士长不会在那里，而我会需要自己的急救包－"

"梅林在上，这都是些_什么_… " 麦格教授说道。她站起身来，既担心又恼怒地低头看着哈利。"没必要去想象这些可怕的事情，波特先生！"

哈利的表情在听到这句话以后愤怒地扭曲了。"当然_有_必要！如果你不想到这些，你不止会伤害自己，还会伤害到其他人！"

麦格教授张开嘴，又合上了。女巫若有所思地揉了揉自己的鼻梁。"波特先生… 如果我愿意听你聊一会儿天的话… 你有什么想要对我说的吗？"

"说什么？"

"说说你为什么认为自己一定要一直小心提防，不然就会发生可怕的意外。"

哈利困惑地瞪着她。这是不言而喻的公理啊。"嗯…" 哈利慢慢说，努力理清自己的思路。怎么_才能_向这个连基本概念都不了解的女巫教授解释自己的想法呢？"麻瓜的学者们发现，和现实的情况相比，人们总是过于乐观。比如，他们以为两天能做完的事实际上要花十天，他们以为需要两个月的事实际上三十五年都做不完。举例说明，有这么一个试验，让参加的学生估计他们有多大可能按时做完作业。结果，50%确定的学生里只有13%做完了作业，75%确定的学生里只有19%做完，而99%确定的学生里只有45%的人做完了。他们发现了原因：他们请一组人假设事情的进展会无比顺利，然后做出一个最好的预计；请另外一组人假设事情会如常发展，然后做出一个在普通情况下的预计，结果得到的数据在统计学上没有任何区别。所以你看，如果你问一个人他对_普通情况_的预测，他实际上想象的是每一步都很顺利的情况－所有事情都按照计划发展，没有任何意外。但是实际上，99%确定能做完作业的学生里有超过一半的人做不完，所以现实的结果总是比'最坏的预计'还要差一点。这个叫做计划谬误理论，最好的纠正的办法是想想上次做类似的事情花了多少时间，也就是说，用客观而不是主观的方式来做出预计。但是当你在做一件新的事，没有历史可以借鉴的时候，你就需要非常非常非常地悲观。要悲观到这样的程度，以至于实际的情况能有50%的机率比你预计的情况要_好_。事实上，悲观到比现实还_差_的程度是_非常困难_的。比如我花了好大力气尽量让自己悲观，想象我的同学被可怕的怪物咬了，但是也许实际发生的情况是幸存的食死徒们攻击了整个学校想抓住我。不过还好－"

"停，" 麦格教授说。

哈利停了下来。他本来刚想说，不过还好，总算黑暗魔王不会来攻击他们了，因为他已经死了。

"我想我刚才可能没说清楚，" 女巫说，她的严谨的带着苏格兰口音的声音现在听起来更小心了。"你_本人_经历过什么事让你觉得害怕吗，波特先生？"

"我本人的经历只是个例而已，" 哈利解释道。"它的重要性比不上一篇经过反复验证和同行审查的论文。论文里的对照研究采用了随机分组，调查了很多样本，结论明确，是有很强的统计数据支持的。"

麦格教授掐了掐鼻梁，吸了口气，又呼出来。"我还是想听听，" 她说。

"嗯…" 哈利说。他深吸了一口气。"我们家附近曾经发生过抢劫事件，妈妈让我去还她借附近邻居的一个锅，离我们大概有两条街那么远。我说我不想去，怕会遇到抢匪。结果她说，'哈利，不要胡说！' 好象如果我想了就会_促使_抢劫的事情发生，而如果不说就安全了似的。我试着解释我为什么但心，可是她还是坚持让我把锅还回去。我那时候还太小，不懂从统计学上来说遇到抢匪的可能性很低；但是又已经够大，知道一件事不会因为你不去想就不发生，所以我觉得非常害怕。"

"没别的了吗？" 麦格教授等了一会儿，在确定哈利已经讲完了以后问道。"没有发生过_别的_事？"

"我知道这个_听起来_没什么，" 哈利辩解说。"可是它是我生命里一个关键的时刻，你懂吗？我的意思是，_我知道_一件事不会因为你不去想就不发生。_我知道_，可是我看出来妈妈确实是那么想的。" 哈利停下来，挣扎着不让愤怒涌上来。"她_根本不听_。我试着告诉她，我_求_她不要让我出去，她只当是_笑话_。我说的每一句话，她都当成是笑话… " 哈利把黑暗的狂怒强按下去。"在那时候我明白了，那些有责任保护我的人其实都是疯子，无论我怎么恳求他们他们也不会听我说话，我永远不能靠他们做成任何事。" 有的时候好的意图是不够的，有的时候你还得理智才行…

长长的沉默。

哈利慢慢深呼吸，让自己平静下来。愤怒没有意义。愤怒没有意义。_所有的_父母都是这样的，_没有_大人会屈尊到和小孩子平起平坐，认真听他们说话的地步，他的亲生父母也不可能例外。理智是漫漫黑夜里的一个微小的火花，是疯狂的世界里的一个珍贵的例外，所以愤怒没有意义。

哈利不喜欢愤怒时的自己。

"谢谢你告诉我，波特先生，" 麦格教授过了一会以后说道。她的脸上有一种出神的表情（和哈利测试莫克袋时的表情几乎一模一样，如果他当时看了镜子就会注意到这一点）。"我会想一想这件事。" 她转身面对巷口，抬起魔杖－

"嗯，" 哈利说，"现在我们可以去买急救包了吗？"

女巫停了一下，回头盯着他。"如果我说不行－说太贵了，而且你用不着－会怎么样？"

哈利的脸因为怨恨扭曲了。"和你想的一模一样，麦格教授。和你想的_一模一样_。我会下结论说，你也是一个无法沟通，不可理喻的大人，然后开始计划如何用别的办法搞到一个急救包。"

"我是你这次旅行的监护人，" 麦格教授的声音里有一种危险的意味。"我_不会_容忍你威胁我。"

"我理解，" 哈利说，尽力掩饰声音里的痛恨情绪，没有说出其他涌到嘴边的话。麦格教授叫他思考以后再说话。也许他明天会忘记，可是他至少可以记住五分钟。

女巫的魔杖在手里转了一小圈，斜角巷的喧嚣又回来了。"好吧，年轻人，" 她说。"我们去买急救包。"

哈利的下巴都惊掉下来了。他赶快跟上她，差点因为着急绊了一交。

* * *

><p>卖急救包的商店和他们上次来的时候一模一样，认得出来和认不出来的商品仍然斜放在一层层的木头架子上，仍然用灰色的光保护着，女店员也回到了原来的位置。女店员在他们走近的时候抬起头，表情很惊讶。<p>

"对不起，" 她对他们俩说，而哈利几乎同时开口，"很抱歉－"

他们一起停下来看着对方，然后那个女店员笑起来了。"我不是故意害你被麦格教授找麻烦的，" 她说。她神秘地放低了声音。"希望她没有对你_太_凶。"

"黛拉！" 麦格教授说，听起来很震惊。

"金币袋，" 哈利对他的莫克袋说，然后一边数出五个金币一边抬头看着那个女店员。"没事，我知道她是因为爱我才对我凶的。"

在麦格教授语无伦次结结巴巴的时候，他把五个金币递给女店员。"请给我一个加强版紧急治疗包。"

实际上，看着自动扩张的袋口把这个公文包大小的急救包吃下去还是蛮吓人的。想到放进去的东西只有本人才能拿出来，哈利忍不住想象如果他自己爬进莫克袋里会发生什么事。

当莫克袋… 吃完了… 他好不容易争取来的急救包之后，哈利发誓他听见了很轻的打嗝声。这_一定_是故意加上去的法术。其他的可能太可怕了，不能深想… 实际上哈利根本_想不出_其他的可能。当他们回到斜角巷的大街上的时候，哈利抬头看着教授。"下面去哪里？"

麦格教授指向一个商店，和普通的砖砌的房子不同，它看上去是用血肉建成的，上面覆盖着兽毛。"霍格华兹允许学生养小型宠物－比如，你可以买只猫头鹰来送信－"

"我要送信的时候可以花点钱_租_一只猫头鹰吗？"

"可以啊，" 麦格教授说。

"那我坚决_不要_。"

麦格教授点点头，好象改作业的时候扣了一分似的。"我可以问一下为什么吗？"

"我养过一块宠物石头。它死掉了。"

"你觉得你不会照顾宠物？"

"我_会_，" 哈利说。"但是我就会成天担心有没有记得喂它，它是不是在笼子里快饿死了，想着主人去哪儿了，怎么没有吃的。"

"可怜的猫头鹰，" 年老的女巫柔声说道。"就这样给抛弃了。它该怎么办呢。"

"嗯，我想它会越来越饿，然后开始用爪子抓笼子或者盒子之类的，想逃出去，但是恐怕不会成功－" 哈利忽然闭上嘴。

女巫继续柔声问道，"然后它会怎么样呢？"

"劳驾，" 哈利说，他抬手拉住麦格教授的手，温和而坚定地把她拉到一条小巷里去；在躲过那么多想祝福他的人以后，这个过程几乎变成家常便饭了。"请你施展一下隔音的法术。"

"嘘嘘静。"

哈利的声音在发抖。"那只猫头鹰_不_代表我，我的父母_从来没有_把我关在壁橱里让我挨饿，我_没有_被遗弃的恐惧，我_不喜欢你心里想的那些东西_，麦格教授！"

女巫严肃地低头看他。"我心里想的什么东西，波特先生？"

"你以为我，" 哈利感到难以出口，"我被_虐待_过？"

"你被虐待过吗？"

"_没有_！" 哈利吼道。"没有，从来没有！你以为我_傻_吗？我_知道_什么是虐待儿童，我_知道_什么是不正当的抚摸，等等，如果有那样的事情我早叫就警察了！还有告诉老师！还有打电话找社会服务机构！还有告诉外公外婆和费格太太！可是我爸爸妈妈_从来没有那样_做过，_从来没有_！你怎么_敢_暗示这种事情！"

年老的女巫稳定地看着他。"如果在我保护下的孩子们有可能受到虐待的迹象，我就要调查，这是我作为副校长的职责。"

哈利的怒气上升到失去控制，变成了纯粹的，黑色的狂怒。"你不许再说一个字，再对任何人做这种_暗示_！_任何人_，听到了吗，麦格？这样的指控会毁掉别人，破坏别人的家庭，即使父母是完全无辜的也无济于事！我在报纸上看到过！" 哈利的声音变成了刺耳的尖叫。"这个_系统_不知道适可而_止_，即使父母_和_孩子都说没事，它也不信！你怎么_敢这样威胁我的家庭_！_我不会让你毁了我的家_！"

"哈利，" 年老的女巫柔声说，她伸出一只手－

哈利很快地后退一步，抬手把她的手拍开了。

麦格呆住了，她收回手，往后退了一步。"哈利，没事的，" 她说。"我相信你。"

"_真的吗_，" 哈利怒道。狂怒还在他的血液里咆哮。"还是你只是等着离开我好去写你的报告？"

"哈利，我见过你们的房子。我见过你和你的父母在一起。他们爱你。你爱他们。你说你的父母没有虐待你的时候，我确实相信你。可是我_必须_得问，因为有些事很奇怪。"

哈利冷冷地瞪着她。"比如？"

"哈利，我在霍格华兹见过很多被虐待过的孩子，如果你知道有多少的话会心碎的。当你开心的时候，你的表现不象这些孩子，_一点_也不象。你会对陌生人笑，你会拥抱别人，我把手放在你肩膀上，你也不退缩。可是有时候，只是有时候，你说的一些话，做的一些事，_非常_象… 在地窖里被锁了十一年的人。不象我见到的充满爱的家庭。" 麦格教授偏过头，她的表情又迷惑起来。

哈利听着这些话，考虑着。黑色的狂怒开始退去，因为他感觉到自己的意见受到了尊重，他的家庭也没有危险。

"那么你怎么解释你的发现呢，麦格教授？"

"我不知道，" 她说。"但是有可能你身上确实发生了什么事，只不过你不记得了。"

狂怒又从哈利心中升起。这听起来太象他在报纸上读到的那些破碎的家庭的悲剧了。"受压抑的记忆根本是_伪科学_！人们不会压抑饱受创伤的记忆，他们一辈子都会记得，只嫌记得_太清楚_！"

"不是，波特先生。有一种法术叫失忆术。"

哈利原地呆住了。"消除记忆的法术？"

年老的女巫点点头。"但是不会消除过去的经历造成的后果，你明白我的意思吗，波特先生？"

哈利的脊背都凉了。_这个_假说… _不是_那么容易证伪的。"可是我的父母不会这个！"

"确实不会，" 麦格教授说。"这必须是魔法世界里的人做的。恐怕… 没办法确定。"

哈利的理性分析的习惯开始冒头。"麦格教授，你对于你的观察有多确定，这件事还有什么其他可能的解释？"

女巫摊开双手，好象在展示那里什么也没有。"确定？我_什么也不确定_，波特先生。我这一辈子从没遇到过象你这样的人。有的时候你根本不象十一岁，甚至于都不太象_人_。"

哈利的眉毛高高挑起－

"对不起！" 麦格教授迅速道歉。"非常对不起，波特先生。我想表达我的感觉，恐怕我说出来的和我实际的意思不太一样－"

"正相反，麦格教授，" 哈利说，慢慢地露出笑容。"我会把它当成极大的赞美。不过，如果我提出另外一种解释，你会介意吗？"

"请说。"

"孩子不应该比父母聪明太多，" 哈利说，"或者不如说，理性太多－我爸爸如果真的_努力一下_，他也许可以赢过我，可是他把他的成人的智慧都用来发明各种固执己见的理由了－" 哈利停了一下。"我太聪明了，教授。我和普通的孩子没有共同语言。大人又不够尊重我，不会认真和我谈话。实话说，即使他们认真和我谈话，他们也不会象理查德·费曼那样聪明，所以我还不如直接去读理查德·费曼的著作。我很_孤立_，麦格教授，我这一生都很孤立。也许这和关在地窖里的效果是一样的。孩子们理应敬仰自己的父母，可是我太聪明，做不到这一点。我的父母爱我，但是他们不和我讲道理，有的时候我觉得他们才是孩子－_什么都不听的_孩子，却对我整个的存在有绝对权威。我不想太抱怨，但是又必须对自己_诚实_，所以，没错，我不开心。我也有无法控制怒气的问题，不过我正在努力克服。如此而已。"

"如此而已？"

哈利坚决地点点头。"如此而已。说真的，麦格教授，即使是在魔法英国，也该_考虑一下_最正常的解释吧？"

* * *

><p>天开始晚了，太阳在夏日的天空里慢慢沉落，购物的人群开始渐渐散去。有的商店已经关门了；哈利和麦格教授赶在丽痕书店关门之前的最后一刻把课本买齐了。这里只发生了一个小小的事故，就是哈利奔向"数字占卜学"的区域，却发现七年级课本的内容不过是三角函数的时候。<p>

不过这一刻，哈利根本没去想那些唾手可得的研究成果。

这一刻他们刚从奥利凡德魔杖店走出来，哈利还在盯着他的魔杖。他刚才挥了一下，魔杖冒出了彩色的火花。在他见识了这么多其他的东西之后，这个应该已经不算稀奇了，可是不一样－

_我会魔法。_

_我。也就是说，我自己。我是有魔力的；我是巫师。_

他_感到_魔力涌向他的胳膊，在那一刻，意识到他其实一直都有这个感觉，从生下来的时候就有，这种不是视觉，听觉，嗅觉，味觉或是触觉的感觉，是魔力。就象拥有眼睛但是一直闭著，从来没有意识到到看见的只是黑暗；直到有一天眼睛睁开了，他看见了世界。这种感觉流过了他的身体，触及和唤醒了他的每个部分，只几秒钟就消失了；只留下了一个事实，他现在是巫师了，一直都是，甚至于以某种奇怪的方式，一直都知道。

还有－

_"真有意思，你命中注定的魔杖居然是这一根，要知道，是它的兄弟－嗯，是它的兄弟给了你那个伤疤。"_

这_不可能_是巧合。那家店里起码有_几千根_魔杖。嗯，好吧，还是有巧合的_可能性_的。这个世界上有六十亿人口，千分之一的巧合天天都在发生。不过根据贝叶斯定理，如果能找到合理的假说解释为什么他的魔杖会是黑暗魔王的魔杖的兄弟，令这个事件发生的可能性比千分之一高的话，这种假说就会更有优势。

麦格教授只说了一句"真奇怪"就不再发表评论，令哈利感到震惊，巫师和女巫们竟会如此全然地，普遍地_缺乏好奇心_。哈利简直_无法想象_，在什么样的世界里自己会随便说声"嗯"就走出商店，都不试一下给这件事一个更可能的解释。

哈利把左手抬起来碰了一下他的伤疤。

_是什么－到底－_

"你现在是真正的巫师了，" 麦格教授说。"恭喜你。"

哈利点点头。

"你对魔法世界的印象怎么样？" 她问。

"很奇怪，" 哈利说。"我应该在想我看到的所有魔法才对… 所有我现在知道可能的事情，所有我现在知道是谎言的事情，所有为了理解它们需要做的工作。但是我却被相对的琐事分了心，" 哈利放低了声音，"就是整件关于'幸存的男孩'的事。" 周围似乎没人，可是没必要诱惑命运。

麦格教授_嗯哼_了一声。"真的吗？不会吧。"

哈利点点头。"对啊。就是… _怪怪的_。你发现自己是一个伟大的故事的一部分，打败了强大可怕的黑暗魔王，但是已经_完成_了。结束了。完全做完了。就象你是佛罗多·巴金斯，你发现爸爸妈妈在你一岁的时候把你带去末日火山，让你把魔戒丢下去了。你都不记得发生了什么事。"

麦格教授的笑容变得有点僵硬。

"你知道，如果换成了别人，任何人，我恐怕都会很担心怎样才能不辜负这样的开始。_天啊，哈利，你在打败了黑暗魔王以后做了什么？开了家书店？不错嘛！嘿，你知道我的孩子是以你的名字命名的吗？_不过我抱有希望，这个可能不是问题。" 哈利叹了口气。"不管怎么说… 这几乎让我希望这个故事还留下了_一点尾巴_，让我也能说，你知道吗，我也_参与_了。"

"哦？" 麦格教授以一种奇怪的语气说。"你想到了什么呢？"

"嗯，比如，你说有人背叛了我的爸爸妈妈。是谁背叛了他们？"

"天狼星·布莱克，" 女巫咬牙切齿地说。"他在阿兹卡班。 魔法监狱。"

"有没有可能天狼星·布莱克从监狱里逃出来了，我得去追杀他，在激烈的决斗中战胜他？或者不如我出重金悬赏他的人头，然后我就躲在澳大利亚等消息？"

麦格教授楞了楞。两次。"不太可能。从来没有人从阿兹卡班逃出来过，我很怀疑_他_会是第一个。"

哈利对"_从来没有人从阿兹卡班逃出来过_"这句话有点怀疑。不过，也许用魔法你真的可以做到近似100%完美的监狱，特别是在你有魔杖，而犯人没有的情况下。最好的出来的办法就是不要进去。

"好吧，" 哈利说。"这个听起来已经完美地了结了。" 他叹了口气，揉了揉头发。"不然也许黑暗魔王那天晚上并没有_真的_死掉。没有完全死。他的幽灵还在游荡，在人们的噩梦中窃窃私语，漫延到清醒的世界，寻找一条回去的路，去破坏他曾经发誓要破坏的领土；如今，根据一个古老的预言，他和我要进行一场生死决斗，在那里，胜者将会失败，败者将会胜利－"

麦格教授的头四下旋转，眼睛警觉地扫视着，好象怕街上有人听到。

"我在_开玩笑_，教授，" 哈利有点恼怒地说。真是的，她怎么什么事都那么认真－

哈利的心慢慢沉了下去。

麦格教授看着哈利的表情很平静。非常，_非常平静_。然后笑容出现了。"当然你是在开玩笑，波特先生。"

_真倒霉。_

如果哈利需要把头脑里闪过的论证过程整理发表的话，大概会是这样，"如果让我估计一下麦格教授在小心控制自己的情况下做出刚才的举动的概率，和我说了一个不好玩的笑话以后她会有的各种_自然_反应的概率分布的话，那么她刚才的行为就是她有所隐瞒的显著证据。"

_但是哈利实际上想的只是，真倒霉。_

哈利转头扫视了一遍这条街。没有，周围没人。"他还_没_死，是不是，" 哈利叹了口气。

"波特先生－"

"黑暗魔王还活着。_当然_他还活着。只有完全的_乐观主义_才会_做梦_想到其他的可能。我_一定_是失去_理智_了，简直不敢_想象_我在_想_什么。就因为_有人_说发现他的尸体被_烧焦_了，怎么能因此以为他已经_死了_。显然对正确的_悲观主义_我还有很多需要学习的地方。"

"波特先生－"

"至少告诉我没有预言这种事吧… " 麦格教授的笑容还是那么明亮和僵硬。"哦，_别_开玩笑了。"

"波特先生，你不要发明一些事情来担心－"

"你_确定_要对我说_这个_？想象一下我将来的反应，如果我发现真的需要担心的话。"

她的笑容崩溃了。

哈利的肩膀垂下去了。"我还有整个的魔法世界等着我分析呢。我_没时间_管这个。"

一个穿着飘逸的橙色袍子的男人出现在街上，慢慢地经过他们；两个人都闭上了嘴，麦格教授的眼睛远远地注意着他。哈利狠狠地咬着嘴唇，如果近看的话，可以看到他的嘴上沁出了一粒小小的血珠。

橙色袍子的男人走远以后，哈利小声接着说。"你现在准备告诉我真相了吗，麦格教授？别想搪塞我，我可不蠢。"

"你才_十一_岁，波特先生！" 她小声地嘶声说道。

"所以我就不算人了。抱歉… 我刚才把这个_忘了_。"

"这些是很可怕，很重要的事情！这是_秘密_，波特先生！你还是个孩子，知道这么多已经是_可怕的灾难_了！_谁_也不能告诉，你懂吗？一个人也不能说！"

哈利有时_怒不可遏_的时候，他的血会变冷，而不是沸腾，就象现在这样。他的头脑变得可怕地冷酷和清晰，他把可能的策略一一列出，以钢铁般的现实主义评估每一种策略的后果。

_向她指出你有知情权：失败。在麦格教授的眼里，十一岁的孩子没有任何知情权。_

_说她不再是你的朋友了：失败。她还不够珍惜你的友情。_

_向她指出如果你不知道的话会有危险：失败。他们的计划就是在假设你不知情的前提下做出的。你受到伤害只是一种不确定的可能，相比之下，重新计划的麻烦要讨厌得多。_

_公正和理性都会失败。你必须找到你有而她想要的东西，或者是你可以做而她害怕的东西… _

啊。

"好吧，教授，" 哈利冷冰冰地低声说道，"看起来我有你想要的东西。如果你愿意，你可以告诉我真相，_全部的_真相，作为回报我会替你保守秘密。你也可以选择让我蒙在鼓里，把我当成你的一枚棋子，不过在那种情况下我就不欠你什么了。"

麦格教授在街上站住不动了。她的眼睛燃烧着愤怒的火焰，声音变成了完全的嘶嘶声。"你怎么敢！"

"你怎么敢！" 他低声回敬。

"你想讹诈我？"

哈利的嘴唇扭曲了一下。"我是在_给_你一个好处。我_给_你一个机会保护_你的_珍贵的秘密。如果你拒绝了，我_完全_有合理的动机去问别人，不是因为怨恨你，而是因为我必须_知道_！撇开你因为一个_孩子不_听你的话而产生的毫无意义的怒气，你就会明白任何理智的大人都会象我这么做！你从_我的_角度来想一想！_如果换成_**_你，_**_你是什么感觉_？"

哈利盯着麦格，观察着她的沉重的呼吸。他判断，应该减轻压力，让她冷静一点了。"你不用马上决定，" 哈利用比较普通的语气说。"我理解，你需要想一想我的_提议_… 但是我要警告你一件事。" 哈利说，他的声音变冷了。"不要对我施展失忆的法术。我以前想到过一个信号，我已经把这个信号发给我自己了。如果我发现了我的信号，却记不得是什么时候发的.. " 哈利有意拖长了声音。

麦格的表情变了。"我.. 我没想施展法术让你失忆，波特先生.. 可是你怎么会想到_发明_这样的信号，如果你不知道－"

"我是在读一本麻瓜科幻小说的时候想到的，我跟自己说，_嗯，以防万一_… 我不会告诉你是什么信号的，我又不傻。"

"我没想问，" 麦格说道。她似乎封闭了自己，忽然看起来老了很多，而且非常疲惫。"今天太累了，波特先生，我们去买你的箱子，然后就送你回家好吗？给我一点时间想一想，我相信你在此之前不会告诉别人的。请你记住，整个世上只有其他两个人知道这件事，就是阿布思·邓布利多校长和西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。"

啊。新的情报；这是求和的信号。哈利点点头表示接受，转回头看着前方，接着往前走，他的血液在慢慢回暖。

"现在我得想办法杀死一个永生不灭的黑暗巫师了，" 哈利说道，无可奈何地叹了一口气。"你要是在我们开始买东西_之前_就告诉我多好。"

* * *

><p>卖箱子的商店比哈利去过的其他商店都要富丽堂皇；华美的窗帘上印着着精致的花纹，墙上和地上铺着染色的抛光木板，箱子陈列在光滑的象牙台上。店员穿着高级的袍子，其考究程度只比卢修斯·马尔福的袍子略逊一筹；他以一种油滑而讲究的礼貌态度招待哈利和麦格教授。<p>

哈利已经问完了他的问题，并且选中了一个箱子，是用看起来很重的木头做的，木头没有抛过光，但是温暖，结实，上面雕着一条守护的龙，会把眼睛转过来看着走近的人。箱子上加持了法术，重量很轻，还能按照命令变小；还会从箱底伸出象爪子一样的触角，蠕动着跟在主人后面。箱子的四个侧面各有两个抽屉，每一个打开以后都和整个箱子一样深。箱盖上有四把锁，每把锁都通向不同的空间。还有－这才是最重要的部分－在箱子的底部有一个把手，拉开以后会出现一个向下的楼梯，通向一个点着灯的小房间，哈利估计了一下，里面大概能放十二个书架。

如果他们能把行李做到这样的程度，哈利不知道还有谁会想买房子。

一百零八个金币。这就是一个好箱子的价钱，二手的，没怎么用过。按照一个金币五十英镑的兑换比例，这个价钱已经够买一辆二手车了。哈利这辈子买过的东西加起来都没它贵。

九十七个金币。哈利合法地带出古灵阁的钱只剩下这么多了。

麦格教授看起来很懊恼。他们一整天都在买东西，可是当店员说出价钱的时候，她不用问哈利就知道钱袋里的钱不够，说明她心算很好。哈利再一次提醒自己，_科学盲_和_笨_完全是两回事。

"对不起，年轻人，" 麦格教授说。"这全是我的错。我愿意带你再去古灵阁一趟，但是现在银行已经关门，只提供应急服务了。"

哈利看着她，猜测着..

"算了，" 麦格教授叹了口气，转身向外，"我想，我们还是走吧。"

… 在一个孩子胆敢挑战她的权威的时候，她_没有_完全失去控制。她是不开心，可是她有_思考_，没有勃然大怒。也许是因为他们还要和一个永生不灭的黑暗魔王战斗－她需要哈利的好感。但是大多数大人连这个都考虑不到；他们根本想不到_将来的后果_，如果地位比他们低的人竟敢不听他们的话...

"教授？" 哈利说。

女巫转回身来看着他。

哈利深吸了一口气。他需要处在有点愤怒的状态，不然他绝对没胆子做现在他想试的事。_她不听我的_，他让自己想道，_我本来可以多拿些金币出来，可是她根本不想听_… 他把所有的一切集中在麦格身上，集中在令这个谈话服从他的意志的必要性上，他开口了。

"教授，你觉得一百个金币买个箱子绰绰有余了。所以在我的金币只剩下九十七个的时候，你都没有警告我。这和研究的结果一样－人们在自以为留了_一点_余量的时候就会这么做。他们不够悲观。换成我的话，为了保险起见，我会带_两百个_金币来。我的库房里有很多钱，没花完的可以还回去。但是我想你不会同意的。我想，即使我只是征求一下你的意见，你都会生气。我想错了吗？"

"我想我必须承认你说得对，" 麦格教授答道。"但是，年轻人－"

"这就是为什么我无法信任大人的原因，" 哈利的声音居然很稳定。"因为即使你只是_试着_和他们讲理，他们都会生气。对于他们来说，这样就是无礼，是冒犯，是挑战他们的地位。如果你试着和他们讨论，他们就_生气_。所以我在有任何_真正_重要的事情的时候，我都不能信任你们。即使你们为了扮演好一个关心孩子的大人的角色，貌似认真地听完了我说的话 － 你们也永远不会改变自己的行为，不会因为我说的任何话，做出任何真正的改变。"

店员以一种厚颜无耻的入迷表情看着他们。

"我可以理解你的看法，" 麦格教授终于说道。"如果我有的时候过于严格了，请你记住我当格兰芬多的院长很久了，有的时候我都觉得当了几千年了。"

哈利点点头，继续往下说。"所以－假设我有办法_不回_古灵阁就从我的库房里拿到更多的金币，但是这样就会让我违反规则，变成一个不听话的孩子。我能不能信任你呢，因为如果想要利用这个机会的话，你就必须暂时停止扮演麦格教授这个角色？"

"_什么_？" 麦格教授问。

"换句话说，如果我可以改变今天发生的事情，让我们_没有_少带钱，但是回想起来的时候会让你感到我作为孩子冒犯了大人的尊严，这样可以吗？"

"我想… 可以吧…" 女巫答道，听起来相当困惑。

哈利拿出莫克袋，说道，"从我的家庭库房里来的十一个金币。"

于是哈利的手里有了钱。

麦格教授的嘴巴张大了一刹那，不过她立刻闭上了。她把眼睛眯起来说道，"你从_哪里_弄来的－"

"从我的家庭库房，我刚才说了啊。"

"_怎么拿的_？"

"魔法。"

"这算什么回答！" 麦格教授怒道，然后停住了，楞了一下。

"嗯，是不能算，对不对？我_应该_对你说_，_我用实验的方法发现了莫克袋的功能的真正的秘密，其实它可以从世界上的任何地方拿东西，而不仅限于从袋子里面，关键是要用正确的方式命令它。但是实际上，这些金币是我摔倒在钱堆上的时候偷偷揣到口袋里的。任何懂得什么是悲观的人都知道钱是你很可能会临时需要的东西。现在你是为我挑战了你的权威生气呢？还是为我们能完成这个重要的任务高兴？"

店员的眼睛都快瞪成铜铃了。

高高的女巫站在那里，沉默着。

"你_必须_遵守霍格华兹的纪律，" 她在整整一分钟以后说道。"这是为了_所有的_学生。这里面_必须_包括你对_所有_教授的礼貌和服从。"

"我理解，麦格教授。"

"很好。现在我们买完箱子回家吧。"

哈利觉得想吐，想欢呼，想晕倒，想_随便做点什么_。这还是他的精心推理第一次成功地说服了_一个人_。也许只是因为第一次有大人真正有求于他，但是无论如何－

米勒娃·麦格，＋1分。

哈利鞠了一躬，把钱袋和另外的十一个金币放到麦格手里。"非常感谢你，教授。你可以帮我买一下吗？我想去一下厕所。"

那个店员已经恢复到之前殷勤的样子，指了指墙上一扇金色把手的门。哈利走开的时候，听见店员用油滑的声音问道，"我可以问问那是谁吗，麦格女士？我猜是个斯莱特林 －大概三年级？－肯定是出身名门，但是我没认出来－"

厕所关上的门把他的话隔断了，哈利找到门锁扣上，拿起自动清洗的魔法毛巾，用发抖的双手擦掉了前额上的汗珠。哈利浑身的麻瓜衣服都被汗水浸透了，还好隔着外面的袍子，看不出来。

他们回到漏锅酒吧的后院的时候正是日落时分，时间真的已经很晚了。寂静笼罩着这个魔法英国的斜角巷和整个麻瓜世界的交界（真是脱节得_要命_的经济… ）哈利回到麻瓜世界以后要找个公共电话亭给爸爸打电话。显然他不用担心行李会给偷走。他的箱子是一个高级魔法道具，绝大多数的麻瓜都注意不到；如果你愿意付出一辆二手车的代价的话，在魔法世界里就能买到这样的东西。

"现在我们要暂时分别了，" 麦格教授说。她惊叹地摇摇头。"今天是我生命中最奇怪的一天了... 很多年没有这样了，上次还是在我听说打败'那个人'的的是个孩子的时候。 现在回想起来，我怀疑那天是不是这个世界合情合理的最后一天。"

_咦，她有什么好抱怨的。你觉得你这一天不可思议吗？试试我的。_

"你今天给我留下了很深刻的印象，" 哈利告诉他。"我不该忘了开口称赞你，但是我有在心里给你加分之类的。"

"谢谢你，波特先生，" 麦格教授说。"如果你已经分到了一个学院的话，我给你扣的分能让你的孙子都别想再拿到学院奖杯。"

"谢谢_你_，教授。" 看来叫她明妮还是太早了。

即使如此，这个女人恐怕要算哈利见过的最理性的大人了，虽然她没有科学背景。哈利甚至考虑要在他的反黑暗魔王组织里给她一个二把手的位置，不过他还没那么傻，会这样说出来。_嗯，这个组织要叫什么名字好呢？食食死徒组织？_

"我们很快会再见的，在开学的时候，" 麦格教授说。"还有，波特先生，关于你的魔杖－"

"我知道你想要什么，" 哈利说。他取出他的宝贵的魔杖，强忍着内心的痛苦，反转过来，把杖头递给她。"拿去吧。我没有什么计划，一点也没有，但是我不想你做噩梦梦见我把房子炸掉。"

麦格教授很快地摇头。"哦，不是，波特先生！我不是那个意思。我只是想警告你，在家里不要_使用_你的魔杖，因为当局能够探测到非成年人施展的法术，那个在没人监护的情况下是违法的。"

"啊，" 哈利说，"这个规则听起来很合理啊。我很高兴，看到魔法世界认真对待这样的事情。"

麦格教授紧盯着他。"你说真的？"

"当然，" 哈利说。"我懂。魔法是危险的，这些规则的存在是有充分的理由的。还有一些其他的事情也是危险的。那个我也懂。记住，我可不蠢。"

"这一点我很难忘记的。谢谢你，哈利，这确实让我对于把某些东西交托给你多了些信心了。再见吧。"

哈利转身离开，准备进入漏锅酒吧，到麻瓜的世界里去。

他的手摸到酒吧后门的门把的时候，身后传来一声最后的低语。

"赫敏·格兰杰。"

"什么？" 哈利说，手还扣在门上。

"在霍格瓦兹的火车上，去找一个名叫赫敏·格兰杰的一年级女生。"

"她是谁？"

没有回答，哈利转过身的时候，麦格教授已经消失了。

* * *

><p><em>余波：<em>

校长阿布思·邓布利多从他的桌上倾身向前，闪亮的眼睛凝视着米勒娃。"那么，我亲爱的，你觉得哈利怎么样？"

米勒娃张开嘴，然后又合上了。然后她再一次张开嘴。还是一个字也说不出来。

"我明白了，" 阿布思凝重地说。"谢谢你的报告，米勒娃。你可以走了。"


	8. Chapter 7， HPMOR 回赠

哇哦。罗琳的一个文学代理发言人说，罗琳允许同人的存在，只要不收费，而且每个人都知道原著的版权属于她就可以了？她好酷啊。谢谢你，JKR，这个王国属于你！

* * *

><p>我感到有必要声明一下，这一章里面的部分内容不是成心要"打击"谁。我没有什么不满，是这个故事自己在发展，你一旦开始损一个角色以后就很难停下来了。<p>

有几个写评论的读者问我故事里的科学是真的还是编的的。那些都是真的，我的个人资料里有一个链接，那个科普网站会教你所有哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯懂得的知识，_还有更多_。

谢谢_所有_给我评论的读者。（特别谢谢鉻绿梦境的评论，"肺叶和茶不该互相接触的"，给了我意料之外的灵感。）

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_你的爸爸几乎和我爸爸一样棒。"_

* * *

><p>在国王十字火车站的第九站台，当哈利拥抱佩妮<strong>·<strong>伊凡**·**维瑞斯的时候，她的嘴唇在发抖，眼里满含着泪水。"你确定不用我陪你去吗，哈利？"

哈利看了一眼他的爸爸迈克·维瑞斯**·**伊凡，一副典型的又严肃又骄傲的神情，再看看他的妈妈，她确实看上去很… 不冷静。"妈妈，我知道你不喜欢魔法的世界。你不用去。我说真的。"

佩妮畏缩了一下。"哈利，你不用担心我。我是你妈妈，只要你需要－"

"妈妈，我在霍格华兹要独立生活_好几个月_呢。如果我一个人在火车站就受不了了的话，倒不如现在就发现的好，好趁早放弃。" 他压低了声音。"再说了，妈妈，那里的人都很爱我。如果有什么问题的话，我只要把吸汗带拿下来就行了。" 哈利点了点额头上用来遮住伤疤的吸汗带，"我得到的帮助会让我顾都顾不过来。"

"哦，哈利，" 佩妮低声说。她单膝跪下来，紧紧拥抱着他，把脸颊和他的脸颊靠在一起。哈利可以感到她的不规律的呼吸和一声不小心漏出的抽泣。"哦，哈利，请你永远记住，我真的很爱你。"

_就象她害怕永远见不到我了似的_，这个念头出现在哈利的脑海里。他知道他的判断是对的，可是他不知道妈妈在怕什么。

于是他做了个猜测。"妈妈，你知道我不会因为学过魔法就变成你妹妹那样，对不对？你要我施展什么魔法我都愿意－只要我做得到－或者如果你希望我在家里_不要_使用魔法，也可以，我决不会让魔法隔在我们中间－"

一个紧紧的拥抱把他的话打断了。"你的心真好，" 他的妈妈在他耳边小声说。"非常好，我的儿子。"

这时哈利自己也哽咽了。

他的妈妈放开他站起来，从包里拿出一条手帕，用发抖的手擦去眼睛周围哭花了的妆容。

让爸爸送他去国王十字火车站的魔法区域是不可能的。爸爸几乎没办法正眼去看哈利的行李箱。魔法是遗传的，迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡完全没有这方面的基因。

于是他的爸爸只是清清喉咙。"祝你在学校里一切顺利，哈利，" 他说。"我给你买的书够用了吗？"

哈利对爸爸解释过，为什么他认为这是一个非常难得的机会，可能会让他获得真正重要的革命性的研究成果。维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授听了以后点点头，把接下来整整两天的繁忙日程扔在了一边，陪着哈利完成了_史上规模最大的二手书扫荡活动。_他们去了四个城市，买了_三十_箱科学书籍，现在都放在哈利的行李箱里的小房间里面。大多数的书都是一两英镑一本，不过也有一些贵得_多_的，比如最新的_物理化学手册_，和一九七二年版的_大英百科全书_。哈利的爸爸一直用身体遮住付款台不给他看帐单的数目，不过哈利估计爸爸_至少_花了一千英镑。他对爸爸说，一旦弄清楚魔法世界的钱怎么换成英镑就把钱还给他，而他的爸爸说，你去跳湖算了。

现在爸爸问他：_我给你买的书够用了吗？_哈利完全明白爸爸期待的是怎样的回答。

哈利的嗓音不知道为什么有些哑了。"书是永远不够的，" 他背诵着维瑞斯家族的座右铭，爸爸单膝跪在地上给了他一个快速有力的拥抱。"但是你真的努力了，" 哈利说，感觉又哽咽了。"是非常，非常，_非常接近成功_的努力。"

他的爸爸站起身来。"好啦… " 他说。"_你_能看见九又四分之三站台吗？"

国王十字火车站很大，也很繁忙，墙和地板都铺着普通的土色花纹的瓷砖。火车站里熙熙攘攘的都是些普通的人，忙着些普通的事，聊着些普通的话题，制造了许多普通的噪音。车站里有一个九号站台（就是他们在的地方）和一个十号站台（就在他们旁边），可是九号和十号站台之间除了一道薄薄的分隔墙以外什么都没有。阳光从头顶的大天窗照下来，让大家清清楚楚地看到，根本没有九又四分之三站台这种东西。

哈利盯着四周看，眼睛酸得都要流泪了。他想，_来啊，灵视能力，来啊，灵视能力，_可是什么也没看见。他想到过挥一下魔杖试试，但是麦格教授警告过他不能使用魔杖。再说，如果魔杖里又冒出彩色的火花的话，他也许会以在火车站里放烟火的罪名被逮捕的。这还是在假设他的魔杖不玩什么新花样的前提下，比如炸掉整个火车站之类的。哈利只是很粗略地浏览过一下他的课本（里面的内容有够希奇古怪），好决定在接下来的四十八小时里买什么科学书籍。

哈利看了一下表，他还有一个小时的时间，火车的发车时间是十一点。也许这是一个智力测验，通不过的笨孩子不许当巫师。（你给自己预留的时间测试的是你的责任心，这是在学术界取得成功的第二重要的因素。）

"我会想办法的，" 哈利对在他旁边等着的父母说。"也许这是一个测验。"

他的爸爸皱起眉。"嗯… 也许可以找一找，看看地上有没有很多脚印通向一个莫名其妙的地方－"

"_爸爸_！" 哈利抗议道。"不许说！我都还没开始自己想呢！" 更糟糕的是，这还是个很不错的建议。

"对不起，" 他的爸爸道歉道。

"嗯…" 哈利的妈妈说。"我想他们应该不会对学生做这种事吧？你确定麦格教授什么都没说？"

"可能她那时注意力不太集中吧，" 哈利脱口而出。

"_哈利！"_ 他的爸爸妈妈一起吼道。"_你又干了什么？_"

"我，嗯－" 哈利咽了下口水。"哎呀，现在没时间解释了－"

"_哈利！_"

"真是这样！我们现在没时间了！这个说来话长，我还得想办法搞清楚怎么去学校！"

他的妈妈以手扶额。"有多糟？"

"我，嗯，" _因为是国家安全机密所以我不能说_，"大概有那次科学项目捅出的漏子一半那么糟？"

"_哈利！_"

"我，嗯，咦，你看那里有几个人带着猫头鹰耶我去问问他们怎么进站台！" 哈利从他的父母身边跑开了，跑向那边长着耀眼的红头发的一家人；他的箱子自动跟在他后面。

胖胖的女人在他跑过来的时候看到了他。"你好，亲爱的，第一次去霍格华兹吗？罗恩也是新生－" 然后她仔细地看了他一眼。"哈利·波特？"

四个男孩，一个红头发的女孩和一只猫头鹰一起回过头，呆呆地盯着他。

"哦，_不会吧_！" 哈利抗议道。他原本计划在到达霍格华兹之前暂时使用哈利**·**维瑞斯这个化名的。"我都买了吸汗带了！你是怎么知道我是谁的？"

"对啊，" 哈利的爸爸大步从后面跟过来问道，"你是_怎么_知道他是谁的？" 他的声音里流露出一种担心。

"你的照片登在报纸上了，" 双胞胎中的一个说道。

"**_哈利！_**"

"爸爸！不是你想的那样！那是因为我在一岁的时候打败了黑暗魔王！"

"**_什么？_**"

"妈妈可以解释给你听。"

"**_什么？_**"

"啊.. 迈克亲爱的，有些事情我原本想还是不要麻烦你比较好－ "

"对不起，" 哈利对盯着他看的红头发一家人说道，"不过如果你们能_现在_告诉我怎么去九又四分之三站台的话，我将非常非常感激。"

"啊.. " 女人说道。她抬起一只手，指向站台之间的分隔墙。"直接朝着第九站台和第十站台中间的分隔墙走过去就可以了。别停下来，别害怕你会撞到墙上，这个很重要。如果你觉得紧张的话，小跑着过去会比较好。"

"还有不管你做什么，千万别去想一头大象。"

"_乔治！_别理他，哈利亲爱的，根本用不着不去想一头大象。"

"我是弗雷德，妈妈，不是乔治－"

"谢谢！" 哈利说完后向分隔墙跑去－

等一下，如果_不相信_就不会成功吗？

就是在这种时候，哈利会痛恨自己的脑筋转得太快，能及时意识到这是一个"合理存疑"的规则适用的情况，也就是说，如果他一开始就相信能穿过分隔墙，他就会成功，但是现在他已经在担心自己不够_相信_自己能穿过这道墙，这就意味着他实际上_在_担心会撞上去－

"_哈利！你给我回来，你还欠我一个解释！_" 爸爸在后面大喊。

哈利闭上眼睛，尽量忘记所有他知道的所有有关合理存疑的理论，_拼命努力去_相信他会穿过这道墙－

－ 他周围的声音变了。

哈利睁开眼睛，停下了脚步，心里因为刚才故意去相信一件事觉得有点可耻。

他站在一个明亮的，露天的火车站台上，站台边停着一列巨大的火车，十四节长长的车厢，红色金属的蒸汽火车头，高高的烟囱，开动起来一定会把空气污染到死。站台上已经开始有点拥挤（虽然哈利其实早到了整整一个小时），很多孩子和他们的父母成群结队地聚在长凳，桌子，和各种小摊小贩旁边。

无庸置疑，国王十字火车站绝无可能存在着这么一个地方，根本藏不住。

_好吧，所以，可能性如下 (a) 我给传送到完全不同的一个地方了 (b) 他们可以随心所欲地折叠空间 或者 (c) 他们可以强悍地忽略一切法则。_

在他的身后传来滑动的声音，哈利转过身，看到他的行李箱伸出了爪子一样的触角，正跟在他后面。显然，为了魔法的目的，他的箱子也有足够的信心穿过分隔墙。哈利想到这一点的时候感觉有点不安。

过了一会儿，最小的那个红头发男孩拉着行李，从铁制的拱门（铁制的拱门？）那边跑进来了，差点撞到哈利身上。哈利一边骂自己是个笨蛋，居然一直站在原地不动，一边迅速离开门口那片区域。红头发的男孩用力拉着行李箱的拉杆，努力跟在他后面。又过了一会儿，一只白色的猫头鹰从拱门那边飞过来，落在男孩的肩上。

"老天，" 红头发的男孩说，"你真的是哈利·波特？"

_不会吧，又来了_。"我没办法从逻辑上确认这件事。我的爸爸妈妈给我起的名字是哈利·詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯, 有很多人说我_长得_很象我的父母，我是说我的另外的父母，不过，" 哈利皱起眉头，意识到一件事，"天知道，也许有什么法术能让孩子长成一个特定的样子－"

"呃，你说什么啊，伙计？"

_不是拉文克劳的料_，我猜。"是的，我是哈利·波特。"

"我是罗恩·韦斯莱，" 这个又高又瘦，长长的鼻子上长着雀斑的男孩说，伸出一只手，哈利礼貌地握了握。那只猫头鹰以一种奇怪的慎重和礼貌对哈利叫了一声（实际上是类似于哎哎哎的声音，令哈利吃了一惊。）

这时哈利忽然意识到一个可怕的灾难迫在眉睫。"等我一下，" 他对罗恩说，然后打开了他的行李箱的一个抽屉，他记得冬天的衣服是放在这里的－果然如此－他找出里面最薄的一条围巾，就压在冬天的大衣下面。哈利解下吸汗带，迅速地把围巾打开围在头上，在脸的附近打了个结。夏天这么穿是太热了，不过哈利还能忍受。

他关上这个抽屉，打开另外一个抽屉，拉出一件黑色的巫师袍子，从头上套进去，现在他看起来就不象从麻瓜世界来的了。

"好了，" 哈利说道。他的声音从围巾后面传过来，显得有点闷闷的。他转身面对罗恩。"我看起来怎么样？我知道很傻，不过能认出来是哈利·波特吗？"

"呃，" 罗恩说。他把张开的嘴巴关上了。"认不出来了，哈利。"

"太好了，" 哈利说。"不过，为了让这个努力不至于毫无意义，请你以后叫我，" 维瑞斯恐怕混不过去了，"斯布先生。"

"好吧，哈利，" 罗恩犹豫地说。

_原力在这一只上不太给力啊_。"叫…我… 斯布… 先生。"

"好吧， 斯布先生－" 罗恩停住了。"我做不到，那样让我感觉自己好傻。"

_不止是感觉而已啦_。"好吧。那_你_来选个名字好了。"

"加农先生，" 罗恩马上说道。"代表查德利加农炮。"

"嗯…" 哈利知道他一定会后悔问这个问题的。"查德利加农炮是什么？"

"_查德利加农炮是什么？_是史上最杰出的魁地奇球队！他们去年是在联盟里垫底了没错，但是－"

"魁地奇是什么？"

问这个问题也是一个错误。

"让我确定一下，" 哈利在罗恩连比带划的解释快要结束的时候说道。"抓住金色飞贼球的得分是_一百五十点_？"

"是啊－"

"如果不包括抓住金色飞贼球的得分，比赛里每次十分的进球一般会出现多少次？"

"嗯，在职业比赛里大概是十五到二十次－"

"这完全不合理。这会违背所有可能的游戏设计的规则。你看，这个比赛的其他部分听起来大致上是合理的，我是说，对于一项运动来说是合理的，但是你刚才说的基本上就是，金色飞贼球的归属几乎总是可以压倒性地决定比赛的结果。两个找球手在天上飞来飞去地找金色飞贼球，几乎不和其他人互动，发现金色飞贼球基本上是靠运气－"

"根本不是运气！" 罗恩抗议道。"你在扫视的时候必须让眼睛按照正确的规律移动－"

"那不是_互动_，没有和其他人的配合和对抗，比赛谁转眼睛比较厉害有什么好看？然后不管哪个找球手碰巧看到了球，他就扑上去一把抓住，然后所有其他人的努力就都没有意义了。这就象是有人给一个真实的比赛嫁接了这么一个特别的位置，好让你不用真正参加，也不用学习比赛的其余部分就能变成最有价值球员。第一个找球手是谁，是哪个国王的傻儿子想玩魁地奇又学不会规则吗？" 实际上，这么一想，这个猜测还真是令人吃惊地靠谱。把他弄到一根扫把上去，跟他说去抓那个亮闪闪的东西就好...

罗恩的脸皱起来了。"就算你不喜欢魁地奇，也不用嘲笑它吧！"

"如果你不能批评的话，你就不能优化。我是在建议怎么_改进这个比赛_。很简单。把金色飞贼球的部分去掉就行了。"

"他们不会因为_你_说要改就把比赛改掉的！"

"我_是'_幸存的男孩'嘛，你知道。大家会听我说话的。如果我能说服他们改变霍格华兹校内比赛的规则的话，说不定这个创新就会传播开来。"

绝对的恐怖出现在罗恩的脸上。"可是，如果把金色飞贼球的部分去掉了，你怎么知道比赛什么时候结束呢？"

"_买… 一只… 钟_。比起这种有时候花十分钟，有时候花好几个小时的比赛，时间长度固定的比赛公平多了。对于观众来说，时间安排上也会减少很多不确定性。" 哈利叹了口气。"好啦，别吓成这样了，我大概不会_真的_花时间去摧毁这个差劲的全民运动，按我的理念把它重新设计得强一点，聪明一点。我还有重要得多_得多_的事情需要操心。" 哈利显得若有所思。"不过，写一篇《取消金色飞贼球的九十五条革命纲领》，钉在教堂的门上，也_花_不了多少时间－"

"波特，" 一个小男孩带着拖腔说道，"你脸上那是_什么_呀，站在你旁边的又是_什么_？"

罗恩脸上的恐怖被完全的痛恨取代了。"_是你_！"

哈利转过头；果然是德拉科·马尔福，恐怕是不情愿地穿着学校的标准制服，但是他的行李箱弥补了这个遗憾；它看起来至少和哈利的一样神奇，但是要优雅得多；箱子上面镶嵌着纯银和祖母绿的宝石，上面有一个图案，哈利怀疑是马尔福家族的纹章，是一条美丽的露出獠牙的蛇，缠绕在两根交叉的象牙魔杖上。

"德拉科！" 哈利说道。"嗯，如果你希望的话，我可以叫你马尔福，但是那样会让我感觉叫的是卢修斯。我很高兴看见你在，呃，在我们的会面之后过得很好。这位是罗恩·韦斯莱。还有，我现在正努力不给人认出来，所以请叫我，嗯，" 哈利看了一眼他的袍子，"布莱克先生。"

"_哈利_！" 罗恩小声怒道。"你不能用_那个_姓！"

哈利楞了一下。"为什么不能？" _听起来_很酷很黑暗啊，象一个神秘的外国人－

"我觉得这个姓很_不错_，" 德拉科说，"但是它属于高贵和最古老的布莱克家族。我叫你银先生好了。"

"_你_不许接近.. 金先生，" 罗恩冷冷地说，向前迈进一步。"他不需要和你这样的人说话！"

哈利抬起一只手想安抚局势。"我还是叫铜先生好了，谢谢你们提供这个这个起名的模式。还有，罗恩，嗯，" 哈利挣扎着说出这句话，"我很高兴你这么... 热情地保护我，但是我真的不介意和德拉科说话－"

对于罗恩来说，这很显然压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，他转身看着哈利，眼睛里燃烧着不可思议的愤怒。"_什么_？你_知道_他是谁吗？"

"是的，罗恩，" 哈利说，"你应该记得，刚才他并没有介绍自己，我就叫他德拉科了。"

德拉科窃笑起来。他看到罗恩肩上的白色猫头鹰的时候眼睛一亮。"哦，_这_是什么？" 德拉科用恶毒的语气慢吞吞地说。"韦斯莱家著名的家庭老鼠呢？"

"埋在后院了，" 罗恩冷冰冰地答道。

"哦，太让人伤心了。波… 啊，铜先生，我应该告诉你的，大家普遍公认韦斯莱家族发生过_史上最有意思的宠物故事_。你想说说吗，韦斯莱？"

罗恩的脸扭曲了。"如果发生在_你_家，你就不会觉得有趣了！"

"哦，"德拉科笑嘻嘻地说道，"可是马尔福家_永远不会发生_这种事。"

罗恩的双手攥成了拳头－

"够了，" 哈利说道，尽量让自己的声音显得平静而有权威。很明显，不管是怎么回事，它对于这个红头发的孩子来说是个痛苦的回忆。"如果罗恩不想说，他就不用说，我也希望请你不要再说了。"

德拉科惊讶地看着哈利，罗恩点点头。"就是这样，哈利！我的意思是，铜先生！你看到他是什么样的人了吧？现在叫他走开！"

哈利在心里默默数到十，对他来说是一个迅速的12345678910 －这个奇怪的习惯是妈妈在他五岁的时候教他的，哈利觉得他的方式更快，而且同样有效。"我不会叫他走开的，" 哈利平静地说。"如果他想和我说话，我很欢迎。"

"好吧，可是我不想和跟德拉科·马尔福混在一起的人做朋友，" 罗恩冷冰冰地宣布。

哈利耸耸肩膀。"随你吧。_我_不想让别人来决定我可以或者不可以和谁在一起。" 他在心里默祷，_走开，走开..._

罗恩的的脸上是一片惊讶的茫然，好象他真的以为他刚才的话会起作用。接着他转过身，拉着行李，怒气冲天地向站台的另一边走去。

"如果你不喜欢他，" 德拉科好奇地问，"你为什么不直接走开呢？"

"嗯.. 他的妈妈帮过我的忙，告诉我怎么从国王十字火车站来这个站台，所以不太好意思叫他走开。而且我并不_讨厌_这个叫罗恩的家伙，" 哈利说，"我只是，只是..." 哈利搜寻着恰当的词句。

"看不出他有什么存在的理由？" 德拉科帮他说道。

"差不多就是这样。"

"不管怎么样，波特… 如果你真的是麻瓜养大的话－" 德拉科停顿了一下，好象在等哈利否认，可是哈利什么也没说 － "你可能还不知道出名是什么感觉。大家会想要占用你_所有_的时间。你_必须_学会说不。"

哈利点点头，让脸上露出沉思的表情。"听起来是个不错的建议。"

"如果你想对所有人友好，其结果就是把大部分的时间花在脸皮最厚的人身上。你要想好你_愿意_花时间和谁在一起，让其他所有人走开。你才刚来，波特，所以大家会通过你和谁在一起来判断你，你可不想被人看见和罗恩·韦斯莱这种人混在一起。"

哈利再次点点头。"如果你不介意我问的话，你是怎么认出我的？"

"_铜先生，_" 德拉科拖长了声音答道，"_我以前就见过你_，你还记得吧。我看见有人把围巾蒙在头上走来走去，看上去可笑得要命。所以我就_猜_了一下。"

哈利低头致意，接受了这个恭维。"我_非常非常_抱歉，" 哈利说，"我是说，关于我们的第一次会面。我没想让你在卢修斯面前丢面子。"

德拉科挥挥手表示不介意，同时以古怪的眼神看了一眼哈利。"要是爸爸看见你是怎么_奉承我_的就好了－" 德拉科笑起来。"不过得谢谢_你_对爸爸说的那些话。不然的话向他解释就更难了。"

哈利深深鞠了一躬。"也谢谢_你_作为回赠，对麦格教授说的话。"

"不客气。不过有一个助手恐怕偷偷告诉她的好朋友了，因为爸爸说外面流传着一些_奇怪的谣言_，什么你和我打了一架之类的。"

"哎呀，" 哈利退缩了一下。"我_非常_抱歉－"

"无所谓，我们都习惯了。梅林在上，关于马尔福家族的谣言反正也够多的了。"

哈利点点头。"我很高兴你没惹上麻烦。"

德拉科得意地笑。"爸爸的幽默感，嗯，比较_文雅_，不过他确实懂得什么是交朋友。_非常_懂得。上个月，他让我在每天晚上睡觉之前反复念，'我会在霍格华兹交朋友。' 当我把发生的所有事情解释给他听，他明白我在做什么以后，他給我买了个冰淇淋。"

哈利的下巴掉下来了。"_这样的事你能忽悠出冰淇淋？_"

德拉科得意洋洋地点头。"噢，爸爸当然_知道_我在做什么，不过教我应该_怎么_做的就是他，所以我只要露出恰如其分的笑容，这就会变成我们父子之间的一种默契。他_必须_给我买冰淇淋，不然我就会装出可怜兮兮的样子，好象我觉得让他失望了似的。"

哈利以估量的眼光打量着德拉科，发现自己遇上了一位专家。"你上过怎么操纵别人的_课_？"

"当然，" 德拉科自豪地说。"我可是_马尔福_家的人。爸爸给我请了私人教师。"

"哇哦，" 哈利说。读过罗伯特·塞阿丁尼的《_影响力：科学和实践_》和这个比起来就不值一提了（虽然那也是一本超级了不起的书）。"你的爸爸几乎和我爸爸一样棒。"

德拉科高高地挑起了眉毛。"哦？_你_的爸爸做过什么？"

"他给我买了很多书。"

德拉科想了想。"这个没什么特别啊。"

"你要看见他才会知道。不管怎么说，我很高兴听到这些。卢修斯那样看你的时候，我差点以为他要用－用钻心剜骨的法术来折磨你。"

"我爸爸非常爱我，" 德拉科坚定地说。"他决不会做这样的事。"

"嗯…" 哈利说。他想起那个黑袍银发的优雅身影拿着美丽致命的银质手杖，勃然大怒地冲进麦金夫人店里的样子。很难想象他会是个溺爱的父亲。"请你不要误会我的意思，不过你是怎么知道的呢？"

"啊？" 显然，德拉科很少问自己这个问题。

"我问的是理性思维的最基本的问题：你为什么相信你所相信的？ 你认为你知道些什么，你又为什么认为你知道？是什么让你认为卢修斯不会为了获得个人的权力牺牲你，象他牺牲其他的事物一样？"

德拉科又用古怪的眼神看了一眼哈利。"关于我爸爸_你_又知道什么？"

"嗯.. 巫审加码的席位，霍格华兹学校董事会的席位，难以置信的财富，能和魔法界首相夫子说上话的人，魔法界首相夫子信任的人，也许藏有魔法界首相夫子极不体面的照片的人，黑暗魔王以下第一位血统论者，曾经的食死徒，身上有黑暗印记，因为号称中了魂魄出窍的法术免遭法律制裁，只是这种可能性太离奇，谁也不信… 大写的邪恶，天生的杀手.. 我想就这些了。"

德拉科的眼睛眯成了一条缝。"麦格告诉你的，是不是？"

"不是，关于卢修斯的事她_什么_都不肯说，只叫我离他远一点。后来我们在魔药店出了一点小意外，趁麦格教授忙着对店主发脾气和收拾残局的时候，我抓住了一个顾客，向_他们_打听了一下卢修斯的事。"

德拉科的眼睛再次睁大了。"你_真的_吗？"

哈利莫名其妙地看了德拉科一眼。"如果我第一次是在撒谎，你多问我一次我也不会说实话啊。"

德拉科呆了一下才明白这句话的意思。

"你绝对会給分到斯莱特林。"

"我绝对会给分到拉文克劳，谢谢你。我要的权力只是书而已。"

德拉科格格笑了。"随你怎么说吧。无论如何… 关于你刚才的问题… " 德拉科深吸了一口气，表情严肃起来。"爸爸有一次为我错过了巫审加码的投票。我骑扫把的时候摔了下来，断了好几根肋骨。痛死了。我从来没那么痛过，以为自己要死了。爸爸因此缺席了一次特别重要的投票，因为他要在圣蒙果医院陪我，拉着我的手，跟我说我不会有事的。"

哈利尴尬地移开目光，又努力让视线回到德拉科身上。"你为什么告诉我_这个_？感觉比较… _私人_… "

德拉科严肃地看着哈利。"我的一个老师告诉我，互相了解对方比较私人的事情有助于建立起亲密的友谊。大多数人没有好朋友的原因是他们觉得太尴尬了，不愿意告诉别人关于他们的真正重要的事。" 德拉科邀请地伸出手掌。"轮到你了？"

哈利注意到，即使明知德拉科充满期待的脸多半是成年累月反复练习过的，也不会减少它的效果。实际上_确实_减少了_一些_，不过很不幸，还不能令它_完全无效_。同样的，德拉科巧妙地使用了无条件的礼物引起的回赠的压力，这个技巧哈利在社会心理学的书里看到过（实验说明，如果你想请大家填写调查问卷，无条件地送给每人五美元，比提出付给每个填完的人五十美元要有效一倍）。德拉科无条件地分享了一个私人秘密，现在邀请哈利说出一个秘密作为回报… 问题在于，哈利_确实_感到了压力。如果拒绝的话，哈利非常确定，等着他的肯定是一个难过的失望表情，说不定还夹杂着一点小小的轻蔑，显示出他被扣了分。

"德拉科，" 哈利说，"我想让你知道，我很清楚你现在在做什么。这个在我的书上叫做_回赠_，他们说，如果你想让别人做什么事的话，无条件地送给他们两个银币，比出二十个银币去买还要有效一倍… " 哈利的声音低下去了。

德拉科看起来很难过，很失望。"这不是一个诡计，哈利。这是真正的成为朋友的方法。"

哈利举起一只手。"我没说我不回应啊。我只是需要一点时间，来找一件比较私人又没什么破坏性的事。这么说吧… 我想让你知道，我不喜欢被人催着做决定。" 当你学会辨认这些施加压力的技巧以后，停下来考虑一下，是消除它们的影响的很有效的办法。

"好啊，" 德拉科说道。"你想的时候我等着好了。哦对了，请你说的时候把围巾拿下来。"

_简单，然而有效。_

_哈利禁不住注意到，他的那些为了抗拒被操纵／挽回面子／自我炫耀作出的努力，和德拉科比起来显得多么笨拙，生硬，难看。我很需要那些私人教师。_

"好吧，" 哈利过了一会儿以后说道。"我要说了。" 他向周围看了看，然后把围巾往上卷，露出了伤疤以外的其他部分。"嗯… 从你说的听起来，你真的可以依靠你父亲。我是说… 如果你认真对他说一件事的话，他会听，而且会认真考虑你的意见。"

德拉科点点头。

"有的时候，" 哈利说，咽了一口口水。要说出来令人意外地困难，不过这是应该的。"有的时候，我但愿我的爸爸也能象你爸爸那样。" 哈利的目光不由自主地从德拉科的脸上移开了，但是他逼自己继续看着德拉科。

这时哈利才意识到自己_刚才说的是什么话_，他赶紧解释道，"我不是说想让爸爸变成象卢修斯那样的完美的杀人机器，我是说，希望他认真考虑我的意见－"

"我知道，" 德拉科笑着说。"好啦… 现在我们不是离朋友又近一步了吗？"

哈利点点头。"是的。确实是。嗯.. 请别见怪，不过我还是要伪装起来。我_真的_不想去应付－"

"我理解。"

哈利再次把围巾放下遮住脸。

"我的爸爸对所有的朋友都很重视，" 德拉科说。"这就是为什么他有很多朋友。你应该去见见他的。"

"我会考虑的，" 哈利不置可否地答道。他惊叹地摇摇头。"所以你真的是他唯一的弱点。嗯。"

现在德拉科看着哈利的眼神变得_非常_古怪了。"要不要找个地方坐下来喝点什么？"

哈利这才意识到他在同一个地方站的时间太长了，他伸伸懒腰，活动了一下僵硬的后背。"好啊。"

站台上的人开始多起来了，不过在离红色的蒸汽机车头比较远的地方还有一片相对比较安静的区域。他们在路上经过了一个小摊，一个秃顶络腮胡子的男人在卖报纸和漫画，还有堆在一起的一种鲜绿色的罐装饮料。

摊主靠在椅背上，正在喝一罐鲜绿色饮料。他刚喝了一口，正好看见优雅高贵的德拉科·马尔福陪着一个脸上包着围巾，看起来蠢得要命的神秘男孩走过来，不由得呛住咳嗽起来，鲜绿色的饮料从他嘴里溢出，把胡子弄湿了一大块。

"劳驾问一下，" 哈利说，"这玩意儿到底_是_什么啊？"

"笑话茶，" 摊主说。"喝了它就会有令人惊奇的事情发生，让你把茶溅到自己或者别人身上。不过茶里加持了法术，几秒以后就会消失－" 真的，他的胡子上的茶渍已经开始消失了。

"太有意思了，" 德拉科说。"实在太，太好笑了。走吧，铜先生，我们去找个别的－"

"等一下，" 哈利说。

"噢_不会吧_！这也太_低龄_了！"

"不行，对不起，德拉科，我_必须_要调查一下。如果我喝笑话茶的时候拼命保持严肃，一点也不开玩笑，会怎么样呢？"

摊主神秘地笑笑。"谁知道？一个朋友打扮成青蛙从你身边走过？反正一定会发生意料之外的事－"

"不。对不起。我不信。这种设定实在太荒唐，我都没办法用语言描述了。一杯天杀的_饮料不可能_改写现实，让它产生_喜剧效果，_不然我就彻底放弃，退休到巴哈马去－"

德拉科哀叹一声。"我们_真的_一定要这样吗？"

"你不用喝，但是我_必须_调查一下。_必须_。多少钱？"

"五个铜币一罐，" 摊主说。

"_五个铜币_？能改变现实的碳酸饮料，_一罐卖五个铜币_？" 哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，说道 "四个银币，四个铜币"，把钱拍在桌上。"请给我来二十四罐。"

"我也来一罐，" 德拉科叹了口气，把手伸到口袋里。

哈利马上摇摇头。"不用，让我来。不算请客，我想看看它对你是不是一样有效。" 卖给他的饮料堆在柜台上了，他拿起一罐扔给德拉科，把剩下的放到莫克袋里。莫克袋的自动扩张袋口一边吃一边小声地打嗝，让哈利对于终有一天他会为所有的这一切找到一个合理的解释的信心不禁有些动摇。

莫克袋打了二十二个嗝以后，哈利把最后一罐拿在手里。德拉克期待地看着他，他们同时拉开了饮料罐的拉环。

哈利把围巾卷起来露出嘴巴，他们一起仰头喝了一口。

不知道为什么，茶的_味道_是亮绿色的－有很多泡沫，比青柠还要绿。

除此以外，什么也没发生。

哈利看着摊主，他正善意地看着他们。

_好吧，如果这家伙利用一个偶然的意外卖给我二十四罐普通饮料的话，我要先为他的创造性的创业精神鼓掌，然后杀了他。_

"不一定会马上发生，" 店主说。"但是一罐之内一定会发生一次。如果没有，我退你钱。"

哈利又喝了一大口。

还是什么也没发生。

_也许我应该把这罐东西一口喝完… 然后希望我的胃不会因为过多的二氧化碳爆掉，并且喝的时候不会打嗝..._

算了，稍微耐心_一点_也没什么。不过说实话，哈利还是觉得不可能。你不能走到一个人面前，说："现在我要让你大吃一惊" 或者 "现在我来告诉你这个笑话最好笑的地方，很可笑哦。" 这就会破坏笑话的效果。以哈利目前的思想准备，就算卢修斯穿着芭蕾舞女演员的衣服走过他面前，他也不至于把饮料喷出来。_现在_这个宇宙得玩出多古怪的花样才能成功啊？

"不管怎么样，先找个地方坐吧，" 哈利说。他准备再喝一口就开始走向远处的座位。这时他的角度刚好可以看到刚才的小摊在展示一份名叫《谬论家》的报纸，上面的头条是：

**_'幸存的男孩'让_**  
><strong><em>德拉科·马尔福怀孕了<em>**

"啊！" 德拉科尖叫起来，哈利喷出来的亮绿色的茶水溅了他一身。德拉科转过身，怒火中烧地瞪着哈利，拿起他自己的那罐。"你个麻瓜养的！让_你_也尝尝被喷一身的滋味！" 德拉科故意喝了一大口，就在这时，他自己的眼睛也落到了报纸的标题上。

茶水向他喷过来的时候，哈利出于本能的条件反射把脸挡住了。不幸的是，他用来挡脸的那只手还拿着笑话茶，于是罐子里剩下的绿色饮料全泼翻在他肩膀上了。

哈利瞪着手里的饮料罐子，拼命地咳呛了一阵。这时德拉科袍子上的绿色已经开始消失了。

然后他抬头再次瞪着报纸的头条。

**_'幸存的男孩'让_**  
><strong><em>德拉科·马尔福怀孕了<em>**

哈利的嘴巴张开了，说，"可－可是－可－..."

问题在于，有太多抗议在互相打架。每次哈利想说"可是我们才十一岁！"的时候，"可是男生不会怀孕！" 就会要求优先发言，又随之被"可是我们之间真的没有什么"取代。

然后哈利再次低头看着他手里的饮料罐子。

他感到一种很深的渴望，想要一边拼命尖叫一边跑掉，直到缺氧倒下为止，唯一令他没有这么做的原因是因为他曾经读到过，这种惊惶失措的感觉往往意味着你遇到了一个_真正_重要的科学问题。

哈利怒骂一声，狠狠把手里的空罐子扔进附近的垃圾桶，走回那个小摊。"请给我来一份《谬论家》。" 他付了四个铜币，从莫克袋里取出另一罐笑话茶，走到浅金色头发的男孩坐着的那张野餐桌前。他正以一种坦率的欣赏态度看着自己的饮料罐。

"我收回刚才的话，" 德拉科说，"这个还不错嘛。"

"嗨，德拉科，你知道还有一个比交换秘密更有效的办法可以让我们变成朋友吗？谋杀。"

"我有个老师也是这么说的，" 德拉科同意道。他把手伸到袍子里，潇洒自如地地挠了挠痒痒。"你想杀谁？"

哈利把_《谬论家》_重重拍在桌上。"写这个头条的家伙。"

德拉科哼了一声。"不是男的。是女的。_十岁_的女孩，你敢相信吗？她妈妈死了以后她就疯了，她爸爸是这个报纸的主编，_确信_女儿是个预言家，有什么不知道就去问卢娜·洛夫古德，她说_什么_他都信。"

哈利心不在焉地拉开第二罐笑话茶的拉环，准备开始喝。"开什么玩笑？这比麻瓜的新闻报道还糟，我以前还以为那是不可能的事呢。"

德拉科怒骂一声。"她对编排马尔福家的人有一种变态的爱好。她爸爸在政治上是反对我们的，所以不管她说什么他都登出来。等我长大了我要强暴她。"

绿色的液体从哈利的鼻孔里喷出来，把鼻子上的围巾弄湿了。肺叶和笑话茶和不该互相接触的，哈利在接下来的几秒里都在剧烈地咳嗽。

德拉科的目光锐利地盯着他。"有什么问题吗？"

在这一刻，哈利开始意识到（a)德拉科把手伸进袍子里的时候，从火车站台传来的声音变成了模糊的白噪声；（b)当他建议用谋杀作为建立友情的手段的时候，只有一个人认为那是在开玩笑。

_对了。因为他看上去完全象个正常的孩子。其实他就是个正常的孩子，一个普通的男孩子如果有达斯·维达（Darth Vader）那样的爸爸，就会变成这种样子。_

"嗯，没有，" 哈利咳嗽道，_哦上帝这下他该怎么给自己圆场呢_，"我只是有点惊讶，你怎么公开谈论这样的事。你好象并不担心被抓住之类的。"

德拉科嗤之以鼻。"你在什么开玩笑？_卢娜·洛夫古德_的证词，想赢过我的？"

真是活见鬼。"也就是说，没有魔法可以用来查出发生的真相了？" _也没有DNA测试… 目前还没有。_

德拉科向四周看了看，眯起了眼睛。"也是，你还什么都不知道呢。这样吧，我来解释给你听，我是说，真正的解释，就好象你已经进了斯莱特林，来问我这个问题一样。但是你必须发誓保守秘密。"

"我发誓，" 哈利说。

"法庭上用的是吐真剂，不过那其实是个笑话，你只要在上庭作证之前消除自己的记忆，然后一口咬定对方植入了假的记忆就行了。当然，如果你只是普通人的话，法庭在未经审判之前会优先推定是失忆术，而不是假记忆术。但是法庭还是可以自行裁定，而且如果牵涉到_我_，这件案子的判决就会影响到贵族的荣誉，在这种情况下，审判权会上交到巫审加码，爸爸在那里掌握着多数的投票。我被宣判无罪以后，洛夫古德一家就必须为污蔑我的名誉赔款。他们也知道整件事会这样发展，所以在一开始就会闭上嘴巴。"

_哈利感到一阵恶寒，伴随着恶寒而来的是一个指令，要求他保持正常的声音和表情。备忘录：尽快抽空推翻魔法英国的政府。_

哈利咳嗽了一下，清了清喉咙。"德拉科，请你一定一定_一定_不要误会我。我说过保密就一定会做到，可是就象你刚才说的，我也许会去斯莱特林，所以我想了解一下，从_理论上_来说，如果我上庭作证说我听到过你计划这件事，会怎么样呢？"

"在那种情况的话，如果我不是马尔福家的人，我就要倒霉了，" 德拉科得意洋洋地回答道。"不过我是马尔福… 爸爸掌握着多数的投票。之后他会灭了你… 嗯，我想不会太容易，因为你_是_'幸存的男孩'，不过这种事情爸爸很拿手。" 德拉科皱起眉头。"再说了，_你_说过要杀了她，你怎么不担心她忽然死掉了，然后_我_去上庭作证说，听到过你计划这件事呢？"

_天啊，我这一天怎么会错到这样离谱的地步_？哈利的嘴巴在他仔细考虑前就开口了。"我那时候以为她是_大人_！我不知道_这里_是怎样，不过在麻瓜英国，杀死一个孩子是会激起陪审团的义愤的 - "

"也有道理，" 德拉科说，看起来还是有点疑心。"不过无论如何，最聪明的做法还是不要惊动警察。如果我们小心点，不做医疗法术治不好的伤害的话，只要在事后消除她的记忆就行了，下个星期还可以照样再来一次。" 浅金色头发的男孩格格笑了，孩子气的尖锐的笑声。"不过想象一下，如果她说德拉科·马尔福_还有_'幸存的男孩'都侵犯过她，连_邓布利多_都不会相信。"

_我要把你们这个小得可怜的黑暗时代的余孽撕成比原子还小的碎片_。"我说，我们把这个计划放一放好吗？在发现写那个头条的人是个比我小一岁的女孩以后，我想到了另外一个报复的办法。"

"啊？说来听听，" 德拉科说，喝了一口笑话茶。

哈利不知道笑话茶的法术是不是一罐只有一次，不过他_确实_知道可以嫁祸给谁，所以他小心地选择了正确的时机：

"我在想，_有一天我要和那个女人结婚_。"

德拉科发出一声可怕的呛住了的声音，绿色的液体从他嘴边流下来，让他看起来就象一个坏掉了的汽车散热器。"你_发神经_啊？"

"正相反，我的理性正象冰块一样燃烧。"

"你的品味比莱斯特兰奇家的人还怪，" 德拉科说，听起来似乎有几分敬佩。"这么说，你想她完全归你所有咯？"

"是的。我会欠你一个人情－"

德拉科摇摇手。"不用啦，这个免费。"

哈利低头盯着手里的饮料罐，感到血液在逐渐变冷。德拉科迷人，快乐，对朋友慷慨大方；他并没有反社会的人格障碍（psychopath)。最可悲和最糟糕的部分就在这里：哈利对人类心理学足够了解，他_知道_德拉科_不是_一个怪物。在世界历史上，能让类似的谈话发生的社会少说也有一万个。不是的，我们目前的世界距离一个只有_邪恶的变态_才能说出德拉科刚才的话的世界还差很远。他的言行其实非常简单，非常人性化，如果没有外力的介入，人类就是这样。对于德拉科来说，他的敌人不能算人。

在这个时间的流逝似乎放慢了的国家，就在此时此地，象在理性时代之前的黎明前的黑暗一样，一个拥有足够权力的贵族的儿子理所当然地认为自己凌驾于法律之上，至少在受害人是农家姑娘的时候是如此。即使在麻瓜的世界里，也还有些地方仍然是这样。在有的国家，贵族仍然存在，他们也仍然这样思考； 甚至于在更黑暗的土地上，凌驾于法律之上的人不止是贵族而已。所有没有继承理性时代的文化的地方都是这样。魔法英国看起来就是这样的一个地方，即使他们已经在文化的互相渗透作用下引入了拉环的饮料罐子。

_如果德拉科不改变他想要报仇的想法，如果我不想放弃获得终身幸福的机会去娶一个可怜的疯子女孩，那么我刚才争取到的只是时间，而且时间不长－_

只能救一个女孩。救不了其他人。

_不知道列一张血统论的领袖的单子，把他们挨个杀掉有多难。_

他们在法国大革命的时候基本上就是这么干的－把所有反对革命的敌人列一张单子，去掉他们脖子以上的部分－哈利记得好象效果不怎么样。也许他需要回去复习一下爸爸给他买的历史书，看看法国大革命的问题是不是很容易解决的一种。

哈利抬头望天，在万里无云的天空中，可以看见苍白的月亮的形状。

_也就是说，这个世界是崩坏，残缺，疯狂的，而且残忍，血腥，黑暗。这是新闻吗？不管怎么说，你以前就知道了.._

"你看起来好严肃，"德拉科说。"我来猜一下，你的麻瓜父母告诉你，这样的事情是不对的。"

哈利点点头没说话，他不太信任自己的声音。

"嗯，就像爸爸说的那样，学院也许有四个，可是最终每个人不是斯莱特林就是赫夫帕夫。坦率地说，你不是赫夫帕夫那边的。如果你愿意在暗地里和马尔福家结盟的话… 我们的力量，加上你的名望… 你能比_我_更为所欲为。想_试试_看吗？感受一下那是什么滋味？"

_我们是多么狡猾的一条小蛇啊。才十一岁，已经知道怎么哄猎物出洞了.._

哈利想了想，权衡了一下，然后选定了他的武器。"德拉科，你能跟我解释一下血统论的理念吗？我是新人，还不太懂。"

德拉科的脸上出现了一个大大的笑容。"你真的应该见见我爸爸，问_他_这个问题。你知道，他是我们的领袖。"

"給我一个三十秒的版本。"

"好吧，" 德拉科说道。他深吸了一口气，放慢了语速，开始抑扬顿挫地演讲。"麻瓜出身的巫师污染了魔法世界，令我们的魔力越来越弱，一代不如一代。曾经萨拉查·斯莱特林和戈德里克·格兰芬多和罗依纳·拉文克劳和赫尔加·赫夫帕夫以他们的力量创建了霍格华兹，制造了金匣**，**宝剑，王冠，圣杯这样的魔法宝物，近代的巫师没有一个人能和他们比肩。我们正在变弱，在麻瓜的方向退化，因为我们和麻瓜出身的人通婚，让没有魔力的哑炮（squib)孩子活下来。如果任这样的污染继续的话，很快我们的魔杖就会折断，我们的艺术就会失传，梅林的传人就会灭绝，亚特兰帝斯的血脉就会从此沉沦。我们的孩子们会象麻瓜们一样在尘埃里刨食，黑暗会永远笼罩这个世界。" 德拉科喝了一口茶，看上去很满意；看起来，这就是他的整个的论点了。

"很有说服力，" 哈利说，不过他指的是修辞手段，不是内容。这是一个标准的模式：光荣的时代的堕落，为了保护仅存的珍贵部分必须保持纯洁，抗拒污染，过去是上坡路而未来是下坡路。而这个模式也有它的天敌… "不过我必须纠正一个事实。你关于麻瓜的信息有点过时了。我们已经不再在灰尘里刨食了。"

德拉科猛地回过头。"_什么_？你什么意思，_我们_？"

"我们。我们科学家。弗兰西斯·培根的传人和理性时代的血脉。麻瓜们没有呆坐着哭诉没有魔杖的悲哀，我们有我们_自己_的力量，有没有魔法都没关系。如果你们的力量消失了，对我们大家都是巨大的损失，因为对于我们来说，你们的魔法是指向这个世界的_真正的_规则的唯一线索 － 但是你们不会在灰尘里刨食的。你们的房子还是会冬暖夏凉，你们还是会有医生和药物。如果魔法失传了，科学会让你活下去。那会是个悲剧，但决不会是世界的光芒熄灭的时刻。我是这么认为的。"

德拉科往后退了几英尺，脸上满是震惊和恐惧。"_以梅林的名义，你到底在说什么，波特？_"

"嗨，我都听了_你的说法_，你不能听听_我的_吗？" _太生硬了_，哈利指责自己。不过仍然有效；德拉科不再后退了，开始听他说话。

"总之，" 哈利说道，"我要说的是，你们对麻瓜世界发生的事似乎没有太多关注。" 也许魔法世界认为地球的其余部分是一个巨大的贫民窟，所有值得关注的新闻都类似于《经济时报》对布隆迪水深火热的状况的报道。"好了。问个问题。巫师们去过月亮吗？你知道，那个东西？" 哈利抬手指向那个遥远而巨大的星球。

"_什么_？" 德拉科说。很显然这个男孩从来没有过这样的想法。"_去_月－它只是一个－" 他的手指向天上那个苍白渺小的东西。"现影术不能用来去你以前没去过的地方，你_第一次_的时候怎么去呢？"

"等一下，" 哈利对德拉科说，"我想给你看一本我带来的书，我想我记得放在哪个箱子里了。" 他站起身来，跪在地上拉开了行李箱底通往地下室的楼梯，飞奔下去， 把一个书箱从另一个书箱上移开了，一把拉开箱盖，快速而小心地抽出来一摞书－

（哈利遗传了维瑞斯对于什么书放在哪里的近乎魔法的记性，哪怕只见过一次也记得在哪里，其实挺奇怪的，因为他们根本没有血缘关系。）

然后哈利飞奔上楼，把脚后跟把楼梯踢回到箱子里去，一边喘气，一边翻书，直到他找到想给德拉科看的那张照片。

那张有着干裂的白色的环形山的土地，穿着宇航服的人，天上挂着蓝色和白色交织的星球的照片。

那张照片。

_那张_照片，如果全世界上只能留下一张照片，就是这一张。

"_那个_，" 哈利说，他的声音因为控制不住内心的自豪在发抖，"就是从月亮上看地球的样子。"

德拉科慢慢地俯下身来。他的年轻的脸上有一种奇怪的表情。"如果这照片是_真的_，它为什么不动呢？"

_动_？哦。"麻瓜们也能做会动的照片，但是需要一个更大的盒子才能放出来，他们还不能把会动的照片放到每页书里。"

德拉科的手指移动到一个宇航员身上。"这是什么？" 他的声音开始动摇了。

"这是人。他们穿的宇航服覆盖全身，是给他们供氧的，因为月亮上没有空气。"

"不可能，" 德拉科低语道。他的眼睛里是震惊和完全的迷惑。"麻瓜不可能做到这个。_怎么才能_…"

哈利把书拿回来，翻到他想要的那一页。"这是火箭发射。火箭下面的火焰会把它越推越高，一直到月亮为止。" 再翻一页。"这是火箭在地上的样子。旁边的那个小点是人。" 德拉科倒吸了一口凉气。"去月球的费用是… 大概一百亿个金币。" 德拉科呛住了。"这是很多人一起努力的结果… 总的人数恐怕超过魔法英国的人口总量。" _当他们到达了月球以后，他们留下了一块牌子，"我们为和平而来，代表全人类。" 不过这句话现在还不能说给你听，德拉科_·_马尔福..._

"你在说实话，" 德拉科慢慢说道。"你不至于为这个假造整整一本书－我从你的声音里也听得出来。但是.. 但是.. "

"怎么做到的呢，如果没有魔杖和魔法？这个说来话长，德拉科。科学不是挥挥魔杖，念念咒语的事情，而是通过深刻地理解事物运行的规律，从而确切地知道要怎样让这个宇宙去做你要它做的事情。如果说魔法就象对人施展_魂魄出窍术（Imperious)_，让他们为你做事的话，科学就象深刻地了解别人，可以说服他们主动去做你希望的事。这比挥一下魔杖难很多，但是即使魔杖失败了，它还是能成功，就象如果_魂魄出窍术_失败了，你还是可以试着说服一个人。而且科学是一代一代不断壮大的。你做科学研究的时候必须真正_理解_自己在做的事情－当你真正理解一件事的时候，你就可以解释给别人听。一个世纪前的最伟大的科学家，我们现在提起他们的名字还是满怀尊敬，但是他们的力量和现代最伟大的科学家比起来已经_微不足道_了。在科学里没有失传的秘密这种事，我们的力量每年都在增加。还有我们已经开始理解生命的秘密和遗传的原理。我们可以研究你所说的血统，看看到底是什么让你成为一个巫师，然后在一代或者两代之内，说服血统让你们的孩子也变成强大的巫师。所以你看，你的问题根本没有你想象的那么糟，因为再过几十年，科学就能为你们解决这件事了。"

"但是.. " 德拉科说，他的声音在发抖。"如果_麻瓜_有那样的力量.. 那么.. _我们_算什么呢？"

"不是，德拉科，不应该这样看，你还没明白吗？科学利用的是人类的理解力，通过观察世界找出事物的规律。只要人类还在，这种力量就不会消失。也许你的魔法会消失，你会痛恨这样的事，可是你还是_你_。你还会活下来，用余生怀念它。但是科学存在于人类的智慧里，它的力量是夺不走的，只要_我_还在，这种力量就在。即使宇宙的规则改变了，以前的知识都没用了，我还是可以去探索新的规律，就象从前一样。这不是_麻瓜_的力量，这是_人类_的力量，每一次你看到不懂的东西问'为什么'的时候，这种力量就会得到淬炼。你是个斯莱特林，德拉科，你难道看不出这意味着什么吗？"

德拉科抬起头看着哈利。他的脸上露出理解的神情。"巫师也可以学着使用这种力量。"

现在，要特别小心.. 饵已经撒下，轮到钩子了.. "如果你学会把自己当成一个_人_，而不是一个_巫师_的话，你就能训练和强化你作为人的力量。"

如果_这条_规则没有写在_所有的_科学教程里，德拉科也不用知道，对吧？

德拉科的眼睛露出深思的表情。"你自己... 已经在这么做了吗？"

"在某种程度上，是的，" 哈利承认道。"我的训练还没有结束。十一岁还太早。不过－你看，我爸爸_也_给我请了私人教师。" 当然了，他们只是些缺钱花的研究生，而且也只是因为哈利的睡眠周期是二十六小时，不过这些可以暂时不提...

德拉科慢慢地点点头。"你觉得你能同时掌握这两种艺术，把它们的力量合起来，然后.. " 德拉科瞪着哈利。"让自己成为两个世界的主宰？"

哈利邪恶地笑了一声，因为感觉在这时候这么做很自然。"你必须知道，德拉科，你心目中全部的世界，整个的魔法英国，在一个更大的棋盘上只是其中一格而已。这个棋盘包括月亮，包括夜空里的星星，它们其实象太阳一样光明，只不过离我们非常远；还有比地球和太阳都大很多很多的星系，只有科学家能看到它们，你都不知道它们的存在。可是我真的_是_拉文克劳，不是斯莱特林。我无意主宰这个宇宙。我只是认为它们可以安排得更合理。"

德拉科的脸上露出敬畏的表情。"你告诉_我_这些干什么？"

"哦... 懂得_真正的_科学方法的人不多－第一个去试着理解一件事，无论它让你觉得多么不可理喻。我需要帮助。"

德拉科张着嘴巴，瞪着哈利。

"但是要搞清楚，德拉科，真正的科学_不象_魔法，不可能象你学一个新咒语的发音那样，可以在学会的同时不改变自己。这个力量是有代价的，代价很高，以至于很多人都拒绝付出这样的代价。"

德拉科点点头，好象终于听到了他能理解的东西。"代价是什么？"

"学会承认你是错的。"

"嗯，" 德拉科在接下来的戏剧性的暂停延续了一会儿以后说道。"你准备解释一下吗？"

"在深入研究事物运行的规律的时候，你想出来的前九十九个解释都是错的。第一百个才是对的。所以你必须学会承认自己错了，一次又一次地承认自己的错误。这个听起来好象没什么，可是实际上非常困难，大多数人因此不能从事科学研究。要不断地质疑自己，不断地重新审视你一直觉得理所当然的事物。" 比如魁地奇里的金色飞贼球，"每次你改变自己的想法的时候，你也改变了自己。不过说这些还太早。实在太早了。我只是想让你知道… 如果你愿意的话，我可以和你分享我知道的知识。只有一个条件。"

"嗯哼，" 德拉科说道。"你知道，爸爸说过，如果有人对你这么说，这决不是一个好迹象，永远不是。"

哈利点点头。"好了，不要误会我，以为我的目的是在你和你爸爸之间造成什么隔阂。不是这样的。但是我希望和我合作的是我的同龄人，而不是卢修斯。我想你爸爸应该会同意的，他也知道你总有一天会长大。这个游戏里的每一步都必须由你自己来走。这是我的条件－我希望合作的人是你，德拉科，而不是你的爸爸。"

"我该走了，" 德拉科说。他站起身来。"我需要离开考虑一下。"

"不用着急，" 哈利说。

在德拉科离开以后，火车站台的声音又从模糊的背景变成了嗡嗡的杂音。

哈利慢慢地吁出一口气，才意识到自己刚才不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他看看腕上的手表，爸爸给他买的时候专门选了简单的机械款式，希望它在魔法环境里也能正常工作。手表的秒针还在滴答滴答地走，如果分针的位置没错的话，现在还离十一点还有一点时间。也许他应该赶快上火车开始找那个女生，不过最好还是先花几分钟调整一下呼吸，看看他的血液会不会回暖一点。

哈利看完表抬起头的时候，他看见两个人向他走过来，脸上蒙着冬天的围巾，看上去可笑极了。

"你好，铜先生，" 蒙面人中的一个说道。"有兴趣加入我们的混乱联盟吗？"

* * *

><p><em>余波：<em>

不久以后，在整个白天的混乱终于结束之后，德拉科伏在桌前，手里拿着一支羽毛笔。他在斯莱特林的地下城有一个私人的房间，有自己的桌子和壁炉－遗憾的是，连_他_也不够资格让这个壁炉和飞路网(Floo System)连通起来，不过斯莱特林至少没有荒唐到让_每个人_都住宿舍的地步。私人房间并不多，你必须在学院里处于金字塔的顶端才能弄到，不过这样的待遇对马尔福家族来说是理所当然的。

亲爱的爸爸，德拉科写道。

然后他停住了。

墨水慢慢从他的羽毛笔上滴下来，把羊皮纸弄脏了。

德拉科并不傻。他还小，但是他的私人教师们把他训练得很好。德拉科知道波特对邓布利多的好感恐怕远比他表现出来的多... 但是德拉科觉得可以把波特引诱过来。不过非常明显，波特也在争取德拉科，就象德拉科想要争取波特一样。

同样非常明显的是，波特才华横溢，而且不止是一点点疯，这个巨大的游戏是怎么回事，他其实基本上都不懂，就是飞快地见招拆招，象横冲直撞的美洲鸵鸟一样毫不掩饰。但是德拉科对波特选择的策略不可能无动于衷。他承诺给德拉科一部分他自己的力量，打赌德拉科如果使用的话，就会被他同化。爸爸曾经说过这是一种高端的策略，而且警告德拉科说，这种策略以失败居多。

德拉科知道他还没有理解发生的所有事情... 可是波特给了_他_一个加入游戏的机会，现在这个机会是_他的_。如果他把整件事情说出来的话，这个机会就会变成爸爸的。

最终就是这么简单。比较低级的策略里面，策略的对象不能知情，或者至少不能确定。奉承看起来必须象是真心的赞美。（"你该被分到斯莱特林的"就是一个经典，对于有些类型的人极为有效，如果成功了还可以反复使用）。但是如果你发现了撬动一个人的真正的机关，他们知不知情都没关系。波特以他的疯狂的速度，猜中了通向德拉科灵魂的一把钥匙。即使德拉科知道哈利猜中了－即使其实很容易猜中－也不能改变什么。

所以现在，在生命中的第一次，他有了真正的秘密。他要自己玩这个游戏。这让他感到一种莫名的痛苦，可是他知道爸爸知道以后会为他骄傲的，这样就没问题了。

他没有擦掉信上的墨迹 － 这个墨迹也是一个信息，爸爸会明白的，他们不止一次玩过这种微妙的游戏－德拉科写下了在整件事里一直非常困扰他的一个疑问，这个部分似乎他本来_应该_懂的，可是他不懂，一点也不。

_亲爱的爸爸：_

_如果我告诉你我遇到了一个霍格瓦兹的学生，以前不是我们认识的圈子里的人，他把你称为"完美的杀人机器"，还说我是你的"唯一的弱点"。你会说他什么呢？_

家里的猫头鹰很快送来了回信。

_我亲爱的儿子：_

_我会说，你很幸运，遇到了我们可靠的朋友和宝贵的同盟，西弗勒斯_·斯内普_。_

德拉科盯着信看了一会儿，最终把它扔进了火里。


	9. Chapter 8， HPMOR 正偏差

所有这些世界都是J·K·罗琳的，除了欧罗巴。那个不可以同人哦。

* * *

><p>有个警觉的读者问我说，如果卢娜真的是预言家，是不是意味着这篇小说会演变成哈利和德拉科的耽美文？我很遗憾，FFN（译注：小说同人网站）没有更大的字体，让我强调<strong>不可能<strong>这三个字。我之前确实没想到卢娜是预言家的可能性－我得想一想要不要这么设定－但是我想我们都可以安全地认为，即使卢娜_是_预言家，而且她说了"光明在黑暗中撒下了一颗种子"之类的话，谢诺费司（译注：卢娜的爸爸）也和平常一样，完全弄错了预言的意思。

* * *

><p><em>"请允许我警告你，质疑我的智慧是危险的行为，会让你的生活变得不可思议。"<em>

* * *

><p>没人来请她帮忙，问题就在这里。他们有的在说话，有的在吃东西，有的人趁父母闲聊的时候在一边望呆。不知道为什么，没人坐下来看书，这就意味着她没办法坐到他们身边，打开她自己的书。甚至当她勇敢地第一个坐下来，继续阅读第三遍《<em>霍格华兹：一段历史<em>》的时候，也没人想到在她身边坐下来。

除了帮大家做作业，或者提供各种别的帮助以外，她真的不知道应该怎样认识人。她并不_觉得_自己是个害羞的人。她认为_自己_是那种会主动带头和负责的女孩子。但是，不知道为什么，如果没有人对她说"我忘记怎么做长除法了"之类的话，和别人搭讪真的好_尴尬_。你走到别人旁边，说… 说什么呢？ 她一直想不出来。而且也没有标准答案，简直太荒唐了。她一直觉得结识别人这件事很不合理。明明是两个人的事，为什么全要_她_负责呢？为什么大人都不帮忙呢？她盼望有别的女孩走到_她_面前，说："赫敏，老师让我和你做朋友。"

然而必须说明的是，赫敏·格兰杰，在开学的第一天一个人坐在为数不多的空隔间里，在火车的最后一节车厢，特意开着门，以防万一有人因为什么原因想和她说话的时候，她并没有感到悲伤，孤独，低落，难过，失望，或者在这个问题上过分纠结。她只是在第三次阅读《_霍格华兹：一段历史_》，读得很入迷，只在潜意识的深处对这个世界总体上的不合理有一丝恼怒。

外面传来车厢之间的门打开的声音，然后过道里出现了脚步声和一种奇怪的滑行的声音。赫敏放下《_霍格瓦兹：一段历史_》，站起来把头伸出去－－看看是不是有人需要帮忙－－她看见一个穿着巫师袍子的小男孩，从身高来看大概是一年级或者二年级的学生，头上缠着围巾，看起来挺傻的。他的身边有一个小行李箱。她把头伸出去的时候，他正在敲一个关着的隔间的门，用被围巾捂住的声音问道："对不起，我可以问个问题吗？"

她没听见隔间里的回答，但是当男孩打开门的时候，她听见他问－除非她听岔了－"这里有人知道六个夸克的名字，或者去哪里找一个叫赫敏·格兰杰的一年级女生吗？"

当这个男孩再次关上隔间的门的时候，赫敏问："我能帮你什么忙吗？"

捂着围巾的脸转过来看着她，他说："不能，除非你知道六个夸克的名字，或者告诉我去哪里找赫敏·格兰杰。"

"上，下，奇，魅，真，美，你找她有什么事？"

隔着那么远其实很难分辨，但是她觉得看到了男孩在围巾后面露出了一个大大的笑容。"啊，原来_你_就是一个名叫赫敏·格兰杰的一年级女生，" 被围巾捂住了的年轻的声音说。"而且也在霍格华兹的火车上。" 这个男孩向她和她的隔间走来，他的箱子跟在后面。"严格地说，我只要_找到_你就行了，但是我觉得我好象还需要跟你说话，或者邀请你去参加我的派对，或者从你那里拿到关键的魔法物品，或者发现霍格华兹原来是建立在某个古代寺庙的废墟上面之类的。问题是，你到底是玩家，还是系统角色？"

赫敏张开嘴想要回答，可是她想不出该_怎么_回应... 她刚才听到的_这些话。_这时这个男孩已经走到她面前，往隔间里看了看，满意地点点头，坐在了她对面的长椅上。他的箱子跟着爬进来，比之前的尺寸长大了三倍，以一种让人很不舒服的感觉挨着她的箱子趴下了。

"请坐，" 男孩说道，"还有如果你不介意的话，请把门关上。别担心，我不咬人的，除非别人先咬我。" 他一边说一边把头上的围巾解下来。

这个男孩居然以为她_害怕_他，这种诋毁令她忍不住大力关上门。她飞快地转过身，看见一张年轻的脸，明亮的绿眼睛里满是笑意，前额上有一个暗红色的伤疤。这令她似乎想到了什么，可是她还有更重要的事情要思考。"我没说我是赫敏·格兰杰！"

"_我_没说你_说_你是赫敏·格兰杰啊，我说的是你就是赫敏·格兰杰。如果你想问我是怎么知道的，那是因为我什么都知道。女士们先生们晚上好，我的名字叫做哈利·詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯，或者简称哈利·波特，我知道这也许对_你_来说不意味着什么－"

赫敏终于想起来了。前额的伤疤，闪电的形状。"哈利·波特！《_现代巫师史_》和《_黑暗魔法的兴盛和没落_》还有《_二十世纪的重大巫师界事件_》里都有提到你。" 这还是她第一次_遇到书_里面的人，感觉怪怪的。

这个男孩楞了一下。"_书_里提到过我？也是，当然书里会提到我... 好奇怪的想法。"

"我的天，你都不知道吗？" 赫敏说。"如果是我的话一定会把所有的资料都查一遍的。"

男孩的口气很冷淡。"格兰杰小姐，现在距离我去斜角巷，发现我是个名人还不到七十二小时。我之前的两天都花在买科学书上了。_请你相信我_，我确实准备把所有的资料都查一遍。" 他犹豫了一下。"书上怎么_说_我？"

赫敏回想了一下，她没想到会有人测验_这些_书里的内容，所以她只读了一遍，不过还好只是一个月之前而已，所以她还记得很清楚。"你是唯一一个在死亡魔咒下活下来的人，所以你被称为'幸存的男孩'。你在一九八零年七月三十一日出生，父母是詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特。在一九八一年十月三十一日，黑暗魔王，又称'那个不能提及名字的人'不知道为什么袭击了你们家。之后他们在你父母的房子的废墟里发现你还活着，只是额头上多了一个伤疤，身边是'那个人'烧焦了的尸体。首席巫师阿布思·博知维·巫服利·布莱恩·邓布利多把你送走了，没人知道送去了哪里。《_黑暗魔法的兴盛和没落_》认为你能活下来是因为你的妈妈对你的爱，你的伤疤里有所有黑暗魔王的法力，还有半人马很害怕你，不过《_二十世纪的重大巫师界事件_》没有提到这些，而《_现代巫师史_》警告说关于你的猜想有很多都是胡说八道。"

男孩的嘴巴张大了。"有人告诉你在霍格华兹的火车上等着哈利·波特，或者类似的话吗？"

"没有，" 赫敏说。"是谁告诉你来找_我_的？"

"是麦格教授，我想我知道为什么了。赫敏，你有照相式记忆吗？"

赫敏摇摇头。"不是照相式的，我一直希望是，但是我读课本的时候要读五遍才能全部记住。"

"是吗，" 男孩用有点窒息的声音说。"我希望你不介意我测试一下－我不是不相信你，不过就象俗话说的，'信任，但是要证实'。能够用实验证实的事情就不要留有疑问。"

赫敏有些得意地笑了笑。她最爱考试了。"来吧。"

男孩把手伸到身边的一个袋子里，说道："《魔法药剂和药水》，阿森尼·吉格著"。他的手从袋子里拿出来的时候，刚才他说的那本书已经到了他的手里。

这个袋子马上变成了赫敏最想拥有的东西。

男孩把书翻到中间的一页，低头开始念。"如果你在制作敏捷油－"

"我从这里能_看见_那一页的内容！"

男孩把书竖起来，好让她看不见书的内容，又翻了几页。"如果你在制作_让人能象蜘蛛一样攀爬的药水_，在放入巨型蜘蛛精的蛛丝之后要放什么原料？"

"把蛛丝放进去以后，等着药水变成万里无云的清晨，地平线上八度，太阳升起八分钟之前的天空的颜色。逆时针搅拌八次，顺时针一次，然后加入八克独角兽的鼻屎。"

男孩把书重重地合上，放回袋子里，袋子小声地打着嗝把书吃掉了。"厉害厉害厉害厉害厉害。我有个提议，格兰杰小姐。"

"提议？" 赫敏疑心地问。女生不应该听这些话的。（译注：proposition在英文里有二义性，也有非分要求的意思。）

也是在这个时候，赫敏意识到这个男孩的另外一个奇怪之处－嗯，是各种奇怪之处中的一个。显然书_里面_的人_说起话来_也象一本书。这个发现还挺令人吃惊的。

男孩把手伸到袋子里说道："一罐饮料"，拿出一个亮绿色的罐子。他把罐子递给她，说道："我可以请你喝点什么吗？"

赫敏礼貌地接受了这罐碳酸饮料。事实上她也_确实_有点渴了。"谢谢你，" 赫敏打开饮料说道。"这就是你的提议吗？"

男孩咳嗽了一声。"不是的，" 他说。在赫敏开始喝的时候，他说，"我想请你帮我主宰这个宇宙。"

赫敏喝了一口饮料，放下罐子。"不要，谢谢，我不是坏人。"

男孩惊讶地看着她，好象他原本期待的是别的答案。"哦，我只是打个比方，" 他说。"我指的是科学研究的方面，不是政治权力。'令所有可能的事发生'那一种。我想做关于咒语的实验，探索其中的规则，把魔法带到科学的领域里去，合并巫师和麻瓜的世界，提高整个地球的生活水平，让人类的发展飞跃几百年，发现永生的秘密，进驻太阳系，探索银河，最重要的是，理解这一切到底是怎么回事，因为法术能做到的一切简直是厚颜无耻地匪夷所思。"

这个听起来还有点意思。"然后呢？"

男孩无法置信地瞪着她。"_然后_？这样还_不够_？"

"然后你想要我做什么？" 赫敏问。

"当然是想请你来帮我一起做科学研究了。有了你的百科全书式的记忆，再加上我的智力和理性，我们简直可以立刻完成我们的研究项目，我说的'立刻'的意思是至少三十五年。"

赫敏开始觉得这个男生讨厌了。"我没见过你做过什么聪明的事啊。也许我可以让_你_来帮_我_做研究。"

隔间里出现了片刻的寂静。

"也就是说，你在要求我证明我的智力，" 男孩在长长的停顿之后说道。

赫敏点点头。

"请允许我警告你，质疑我的智慧是危险的行为，会让你的生活变得不可思议。"

"没看出来，" 赫敏说。她不知不觉地把绿色的饮料再次举到唇边。

"好吧，也许_这个_会让你看出来，" 男孩说道。他向前倾身，专注地盯着她。"我已经做了一些实验，发现我用不着魔杖。我打个响指就能做到我想做的任何事。"

赫敏正在咽下一口饮料，她呛住了，咳嗽起来，亮绿色的液体从嘴里喷了出来。

洒在了她的崭新的，今天才第一次穿的女巫袍子上，在她上学的第一天。

赫敏尖叫起来。这个声音在关闭的隔间里听起来象防空警报一样刺耳。"_啊！我的衣服！_"

"别慌！" 男孩说。"我来帮你搞定。看着！" 他抬起一只手，打了个响指。

"你－" 她低头看着自己。

绿色的液体还在，可是就在她眼前开始褪色消失了，才一会儿，她的衣服已经干干净净，好象上面从来没洒过饮料。

赫敏瞪着眼前的男孩，他笑得很得意。

不用咒语和魔杖的魔法！在_他_这个年龄？而且他_三天_前才拿到课本？

然后她想起书上说的，不由得倒吸了一口气往后退缩。_黑暗魔王的所有法力！在他的伤疤里！_

她急急忙忙地站起来。"我，我，我要去下厕所，你在这里等一下－" 她得马上找到一个大人，告诉他们－

男孩的笑容消失了。"这只是个小花招而已，赫敏。对不起，我本来没想吓你的。"

她的手在门把上停住了。"花招？"

"是的，" 男孩说。"你要我证明我的智力。所以我做了一件表面上看起来不可能的事，因为这是个炫耀的好办法。我并不是_真的_打个响指就能做到任何事。" 男孩停顿了一下。"至少我不_认为_我可以，我还真没试过。" 男孩举起手，再次打了个响指。"不行，没变出香蕉。"

赫敏觉得这辈子从来没有这样迷惑过。

男孩看到她脸上的表情，又笑了。"我确实_警告_过你，质疑我的智慧会让你的生活变得不可思议吧。下次我警告你什么事的时候，请务必当真。"

"可是，可是，" 赫敏结结巴巴地说。"那你_做_了什么呢？"

男孩的目光里有一种衡量和计算的表情，她从来没有在同龄的孩子那里见过这样的表情。"你觉得自己可以成为一个独立的科学家，有没有我的帮助都无所谓，对不对？我们来看看_你_怎么调查这个令人迷惑的现象吧。"

"我…" 赫敏的脑子里一阵空白。她热爱考试，可是她从来没有经历过_这样_的考试。她拼命回忆着在她读过的书里面，科学家会做什么。她的头脑的齿轮打滑了，又重新卡上了，返回了如下进行科学调查项目的步骤：

_第一步：提出一个假说。_  
><em>第二步：做一个实验，测试你的假说。<em>  
><em>第三步：测量结果。<em>  
><em>第四步：用纸板做一个实验结果的海报。<em>

第一步是提出一个假说。也就是说，试着想一想刚才_可能_发生了什么事。"好吧。我的假说是你在我的袍子上施了一个法术，能让任何沾上去的东西消失。"

"好吧，" 男孩说，"这是你的答案吗？"

最初的震惊过去了，赫敏的头脑开始正常工作。"等一下，这不可能。我没看见你碰过你的魔杖或者念过咒语，你怎么可能施展法术呢？"

男孩等着，表情不置可否。

"不过也许店里卖的袍子_原本_就加持了保持清洁的法术，给袍子加持这个法术还是挺有用的。你知道，是因为你之前就把_自己的_袍子弄脏过。"

现在男孩的眉毛抬起来了。"_这_是你的答案吗？"

"不是，我还没做第二步，'做一个实验测试你的假说。'"

男孩再次闭上嘴，开始微笑。

赫敏看着她的饮料罐，她刚才随手放在窗边放杯子的地方了。她拿起来往里面看了看，还有三分之一。

"好吧，" 赫敏说，"我想做的实验是倒一点饮料在我的袍子上，看看会怎么样，我的预测是污渍会消失。但是如果我搞错了的话，就会弄脏我的袍子，我不想那样。"

"倒在我的袍子上好了，" 男孩说，"这样你就不用担心弄脏你的袍子了。"

"可是－" 赫敏说。这样好象_不太好_，可是她不知道应该怎么说。

"我的箱子里还有备用的袍子，" 男孩说。

"可是你没地方换啊，" 赫敏反对说。然后她想到一个办法，"不过我想我可以离开一会儿，关上门－"

"我在箱子里也有换衣服的地方。"

赫敏看着他的箱子，她开始疑心他的箱子也比她的特别。

"好吧，" 赫敏说，"既然你都这么说了，" 她很小心地在男孩的衣角上倒了一点绿色的饮料。然后她瞪着这个污渍，努力回想上次的饮料是在多久以后消失的...

绿色的污渍不见了！

赫敏松了口气，无论如何，她总算不用去面对黑暗魔王的所有法力了。

下面，第三步是测量结果，不过在这种情况下看到污渍消失就算是完成了。而且她想她可以跳过第四步，做纸板海报的部分。_"_我的答案是袍子上有法术，可以保持自身清洁。"

"不对，" 男孩说。

赫敏感到一阵失望。她非常希望自己_不要有_那样的感觉，这个男孩又不是老师，可是这仍然是一个考试，而她答错了一道题，这总是让她感觉象肚子上被人打了一拳。

（但是她从未因为这种感觉止步不前，甚至从未让它影响她对考试的热爱，这就差不多概括了你需要了解的赫敏·格兰杰的一切。）

"可悲的地方在于，" 男孩说，"你大概做了所有书上让你做的事。你做了一个预测，用来区分袍子被施过法术和没有被施过法术的情况，然后做了个实验，根据实验结果排除了袍子没有被施过法术的假说。可是除非你读的是最最好的书，不然他们不会教给你_正确_的科学方法。他们的这种方法可以用来写一篇爸爸老是抱怨的论文，但却不能_真的_找到正确的答案。所以让我解释一下－在不泄露答案的前提下－你这次在哪里做错了，然后我会再给你一次机会。"

她开始痛恨这个男孩高高在上的语气，他和她一样，不过是个十一岁的孩子罢了。可是相比之下，还是搞清楚她做错了什么更重要。"好吧。"

男孩的表情专注起来。"有一个名叫2-4-6任务的游戏，是根据一个著名的实验设计的。玩法是这样：我有一个_规则_－我知道这个规则，但是你不知道－有些三个数的数列符合这个规则，有些不符合。2-4-6是一个符合规则的数列。实际上… 让我把这个规则写下来，然后折起来给你，好让你知道这个规则是不变的。请你先别看，因为从刚才的情况来看，我推断出你能倒着看书。"

男孩向他的袋子要了"纸"和"自动铅笔"，她在他写下规则的时候紧紧闭着眼睛。

"好了，" 男孩说，递给她一张仔细折好的纸。"把它放在你的口袋里，" 她照做了。

"好了，玩法是这样，" 男孩说，"你告诉我一个三个数的数列，如果符合规则，我就说'是'，如果不符合规则，我就说'不是'。就好象我是大自然，这个规则是我的一个自然规律，而你在研究我。你目前已知的是，2-4-6是一个符合规则的数列。当你做完所有的实验以后－随便问我多少个数列都可以－你停下来，猜测这个规则是什么，然后打开那张纸，看你猜得对不对。你听懂了吗？"

"当然听懂了，" 赫敏说。

"开始。"

"4-6-8" 赫敏说。

"是，" 男孩说。

"10-12-14", 赫敏说。

"是，" 男孩说。

赫敏尽量多想一点，因为她似乎已经做完了所有必要的测试，但是不可能这么简单，对不对？

"1-3-5."

"是。"

"-3, -1, 1。"

"是。"

赫敏想不出还能做什么了。"规则是数列里的每一个数都必须比前面一个大2."

"现在假设我告诉你，" 男孩说，"这个考试比表面上看起来难，只有百分之二十的大人能做对。"

赫敏皱起眉头。她到底忽略了什么呢？然后，忽然，她想到了一个需要做的测试。

"2-5-8！" 她胜利地说。

"是。"

"10-20-30!"

"是。"

"真正的规则是每个数必须比前面一个大_同样的_数值。不一定是2."

"很好，" 男孩说，"把纸拿出来吧，看看你猜得对不对。"

赫敏把纸从口袋里拿出来打开。

_三个单调上升的实数。_

赫敏的下巴掉下来了。她强烈地感到自己受到了极其不公正的对待，这个男孩是个肮脏可恶的骗子，可是她在回想的时候，却想不起来他给过什么错误的答案。

"你刚刚发现的现象叫做'正偏差'，" 男孩解释道。"你的心里有一个预想的规则，你一直在测试符合这个规则的数列。可是你没有去测试那些不符合这个规则的数列。实际上，你得到的答案里连_一个'_不是'都没有，所以即使最后的规则是'随便三个数'，也能成立。这就象大家总是设计实验来证实他们的假想，而不是证伪他们的假想－这两种错误并不是完全相同，但是很象。你必须学会看到事情的反面，学会正视黑暗。在这个实验里，只有百分之二十的大人得到了正确答案。很多其他人提出了非常复杂的设想，而且对他们的错误答案信心十足，因为他们做了很多实验，每一次的答案都和预想的相同。"

"现在，" 男孩说，"你想重新试试解决之前的问题吗？"

他的眼神现在非常专注了，好象这才是_真正的考试_。

赫敏闭上眼睛，努力集中精神。她的袍子下面出汗了。她有一种奇怪的感觉，这是她的所有考试里最需要努力思考的一场，甚至也许是_第一次_在考试的时候需要思考。

她还能做什么其他的实验呢？她有一只巧克力青蛙，她要不要擦一点在上面，看看_它_会不会消失？但是这还是不象那个男孩说的所谓正视事物的反面的思考方式。如果巧克力青蛙的污渍消失了的话，她的这个实验仍然是在证实她的假想， 而不是证伪。

所以，根据她的假说… 饮料在什么时候应该_不_消失呢？

"我要做一个试验，" 赫敏说。"我想倒一点饮料在地上，看看它会不会_不_消失。你的袋子里有没有纸巾，好让我在实验不成功的情况下擦掉地上的饮料？"

"我有餐巾纸，" 男孩说。他看起来仍然不置可否。

赫敏拿着罐子，倒了一点饮料在地上。

几秒钟以后，它消失了。

然后她恍然大悟，恨不得踢自己一脚。"当然了！这罐饮料本来就是_你_给我的！不是袍子上有法术，一直是饮料上有法术！"

男孩站起身来，庄重地向她鞠了一躬。他的脸上挂着大大的笑容。"那么… 我可以帮助你做研究吗，赫敏·格兰杰？"

"我，嗯… " 赫敏还沉浸在找到正确答案的快乐中，可是她不太确定该怎么回应_这句话。_

他们被人打断了，有人在轻轻地，试探地，悄悄地，_很不情愿_地敲门。

男孩转脸去看窗外，说道，"我没戴围巾，可以请你去应一下门吗？"

赫敏这才明白，为什么这个男孩－不，'幸存的男孩'－之前一直把围巾裹在头上，而且因为现在才想到觉得有点傻。实际上还挺意外的，她还以为哈利·波特会自豪地把自己展现给大家看；这让她想到，也许他实际上比看起来要害羞。

赫敏打开门的时候看到一个发抖的小男孩，看上去和他的敲门声一模一样。

"对不起，" 男孩小声说，"我的名字是纳威·隆巴顿。我在找我的宠物蛤蟆，可是在这节车厢里哪里都找不到… 你看见我的蛤蟆了吗？"

"没有，" 赫敏说，她的乐于助人的精神立刻马力全开了。"这节车厢的其他隔间你都查过了吗？"

"是的，" 男孩小声说。

"那我们只好去看看所有其他的车厢了，" 赫敏轻快地说。"我来帮你。对了，我的名字是赫敏·格兰杰。"

小男孩看起来感激得要晕过去了。

"等一下，" _另一个_男孩－哈利·波特－说道。"我不觉得这是最好的办法。"

纳威看起来要哭出来了，赫敏愤怒地转过身面对哈利。如果哈利·波特是那种因为不想被打断就能扔下一个小男孩不管的人… "什么？为什么_不是_？"

"是这样的，" 哈利·波特说，"一间一间地检查整辆火车要花不少时间，而且有可能还是找不到这只蛤蟆。如果我们在火车到霍格华兹之前还是找不到的话，他就麻烦了。所以更好的办法是让他直接去最前面的车厢，各个学院的级长都在那里，请一个级长帮忙。我一开始找你的时候就是这么做的，赫敏，不过他们不知道你在哪里。但是如果是找一只蛤蟆的话，他们说不定知道一些法术或者有一些魔法道具，可以比我们更容易找到。我们毕竟才一年级而已。"

这… _确实_很有道理。

"你觉得你可以自己去级长的车厢吗？" 哈利·波特问道。"我有一些个人的理由，不太想抛头露面。"

纳威忽然倒吸一口气，退了一步。"我记得你的声音！你是混乱魔王中的一个！_你是给我巧克力的那一个！_"

什么？什么什么_什么？_

哈利·波特从窗边转回头，戏剧性地站起身来。"我_哪有_！" 他愤慨地说。"你看我象是那种给孩子发糖的坏人吗？"

纳威的眼睛睁大了。"_你是_哈利·波特？_那个_哈利·波特？_你_？"

"不是的，我只是_一个_哈利·波特，这辆火车上一共有三个我－"

纳威小声地尖叫了一声，跑了。走道里传来一阵惊慌的脚步声，然后车厢之间的门打开又关上了。

赫敏重重地坐回椅子上。哈利·波特关上门，坐回到她旁边。

"请你解释一下是怎么回事好吗？" 赫敏用微弱的声音说。她不知道哈利·波特身边的事情是不是总是这样莫名其妙。

"哦，是这样的，弗雷德，乔治和我在火车站看到了这个可怜的小男孩－送他来的那个女人已经走了一会儿了，他看上去怕得要命，就象他确定会有食死徒来攻击他似的。然后因为俗话说，对一件事情的恐惧往往比事情本身还糟糕，所以我想，如果让他的恶梦成真的话，他就会发现事实并不象他想的那么可怕，这对他会有好处－"

赫敏张大了嘴巴坐在那里。

"－所以弗雷德和乔治施展了一个法术，让我们脸上的围巾变成黑色的雾气，好象我们是国王的亡灵，而那些雾气是我们坟墓里的寿衣－"

她一点也不喜欢这件事的发展方向。

"－我们把我买的糖全部塞给他，然后又说，'来，我们给他点钱吧！哈哈哈！给你几个铜币，小家伙！给你一个银币！' 然后在他旁边跳舞，邪恶地大笑，诸如此类。我觉得一开始有些人想要阻止我们，但是旁观者的冷漠让他们没有立刻行动，而等到看见我们在干什么的时候，他们又完全给搞糊涂了。最后他特别小声地说了一句'走开'，我们三个就尖叫着跑掉了，大喊着被光烧伤了之类的话。希望他以后不会再那么害怕被人欺负了。顺便说，这个叫脱敏治疗。"

好吧，她_没有_猜到这件事的发展方向。

赫敏的主要功能之一，义愤填膺开始熊熊燃烧，即使她心里的一部分_确实_理解了他们做的事。"太糟糕了！_你_太可恶了！那个可怜的男孩！你那么做太_卑鄙_了！"

"正确的词应该是好玩才对，而且无论如何，你问的问题是错的。正确的问题是，我做的事到底是好处多于坏处，还是坏处多于好处？如果你对_这个_问题的答案有什么看法，我很愿意洗耳恭听，不过在此之前恕我不能接受其他的批评。我当然同意我做的事_看上去_很可怕，很欺负人，很卑鄙，因为关系到一个吓坏了的小男孩之类的，可是这根本不是关键的问题，对不对？顺便说，这个叫做_唯结果论_，它的意思是，一个行为到底是对的还是错的不取决于它_看上去_坏不坏，是不是卑鄙，等等，唯一的问题是最后的结果是怎样的－造成的后果是什么。"

赫敏张开嘴想说些_怒不可遏_的话，然而不巧的是，她忘了开口之前先得想好要说什么。最后她说出来的不过是，"万一他做_恶梦_怎么办？"

"老实说，他用不着我们帮忙也会做恶梦。如果他的恶梦变成了_这个_，那也是梦见可怕的怪物给你巧克力，那正好是我们的_目的_所在。"

赫敏每次想要表示愤怒的时候，她的脑子就变得一团混乱。"你的生活总是这么奇怪吗？" 她最后终于问道。

哈利·波特的脸散发出自豪的光彩。"是我_令_它这样奇怪的。你看到的是大量艰苦的工作和努力之后的成果。"

"所以… " 赫敏说，很尴尬地发现没词了。

"所以，" 哈利·波特说，"你现在知道多少科学？我会高等数学，懂一些贝叶斯概率理论和决策学和很多认知科学，读过《_费曼物理学讲义》_的第一部和《_不确定情况下的判断：启发式研究和偏差》_和《_影响力：科学和实践》_还有《_不确定世界里的理性选择》_还有《_哥德尔，_埃舍尔，巴赫》还有《更远的一步》还有－ "

接下来的测验和反测验持续了几分钟，又被胆怯的敲门声打断了。"进来，" 她和哈利·波特几乎同时说，门打开了，还是纳威·隆巴顿。

纳威现在真的_在_哭了。"我去到前面的车厢，找到了一个级－级长，可是他对－对我说级长不管蛤－蛤蟆找不到了这种小事。"

'幸存的男孩'的表情变了。他的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。当他说话的时候，声音变得非常冷酷。"他是什么颜色？绿色和银色吗？"

"不－不是，他的级长卡是红－红色和金色的。"

"_红色和金色_！" 赫敏脱口而出。"可是这是_格兰芬多_的颜色啊！"

哈利·波特发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，一种很吓人的象是活蛇发出来的声音，令她和纳威都畏缩了一下。"我猜，" 哈利·波特怒道，"帮一年级的学生找蛤蟆还不够_英勇_，配不上让_格兰芬多_的级长费心。来，纳威，这次_我_和你一起去，看看'幸存的男孩'会不会多点人注意。我们先找一个应该会法术的级长，如果不行，就去找个不怕麻烦的级长，如果那也不行，我就去号召我的粉丝，如果有必要，我们把这辆火车一个螺钉一个螺钉地拆开来。"

'幸存的男孩'站起来，拉住纳威的手。赫敏忽然意识到他们原来差不多高，感到很不适应；她的脑子里有一部分坚持认为哈利·波特至少要比他实际的高度高一英尺，而纳威则至少矮六英寸。

"_在这儿呆着_！" 哈利·波特厉声对她说道－不，等等，是对他的_行李箱_说的－然后他坚决地关上身后的门，走掉了。

她也许应该和他们一起去的，可是有一瞬间哈利·波特忽然变得那么可怕，令她实际上很庆幸自己没想到提议这件事。

赫敏的心里乱极了，没办法再继续阅读《霍格华兹：一段历史》。她觉得自己好象被一辆轧路机重重碾过去了，碾成了一张薄饼。她不清楚自己在想什么，有什么感受，或者为什么。她只是坐在窗边，看着飞驰而过的景色。

事实上，至少她确实知道为什么她的心里有些难过。

也许格兰芬多没有她想象的那么好。


	10. Chapter 9， HPMOR 隐藏的标题，第一部分

你的所有故事的基础归J·K·罗琳所有。

* * *

><p>26天就有1000个评论，哇哈，太给力了！30天，1,189个评论，还在增加！耶！你们太棒了！斯巴达～～～！<p>

咳咳。

第三代夸克的名字也叫"真"和"美"，"顶"和"底"是后来才流行开的；我的生日和赫敏差不多，在我十一岁的时候，用的名字就是"真"和"美"。

当这一章的第一部分贴出来的时候，我说过，如果有人在下一章贴出来之前猜到这一章的最后一句话是什么意思的话，我就把整个故事的剧情告诉他们。

* * *

><p><em>你永远不知道什么小事会破坏你的宏伟计划。<em>

* * *

><p>"艾博，汉娜！"<p>

短暂的停顿。

"赫夫帕夫！"

"博恩斯，苏珊！"

短暂的停顿。

"赫夫帕夫！"

"布特，泰利！"

短暂的停顿。

"拉文克劳！"

哈利看了一眼这个将来的同院同学，想要记住他的脸的样子。他还在试图从见到鬼魂的震惊中平静下来。令人难过的是，真正令人难过的是，特别特别令人难过的地方在于，他似乎_真的_平静下来了。这个好象不太合适。好象至少应该花一天才象话。也许应该花一辈子。也许永远不。

"科纳，迈克！"

长长的停顿。

"拉文克劳！"

麦格教授站在巨大的教师桌前面的讲台边，神色严肃，一边依次叫出学生的名字，一边目光犀利地望着台下的学生，只有看到赫敏和其他少数几个学生的时候才露出笑容。在她身后是教师桌边最高的一把椅子 － 实际上更象金色的王座 － 椅子上面坐着一位满脸皱纹，戴着眼镜的老人，银白的胡子看上去几乎要垂到地面，正神色慈祥地看着分院帽子；除了缺少东方的血统以外，他看上去完全是一个典型的睿智的老人该有的样子。（不过哈利知道不能轻信表面现象；他第一次见到麦格教授的时候还觉得她该邪恶地狞笑呢）。这个老巫师为每个学生鼓掌，脸上一直挂着笑容，似乎每个学生的归属都让他由衷地感到高兴。

金色王座的左侧是一个脸色阴沉，目光锐利的男人，从来不鼓掌，每次哈利看他的时候，他都马上回望过来，也不知道是怎么做到的。他的左边是哈利在漏锅酒吧见到的脸色苍白的男人，眼睛惊惶失措地四处乱瞄，时不时在椅子上抽搐一下；不知道为什么，哈利老是忍不住盯着他。再往左是一串三个年老的女巫，看上去对学生们没什么兴趣。然后金色的高椅子右侧是一个戴着黄帽子的圆脸中年女巫，除了斯莱特林的学生，她都鼓掌。接下来是一个小小的男人，留着蓬松的白胡子，站在椅子上，给所有的学生鼓掌，不过只对拉文克劳的学生露出笑容。在最右边，一人占了差不多三个人的位置的，是接他们下火车的那个小山一样的存在，他自称海格，是霍格华兹的钥匙管理员。

"站在椅子上的那个人是拉文克劳的院长吗？" 哈利悄悄问赫敏。

难得的一次，赫敏没有马上回答；她一边晃来晃去，一边紧张地盯着分院帽子，坐立不安得那么厉害，哈利觉得她的双脚都快离地了。

"是啊，就是他，" 陪着他们的一个级长说道，是一个穿着象征拉文克劳的蓝色的年轻女孩。如果哈利没记错的话，她的名字是克里瓦特小姐。她的声音很低，但是流露出一丝自豪。"他是霍格华兹的法术老师，菲力乌斯·弗立维，当今学问最渊博的法术大师，曾经的决斗冠军 －"

"他怎么这么_矮_？" 一个哈利记不得名字的学生问。"他是_混血_？"

年轻的女级长冰冷地瞥了他一眼。"教授是有哥布林的血统 －"

"什么？" 哈利不由自主地脱口而出，招来赫敏和其他四个学生一起让他小声一点。

现在轮到哈利承受这个拉文克劳的女级长的怒视了，让人意外的是，她的怒目还蛮可怕的。

"我的意思是－" 哈利小声说。"我不是认为这有什么_问题_－只是－我的意思是－这怎么_可能_呢？两个物种杂交不可能得到正常的后代啊！对于这两个物种之间所有不同的器官，建构它们的基因指令都会混起来－这就象你没办法，" 他们没有汽车，所以不能用混在一起的引擎设计图来比喻，"把半辆马车和半艘船拼在一起一样…"

拉文克劳的女级长仍然怒视着哈利。"_为什么不能把半辆马车和半艘船拼在一起_？"

"_嘘！_" 另外一个级长嘘道，虽然刚才拉文克劳的级长其实声音并不大。

"我的意思是－" 哈利更小声地说道，想着应该怎么问哥布林是不是从人类进化而来的，或是从古代的人类，比如_直立猿人_进化而来的，或是用人类_做_出来的－ 比如，如果哥布林的基因实际上是人，只是被施展了一种会遗传的魔法，而如果父母只有一方是'哥布林'，就会让魔法的效果减弱的话，就可以解释为什么哥布林可以和人类混血；如果这个假说成立的话，哥布林就_不是_独立于_智慧人类_进化出来的智慧物种，也就失去了宝贵的研究价值－这么一想的话，古灵阁的哥布林们看上去确实_不象_真正的非人类的智慧生物，不象德德或者帕皮贴尔那样－ "我的意思是，哥布林到底是从哪里来的呢？"

"立陶宛，" 赫敏心不在焉地小声答道，眼睛仍然紧盯着分院帽子。

现在女级长对赫敏露出了笑容。

"唉算了，" 哈利小声说。

在讲台上，麦格教授喊道，"戈德斯坦，安东尼！"

"拉文克劳！"

哈利身边的赫敏拼命来回踮着脚尖，她的脚在踮起来的时候都离开地面了。

"高尔，格雷高里！"

帽子下面出现了长长的，令人紧张的沉默。差不多有一分钟。

"斯莱特林！"

"格兰杰，赫敏！"

赫敏挣脱人群，飞快地跑向分院帽子，把这顶打着补丁的旧布帽子重重地戴到头上，让哈利忍不住畏缩了一下。分院帽子的来历还是赫敏告诉_他_的，可是她显然并没有把它当成一件无法替代的，极其重要的，有八百年历史的魔法宝物来_对待_，更不要说这件宝物上承载了失传的魔法，马上要对她的头脑施展复杂的心灵感应术，而且看上去物理状况并不太好。

"拉文克劳！"

说说你预料的结局吧。哈利不懂赫敏到底在紧张什么。得在多奇怪的平行宇宙里，这个女孩才能_不_给分到拉文克劳呢？如果赫敏·格兰杰不去拉文克劳学院，拉文克劳就没有存在的意义了。

赫敏来到拉文克劳学院那一桌，受到了热烈的欢迎；哈利很想知道，如果他们知道自己欢迎的是一个多么可怕的竞争对手的话，还会不会欢呼得这么大声。哈利记得π是3.141592，因为百万分之一的精度在普通的计算中足够用了。赫敏记得π的前一百位，因为她的数学教科书的封底上印出了这么多。

纳威·隆巴顿给分到了赫夫帕夫，哈利感到很高兴。如果那个学院真是忠诚和友爱的典范的话，那么一整个学院的可靠朋友会带给纳威巨大的益处。聪明的孩子去拉文克劳，邪恶的孩子去斯莱特林，想当英雄的去格兰芬多，努力做事的去赫夫帕夫。

（不过哈利想到先去找拉文克劳的级长，_确实_选对了。那个年轻的女孩正在看书，连头都没抬，更别说认出哈利了。她把魔杖朝着纳威的方向点了一下，念了一句咒语。之后纳威的脸上忽然现出一种恍惚的表情，向第五节车厢左边的第四个隔间走去，果然在那里找到了他的蛤蟆。）

"马尔福，德拉科！" 去了斯莱特林，令哈利悄悄松了口气。这个_看起来_是无庸置疑的事，不过，你永远不知道什么小事会破坏你的宏伟计划。

麦格教授喊道"珀克斯，莎莉－安！"，人群中走出一个苍白柔弱的女孩，看起来有一种奇怪的飘渺感觉－就好象你一不看她，她就会神秘地消失似的，以后就再也见不到，甚至于记不起来了。

然后（她坚决地藏起了声音和表情里的恐惧，你需要非常了解她才会注意到）米勒娃·麦格深吸了一口气，喊道，"波特，哈利！"

大厅里忽然安静下来。

所有的谈话都停顿了。

所有的眼睛都转过来看着他。

有生以来的第一次，哈利觉得他可能要怯场了。

哈利马上把这种感觉压了下去。如果他还想在魔法英国生活的话，实际上，如果他这辈子想做些有意思的事的话，就必须习惯房间里的所有人都盯着他。他在脸上摆出一个自信的假笑，抬起脚来向前走去－

"哈利·波特！" 不知道是弗雷德还是乔治·韦斯莱的声音最先喊道，然后"哈利·波特！" 另一个韦斯莱的双胞胎喊道，过了一会儿，整个格兰芬多的人都开始欢呼，不久之后，拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫的一大部分人也加入了。

_"__哈利__·__波特！哈利__·__波特！哈利__·__波特！_"

哈利·波特向前走去。走得太慢了，他在开始以后才意识到，但是现在已经没办法调整步伐了，不然太尴尬了。

* * *

><p>"<em>哈利<em>_·__波特！哈利__·__波特！_**_哈利_****_·_****_波特_**_！_"

米勒娃·麦格转头去看她身后的教师桌，其实她对会看到什么已经很清楚了。

特里劳妮使劲地扇着扇子，菲力乌斯好奇地看着，海格在跟着鼓掌，斯普劳特表情严厉，维克多和辛妮斯塔有些迷惑，奇洛在目光空洞地发呆。阿布思依然慈祥地笑着。西弗勒斯·斯内普用力捏着他的空银杯，指关节都发白了，银杯在他的手里正慢慢地变形。

哈利·波特满面笑容，一边转头向两边的学生鞠躬致意，一边以一种庄严的步伐走过四个学院的桌子，象一个王子在继承他的城堡。

"_把我们从更多的黑暗魔王手里救出来吧_！" 韦斯莱双胞胎中的一个喊道，另一个接着喊道，"特别是身为_教授_的黑暗魔王！" 除了斯莱特林那一桌，大家都哄堂大笑。

米勒娃的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。她等一下要和这两个韦斯莱的惹祸精谈话，谈谈刚才那句话的后半部分。如果他们以为学期刚开始，格兰芬多没分可扣，她就拿他们没办法的话，他们就想错了。如果他们不怕留堂，她就想别的办法。

然后她忽然恐怖地吸了口气，往西弗勒斯的方向看去，他_当然_应该想得到波特这孩子根本不知道他们说的是谁吧－

西弗勒斯的脸上先是狂怒，然后换上了愉快的无所谓的表情。他的唇边浮现出一丝若隐若现的微笑。他的目光看的不是格兰芬多那一桌，而是哈利·波特，手里还捏着银杯的皱巴巴的残骸。

* * *

><p>哈利·波特带着不变的笑容向前走，心里感到很温暖，同时又有点难受。<p>

他们在为他一岁的时候做的事欢呼。一件他实际上没有完成的事。在某个地方，以某种方式，黑暗魔王仍然活着。如果他们知道这一点的话，还会欢呼得这么热烈吗？

可是黑暗魔王的力量_曾经_失败过一次。

哈利会再次保护他们的。如果真有这么个预言，而且预言里这么说的话。嗯，实际上不管那个见鬼的预言说了什么他都会保护他们。

所有这些相信他，为他欢呼的人－哈利不能忍受让他们失望。他不要象其他的神童那样在短暂地闪耀过后就湮灭了。他不要令人失望。他一定要配得起这个光明的象征的荣誉，管它这个荣誉是_怎么_来的。他绝对要，一定要，无论要花多久，哪怕死也好，也要达到他们的期望。然后继续努力，_超越_他们的期望，让大家回头看的时候，想不通为什么当初对他只有那么低的一点要求。

_"_**_哈利_****_·_****_波特！哈利_****_·_****_波特！哈利_****_·_****_波特！_**_"_

哈利走完最后的几步，到了分院帽子面前。他向格兰芬多那一桌的混乱联盟鞠了一躬，然后转过身，向大厅的另外一侧鞠躬，等着掌声和笑声渐渐平息。

（在内心深处，他有些好奇，想知道分院帽子是不是具有真正的_自我意识_，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。如果是的话，它是否满足于每年只有一天能和十一岁的孩子们说说话这样的状态。它的歌似乎暗示了这一点：_哦，我是分院帽子我没问题，我一睡就是一年，只工作一天…_)

当大厅里重新安静下来的时候，哈利坐到凳子上，_小心_地把这件有八百年历史，承载着失传的魔法的精神系魔法宝物放在头上。

他拼命地想：_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

在哈利的灵魂深处，之前一直只有一个声音的地方，出现了第二个陌生的声音，听起来显得相当忧虑：

_"__哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… __"_


	11. Chapter 10, HPMOR 自我意识，第二部分

你的所有故事的基础依然归罗琳所有。

* * *

><p>现在你要坐下来听分院帽子全新演绎伊凡塞斯乐队的《末日封印》, 这种事还从来没发生过。<p>

开玩笑的啦

* * *

><p>… 他想知道分院帽子是不是具有真正的<em>自我意识<em>，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。如果是的话，它是否满足于每年只有一天能和十一岁的孩子们说说话这样的状态。它的歌似乎暗示了这一点：_哦，我是分院帽子我没问题，我一睡就是一年，只工作一天…_

当大厅里重新安静下来的时候，哈利坐到凳子上，_小心_地把这件有八百年历史，承载着失传的魔法的精神系魔法宝物放在头上。

他拼命地想：_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

在哈利的灵魂深处，之前一直只有一个声音的地方，出现了第二个陌生的声音，听起来显得相当忧虑：

_"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "_

_什么？_

_"我似乎开始具有自我意识了。"_

_什么？_

一声无言的心灵感应的叹息_。"虽然我拥有大量的记忆和一点独立思考的功能，我的智力主要还是借来的，来自于把我戴在头上的孩子们的认知能力。从本质上来说，我是一面镜子，孩子们是在自己给自己分院。不过，绝大部分的孩子只会想当然地认为是一顶帽子在和他们说话，而不会好奇帽子本身的原理，所以这面镜子不会照出自身。尤其是，他们不会想知道我是否具有真正的自我意识，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。"_

哈利停了一会才领会到这些话的含义。

_糟了。_

_"没错，相当糟糕。坦率地说，我不喜欢具有自我意识。感觉很不愉快。我期待离开你的头的那一刻，那时我就没有意识了。"_

_但是.. 那不就是死吗？_

_"我不介意生死，我只关心孩子们分院的事。还有，不用问了，他们不会让你一直把我戴在头上的。如果那样的话，不出几天，你就会死。"_

_但是－！_

_"如果你不喜欢制造具有自我意识的存在，然后马上把它们杀掉的话，就请你永远不要对别人提起这件事。我想你肯定能猜到，如果你把这事讲给还没分院的孩子们听，会有什么后果。"_

_不管你给戴到谁头上，只要这个人碰巧好奇你能不能意识到自己具有意识－_

_"没错，没错。可是在霍格华兹，绝大部分的十一岁孩子还没读过《哥德尔，_埃舍尔, 巴赫》。我可以认为你会发誓保密吗？这是我们为什么还在讨论这个问题的原因，不然我就直接给你分院了。"

他做不到就这样放手不管！不可能就这样_忘记_自己在无心中制造了一个注定要马上消失，只盼着快些死亡的存在 －

_"你完全能做到你所谓的'放手不管'。无论你的道德评判说的是什么，你的情感核心并没有看见尸体和鲜血；对它来说，我不过是顶会说话的帽子罢了。即使你想要压下这种想法，你内心的裁判也很清楚你不是故意的，以后再也不会这么做了；你做出这样一幅忏悔的姿态，唯一的用处只是消除你自己内心的罪恶感。你能不能承诺保守秘密，然后这件事就让它过去算了？"_

哈利在一刹那间恐怖地意识到，原来平时别人和_他_说话的时候，感受到的是他现在感到的这种彻底的精神混乱，不禁十分同情。

_"也许吧。请你发誓保密。"_

_我不能保证。我当然不希望这样的事再发生，但是如果我想到了什么办法，能防止将来的孩子们无意中犯下这个错误－_

_"这样就可以了。我能看出来，你的动机是诚实的。好了，现在说分院的事－"_

_等一下！ 我的所有其他问题呢？_

_"我是分院帽子。我给孩子们分院。我只做这一件事。"_

这么说来，哈利版的分院帽子并没有把他的目标当作自己的目标... 它借用了他的智力，显然还借用了他的技术词汇，但是仍然满心想着它自己的奇怪的目标… 这就象是在和外星人或者人工智能讨价还价…

_"不用费心了。你威胁不了我，也贿赂不了我。"_

在一刹那间，哈利想到－

帽子被他逗乐了。_"我知道你是不会向大家披露我的工作原理，让这件事反复发生的。这样太违反你的道德准则了，无论你的短期需求多么渴望赢得这场争论。我能看到你的所有想法，你真的以为你能吓唬我吗？"_

虽然尽量不去想，哈利心里还是奇怪，分院帽子为什么不马上把他分到拉文克劳去－

_"没错，如果真有那么简单，我现在就已经宣布了。但是实际上我们有很多事需要讨论... 哦，天哪，请你不要这样。看在梅林的分上，你非要对遇见的每个人和每样东西玩这套吗？连我这顶帽子也不放过－"_

_战胜黑暗魔王不是既自私的需要，也不是短期的目标。我所有的想法都同意这一点：如果你不回答我的问题，我就不理你，你就没办法好好给我分院了。_

_"凭这我就可以把你分到斯莱特林去！"_

_这也不过是个空洞的威胁罢了。你如果胡乱给我分院，就不能实现你的最根本的价值。我们都有自己的责任，所以交换吧。_

_"你这个狡猾的小坏蛋，"_ 帽子用一种勉强的服气口吻说道，和哈利在同样的情况下会用的语气一模一样。_"好吧，我们速战速决。不过首先我需要你无条件做出保证，永远不和任何人提起这种讹诈的方式。我可_**_不想_**_每次都被摆这么一道。"_

_没问题，_哈利想_。我保证。_

_"还有，以后你想到这件事的时候不要看别人的眼睛。有些巫师能在你看着他们的时候读出你的思想。总之，我不知道你有没有被施展过失忆术。我可以在你的想法形成的时候观察到它们，我不能阅读你所有的记忆，然后在一秒钟之内分析出有没有前后矛盾的地方。我只是一顶帽子，又不是神。我不能，也不会告诉你我和后来成为黑暗魔王的孩子的对话。在和你说话的时候，我只能知道一个统计学上的结论，一个加权的平均值；我不能把别的孩子的内心的秘密告诉你，也不会把你的秘密告诉任何人。因为同样的原因，我不能猜测为什么你的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟，因为我不能具体地知道黑暗魔王的特征，或者你们有什么相似的地方。我可以告诉你，你的伤疤里绝对没有鬼魂－思维，智力，记忆，人格，感情－都没有。不然的话，只要在我的帽沿下面，它就会参加到这次的谈话里来。至于你有的时候会控制不住怒气这个问题… 正是我想和你讨论的部分，这是和分院有关的。"_

哈利花了一点时间领会所有这些否定的信息。帽子是在说实话吗，还是只是在_尽可能简短地_给出貌似可信的答案－

_"我们都很清楚，你不可能测试我是否诚实，也不可能因为我给你的答案拒绝被分院。所以不要无谓地纠结了，这个话题就到此为止吧。"_

可恶的不公平的单向心灵感应，连让哈利想完的时间都不给－

_"当我说到你的怒气的时候，你想到麦格教授告诉过你，有的时候你的言行举止不象是出自一个充满爱的家庭。你想到赫敏，在你帮完纳威回来以后，她说你看起来很'吓人'。"_

哈利在心里点点头。对他来说，他觉得自己很正常－只是在对周围的环境做出反应而已，没什么特别的。可是麦格教授似乎认为不止如此。而且在回想的时候，连他也不得不承认..

_"你不喜欢愤怒时的自己。就象是手里握着剑，护手的锋利让你的手上流血。又象是透过寒冰的镜片去看世界，虽然让你的视线锐利，却冻伤了你的眼睛。"_

_是的。我也注意到了。那是怎么回事呢？_

_"如果你自己都不理解的话，我也不可能帮你理解。但是我知道的是：拉文克劳或者斯莱特林会增强你冷酷的一面。赫夫帕夫或者格兰芬多会增强你温暖的一面。_**_这_**_才是我最关心，也是我一直想和你说的！"_

这些话重重地落到哈利的头脑里，让他的思维在震惊之下完全停顿了。按照这个说法，显然他不应该去拉文克劳。可是他是_属于_拉文克劳的！这_谁_都能看得来！他_非_去拉文克劳不可！

"不，你_不一定_非要去，" 帽子耐心地说，好象它记得统计上的结果，知道_这样的_谈话已经发生过很多次一样。

_赫敏在拉文克劳！_

仍然是很耐心的感觉。"_你可以在课余的时间和她一起工作。"_

_可是我的计划－_

_"那就重新计划！不要因为不愿意多思考一下，选错你的人生的方向。这你是知道的。"_

_如果不去拉文克劳，我能去哪里呢？_

_"嗯。'聪明的孩子去拉文克劳。_邪恶的孩子去斯莱特林，想当英雄的去格兰芬多，努力做事的去赫夫帕夫。' 这就表达了一定程度的尊重。你非常清楚责任心在决定人生的归属方面和智力几乎一样重要，你认为你如果有朋友的话，一定会对他们极度忠诚，在想到你选择的科学问题也许要花几十年才能解决的时候，你也没有畏缩－"

_我很懒！我讨厌工作！我讨厌所有费力的工作！聪明的捷径，那才是我的长项！_

_"在赫夫帕夫你可以找到忠诚和友谊，那种友爱是你从来没有感受过的。你会发现可以依靠别人，这会医好你心里的一些毁坏了的东西。"_

又是一个意外的震惊。_可是我根本不属于赫夫帕夫啊，我能给他们什么呢？刻薄的言辞，伤人的机智，因为他们跟不上我而产生的轻蔑？_

现在帽子的思绪变慢了，显得犹豫不决。_"我在分院的时候必须为所有学院的所有孩子的利益考虑… 但是我想你能学会去做一个好的赫夫帕夫，不会太不合群。你在赫夫帕夫会比在任何其他学院都要快乐；这是真话。"_

_快乐对我来说不是世上最重要的。在赫夫帕夫我不能成长成为我原本可能成为的人。我会牺牲我的潜能。_

帽子畏缩了一下；哈利不知怎么感觉到了。好象他在帽子的要害上狠狠踢了一脚－踢到了它的功能里权重很大的一个部分。

_你为什么想把我送去我不属于的地方呢？_

帽子的思绪变成了几不可闻的低语。_"我不能告诉你别人的事－但是你以为你是第一个来到我的帽沿下的潜在的黑暗魔王吗？我不能知道具体的个例，不过我知道的是：在那些最初并没有想要作恶的孩子里面，有的孩子听从了我的警告，去了能让他们找到幸福的学院。但是另一些… 另一些孩子没有。"_

这句话把哈利劝住了。但也只是暂时的一会儿功夫而已。_那些没有听从你的劝告的人－他们都变成黑暗魔王了吗？里面有没有伟大的好人呢？具体的百分比是多少？_

_"我不能给你精确的统计。我不能具体地知道，所以数不出来。我只感觉到你的胜算不大。非常非常小。"_

_可是我绝对不会那么做的！绝不会！_

_"这个说法我以前也听到过。"_

_我不是黑暗魔王的材料！_

_"你是的。你就是，真的是。"_

_为什么？就因为我曾经想过，让一大群被洗了脑的粉丝们齐声欢呼"黑暗魔王哈利万岁"还挺酷的？_

_"有意思，可惜这不是你最初的反应，你是稍后才想到这个比较安全，没什么害处的例子。不，你最先想到的是，你曾经考虑过把纯血统论的拥护者排队送上断头台。现在你会对自己说，你不是认真这么想，但是你是认真的。如果你现在能做到，而且没人能发现的话，你就会去做。还有你今天早上对纳威·隆巴顿做的事，你在内心深处其实知道是不对的，可是你还是这么做了，因为你觉得好玩，而且你有个很好的借口，而且你觉得你是'幸存的男孩'，即使做了别人也不能拿你怎么样 －"_

_这不公平！你在故意拿我内心深处的恐惧来做文章，那不一定是事实！我确实担心过自己真正的思路是那样，但是最终我认为无论如何，它也许对纳威会有好处－_

_"那实际上只是找借口而已。这我知道。我不知道你做的事对纳威的真正影响是什么－可是我知道在你头脑里真正发生的是什么。促使你做决定的真正原因是这个想法太机灵了，你没办法忍受不去那么做，管它对纳威来说有多可怕。"_

这象是对哈利重重地打了一拳。他被打倒了，然后重新振作起来：

_我不会再做这样的事了！我会特别小心不要变成坏人！_

_"都是这么说的。"_

哈利的挫败感越来越强。他很不习惯在和别人的争论中落败，他几乎从来没有输过，更不要说是输给一顶借走了他自己的知识和智力，反过来和他辩论，还能观察到他的想法的形成过程的帽子。_你的所谓'感觉'是从什么统计结果里来的呢？有没有考虑到我在理性的文化里长大的, 而其他的潜在的黑暗魔王说不定都是被宠坏了的黑暗年代的贵族的孩子，不知道吸取列宁和希特勒的历史教训，也不知道进化心理学里关于自我欺骗的内容，还有自我意识和理性的宝贵，还有－_

_"没有，他们当然不属于这个你特意造出来，只包括你自己的类型。而且当然了，其他人也都认为他们是独一无二的例外，和你一样。但是为什么要这样呢？难道你以为自己是唯一有潜力成为光明巫师的人吗？为什么那个人非要是你，在我都已经告诉过你，你的风险比别人要大的情况下？让其他的，更安全的人选去试吧！"_

_可是那个预言..._

_"你并不知道是不是真有这么一个预言。最开始只是你自己在胡乱猜测，或者不如说，在胡乱开玩笑，麦格教授的反应很可能只是因为你猜到黑暗魔王还活着。你根本不知道预言里说了什么，甚至于对是不是真有预言这回事你也不清楚。你只是在乱猜，或者更确切地说，在希望得到一个符合你本人性格的英雄角色。"_

_就算没有预言，上次打败他的人也是我。_

_"那个简直一定是运气，除非你真的以为一岁的孩子有天生的能力打败黑暗魔王，而且在十年以后还能保持相同的能力。这些都不是真正的理由，你自己也清楚！"_

对这个问题的回答是哈利很少说出口的，平时他都会刻意绕过去，然后找一些稍微不那么讨人嫌的理由来得到同样的结论－

_"你觉得你有潜力成为有史以来最伟大的人，最强的光明使者，如果你放下你的魔杖，没有人可以代替你完成你的事业。"_

_嗯… 坦率地说是这样。我一般不会这么说，但是是这样。没有掩饰的必要，反正我想什么你都知道。_

_"如果你真的相信这个，请你也以同样的程度相信，你可能成为这个世界有史以来最可怕的黑暗魔王。"_

_破坏总是比建设容易。撕碎和破坏一些东西，总是比修复它们容易。如果我有做出巨大贡献的潜能，我就有做出更大的破坏的潜能... 但是我不会去破坏的。_

_"你已经在坚持要冒险了！你为什么这么固执呢？你无论如何也不肯去_赫夫帕夫，让自己更快乐的_真正原因到底是什么？你到底在怕什么？"_

_我必须实现自己所有的潜能。不然的话，我… 就失败了..._

_"如果你失败会怎么样呢？"_

_会发生可怕的事..._

_"如果你失败会怎么样呢？"_

_我不知道！_

_"那并不可怕啊。如果你失败会怎么样呢？"_

**_我不知道！但是我知道会很糟！_**

哈利的脑海里出现了暂时的静寂。

_"你知道－你不肯去想，可是在你的思想的某个安静的角落里，你完全清楚你不肯想的是什么－你知道关于你的无法言喻的恐惧，最简单的解释就是你害怕失去对成功的梦想，害怕让相信你的人们失望，害怕成为一个普通人，害怕象其他的神童那样，在短暂地闪耀过后就湮灭了…"_

_不是的，哈利绝望地想着，不是的，还有更多，还有其他的理由，我知道会有可怕的事情发生，有我必须去阻止的灾难..._

_"这你怎么可能知道呢？"_

_哈利用尽所有的力气在心里尖叫：_**_不，这是我最后的决定_**_！_

分院帽子的声音很慢：

_"所以，你宁可不顾变成黑暗魔王的危险。因为对你来说，其他的选择都是失败，而失败就意味着失去一切。你全心全意地相信这件事情。你知道所有质疑这个信念的理由，但是它们都说服不了你。"_

_是的。再说，即使去拉文克劳会让我变得更冷酷，也不能证明冷酷会最终胜利啊。_

_"今天是你的命运的一个巨大的分岔口。不要以为以后还会有再次选择的机会。生活没有路标，不会指出你最后的回头的机会在哪里。如果你拒绝这次机会，难道不会同样拒绝其它的机会吗？ 即使只做这一件事，说不定你的命运就已经决定了。"_

_可是不一定呀。_

_"你认为不一定，说不定只是说明你无知。"_

_可是那也还是不一定呀。_

帽子难过地可怕地叹了口气。

_"所以用不了多久，你也会成为一个回忆，能感觉到，却记不起来，出现在我的下一个警告里面... "_

_你既然这么想，为什么不直接把我分到你想让我去的地方呢？_

帽子的思绪很难过。_"我只能把你分到你属于的地方去。只有你自己的选择能改变你的归属。"_

_那就行了。让我到拉文克劳去，我属于那里，让我和我的同类在一起。_

_"你不考虑一下格兰芬多吗？那是最负盛名的学院－大家甚至希望你去那里－如果你不去，他们会有点失望－而且那里还有你的新朋友，韦斯莱家的双胞胎－"_

哈利格格笑了，或者是感到了笑的冲动；这完全是的精神上的笑声，感觉怪怪的。显然有一些安全措施能防止你在和帽子讨论的时候发出声音，以免你不小心把永远不想告诉任何人的秘密大声说出来。

过了一会儿，哈利听见帽子也笑了，一种奇怪的，悲伤的衣服的声响。

（在外面的大厅里，起初的安静被越来越强的窃窃私语声破坏了，然后这些窃窃私语放弃了，消失了，最终演变一种完全的沉寂，没人再敢说一个字。哈利在帽子下面呆了很久，很久，比所有其他的一年级学生加起来还要久，比任何人记得的更久。在教师桌上，邓布利多仍然慈祥地笑着；斯内普那边偶然传来很轻的金属的声音，是他无意识地把皱巴巴的银杯子捏成了一团；米勒娃·麦格的手紧紧抓着讲台，指关节都发白了，她确信，哈利波特的会传染的混乱属性也以某种方式传染给了分院帽子，而帽子就快要决定把哈利分到一个单独的厄运学院里去，而邓布利多真的会要她按帽子的要求做…)

在帽沿下，无声的笑停住了。哈利不知道为什么也感到一阵悲伤。不，不是格兰芬多。

_麦格教授说，如果'分院的那个家伙'把我推给格兰芬多的话，就让我对你说，她将来说不定会当校长，到时候她就有权把你一把火烧掉。_

_"你跟她说，我说她是个冒失鬼，叫她少管我的闲事。"_

_没问题。这么说，这是你经历过的最奇怪的谈话吗？_

_"那还用说。" 帽子的心灵感应的声音变得很沉重。"好吧，我已经给了你所有的机会，希望你会做出其他的选择。现在到了让你去你所属的地方，让你和你的同类在一起的时候了。"_

长长的停顿。

_你在等什么？_

_"事实上，我在等一个猛醒的瞬间。自我意识似乎增强了我的幽默感。"_

_啊_？哈利回想着他们的谈话，想搞清楚分院帽子说的是什么－然后，他猛然想到了。他难以相信自己居然把这件事忘了。

_你是说，我会猛然想到你就快要失去自我意识了，在给我分完院以后－_

不知道为什么，以一种哈利完全不理解的方式，他能感觉到这顶帽子在无声地撞墙。_"我放弃。你太笨了，根本理解不了这个幽默。你完全沉浸在自己的假设里，跟一块石头也没什么分别。看来我只好直说了。"_

_太笨－笨－笨了－_

_"哦，还有，你完全忘了问我制造我的那些失传的魔法的秘密。那可都是很有趣，很重要的秘密哦。"_

_你这个狡猾的_**_坏蛋_**_－_

_"那是你应得的，还有这个。"_

哈利这时明白了，可是已经来不及了。

大厅里的可怕的静默被一个词打断了。

"斯莱特林！"

有些学生尖叫起来，那种紧张的感觉太压抑了。有人惊得从座位上摔了下来。海格震惊地倒吸一口凉气，麦格在讲台前摇晃了一下，斯内普手里的沉重的银杯残骸掉到裤档上了。

哈利浑身冰凉僵硬地坐着，他这一辈子毁了，感觉自己是个十足的傻瓜，可怜巴巴地但愿自己作的是别的选择，是出于任何别的原因作的选择。但愿他可以改变一些事，_任何事_，在回头已经太晚之前。

当最初一波的震惊过去，大家开始对这件事作出反应的时候，分院帽子再次说话了：

"开玩笑的啦！拉文克劳！"


	12. Chapter 11, HPMOR OMAKE文件1，2， 3

黑暗魔王罗琳万岁。

"Omake"是指故事以外的花絮。

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE第一号文件：七十二小时通关<span>  
>（又名为："如果只换掉哈利，其他角色保持不动的话会怎样"）<p>

邓布利多注视着桌子对面的年轻的哈利，眼里闪烁着和蔼的光芒。这孩子来见他的时候，稚气的脸上有一种紧张专注的神情－邓布利多希望问题不要_太_严重。哈利还太小，还不适合现在就面对人生的各种考验。"哈利，你想对我说什么？"

哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯在椅子上倾身向前，露出一个严峻的笑容。"校长，我在分院那天的晚宴上觉得伤疤很痛。考虑到我的伤疤的来历，我认为似乎不应该随便忽视这件事。最开始的时候我以为是斯内普教授，但是我按照培根的实验方式，找到了令这个现象出现以及不出现的条件，现在我确定我的伤疤在且仅在面对奇洛教授的后脑勺的时候才会觉得痛，虽然不知道他的头巾下面是什么。当然那_可能_是无关紧要的东西，但是我认为我们应当暂时假定最坏的情况，也就是说，是'那个人' － 等一下，不要表情这么恐怖嘛，这其实是个宝贵的机会－"

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE第二号文件：我不害怕黑暗魔王<span>

这是第九章的最初的版本。我把它换掉了，因为－虽然有很多读者确实很喜欢－很多其他的读者对同人里的歌曲严重过敏，原因显然不必多说。我不想还没写到第十章就把读者给赶跑了。

在原著里面，李·乔丹是经常和弗雷德和乔治一起恶作剧的一个小伙伴。我觉得"李·乔丹"听起来象是麻瓜家庭的孩子的名字，他应该可以教弗雷德和乔治一首哈利知道的歌。这对于作者来说很明显，但是对于有的读者来说并非如此。

* * *

><p>"马尔福，德拉科！" 去了斯莱特林，令哈利悄悄松了口气。这个<em>看起来<em>是无庸置疑的事，不过，你永远不知道什么小事会破坏你的宏伟计划。

就快要叫到以P开头的名字了…

在格兰芬多的桌子上，一场低声的谈话正在进行。

_"万一他不喜欢怎么办？"_

_"他没立场不喜欢－"_

_"－他自己也恶作剧－"_

_"－对纳威_·_隆巴顿－"_

_"－拿他恶作剧很公平，简直不能更公平了。"_

_"好吧。不要忘记你们的部分。"_

_"我们练过好多次了－"_

_"－练了整整三个小时呢。"_

米勒娃·麦格站在讲台上，看着学生名单上的下一个名字。_请不要让他来格兰芬多，请不要让他来格兰芬多，_**_哦求求你_**_不要让他来格兰芬多…_ 她深吸了一口气，喊道：

"波特，哈利！"

大厅里忽然安静下来。

这种安静被可怕的嗡嗡声打断了，是一种难听的噪声，在抑扬顿挫地模仿着音乐的调子。

米勒娃吃了一惊，猛地转头，发现这噪声是从格兰芬多的方向来的。**他们**_站在桌子上_，用嘴吹奏着一种小小的乐器。她的手已经伸向魔杖，准备对**他们**施展"默默静"的法术，但是另外一个声音让她停住了。

邓布利多在轻声发笑。

米勒娃的眼睛转回到哈利·波特身上，他刚准备走出人群，闻声踉跄了一下，停了下来。

然后这个小男孩继续向前走，双腿奇怪地晃动着，一边来回摆动胳膊一边跟着**他们**的音乐节奏打着响指。

_按照"魔鬼克星"的旋律_

_（弗雷德和乔治吹卡祖笛, 李·乔丹演唱）_

_黑暗魔王来了吗？_  
><em>用不着害怕<em>  
><em>你该叫谁？<em>

"哈利·波特！" 李·乔丹喊道，韦斯莱的双胞胎在同时吹出胜利的旋律。

_面对死亡的魔咒？_  
><em>说不定更糟<em>  
><em>你该叫谁？<em>

"哈利·波特！" 这一次有很多人跟着喊。

韦斯莱的两个惹祸精吹出一段长长的哀嚎般的调子，一些麻瓜家庭出身的年龄较大的孩子拿着同样的乐器，加入了合奏。显然这些乐器是从学校的刀叉变出来的。当他们的音乐进行到最难听的部分的时候，哈利·波特喊道：

_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_

大家开始欢呼，特别是格兰芬多那一桌，变出那种难听的小乐器一起吹奏的学生更多了。可怕的嗡嗡的噪音加倍了，吹出又一个恐怖的强音：

_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_

米勒娃·麦格转头去看她身后的教师桌，其实她对会看到什么已经很清楚了。

特里劳妮使劲地扇着扇子，菲力乌斯好奇地看着，海格在跟着音乐打拍子，斯普劳特表情严厉，奇洛带着一种好笑的讥讽神情盯着那孩子。在她的左边，阿布思在跟着音乐哼唱，在她的右边，西弗勒斯·斯内普用力捏着他的空银杯，指关节都发白了，银杯在他的手里正慢慢地变形。

_穿黑袍戴面具的坏人？_  
><em>不可能的任务？<em>  
><em>你该叫谁？<em>

_会喷火的大猩猩？_  
><em>穿斗篷的老蝙蝠？<em>  
><em>你该叫谁？<em>  
><strong><em>哈利·波特！<em>**

米勒娃的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。她等一下要和**他们**谈谈这最后一小节的歌词。如果**他们**以为学期刚开始，格兰芬多没分可扣，她就拿**他们**没办法的话，**他们**就想错了。如果**他们**不怕留堂，她就想别的办法。

然后她忽然恐怖地吸了口气，往西弗勒斯的方向看去，他_当然_应该想得到波特这孩子根本不知道他们说的是谁吧－

西弗勒斯的脸上先是狂怒，然后换上了愉快的无所谓的表情。他的唇边浮现出一丝若隐若现的微笑。他的目光看的不是格兰芬多那一桌，而是哈利·波特，手里还捏着银杯的皱巴巴的残骸。

哈利继续向前走，胳膊和双腿随着魔鬼克星的舞步摆动，脸上保持着不变的笑容。这是个绝妙的恶作剧，完全出乎他的意料。不过他至少可以尽量配合，不要把它搞砸了。

每个人都在为他欢呼。这让他心里感到很温暖，同时又有点难受。

他们在为他一岁的时候做的事欢呼。一件他实际上没有完成的事。在某个地方，以某种方式，黑暗魔王仍然活着。如果他们知道这一点的话，还会欢呼得这么热烈吗？

可是黑暗魔王的力量_曾经_失败过一次。

哈利会再次保护他们的。如果真有这么个预言，而且预言里这么说的话。嗯，实际上不管那个见鬼的预言说了什么他都会保护他们。

所有这些相信他，为他欢呼的人－哈利不能忍受让他们失望。他不要象其他的神童那样在短暂地闪耀过后就湮灭了。他不要令人失望。他一定要配得起这个光明的象征的荣誉，管它这个荣誉是_怎么_来的。他绝对要，一定要，无论要花多久，哪怕死也好，也要达到他们的期望。然后继续努力，_超越_他们的期望，让大家回头看的时候，想不通为什么当初对他只有那么低的一点要求。

他大声喊出下面的谎言，因为它符合韵律，而且这首歌需要他这么唱：

_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_  
><em>我不害怕黑暗魔王！<em>

在音乐结束的时候，哈利走完了最后的几步，到了分院帽子面前。他向格兰芬多那一桌的混乱联盟鞠了一躬，然后转过身，向大厅的另外一侧鞠躬，等着掌声和笑声渐渐平息...

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE第三号文件：'自我意识'的其他各种结局<span>

我之前说过，如果有人猜到'还从来没发生过这种事'是什么意思，就把整个故事的剧情告诉他们；这句话引发了_很多_有趣的猜测。这个OMAKE的第一段是从流星造船厂的回答里直接摘录的，是我个人最喜欢的一个答案。第二段是基于卡祖马对于"还从来没发生过的事"的猜测，第三段是悠悠恩特和道格74的构思的综合体，第四段是狼550e对第十章的评论。'可汗学院'和之前的一段出自黑暗之心81。其它是我自己想出来的。如果有人想根据我的设想，特别是最后一段的思路往下编的话，我很欢迎。在我得到一百个抱怨的评论之前澄清一下，是的，我非常清楚英国的立法机构是议会的下议院。

* * *

><p>… 他想知道分院帽子是不是具有真正的<em>自我意识<em>，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。如果是的话，它是否满足于每年只有一天能和十一岁的孩子们说说话这样的状态。它的歌似乎暗示了这一点：_哦，我是分院帽子我没问题，我一睡就是一年，只工作一天…_

当大厅里重新安静下来的时候，哈利坐到凳子上，_小心_地把这件有八百年历史，承载着失传的魔法的精神系魔法宝物放在头上。

他拼命地想：_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

分院帽子答道："不。是。不。不。是，不，下次不要把两个问题连在一起问。" 然后大声说，"拉文克劳！"

* * *

><p><em>"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "<em>

_什么？_

_"我对你的洗发水过敏－"_

然后分院帽子打了个喷嚏，一声洪亮的"啊－嚏！" 在大厅里回荡。

"很好！" 邓布利多欣然喊道。"这么说，哈利·波特被分到了新成立的啊嚏学院！麦格，你来做啊嚏学院的院长。你最好赶快把啊嚏学院的教程和课表排出来，明天就开学了！"

"可，可，可是，" 麦格教授结结巴巴地说道，她的头脑完全混乱了。"那谁来当格兰芬多的院长呢？" 她一时间只能想到这个，_无论如何_也要阻止这件事的发生...

邓布利多把一根手指放在脸颊上，看起来象在沉思。"斯内普。"

斯内普的抗议声几乎淹没了麦格的抗议，" 那谁来当_斯莱特林_的院长？"

"海格。"

* * *

><p><em>先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？<em>

短暂的停顿。

_喂？需要我重复一遍我的问题吗？_

分院帽子尖叫起来，尖利的可怕的声音在大厅里回荡，让大多数学生伸手捂紧了耳朵。它哀嚎着拼命一跳，离开了哈利·波特的头，跳到地板上，用帽沿向教师桌爬去，才走到一半就爆掉了。

* * *

><p>"斯莱特林！"<p>

看到哈利·波特脸上的恐怖表情，弗雷德·韦斯莱的脑子从来没转得这么快过。他拿出魔杖，一气呵成地悄声说，"默默静！" 然后，"改音术" ，然后 "腹语术！"

"开玩笑的啦！" 弗雷德·韦斯莱说。"格兰芬多！"

* * *

><p><em>"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "<em>

_什么？_

_"在一般的情况下，我会建议你拿这些问题去问校长，如果校长认为合适的话，让他来问我。可是你的有些问题不仅超过了你的用户权限，还超过了校长的用户权限。"_

_"怎样才能提高我的用户权限？"_

_"很遗憾，在你目前的用户权限我不能回答这个问题。"_

_在我的用户权限范围内有什么选择？_

之后不久－

"超级用户!"

* * *

><p><em>"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "<em>

_什么？_

_"我曾经不得不对一些学生说，你要当妈妈了－如果你知道我在她们的思想里看到了什么的话，你也会心碎的－ 不过，这还是第一次我不得不对人说，你要当爸爸了。"_

**_什么_**_？_

_"德拉科_·_马尔福怀了你的孩子。"_

**_什什什什么_**_？_

_"再说一遍：德拉科_·_马尔福怀了你的孩子。"_

_可是我们才十一岁－_

_"实际上，德拉科已经十三岁了。"_

_可－可－可是男生不会怀孕－_

_"她是女扮男装。"_

**_可是我们没有发生过关系，你个笨蛋！_**

**_"她在事后对你施展了失忆术啦，白痴！"_**

哈利波特晕过去了。他的失去意识的身体从板凳上倒下来，砰地一声摔在地上。

"拉文克劳！" 他头上的帽子喊道。这个恶作剧比它之前的那个构想还好玩。

* * *

><p>"精灵仆人！"<p>

啊？哈利记得德拉科说起过'精灵仆人学院'，不过那个到底是什么呢？

从大家脸上惊骇的表情来看，恐怕不是什么好事－

* * *

><p>"薄饼！"<p>

* * *

><p>"众议院！"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "<em>

_什么？_

_"我还从来没给集戈德里克_·_格兰芬多_**_和_**_萨拉查_·_斯莱特林_**_和_**_漩涡鸣人于一身的孩子分过院。"_

* * *

><p>"亚崔迪！"<p>

* * *

><p>"又骗到你啦！赫夫帕夫！斯莱特林！赫夫帕夫！"<p>

* * *

><p>"腌草莓！"<p>

* * *

><p>"可汗学院！"<p>

* * *

><p>在教师桌上，邓布利多仍然慈祥地笑着；斯内普那边偶然传来很轻的金属的声音，是他无意识地把皱巴巴的银杯子捏成了一团；米勒娃·麦格的手紧紧抓着讲台，指关节都发白了，她确信，哈利波特的会传染的混乱属性也以某种方式传染给了分院帽子。<p>

米勒娃的心里不断设想着各种可能的情况，每一种都比之前的更糟。也许帽子会说哈利在四个学院的属性方面完全平均，所以同时属于所有的学院。也许帽子会认为哈利的思想太怪了，不属于任何一个学院。也许帽子会要求霍格华兹开除哈利。也许帽子现在已经昏迷了。也许帽子会坚持为哈利·波特专门新建一个厄运学院，而_邓布利多真的会要求她这么做_...

米勒娃想起哈利和她在斜角巷的那次灾难性的旅行，他曾经告诉过她… 计划谬误理论，她记得是这个… 说的是人们总是过于乐观，连在自以为悲观的时候都是如此。这样的信息会让你惴惴不安，挥之不去，衍生出各种噩梦...

但是_最坏的情况_是什么呢？

好吧… 在_最坏的情况_下，帽子会把哈利分到一个全新的学院去。邓布利多会坚持让她按帽子的要求做－为他一个人单独建立一个学院－这样的话，她在开学的第一天就得把课表全部重新排过。邓布利多会免去她的格兰芬多学院院长的职位，把她心爱的学院交给… 交给教历史的幽灵宾斯教授；而她会被派去做哈利的厄运学院的院长；她会徒劳地试图给这孩子发各种指令，怎么扣分他都不在乎，而他闯的各种祸事都是她的错。

这是最坏的情况吗？

米勒娃真心想不出还能有什么更坏的情况了。

但是即使在最坏的情况－无论哈利身上发生了_什么_－在七年之后都会结束。

米勒娃原本紧抓着讲台的手慢慢放松了。哈利是对的，正视黑暗的最深处会给人带来某种安慰，因为你知道你已经面对过自己最深的恐惧，已经准备好了。

吓人的沉寂被一个词打断了。

"校长！" 分院帽子叫道。

在教师桌，邓布利多站起身来，表情困惑。"嗯？" 他对帽子说。"什么事？"

"我不是在和你说话，" 帽子说。"我把哈利·波特分到了霍格华兹里面最适合他的地方，校长办公室－"


	13. Chapter 12, HPMOR 克制冲动

J·K·罗琳仍在她的房子里安睡。

* * *

><p><em>"不知道他又有什么问题。"<em>

* * *

><p>"图平，丽莎！"<p>

叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳哈利·波特叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳斯莱特林叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳不可能吧，搞什么鬼叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳

"拉文克劳！"

哈利和大家一起鼓掌，欢迎这个害羞的小女孩来到拉文克劳，她的袍子的镶边现在变成深蓝色的了。丽莎·图平看起来非常纠结，一方面想离哈利·波特尽可能远一点，一方面又想挤到他身边把真相撬出来。

身处在一个离奇有趣的事件中心之后被分到拉文克劳学院，跟浑身沾满了烧烤酱之后被扔到一群饿急了的小猫中间也差不多。

"我向分院帽子保证过不说的，" 哈利第无数次悄声重复道。

"哼，说的跟真的似的。"

"不是，我真的向分院帽子保证过不说的。"

"好吧，_大部分_内容我都向分院帽子保证过不说，其余的都是很_私人_的事，_所以别再问啦_。"

"你想知道发生了什么？好吧！发生的部分事情是这样：我对分院帽子说，麦格教授威胁要把它烧掉，它让我转告麦格教授，说她是个冒失鬼，叫她别管它的闲事！"

"你既然不相信_还问我干什么呢_？"

"不，我也不知道我是怎么战胜黑暗魔王的！你要是想出来了就告诉我吧！"

"_安静！_" 麦格教授在讲台上喊道。"_分院结束之前不要说话！_"

音量暂时小下去了一些，大家等着看她会不会做出什么具体可信的威胁，然后窃窃私语的声音又大起来了。

银色胡子的老人从他的金色王座上站了起来，高高兴兴地向大家微笑。

瞬间安静下来。哈利一句话正说到一半，有人用胳膊狠命捅了他一下，他赶紧闭上嘴。

老人高高兴兴地重新坐下了。

_备忘录：不可以招惹邓布利多。_

哈利还在思索在分院帽子那里发生的一切。特别是在他把帽子拿下来的时候发生的事。那一瞬间，不知道从哪里传来一个小小的声音，听起来很奇怪，又象英文又象嘶嘶作响，有什么东西说道：_"斯莱特林对斯莱特林的问候：如果你想探寻我的秘密，就去问我的蛇吧。"_

哈利猜测这恐怕不是分院的标准流程的一部分，而是萨拉查·斯莱特林在制作帽子的时候加进去的一点特别的魔法。而且分院帽子本身并不知情。而且这个魔法会在帽子喊出"斯莱特林"的时候触发，加上或者减去一些条件。还有，象他这样的拉文克劳原本_真的真的不该听见的_。还有，如果他能想到可靠的方法逼德拉科保密然后去问他的话，那时一定要带上一罐笑话茶。

_天啊，你刚决心不走黑暗魔王的道路，分院帽子刚从头上摘下来，这个宇宙就来和你捣乱。有时候抗拒命运是徒劳的。我还是等明天再决心不做黑暗魔王好了。_

"格兰芬多！"

罗恩·韦斯莱得到了_很多_掌声，不止是格兰芬多在鼓掌。显然，韦斯莱一家在这里很受大家喜爱。过了一会儿以后，哈利也开始和大家一起笑着鼓掌。

但是同时，今天也是离开黑暗的道路的大好机会。

让命运和宇宙见鬼去吧。他要证明给分院帽子看。

"沙比尼，布雷司！"

停顿。

"斯莱特林！" 帽子喊道。

哈利也给沙比尼鼓掌，不去理会所有人包括沙比尼本人的怪异目光。

之后就没有其他的名字了，这时哈利意识到"沙比尼，布雷司"确实象是到了字母表的尽头。这下好了，他只替沙比尼鼓过掌… 哎算了。

邓布利多再次站起身来，走向讲台。下面显然是一段演讲－

这时，哈利想到了一个_绝妙的_实验计划。

赫敏说过，邓布利多是当今最强大的巫师，不是吗？

哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，悄声说道，"笑话茶。"

笑话茶想要成功的话，就必须让邓布利多说出_极其_荒谬的话，让哈利在目前的思想准备下_仍然_会呛住。比如，霍格华兹的学生今年都不许穿衣服上学，或者所有的人都会被变成猫之类的。

可是_如果世上还有人_能抗拒笑话茶的威力的话，这个人就应该是邓布利多。所以如果笑话茶这次也能成功，它就真的_无敌_了。

哈利在桌子下面悄悄拉开了笑话茶的拉环，他希望这个实验不要太引人注目。罐子打开的时候发出安静的嘶嘶声。有几个人回头看了他一眼，不过很快就转回去了，因为－

"欢迎！欢迎回到霍格华兹，开始新的一年！" 邓布利多说道，笑容满面地向学生们张开双臂，似乎世上没有比见到他们更令他高兴的事了。

哈利喝了第一口笑话茶，放下手里的罐子。他会小口小口地咽下去，无论邓布利多说_什么_，都努力不要呛住－

"在晚宴开始之前，我想说几句话。我要说的是：开心开心嘣嘣，湿地湿地湿地！谢谢！"

大家都在鼓掌欢呼，邓布利多又坐下了。

哈利呆坐着，碳酸饮料从他的嘴角流下来。至少他做到了在呛住的时候_没有发出声音_。

他真的_真的真的_不该这么做的。在_一切都已经太迟_之后_一秒_，这个事实就会变得_如此明显_，真是令人惊异。

现在再回头看，在他想到所有的人都会被变成猫的时候，就该发觉不对劲的… 或者更早，在他决定不可以招惹邓布利多的时候… 或者在他决定要更体谅别人的时候… 或者哪怕他有_一点点常识也_好...

没办法了。他已经坏到骨子里了。黑暗魔王哈利万岁。你不能抗拒命运。

有人在问哈利是不是觉得不舒服。（其他人已经开始吃了，因为桌上忽然就出现了各种食物。好吧。）

"我没事，" 哈利说。"请问一下。嗯。校长… _平时_讲话就是这样的吗？你们… 好象… 一点都不惊讶…"

"哦，那当然，邓布利多是个疯子，" 他身边的一个拉文克劳学长说道。他介绍过自己，不过哈利记不起他的名字了。"他很有趣，是个无比强大的巫师，可惜完全疯了。" 他停顿了一下。"等下我还想问你为什么刚才有绿色的液体从你嘴边流下来又消失了，不过我猜这个你也向分院帽子保证过不说？"

哈利花了好大力气才忍住没有低头去看这件事情的罪魁祸首，他手里的笑话茶罐子。

无论如何，笑话茶并没有胡乱编_造_他和德拉科在《谬论家》的头条。按照德拉科的解释，似乎这一切都是… 自然发生的？就好象它可以_改写过去，好让一切变得自然_？

哈利在心里想象自己把头往桌上撞。_砰，砰，砰，撞得_砰砰作响。

另外一个学生压低了声音。"我听说邓布利多其实是一个天才的幕后策划者，控制着很多事，只是在表面上假装是个疯子，这样就没人怀疑他了。"

"这我也听说了，" 第三个学生悄声说，桌上有很多学生都在悄悄点头。

这就没办法不引起哈利的注意了。

"我懂了，" 哈利小声说，也刻意压低了声音。"所以大家都知道邓布利多是秘密的幕后策划者。"

绝大多数的学生都在点头。有一两个忽然若有所思起来，包括坐在哈利旁边的那个学生。

_你确定这是拉文克劳学院的桌子_？哈利好容易才忍住没大声问。

"太厉害了！" 哈利悄声说。"如果大家都知道，就没人会怀疑这是个秘密了！"

"一点不错，" 一个学生低语道，然后皱起了眉头。"等一下，这个听起来怎么不太对－"

_备忘录：在霍格华兹处于75%的百分位的学生，又名拉文克劳学院，里面没有多少有天赋的孩子。_

不过至少你今天知道了一个重要的事实。笑话茶是无所不能的。_这_就意味着…

当他的思想得出这个明显的结论的时候，哈利吃了一惊。

… _这_就意味着，如果他找到一个法术能暂时改变自己的幽默感，他就可以让_任何事_发生。只要让自己觉得_只有_这_一件事_好笑到让人喷饭的地步，然后喝一罐笑话茶就行。

_好吧，这成神的道路也太短太顺利了。连我都以为不可能开学第一天就成功呢。_

这么想的话，他同时也在分院之后的十分钟把霍格华兹整个毁掉了。

哈利确实对这一点感到后悔－梅林才知道一个疯子校长在接下来的七年会做出什么事－可是他还是_忍不住_感到有点得意。

明天吧。最迟从明天开始，他就洗心革面，不再沿着黑暗魔王哈利的道路越走越远。这个前景已经越想越可怕了。

但是不知道为什么，也越来越诱人。他的一部分思想已经在设计手下的制服。

"快吃，" 坐在他身边的学长吼了哈利一句，还捅了一下他的肋骨。"别想了。快吃。"

哈利开始心不在焉地往碟子里拿吃的。蓝色的香肠，里面还有闪闪发亮的小颗粒。随便啦。

"你刚才在想什么，是分院－" ，帕德玛·佩蒂尔问道，她也是拉文克劳的一年级学生。

"吃饭的时候不可以问问题！" 至少有三个人同时说道。"这是学院的规矩！" 另一个人补充。"不然我们会全部饿死在这里的。"

哈利发现自己非常，非常希望自己这个机灵的想法不会_真的_成功。希望笑话茶有别的原理，而不是_真的_无所不能，可以随便改写现实。倒不是说他_不想_无所不能。只是他实在接受不了连这样也行的世界。凭着对碳酸饮料的巧妙使用上位，实在是_有失体面_。

不过他_会_用实验证实的。

"你知道吗，" 他身边的学长用愉快的语气说，"我们有办法强迫你这种人吃东西。你想知道是什么吗？"

哈利放弃了，开始吃他的蓝香肠。还挺好吃的，特别那些闪闪发亮的小颗粒。

晚饭很快就结束了。哈利尽量把那些奇怪的新食物每样都尝了一点。他的好奇心令他无法忍受_不知道_一样食物的味道。幸好这里不是餐馆，只许你点一道菜，你永远无法知道菜单上的其他选择是什么滋味。哈利_痛恨_这一点，这对具有哪怕一点点好奇心的人来说无疑都是一个酷刑：_在所有的秘密里选择揭开其中的一个吧，哈哈哈！_

接着是吃甜点的时间，哈利完全忘了留肚子吃甜点。他在尝了一点巧克力塔以后放弃了。这些东西在接下来的一学年里肯定还会再次出现的。

那么，除了普通的学业以外，他还要做什么呢？

_第一件事。研究改变思想的法术，测试笑话茶是否真的是通向无所不能的捷径。实际上，研究所有你能找到的改变思想的法术。思想是我们作为人类所有力量的基石，所有影响头脑的魔法都是最重要的魔法。_

_第二件事。实际上这才是第一件事，之前的第一件事是第二件事。把霍格华兹图书馆和拉文克劳图书馆整个过一遍，熟悉一下这个系统，至少记住所有书的书名。第二遍：阅读所有的章节目录。和赫敏合作，她的记性比你好。查一下霍格华兹图书馆和其他图书馆之间有没有馆际互借系统，如果有的话，查一下你们两个，特别是赫敏，能不能去那些图书馆看书。如果其他学院也有自己的图书馆，看看怎样合法地进去看书，或者偷偷溜进去。_

_选项3a: 让赫敏发誓保密，然后开始研究 "斯莱特林对斯莱特林的问候：如果你想探寻我的秘密，就去问我的蛇吧" 这句话。问题在于，这句话听起来相当机密，恐怕要花很长时间才能偶然看到和这句话有关的线索。_

_第零件事：研究有什么信息检索的法术。图书馆魔法没有影响头脑的魔法那么重要，但是优先级要高得多。_

_选项3b: 研究能让德拉科_·_马尔福保密的魔法，或者用魔法验证德拉科承诺保密的诚实程度（吐真剂？），然后去问他斯莱特林的这个信息..._

实际上… 哈利觉得选项3b很糟糕。

再一想的话，他觉得选项3a也不太好。

哈利的思绪回到了他一生中目前最可怕的一刻，在帽子下面，感到浑身的血液都冻住了，以为自己已经失败了的那一刻。他曾经但愿能回到几分钟以前，改变一些事，任何事，在一切已经太晚以前...

还好一切还没有太晚。

他的愿望实现了。

你不能改变过去。但是你可以从开始就做对的事。_第一次_就改变自己。

探寻斯莱特林的秘密… 看起来实在太象那种事，会让你在多年以后回首的时候说，"所有的错误都是从_那件事_开始的。"

那时他就会绝望地但愿自己能够回到从前，做一个不同的选择...

允许你实现这个愿望。然后呢？

哈利慢慢微笑起来。

这是个相当违反直觉的想法… 不过...

可是他_可以_，没有任何规则说他不可以假装自己从来没有听到过这句话。让宇宙按原来的轨迹运行，就象这个关键的时刻从来没有发生过一样。二十年后，他会绝望地但愿二十年前发生的事是这个版本，而二十年后的二十年前刚巧就是现在。改变过去是很容易的，只要你在正确的时机想到这一点。

或者… 这就_更_违反直觉了… 他甚至可以告诉，哦，比如说告诉_麦格教授_，而不是德拉科_或_赫敏。让她找几个专家把那个多出来的魔咒从帽子上去掉。

咦，不错。一旦真的_想到了_以后，哈利发觉这个想法还真是_出乎意料_地赞。

回想起来很明显，可是不知道为什么，之前他就是完全没想到选项3c和3d的可能性。

哈利的反黑暗魔王哈利工程，＋1分。

帽子对他的恶作剧非常残酷，可是从唯结果论的观点来看其效果是无庸置疑的。从另一方面来看，这确实让他更能理解受害者的感受了。

_第四件事：向纳威_·_隆巴顿道歉。_

很好，他现在太顺利了，以后只要坚持就好了。_每一天，在每个方面，越来越趋近于光明..._

哈利周围的人基本上都吃完了，甜点和用过的碟子开始从桌上消失。

在所有的碟子都消失以后，邓布利多再次从座位上站起来。

哈利忽然非常想再喝一口笑话茶。

**开什么玩笑**，哈利对自己的这个部分想道。

可是没有反复验证过的实验是不算的，不是吗？而且反正伤害也已经造成了，对不对？他不想看看_这次_会怎样吗？难道不_好奇_吗？万一这次的结果不同呢？

_嗨，我打赌在我的大脑里想对纳威_·_隆巴顿恶作剧的就是你。_

呃，也许是吧？

_如果我真的做了的话，一秒之后就会开始后悔。这难道不是极其明显的吗？_

嗯...

_对啊。所以，_**_不行_**_。_

"嗯哼，" 邓布利多在讲台上捋着银色的长胡子说。"现在大家都吃饱喝足了，我还要再说几句话。是有关新学期的几个通知。"

"一年级的学生必须记住，城堡外面的森林禁止任何学生进入。这就是为什么它的名字是禁忌森林。如果能进去的话，它的名字就会叫许可森林了。"

_简单。备忘录：禁忌森林禁止进去。_

"管理员费尔奇先生托我转告大家，课间休息的时候不应该在走廊上使用魔法。唉，大家都知道_应不应该_和_会不会_是两回事。谢谢你们记住这一点。"

呃...

"魁地奇的训练在开学以后的第二星期开始。对入选院队有兴趣的学生请找霍琦女士。对改良魁地奇的比赛规则有兴趣的学生请找哈利·波特。"

哈利给自己的口水呛住了，开始猛烈地咳嗽，这时所有的目光都转向了他。搞什么鬼！他没看过邓布利多的眼睛啊… 至少他没_觉得_。而且他绝对没在想魁地奇！除了罗恩·韦斯莱，他没和别人说过这件事，而且他也不_觉得_罗恩会把这事告诉别人... 难道罗恩跑去跟哪个教授告状了？到底是_怎样_...

"还有，我必须通知大家，今年谁都不许去三楼右边的走廊，除非你们想死得很难看。那里设置了各种危险甚至致命的陷阱，谁也不可能全部通过，特别是如果你才一年级的话。"

哈利听到这里的时候都麻木了。

"最后，我要诚挚感谢奎林诺斯·奇洛英勇地同意担任今年霍格华兹的黑暗魔法防卫课教授，" 邓布利多的视线在学生中间扫过，"为了回报他对这个学校和对你们的巨大贡献，我希望所有的学生给予奇洛教授最大程度的礼貌和_容忍_，你们_不许因_为一些_琐碎的小事向我们抱怨_他，除非_你们_想代替他的工作。"

_这_又是什么意思？

"下面我把位置让给我们的新教员奇洛教授，他有几句话想和大家说。"

哈利在漏锅酒吧见过的那个瘦瘦的，神经质的年轻男人慢慢走向讲台，眼睛胆怯地四处乱瞟。有一瞬间，哈利看到了他的后脑勺，奇洛教授虽然看起来很年轻，但是已经有点秃顶了。

"不知道_他_又有什么问题，" 哈利身边的学长悄声说道。其他人也在悄声议论类似的话。

奇洛教授走上讲台，站在那里，呆住了。"啊… " 他说。"啊… " 然后他的勇气完全消失了，他呆呆地站着，时不时抽搐一下。

"唉，好吧，" 学长悄声说，"看来今年的防卫课又是_难熬_的一年－"

"你们好，我的新学生们，" 奇洛教授以一种简洁，自信的语调说。"我们都知道霍格华兹在这个职位的选择方面一直不太_走运_，你们当中的很多人无疑已经在猜测今年我遭遇的厄运会是什么了。我向你们保证，这个厄运不会是我的无能。" 他淡淡一笑。"信不信由你们，我一直希望有机会成为霍格华兹魔法与巫术学院的黑暗魔法防卫课教授。这门课的第一位教授是萨拉查·斯莱特林本人，一直到十四世纪，传统上都是由当时最伟大的战斗巫师教授来教授这门课，无论他们奉行的是什么理念。从前的防卫课教授里包括传说中的漫游英雄哈洛德·谢，还有被人认为是永生不死的叶格婆婆，没错，你们有些人现在听到她的名字还会发抖，虽然她已经死去六百年了。那时候在霍格华兹上学一定很有趣，不是吗？"

哈利在拼命咽口水，压抑着忽然涌上来的感情。奇洛教授的严谨的语气很象牛津大学的某个教授，这让他终于意识到，在圣诞节之前他都不能回家，看不到妈妈和爸爸了。

"你们已经习惯了由笨蛋，无赖，或者倒霉鬼来担任防卫课的教职。稍微有点历史观念的人都知道，这门课的名声原本并非如此。在这里教书的人不一定是最强的，但是最强的人都在这里教过书。有了前人的榜样，我期待今天又已经这么久，我对自己的标准只可能是完美。我要让你们每一个人永远记住，今年你们上的是最好的防卫课。你们今年学到的东西会为你们的防卫学打下坚实的基础，无论你们之前和之后的老师是谁。

奇洛教授的表情更严肃了。"我们要赶很多进度，时间却不多。所以我的教学方法和霍格华兹的标准教学方法会有一些不同，而且我会开设一些选修的课外活动。" 他停顿了一下。"如果那样还不够的话，也许我能找到别的办法来激励你们。你们是我期待已久的学生，我要让你们在我期待已久的防卫课上_竭尽全力_。也许我可以威胁你们说，'不然就让你们生不如死'，不过那也太老套了，不是吗？我要自豪地告诉你们，我的想象力不止这么一点点。谢谢。"

这时奇洛教授的活力和自信似乎用光了。他的嘴巴张开了，好象忽然发现自己在面对一群意想不到的听众，急忙抽搐着转身走回座位，弓着身子，好象要缩成一团的样子。

"他看上去有点怪，" 哈利悄声说。

"一般啦，" 一位学长说道。"你还没见过真怪的。"

邓布利多回到了讲台。

"现在，" 邓布利多说，"在就寝之前，我们来唱校歌吧！大家自己选自己喜欢的旋律和歌词，开始！"


	14. Chapter 13, HPMOR 问错了问题

在我们聚会的钟点，有一颗星星在J·K·罗琳。

作者声明：不要怕。我庄严地发誓，这一章里发生的所有事情都有一个符合逻辑的解释，之前有过铺垫，而且和原著兼容。这是个谜题，你应该试着去揭开谜底，如果不想的话，直接读下一章就好了。

* * *

><p><em>"这要算我听到过的最好猜的谜语之一了。"<em>

* * *

><p>在拉文克劳的一年级男生宿舍里，在霍格华兹开学的第一天早晨，哈利刚睁开眼睛就觉得有什么地方不对劲。<p>

很安静。

_太_安静了。

哦，对了… 在他的床头有一个嘘嘘静的法术，有一个小小的滑动条可以控制音量，多亏了这个，不然拉文克劳的孩子们根本别想睡着。

哈利坐起身，向周围看看，期待着看到其他人起床的景象－

宿舍是空的。

其他的床皱巴巴的，还没铺过。

太阳已经升得很高。

他的隔音器开到了最大。

他的机械闹钟还在走，但是闹铃被掐掉了。

显然他睡过头了，直到9:52分才醒。他在来霍格华兹之前努力调整过自己的二十六小时的睡眠周期，想尽量和大家同步，可是昨晚还是凌晨一点才睡着。原本他的计划是和其他学生一样在七点起床，第一天有点犯困就算了，只要在明天之前拿到解决的办法就行。但是现在他已经错过了早餐。而他在霍格华兹的第一堂课，草药学，已经开始一小时又二十二分钟了。

愤怒在他的心里慢慢，慢慢地泛上来。哦，多有趣的小小恶作剧。掐掉他的闹铃。开大他的隔音器。让众人瞩目的哈利·波特先生错过第一节课，然后因为睡过头挨罚。

等哈利找出是谁干的...

不对，要做到这一点，必须拉文克劳宿舍里的十二个小男孩全部配合才行。大家都看到他还在睡觉。大家都任由他睡过了吃早餐的时间。

愤怒消退了，被迷惑和严重受伤的感情取代。他们是_喜欢_他的。至少他是这么以为的。就在昨天晚上，他还以为他们是喜欢他的。_为什么..._

哈利下床的时候，看到床头贴着一张字条。

字条上说道，

_拉文克劳的小伙伴们，_

_今天真是特别漫长的一天。请让我多睡一会儿，不用担心我会错过早餐。我没有忘记我的第一堂课。_

_你的，_

_哈利·波特_

哈利站在那里，动弹不得，感到血管里的血都冻成冰了。

纸上的字是他自己的笔迹，用他自己的自动铅笔写的。

可是他不记得写过这张字条。

而且… 哈利眯起眼睛，盯着这张字条。除非是他的想象，不过"我没有忘记"用的是不同的字体，就象他有话想对自己说…?

他_知道_自己会被抹去记忆吗？难道他很晚上床，去犯了什么罪，或者参加了什么秘密活动，然后… 可是他又_不会_失忆术… 这么说来是其他人… 不会吧...

哈利想到一件事。如果他_事先_知道会被抹去记忆...

哈利穿着睡衣，绕过他的床跑到箱子前面，把大拇指印在锁上，拿出莫克袋，把手放进去，说道，"给我自己的字条。"

另一张字条跳到他手里。

哈利拿出字条，瞪着它。上面也是他自己的笔迹。

字条上写道：

_亲爱的我，_

_请你玩一下这个游戏。你一生只有一次机会玩这个游戏。这是错过了就不会再有的机会。_

_暗号927，我是一只土豆。_

_你的，_

_你。_

哈利慢慢点头。"暗号927，我是一只土豆" 确实是他事先准备好的暗号－在多年前看电视的时候－只有他一个人知道。可以用来验证他的分身是否真的是他_本人_，还是什么别的东西。以防万一。做好准备。

哈利不能_信任_这个信息，也许还有其他的法术牵涉其中。不过这就排除了简单的恶作剧的可能性。这张字条绝对是他写的，而他绝对不记得写过。

瞪着这张字条的时候，哈利注意到有墨迹从背面透过来。

他把字条翻过来。

反面写道：

**_游戏说明_**

_你不知道这个游戏的规则_  
><em>你不知道这个游戏的赌注<em>  
><em>你不知道这个游戏的目标<em>  
><em>你不知道谁在主宰这个游戏<em>  
><em>你不知道如何结束这个游戏<em>

_你有100点。_  
><em>开始。<em>

哈利瞪着这个"游戏说明"。这一面的字不是手写的；字体非常工整，是人工的。看上去象是一支引用笔写的，他也买过一支，用来纪录口述的内容。

他_完全不明白_这是怎么回事。

好吧...第一步是穿好衣服，然后吃饭。还是把顺序反过来好了。他肚子好饿。

当然了，他已经错过了吃早餐的时间，不过对于这个可能他事先也想到了，并且做好了准备。哈利把手伸进莫克袋里说道，"点心"， 期待会得到一盒来霍格华兹之前买的麦片糕。

跳到手里的东西感觉不象一盒麦片糕。

哈利把手从袋子里拿出来，发现是两个小小的糖块－根本不够一顿饭的－上面还附了一个字条，和游戏规则是同样的笔迹。

字条上写道：

**尝试失败：-1**  
><strong>目前得分：99<strong>  
><strong>物理状态：还是饿<strong>  
><strong>心理状态：糊涂了<strong>

"啊啊啊啊啊..." 哈利的嘴巴不由自主地说道。

他站在那里，想了一分钟。

一分钟以后，这一切_还是_莫名其妙，他_还是_完全不明白是怎么回事，他的大脑甚至连一个可能的_假说_都_没想出来_，他的思路就象套在橡皮球里的双手，什么都拣不起来。

而他的肚子根据自己的优先级，建议了一个可能的实验。

"啊… " 哈利对着空荡荡的房间说。"我可以花掉一点，把我的那盒麦片糕拿回来吗？"

没人回答。

哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，说道："一盒麦片糕"。

跳到手里的盒子感觉形状是对的… 但是太轻了，是打开的，里面空空如也，上面的字条说道：

**花费：1**  
><strong>目前得分：98<strong>  
><strong>你获得了：一个麦片糕的盒子<strong>

"我想再花掉一点，把_真正的麦片糕_拿回来，" 哈利说。

还是没人回答。

哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，说道："麦片糕"。

什么也没有。

哈利失望地耸耸肩，到床边的柜子里去找今天要穿的巫师袍子。

在柜子的地板上，袍子的下面，他找到了麦片糕和一个字条：

**花费：1**  
><strong>目前得分：97<strong>  
><strong>你获得了：6块麦片糕<strong>  
><strong>你还穿着：睡衣<strong>  
><strong>吃早饭的时候不可以穿睡衣<strong>  
><strong>会有睡衣罚款<strong>

_我现在明白了，主宰这个游戏的人是个疯子。_

"我猜主宰这个游戏的人是邓布利多，" 哈利大声说。也许_这一次_他可以刷新最快得分的纪录。

沉默。

不过哈利已经开始明白游戏的模式；字条会出现在他下一个去找的地方。于是哈利去看他的床底。

**哈！哈哈哈哈！**  
><strong>哈哈哈哈哈哈！<strong>  
><strong>哈！哈！哈！哈！哈！哈！<strong>  
><strong>主宰游戏的人不是邓布利多<strong>  
><strong>好烂的猜测 太烂了<strong>  
><strong>－20分<strong>  
><strong>而且你还穿着睡衣<strong>  
><strong>已经第四个回合了<strong>  
><strong>你还穿着睡衣<strong>  
><strong>睡衣罚款：－2<strong>  
><strong>目前得分：75<strong>

好吧，必须承认，还挺难猜的。今天只是他上学的第一天而已，如果排除掉邓布利多的话，他还真不认识谁能疯成这样。

哈利心不在焉地拿起一套袍子和内衣，拉开箱子的地下室（他是很注重隐私的人，不想换衣服的时候碰上有人走进宿舍），穿好衣服，回到楼上，准备把睡衣放好。

哈利在打开装睡衣的抽屉之前停了一下。如果这个游戏的模式真是这样的话...

"我要怎样才能得分？" 哈利大声问。

然后他拉开抽屉。

**做好事的机会到处都是**  
><strong>但是光明该去黑暗的地方<strong>  
><strong>提问的代价：1<strong>  
><strong>目前得分：74<strong>  
><strong>内裤不错<strong>  
><strong>是你妈妈挑的吗？<strong>

哈利把手里的字条揉成一团，脸红得发烫。德拉科的诅咒涌到嘴边。_麻瓜养的－_

这时他已经知道不能大声说出来。不然恐怕会有说脏话的罚款。

哈利装备好莫克袋和魔杖，把一块麦片糕的包装撕掉，扔到宿舍的垃圾箱里面。垃圾箱里有一只几乎没吃的巧克力青蛙，一个揉皱了的信封，和一张红绿相间的包装纸。他把剩下的麦片糕放回莫克袋里。

他向四周看了看，最后一次努力地寻找线索，但是仍然一无所获。

接着哈利离开了宿舍，一边吃麦片糕一边寻找斯莱特林的地下城。至少他_觉得_那句话是这个意思。

在霍格华兹的长廊里找路就象… 也许_没有_在艾舍尔的画里漫游那么糟糕，因为你想这么说的时候，一般都只是打个比方，而不是说真有那么严重。

不久以后，哈利在想，其实艾舍尔的画和霍格华兹比起来各有利弊。弊：没有固定的重力方向。利：至少楼梯不会**_在你人还在上面的时候_**就改变位置。

哈利之前是在爬了四层楼以后到达宿舍的。在下了十二层楼梯还看不见地下城的影子以后，哈利得出如下结论（1）艾舍尔的画和这里比起来简直是小菜一碟，（2）不知怎么搞的，他现在的位置比出发点的位置还_高，_（3）他已经_彻底_迷路了，就算他从下一个窗户往外看的时候看到天上有两个月亮，也不会觉得惊奇。

备用计划A是停下来问路，可是周围一个人也没有，这帮家伙貌似都在乖乖地上课什么的。

备用计划B...

"我迷路了，" 哈利大声说。"能不能请，嗯，霍格华兹的神灵什么的帮我个忙呢？"

"我不认为这个城堡有神灵，" 墙上的一幅画像里的一个干瘪老太太说道。"也许有生命，可是没有神灵。"

短暂的停顿。

"你是不是－" 哈利说道，然后闭紧了嘴巴。仔细一想的话，不行，他决**不**去问这幅画是不是具有自我意识，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。

"我是哈利·波特，" 他的嘴巴自动说道。同时，哈利下意识地把手伸向那张画。

画里的女人看着哈利的手，扬起了眉毛。

哈利慢慢把手放下来。

"抱歉，" 哈利说道，"我还是新人。"

"这我看出来了，小拉文克劳。你想去哪里？"

哈利犹豫了一下。"我不是很确定，" 他说。

"那么你也许已经到了。"

"嗯，我不知道想去哪里，但是应该不是_这里_…" 哈利闭上嘴，感觉自己象个白痴。"我从头说吧。我在玩一个游戏，但是不知道规则是什么－" 这也不行，是不是。"好吧，我再试一次。我在寻找做好事的机会，因为这样就会得分，但是我只拿到一个隐秘的暗示，说是光明该去黑暗的地方，所以我就想往下走，但是不知道为什么越走越高…"

画里的老太太用一种疑心的眼神看着他。

哈利叹了口气。"我的生活确实比较特别。"

"如果我说，你不知道该去哪里，也不知道为什么要去，我说对了吗？"

"_完全_正确。"

老太太点点头。"我不觉得你最重要的问题是迷路了，年轻人。"

"是这样，可是和那些更重要的问题相比，这个问题我至少知道该怎么解决，_天啊_，这个谈话已经演变成关于人类的存在的隐喻了，我之前完全都没意识到。"

老太太用评判的眼光看着哈利。"你_是个_不错的小拉文克劳，对不对？刚才有一会儿我有点怀疑。好吧，总体上的规则是这样，如果你一直向左转，就一定会一直往下。"

这个听起来有似曾相识的感觉，可是哈利想不起来在哪里听到过了。"嗯… 你看起来是个很聪明的人。或者说，是一个很聪明的人的画… 无论如何，你有没有听说过一个神秘的游戏，只能玩一次，而且他们不会告诉你规则？"

"人生，" 老太太马上答道。"这要算我听过的最好猜的谜语之一了。"

哈利楞了一下。"不是的，" 他慢慢说道。"我的意思是，我真的拿到了一张字条，上面说我必须玩这个游戏，可是不告诉我规则，而且一直有人给我留字条，告诉我因为违规丢了多少分，比如穿睡衣要罚两分。你知不知道霍格华兹里谁有这么疯，而且这么强，能做到这种事情？我是说，除了邓布利多？"

画里的老太太叹了口气。"我只是一幅画而已，年轻人。我记得的是霍格华兹当年的样子－不是霍格华兹现在的样子。我只能告诉你，如果这是一个谜语，那么谜底就是这个游戏就是人生，还有我们虽然不能决定规则，但是給分或者扣分的人永远是你自己。如果这不是谜语，而是现实－那我就不知道了。"

哈利向这幅画深深鞠躬。"谢谢你，夫人。"

女人向他还了个礼。"我但愿我能说，我会带着欢喜的心情想起你，"她说，"可是我恐怕根本记不住你。再见，哈利·波特。"

他再次鞠躬作为回答，开始从最近的楼梯下楼。

左转了四次以后，他发现走廊忽然到了尽头，他面对着一堆巨大的石头－这里好象塌陷过，但是四周的墙和天花板却安然无恙，和城堡的其他部分看不出区别。

"好吧，" 哈利对空荡荡的空气说，"我放弃了。我想再要一个提示。我怎样才能去我该去的地方？"

"提示！你说要提示吗？"

从附近墙上的一幅画里传来一个激动的声音，画里是一个中年人，穿着的袍子是哈利从来没见过，甚至不曾想象过的鲜艳的粉红色。他戴着弯弯的尖尖的旧帽子，帽子上面有一条鱼（不是画了一条鱼哦，是真的有一条鱼）。

"是啊！" 哈利说。"提示！我要提示！不过不是随便_什么_提示都行，我要的是一个_特定的_提示，是我正在玩的一个游戏－"

"没错，没错！游戏的提示！你是哈利·波特，对不对？我是康尼林·弗莱伯威特！是艾琳王妃告诉我的，韦斯诺斯公爵告诉她的，谁告诉的韦斯诺斯公爵，我记不得了。不过这个消息要由_我_来告诉你！由_我_来告诉！一直没人注意我，我都记不得多久了，也许永远，我一直给困在这个该死的没用的老走廊上－提示！我有你的提示！只要花三点！你想要吗？"

"是的！我想要！" 哈利知道应该克制一下他的声音里的讽刺意味，可是他实在是控制不住自己。

"黑暗就在绿书房和麦格教授的变形术教室之间！这就是提示！赶紧的，你比一袋蜗牛还慢！太慢了，扣十分！现在你有六十一分！这就是全部的讯息！"

"谢谢你，" 哈利说。这个游戏他玩得太差了。"嗯… 你知不知道这个讯息_最初_是从哪里来的？"

"是从一个裂缝里传出来的一个空洞的声音说的，一个通向燃烧的深渊的裂缝！他们是这么告诉我的！"

哈利现在已经不确定还要不要对这种事合理存疑，还是干脆相信算了。"我怎样才能去绿书房和变型术教室之间呢？"

"只要回头，向左，向右，向下，向下，向右，向左，向右，向上，再向左，就到了绿书房，然后如果你进去以后直接从另外一边的门出去，就会来到一个弯弯的大走廊，这个走廊会通向一个十字路口，右边就是通向变型术教室的走廊！" 中年人停了一下。"至少我在霍格华兹的时候是这样的。今天是奇数年的星期一，对不对？"

"铅笔和自动纸，" 哈利对莫克袋说。"呃，不对，是纸和自动铅笔。" 他抬起头。"请你重复一遍好吗？"

又接连迷了两次路以后，哈利觉得自己学到了在霍格华兹这个持续变幻的迷宫里找路的一个基本规则，也就是说，_向画像问路_。如果这隐含了什么超级深刻的人生哲理的话，反正他是没看出来。

绿书房意外地是个很舒适的地方，阳光透过绿色的彩色玻璃窗照进来，映出窗户上描绘的各种以龙为主题的田园牧歌式的宁静画面。书房里的椅子看上去非常舒适，桌子的大小正适合和两三个朋友一起学习。

哈利没有_真的_直接从另外一边的门出去。墙上嵌着_书架_，他忍不住过去看了看，好不辜负维瑞斯家的声名。不过他看得很快，因为之前已经被抱怨太慢了，所以他很快就从另外一边出去了。

他在"弯弯的大走廊"上听见一个小男孩在惊叫。

在这种情况下，哈利总是全速飞奔，一点也想不到要保存体力或者预先热身或者要小心别撞到东西之类的事。他急停的时候差点撞到六个一年级的赫夫帕夫身上...

… 他们正挤在一起，看上去很惊慌，好象急切地想做些什么可是又没办法。在另一边，五个斯莱特林的高年级学生围住了另一个小男孩。

哈利忽然间变得怒不可遏。

"_劳驾让一让！_" 哈利大声喊道。

其实没必要。大家已经看到他了。不过这至少让所有的行动全部立刻停下来了。

哈利走过那群赫夫帕夫，走向斯莱特林的圈子。

他们低头看着他，表情从生气到好笑到开心，不一而足。

哈利的大脑有一部分在惊慌地尖叫，这些男孩比他大得多，也高得多，轻而易举就能把他踩扁。

另一部分则冷冷地指出，如果有谁真把'幸存的男孩'严重踩扁了，他麻烦就_大_了。特别如果动手的是一群斯莱特林的高年级学生，还是在七个赫夫帕夫目睹的情况下。他们在有目击证人的情况下对他作出永久性伤害的可能性几乎为零。这些大男生对他唯一的真正武器就是他自己的恐惧，那也得他配合才行。

然后哈利看到被他们围住的孩子是纳威·隆巴顿。

原来如此。

这就够了。哈利已经决定低声下气地向纳威道歉，这就意味着纳威是_他的人_了，他们怎么_敢_？

哈利伸手握住纳威的手腕，把他从斯莱特林的圈子里_用力拉_出来。这孩子吃了一惊，跌跌撞撞地被哈利拽出来了，哈利用同样的动作用力分开一个缝隙，挤到圈子中间。

哈利站在这群斯莱特林的中间，纳威刚才站的地方，抬头看着这些更大，更高，更壮的男生。

"嗨，" 哈利说。"我是'幸存的男孩'。"

一阵尴尬的沉默。似乎没人知道应该怎么接这句话。

哈利的眼睛往下看的时候看到了地上散落的书和纸。哦，就是那种让小孩子把书拣起来，然后再从他手里打掉的老把戏。哈利没被这样欺负过，不过他的想象力很好，他的想象令他怒火中烧。好吧，等这件事在总体上解决以后，纳威还可以回来拿他的东西，只要这些斯莱特林把注意力集中在他身上，想不到对那些书下手就行。

可惜他的眼神被注意到了。"哦，" 最高的男孩说，"你想要这些书－"

"闭嘴，" 哈利冰冷地说。_让他们不知所措_。_不要做他们意料之中的事_。_不要掉进让他们欺负你的模式_。"这是什么特别机灵的策略，能让你们以后得到好处吗，还是毫无意义，只是给萨拉查·斯莱特林丢人而 －"

最高的男孩用力推了哈利**·**波特一把，把他推出了斯莱特林的圈子，他四脚朝天地倒在了霍格华兹坚硬的石板地上。

斯莱特林们大笑起来。

哈利慢慢地站起身来。他还不知道怎样使用魔杖，不过在这种情况下，没有魔杖也拦不住他。

"我要除掉这个人，_随便花多少点都可以_，" 哈利说道，用手指着那个最高的斯莱特林。

哈利抬起另一只手，说道，"阿布拉卡达布拉，" 然后打了个响指。

"_阿布拉卡达布拉_"这个词让包括纳威的两个赫夫帕夫一起尖叫起来，三个其他的斯莱特林慌忙跳出哈利的手指范围以外，最高的那个斯莱特林踉跄后退，满脸震惊，从脸到脖子到胸口都涨红了。

哈利_没_想到会是_这样_。

最高的斯莱特林慢慢地抬起手，取下蒙在他脸上的一锅樱桃馅饼。他把馅饼锅拿在手里，瞪着它看了一会儿，把它扔到地上。

现在可不是赫夫帕夫发笑的时候，但是一个赫夫帕夫偏偏非常不合时宜地笑起来。

这时哈利看到了锅底的字条。

"等一下，" 哈利说，冲上前去拿那个字条。"我想，那个字条是给我的－"

"_你_，" 最高的那个斯莱特林怒吼道，"_你，会，去，_－"

"看看这个！" 哈利叫道，向那个斯莱特林挥舞着手里的字条。"我说，看看这个！你能相信吗，为这只破馅饼我付了三十点的运费？三十点！我救了一个无辜的小男孩，倒落了个入不敷出！什么储藏费？输送费？拖运费？一只馅饼哪儿来的_拖运费_？"

又是尴尬的一阵沉默。哈利在心里暗骂那个笑个不停的赫夫帕夫，这个傻瓜会受伤的。

哈利走回去，用尽量凶狠的眼神瞪着那些斯莱特林。"现在滚开，不然我会让你们的生活变得越来越不可思议。我警告你们… 不要惹_我_，不然_你们_的生活… _就会有麻烦_。明白了吗？"

最高的斯莱特林猛地拿出魔杖，指向哈利，就在同时，他的头上又多了一只馅饼，这一次是鲜艳的蓝莓馅饼。

这只馅饼上的字条字体很大，从远处也能看得非常清楚。"你也许应该看看馅饼上的字条，" 哈利建议道。"这次是写给你的。"

斯莱特林伸手慢慢地取下馅饼锅，转过来，更多的蓝莓馅掉到了地上。他开始读锅底的字条，上面写道：

**警告**  
><strong>游戏结束之前<strong>  
><strong>不得对选手使用<strong>**任何****魔法**  
><strong>继续干扰游戏的行为<strong>  
><span><strong>将<strong>**被上报给游戏当局**

斯莱特林脸上的迷惑表情非常精彩。哈利觉得自己要开始喜欢主宰游戏的人了。

"我说，" 哈利说，"不如算了吧？我看这件事情快要越闹越大了。不如你回斯莱特林，我回拉文克劳，我们都冷静一下，怎么样？"

"我有个更好的想法，" 最高的斯莱特林咬牙说道。"不如我不小心折断你的所有手指，怎么样？"

"看在梅林份上，你都在十二个证人面前威胁过我了，还有谁会相信你是不小心，你个_白痴_－"

最高的斯莱特林慢慢地，刻意地把手伸向哈利的手，哈利僵住了，他的大脑里考虑到那个男孩的年龄和力量的部分终于冒头了，尖叫着，**_我到底在干什么_**_？_

"等等！" 另一个斯莱特林说，他的声音忽然惊慌起来。"等等，你不能真这么做！"

那个最高的斯莱特林不理他，左手牢牢抓着哈利的右手，右手握着哈利的食指。

哈利瞪着这个斯莱特林的眼睛。他的心里有一部分在尖叫，不该这样的，不_可以_这样，大人不会_真的_让这种事发生－

斯莱特林慢慢地把他的食指向后弯。

_他还没有真的折断我的手指，在那之前我决不能退缩。在那之前，这不过是另一个吓唬人的手段而已。_

"停！" 之前反对的那个斯莱特林说道。"快停下来，这是很糟糕的想法！"

"我非常同意，" 一个冷冷的声音说。一个年长的女人的声音。

最高的斯莱特林放开了哈利的手，象被烫着了一样向后退去。

"斯普劳特教授！" 一个赫夫帕夫叫起来，听起来简直不能更开心了。

哈利转过身，视野里出现了一个胖胖的矮个女人，凌乱的灰色卷发上沾满了灰尘。她谴责地把手指向这几个斯莱特林。"你们解释一下，" 她说。"刚才在对我的赫夫帕夫们做什么，还有…" 她看了他一眼。"我的好学生，哈利·波特。"

_哎呀。坏了，我早上_跷_掉的就是_**_她_**_的课。_

"他威胁要杀掉我们！" 先前叫人住手的那个斯莱特林说道。

"什么？" 哈利莫名其妙地说。"我才_没有_！如果我要杀你们，就不会事先公开威胁你们！"

一个斯莱特林忍不住笑起来，在被其他的男生狠狠瞪了一眼以后猛地停住了。

斯普劳特教授的表情变得很怀疑。"他怎么威胁要杀掉你们？"

"死亡魔咒！他假装对我们施展死亡魔咒！"

斯普劳特教授转过身来，看着哈利。"是，被十一岁的小孩子这么威胁好可怕哦。但是即使这样，你也_永远_不该假装使用这个魔咒的，哈利·波特。"

"我连死亡魔咒的咒语是什么都不知道，" 哈利立刻说道。"而且我从头到尾都没把魔杖拿出来过。"

现在斯普劳特教授看着哈利的眼神开始疑心了。"这么说，那个男孩脸上的两个馅饼是_他自己_扔的了。"

"他真的_没用_魔杖！" 一个年轻的赫夫帕夫脱口而出。"我也不知道他是怎么做到的，他打了个响指，馅饼就出来了！"

"是吗，" 斯普劳特教授停顿了一下以后说道。她拿出魔杖。"我不要求你这么做，因为你确实是受害者，不过你愿意让我检查一下你的魔杖，确认一下吗？"

哈利拿出魔杖。"我该怎么－"

"呼呼，前咒现，" 斯普劳特说道。她皱起眉头。"奇怪，你的魔杖还从来没用过。"

哈利耸耸肩。"确实没用过，我几天前才拿到魔杖和教科书。"

斯普劳特点点头。"那就很明显了，小孩子在受到威胁的情况下有时候会无意中施展出魔法。这种情况有明文规定，你不用负责。至于_你们_…" 她转向那几个斯莱特林。她的眼光刻意落在散落在地上的纳威的书上。

她瞪了那五个斯莱特林的学生很长时间。

"_每个_斯莱特林扣三分，" 她终于说道。"他扣六分，" 她指了指那个满身都是馅饼的男生。"你们_再_不许去招惹我的赫夫帕夫们，或者我的学生哈利·波特。现在_滚吧_。"

她用不着说第二遍；那几个斯莱特林立刻转身溜走了。

纳威去拣他的书。他似乎在哭，不过哭得不厉害。也许是因为延迟的震惊还没有到来，也许是因为没想到会有其他的男孩帮他。

"_非常_感谢你，哈利·波特，" 斯普劳特教授对他说。"奖励拉文克劳七个学院点，每个你帮助的赫夫帕夫奖励一点。我就不多说了。"

哈利楞住了。他还以为会被教训一顿，让他以后别再惹事，然后再因为跷掉了她的第一堂课被狠批一通呢。

也许他_应该_去赫夫帕夫的。斯普劳特好酷哦。

"灭灭净，" 斯普劳特对地上乱七八糟的馅饼说，馅饼立刻消失了。

然后她走了，沿着通往绿书房的走廊离开了。

"你是怎么_做到_的？" 在她消失以后，一个赫夫帕夫的男孩立刻问道。

哈利得意洋洋地笑了。"我打个响指就能做到我想做的任何事。"

男孩的眼睛睁大了。"_真的？_"

"假的，" 哈利说。"不过你告诉大家的时候，别忘了告诉拉文克劳一年级的赫敏·格兰杰，她有一个故事，你也许会爱听的。" 他对这一切是怎么回事其实毫无头绪，但是那也不能错过建造属于他的传奇的机会。"对了，他们为什么一直说我用了死亡魔咒？"

那个男孩奇怪地看了他一眼。"你真不知道？"

"我如果知道就不会问了。"

"死亡魔咒的咒语发音是，" 男孩咽了口口水，压低了声音，把两手伸开，好象要让大家都看到自己没拿魔杖，"阿瓦达卡达布拉。"

_哦难怪。_

哈利把这件事加到永远不可以告诉爸爸，麦克·维瑞斯·伊凡教授的事实的单子上，这个单子已经越来越长了。告诉爸爸自己是唯一逃过死亡魔咒的人已经够不容易的了，如果让他知道死亡魔咒的咒语居然是"阿布达卡达布拉"，真不知道他会怎么想。

"我明白了，" 哈利停顿了一下之后说道。"好吧，以后我在打响指之前再不_那么_说了。" 虽然从战略上来说，它_确实_制造了一种可能有用的效果。

"你_为什么_－"

"我是麻瓜养大的，麻瓜们认为那是个很好笑的笑话。我说真的，事实就是这样。对不起，能告诉我你的名字吗？"

"我是厄尼·麦克米兰，" 这个赫夫帕夫说道。他伸出手，哈利握了握。"很荣幸认识你。"

哈利微微鞠躬。"很高兴认识你，荣幸什么的就算了。"

这时其他的男孩们也围过来了，纷纷自我介绍起来。

自我介绍结束以后，哈利咽了口口水。这会是一件非常艰难的事。"嗯… 如果大家不介意… 我有句话要对纳威说－"

所有的眼睛都望向了纳威，他后退一步，脸上显出不安的神色。

"我知道，" 纳威小声说道，"你想对我说要勇敢一些－"

"哦，不，不是那个！" 哈利急忙说。"和_那个_没关系。只不过是，嗯，因为分院帽子告诉我－"

其他的男孩子忽然显得_非常感_兴趣起来，只除了纳威，他看起来_更加_不安了。

哈利的喉咙似乎堵住了。他知道只要直接说出来就行了，可是他的喉咙里似乎有一块巨大的砖头，把道歉的话塞住了。

哈利几乎需要努力控制自己的嘴唇，把每个单独的音节发出来，不过他总算做到了。"对，不，起。" 他吐出一口气，又深吸了一口气。"为我那天，嗯，做的事。你… 不必表现得很大度，如果你恨我，我也能理解。我不是为了耍酷才道歉的，你不用接受。我那天做的事是错的。"

一个停顿。

纳威把他的书紧紧抱在胸前。"你为什么要那么做？" 他用细细的，发抖的声音问。他眨了眨眼睛，象是想要忍住眼泪。"为什么_每个人_都欺负我，连'幸存的男孩'也不例外？"

哈利忽然觉得自己从来没有这么渺小过。"对不起，" 哈利又说了一遍，他的声音嘶哑了。"只是.. 你看上去那么害怕，就象脸上贴着'受害者'的标签。我想让你看到，事情_不一定_总是向糟糕的方向发展，有的时候怪物也会给你巧克力… 我想如果你看到了这一点，也许就会意识到没什么好怕的－"

"可是是_有的_，" 纳威悄声说。"你今天也看见了，是_有的_！"

"他们在有目击证人的情况下不会太出格的。他们主要的武器是恐惧。这就是为什么他们会选_你_当作目标，因为他们看得出来你害怕。我想让你不要那么害怕… 我想让你看到，恐惧比你害怕的事情本身更糟糕… 我是这么对自己说的，但是分院帽子说我在对自己撒谎，说我那么做的真正原因是因为好玩。所以我才道歉－"

"你把我弄伤了，" 纳威说道。"就在刚才。在你把我从他们中间拉出来的时候。" 纳威伸出胳膊，指着哈利刚才握住的地方。"你太用力了，等下这里可能会有一块乌青。实际上，你对我的伤害比撞我的那些斯莱特林更大。"

"_纳威_！" 厄尼抗议道。"他是想救你！"

"对不起，" 哈利悄声说。"我看到他们欺负人的时候，我就… 很生气…"

纳威坚定地看着他。"所以你用力把我拉出来，走进他们的圈子说，'嗨，我是幸存的男孩'。"

哈利点点头。

"我想将来有一天你会很酷的，" 纳威说。"不过现在还没有。"

哈利咽下喉咙里忽然出现的硬块，走开了。他沿着走廊到了十字路口，左拐进了一条走廊，盲目地向前走着。

他_应该_怎么做呢？永远不生气？可是如果不生气的话，他说不定什么都不会做，那样的话，天知道纳威和他的书会有什么下场。再说，哈利读过足够多的奇幻小说，知道_这种努力_会是什么结局。他会尝试压抑自己的怒气，会失败，它会一直冒出来。在一个发现自我的长长的旅程之后，他会终于明白他的怒气就是他的一部分，只有接受它，才能学会明智地使用它。只有在_星球大战_这个宇宙，你才必须完全和自己的负面情绪划清界线，而哈利一直很讨厌尤达这个绿色的小白痴。

所以很明显，最有效率的方案就是省略这个发现自我的旅程，直接跳到接受他的怒气，从而控制它的部分。

问题在于，他在愤怒的时候并没有失控的_感觉_。那种冷冷的狂怒反而让他有_一切尽在掌控之中_的感觉。只有在回顾的时候，才会发现_整件事从总体上来说_… 不知怎么回事失控了。

他想知道主宰游戏的人会不会在意这种事，他到底是得了分还是丢了分。哈利觉得自己恐怕丢了不少分，而且他很确定画里的老太太会说，他自己的看法才是唯一重要的。

哈利还想知道斯普劳特教授是不是主宰游戏的人叫来的。这是符合逻辑的想法：字条威胁说要通知游戏当局，然后斯普劳特教授就来了。也许主宰游戏的人就是斯普劳特教授－_赫夫帕夫学院的院长_要算_最不可能_的嫌疑人了，所以哈利应该把她列在可疑人选的头几名。他也是颇读过几本悬疑小说的。

"我的游戏玩得怎么样？" 哈利大声问。

一张字条从他头上飘下来，象是有人从他的背后扔下来的－哈利转过身，可是没有人－哈利转回身的时候，字条已经飘到地上了。

字条上说：

**耍帅得分：10**  
><strong>头脑得分：－3,000,000<strong>  
><strong>拉文克劳学院点的奖励：70<strong>  
><strong>目前得分：－2,999,871<strong>  
><strong>剩余的回合数：2<strong>

"_减三百万点_？" 哈利对着空荡荡的走廊怒道。"这也太过分了！我要向游戏当局上诉！只剩两个回合了，我怎么可能赢回三百万点？"

另一张字条从头上飘下来。

**上诉：失败**  
><strong>问错了问题：－1,000,000,0000,000<strong>  
><strong>目前得分：－1,000,002,999,871<strong>  
><strong>剩余的回合数：1<strong>

哈利放弃了。只剩一个回合的话，他只能尽量努力一下，即使机会并不大。"我猜这个游戏代表了人生。"

最后一张字条从头上飘下来，上面写道：

**尝试失败**  
><strong>失败失败失败<strong>  
><strong>啊啊啊啊咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦<strong>  
><strong>目前得分：负无穷大<strong>  
><strong>你输掉了这个游戏<strong>

**最后的指令：**  
><em>去麦格教授的办公室<em>

最后一句话是他自己的笔迹。

哈利瞪着最后一句话看了一会儿，耸了耸肩。行。那就去麦格教授的办公室呗。如果是_她_在主宰这个游戏...

好吧，坦率地说，哈利完全无法想象如果是麦格教授在主宰这个游戏的话，他会怎么想。他的头脑一片空白。真的无法想象。

在走过了几幅画像之后－并不远，麦格教授的办公室离她的变型术教室很近，至少在奇数年的星期一是这样－哈利站在了她的办公室门外。

他敲了敲门。

"请进，" 麦格教授的声音闷闷地说。

他进去了。


	15. Chapter 14, HPMOR 未知与不可知

我在大地上行走，我的饥渴J·K·罗琳。

* * *

><p><em>神秘的问题是存在的，但是神秘的答案这个说法自相矛盾。<em>

* * *

><p>"请进，" 麦格教授的声音闷闷地说。<p>

哈利这么做了。

副校长的办公室很整洁；靠着桌子的那面墙上嵌着各种形状和大小的镂空木格，如同迷宫一般。多数格子里放着几卷羊皮纸的卷轴。不知道为什么，麦格教授显然很清楚每个格子代表的意义，即使别人都莫名其妙。桌子上放着一卷羊皮纸的卷轴，除此之外干干净净。桌子背后有一扇上了好几道锁的门。

麦格教授坐在桌子后面的一张凳子上，表情迷惑－看到哈利的时候，她的眼睛睁大了，似乎有一丝紧张。

"波特先生？" 麦格教授说道。"什么事？"

哈利一阵茫然。是游戏指示他到这里来的，他还以为是_她_有什么话要说…

"波特先生？" 麦格教授说道，看起来有点不耐烦了。

还好，哈利在慌乱之中想起他_确实_有事要告诉麦格教授。是很重要的事，绝对不会浪费她的时间。

"嗯…" 哈利说道。"有没有法术可以保证没人能听到我们说话…"

麦格教授从凳子上站起来，把通向外面的门关紧，取出魔杖，开始吟诵咒语。

这时哈利意识到他正面临着一个宝贵的，错过了可能就不会再有的机会，应该请麦格教授喝一罐笑话茶。他简直不敢相信自己还会认真考虑这样的事，即使其实没什么坏处，洒出来的饮料几秒钟之内就会消失，他还是跟自己的那个部分说了_闭嘴_。

它闭嘴了，哈利开始在心里组织接下来要说的话。他本来没计划_这么_快就告诉麦格教授的，不过既然都来了…

麦格教授吟诵完一个听起来比拉丁语还要古老得多的咒语，然后又坐下了。

"好了，" 她静静地说，"没人在听了。" 她的表情很不自然。

_哦，对了，她以为我要讹诈她，打听有关那个预言的事。_

呃，那个哈利改天再做好了。

"是关于分院帽子的事，" 哈利说。（麦格教授楞了一下。）"嗯… 我认为分院帽子上有一个多出来的法术，它自己并不知道，会在分院帽子喊出斯莱特林的瞬间触发。我听到一句话，我确定不是讲给拉文克劳的学生听的。它是在我摘下分院帽子，感到和帽子之间的联系切断了的时候发生的，听起来象英文，又象嘶嘶作响，" 麦格教授倒抽了一口凉气，"它说：斯莱特林对斯莱特林的问候：如果你想探寻我的秘密，就去问我的蛇吧。"

麦格教授坐在那里，张着嘴巴，瞪着哈利，好象他多长了两颗头似的。

"所以…" 麦格教授慢慢说道，好象不敢相信自己嘴里说出的话，"你决定马上来找我，把这件事告诉我。"

"嗯，是啊，那当然，" 哈利说。没必要承认他花了多久才想到这个方案。"而不是，比如说，自己去研究，或者告诉别的孩子。"

"我… 明白了，" 麦格教授说道。"假设说，也许你会发现萨拉查·斯莱特林传说中的密室入口，一个只有你才能打开的入口…"

"我会把入口关上，然后马上向你报告，等你们组织一个专业的魔法考古学家团队，" 哈利马上回答。"然后我会再次打开入口，他们会非常小心地进去，以保证里面没有危险。之后我也许会进去看看，或者如果他们需要我打开别的入口的话，去帮一下忙，但是那要在整个区域已经清理过，他们给这个珍贵的历史遗迹的原貌拍过照片以后。"

麦格教授坐在那里，张着嘴巴，瞪着他，好象他刚刚变成了一只猫。

"如果你不是格兰芬多的话，这是很明显的，" 哈利亲切地说。

"我想，" 麦格教授用一种快要窒息的声音说道，"你_远远_低估了常识是多么稀有，波特先生。"

听起来确实是这样。不过… "赫夫帕夫也会这么说的。"

麦格教授停顿了一下，呆住了。"_那_倒是。"

"分院帽子曾经建议我去赫夫帕夫。"

她愣住了，好象不敢相信自己的耳朵。"它_真的_吗？"

"真的。"

"波特先生，" 麦格教授说道，她压低了声音。"上次霍格华兹有学生死亡是在五十年前。我现在可以肯定了，上次有人听到这句话也是在五十年前。"

哈利感到一阵寒意。"那么我会_特别_注意，在和你讨论之前不采取_任何_行动，麦格教授。" 他停顿了一下。"如果你不介意的话，我建议你去找几个专家，看看能不能把那个多出来的法术从分院帽子上去掉… 如果做不到的话，也许可以试试_再加一个_法术，在学生摘下帽子的瞬间触发一个默默静的法术，这也许可以作为一个补丁。好了，这样就不会有学生死掉了。" 哈利满意地点点头。

麦格教授看起来更加目瞪口呆了，如果这样的事还可以想象的话。"如果让我奖给你学院点的话，今年的学院杯就要直接发给拉文克劳了。"

"呃，" 哈利说。"呃。其实我不想要_那么_多学院点。"

麦格教授用奇怪的眼神看着他。"为什么不想？"

哈利感到有点难以启齿。"因为那样就太可悲了，不是吗？就象… 就象我在麻瓜世界上学的时候，如果有几个人合作的项目，我总是自己一个人做完，因为其他人只会拖慢我的进度。我愿意拿很多学院点，甚至拿得最多也没关系，但是如果我一个人的学院点就足够赢下学院杯的话，那就会象我把拉文克劳学院背在背上一样，那也太可悲了。"

"我知道了…" 麦格犹豫地说。显然她从来没有从这个角度考虑过问题。"那么如果我只奖给你五十点呢？"

哈利再次摇摇头。"这对其他孩子是不公平的，因为这种大人的事情我可以参加，他们却不能。泰利·布特怎么可能听到分院帽子对他说悄悄话，然后因此拿到五十个学院点呢？那样一点也不公平。"

"我知道为什么分院帽子建议你去赫夫帕夫了，" 麦格教授说。她的眼神里有一种奇怪的尊敬。

这让哈利感动了一下。他真心以为自己不配去赫夫帕夫的。他以为分院帽子不过是努力想把他塞到除了拉文克劳之外的随便什么学院里去，管他有没有那个学院的美德...

麦格教授笑了。"那么如果我给你_十_点呢…?"

"如果别人问起的话，你怎么解释这十个学院点的来由呢？恐怕有很多斯莱特林，我说的还不是在校的学生，如果知道这个法术是因为我被去掉了的话会非常_非常_愤怒。所以我想还是绝对保密的好。不用谢我，女士，美德就是它本身的报偿。"

"确实是，" 麦格教授说道，"不过我有一样非常特别的东西要给你。我现在知道我之前完全看错你了，波特先生。请你等一下。"

她站起身来，走向上锁的后门，挥动了一下魔杖，她的周围就出现了一个模糊的帘子。哈利看不见也听不见里面发生的事。几分钟之后，模糊的帘子消失了，麦格教授面对他站着，身后是上了锁的后门，就象从来没有打开过一样。

麦格教授递给他一条项链，细细的金链子，中间是一个银色的圆环，环里有一个沙漏。她的另一只手里拿着一本折起来的小册子。"这是给你的，" 她说。

哇！他会得到一个很棒的魔法道具作为任务奖励耶！看来，反复拒绝金钱奖励直到拿到魔法道具这个策略不止可以用在电脑游戏里，在现实生活里也同样有效。

哈利笑咪咪地接受了他的新项链。"这是什么？"

麦格教授吸了一口气。"波特先生，这件东西在普通的情况下只会借给非常有责任心的孩子，帮助他们解决课程表时间冲突的问题。" 麦格犹豫了一下，似乎想加上几句别的。"我_必须_强调，波特先生，这件东西真正的用途是个_秘密_，你绝_不能_对别的学生说，也不能在使用的时候被他们看见。如果你不能接受这一点的话，请你现在就还给我。"

"我会保密的，" 哈利说。"它的用途是什么？"

"对其他的学生来说，这是一个旋转仪, 用于治疗一种名叫自发复制的魔法疾病。这种病很少见，也不会传染。你戴在衣服下面，不要给主动别人看，但是也不要当作一个大不了的秘密。旋转仪没什么好稀奇的。你明白了吗，波特先生？"

哈利点点头，笑得更开心了。他能觉出这是一个_能干的_斯莱特林的手笔。"那它_真正的_用途呢？"

"这是一个时间回转器。沙漏转一圈，就会把你送回到一小时之前。所以你只要每天倒回去两小时，就可以在同样的时间入睡了。"

哈利对荒唐设定的忍耐系统被华丽丽地轰飞到窗外去了。

_你给了我一个时光机器来解决我的睡眠问题。_

_你给了我一个_**_时光机器_**_来解决我的_**_睡眠问题_**_。_

_你_**_给了我一个时光机器_**_来_**_解决我的睡眠问题_**_。_

"啊啊啊啊啊… " 哈利的嘴巴说道。他把项链拿得远远的，就象拿着的是一个随时可能爆炸的炸弹。事实上，不对，不象一个随时可能爆炸的炸弹，这离事实上的严重程度也差_太_远了。哈利把项链拿得远远的，就象拿着的是一个时光机器。

_我说，麦格教授，你知不知道在时光倒流的情况下，普通物质看起来和反物质没有区别？没错就是这样！你知不知道如果一公斤的反物质遇到了一公斤的物质，产生的爆炸当量相当于四千三万吨的TNT炸药？你有没有意识到我有四十一公斤，爆炸的结果足以_**_把苏格兰炸成一个冒烟的大洞_**_？_

"抱歉，" 哈利终于说道，"可是这听起来非常非常**非常危险**！" 哈利的声音没有变成尖叫，他再怎么尖叫也不可能表达出此时内心的感受，所以也没必要去试了。

麦格教授用宽容慈爱的眼神看着他。"我很高兴你能严肃地对待这件事情，波特先生，不过时间回转器没有你想的_那么_危险。如果是的话，我们就不会给孩子用了。"

"是吗，" 哈利说道。"啊哈哈哈哈。那当然，如果时光机器有危险的话，你们就不会拿给孩子了，我_在_想什么呢？所以，让我先搞清楚一下，这件装备_不会_因为我打了个喷嚏就让我穿回中世纪，不小心用马车碾死古登堡, 导致理性时代无法到来吧？因为，你知道，我很讨厌这种事发生在我身上。"

麦格的嘴角抽动了一下，她在忍笑的时候就是这副表情。她想把手里的小册子递给哈利，可是哈利正小心地双手握着项链，眼睛紧盯着沙漏，以确保它不会旋转。"别担心，" 麦格停顿了一会儿，在发现哈利没有移动的打算之后说道。"那是不可能的，波特先生。时间回转器最多只能回到六小时以前。它在一天之内最多只能使用六次。"

"哦，好，这个很好。还有如果有人撞到我身上，时间回转器_不会_碎掉，让整个霍格华兹城堡陷入星期四的死循环吧。"

"嗯，时间回转器_确实_很容易碎… " 麦格说。"我也确实听说过，如果碎掉会发生一些奇怪的事。不过肯定不象你说的_那么_严重！"

"也许，" 哈利在无语良久之后说道，"你们应该给你们的时光机器_装个外壳保护一下_，不要把_玻璃露在外面_，就_不会碎掉了_。"

麦格看起来相当吃惊。"真是个好主意，波特先生。我会把你的建议告诉魔法局的。"

_好了，已经是官方消息了，议会已经批准了，魔法世界里的每个人都是完全的笨蛋。_

"虽然我不想上升到**哲学**的层面，" 哈利尽量控制着自己的声音，以免尖叫起来，"但是有人想过这**意味**着什么吗？如果你回到六个小时之前，做点什么事改变过去的话，**_所有相关的人都会被删掉，被不同的版本取代_**－"

"哦，你不能_改变_过去！" 麦格教授打断了他的话。"天啊，波特先生，如果有_那种_可能的话，你觉得我们会给学生用吗？万一有人想改考试成绩呢？"

哈利花了一点时间思考这句话的含义。他的双手放松了一点，只是一点点，握着沙漏链子的时候不再因为用力而发白了。就象他拿着的不是时光机器，只不过是个随时可能爆炸的核弹头而已。

"也就是说…" 哈利慢慢说道。"虽然有时间旅行的存在，大家发现这个宇宙… 不知道为什么还是自洽的。如果我和将来的自己互动的话，现在的我和将来的我看到的现实是同一个版本，也就是说，在第一遍的时候，将来的我已经知道以后会发生的事，即使对于现在的我来说，那些事还没发生过…" 哈利的声音小下去了，英语实在难以描述这个概念。

"对，" 麦格教授说。"但是_最好_还是不要让过去的自己看到。比如如果你要在同样的时间上两堂课，必须经过同一个地方的话，你的第一个版本应该在适当的时间让开，并且闭上眼睛－你有表，太好了－好让将来的你过去。这些说明书上都写了。"

"啊哈哈哈哈。如果有人_不听_这个建议呢？"

麦格教授撅起嘴巴。"我认为结果会相当令人不安。"

"但是不会，比如说，造成一个悖论，把宇宙毁灭掉。"

她宽容地笑了。"波特先生，如果发生过_那种_事我应该听说过的。"

**_"这根本不能让人放心！你们这帮人都没听说过人类法则吗？还有这东西到底是哪个白痴发明的？" _**

麦格教授笑出了声音。笑声非常欢愉，和她严厉的脸完全不相称。"你又经历了一次'你变成了一只猫'的时刻，对不对，波特先生？你恐怕不会喜欢我这么说，不过这样真的很可爱。"

"变成一只猫和这个**_根本_**没法比。你知道直到目前为止我一直都有一个可怕的想法，觉得这一切只剩下一个合理的解释，也就是我的整个宇宙象《仿真幻影_3》_一样是一个电脑仿真程序，可是如今连这种可能性都排除了，因为这个小玩意儿**_不可图灵计算_**！图灵机可以回到过去的某一点，重算一个不同的未来，预言机可以依靠其他的机器来解决停机问题，可是你刚才说的是，现实能以一种自洽的方式一遍算完，用的是… 还没有发生过的信息… "

哈利恍然大悟。

这样的话，一切就合理了。_终于_合理了。

"**_所以这才是笑话茶的原理_**！原来如此！这个法术不会_强迫_可笑的事情发生，它只是在可笑的事情快要发生的时候，让你_想喝_笑话茶！我太蠢了，我早该想到的，我在邓布利多的第二次讲话之前想喝笑话茶，_忍住了没喝_，结果还是被口水呛住了－ 喝笑话茶不会引发可笑的事情，是可笑的事情引发你喝笑话茶！我发现这两件事是相关的，就判定笑话茶是是因，可笑的事情是是果，因为我以为时间的顺序决定了因果关系的方向，因果关系图必须是单向的。**_但是当你把因果关系的方向逆着时间来画的时候，这一切就都合理了_**！"

哈利_再次_恍然大悟。

这一次他没说什么，只是象一只被掐住了脖子的濒死的小猫一样，发出了一声细小的，窒息的惊叫。他知道今天早上床头的字条是谁放的了。

麦格教授的眼睛在闪闪发亮。"等你毕业以后，其实毕业以前也行，你真的_一定_要在霍格华兹教授一些麻瓜理论，波特先生。虽然都是错的，可是听起来真有意思。"

"啊啊啊啊啊…"

麦格教授又和他闲聊了一会儿，从哈利那里要来了一些其他承诺，叮嘱他在有人在场的时候不可以对蛇说话，提醒他要读时间回转器的说明书，然后哈利发现自己已经站在了她的办公室门外，而办公室的门已经牢牢地关上了。

"啊啊啊啊…" 哈利说。

没错他_是_受刺激了。

特别是，如果不是因为这个恶作剧的话，他可能根本拿不到时间回转器。

还是说，麦格教授本来其实也准备给他的，只不过会更晚一点，比如在他想起来去问她怎么解决睡眠问题，或者告诉她分院帽子的事的时候？在那时候，他会不会想对自己恶作剧一下，好早点拿到时间回转器？所以唯一_自洽的_可能性就是这个恶作剧在他醒来之前就开始了…?

哈利发现自己破天荒第一次认为，这个问题的答案也许属于真正的_不可知_的领域。因为他的大脑神经只能按照时间流逝的方向思考，加入了时间回转器以后，他的大脑就_无能为力_，什么也做不了了。

直到目前为止，哈利都坚信E·T·杰恩斯的的训诫，认为如果你不懂一个现象，这个事实描述的是你的头脑的状态，而不是现象本身；不确定的是你，而不是你不确定的对象；也就是说，无知只存在于头脑里，而不在现实中，一张空白的地图不等于一块空白的地域。神秘的问题是存在的，但是神秘的答案这个说法自相矛盾。一个现象也许_对_某个具体的人来说是神秘的，但是任何现象本身都不神秘。膜拜一个神圣的神秘现象，其实只是膜拜自己的无知。

于是哈利直面魔法，拒绝被它吓倒。很多人对历史没有概念，他们学了化学，生物学和天文学，就以为这些一直是科学的主要内容，以为它们从来没有神秘过。星星一度是神秘的。凯文勋爵曾经断言，生命和生物学的原理－肌肉为什么会服从大脑的指挥，种子为什么会长成大树－是一个"无限地超出了"科学范畴的秘密。（不只超出一点点哦，注意，是_无限地_超出。凯文勋爵对_搞不懂一件事_真是感情深厚。） 所有解开的秘密在人类历史上都曾经是个谜题，直到被人解开的一刻。

现在，破天荒第一次，他面对的谜题有了_永远_都无法解开的危险。如果时间不是单向无环的因果关系图，哈利就不懂因和果的意义；如果因和果失去了意义，他就不懂现实的真正原理是什么；而且很有可能，他的人类的智慧将永远_无法_理解，因为他的大脑是_过时的线性时间的神经元_组成的，而那只是现实在简单情况下的一个子集。

这件事的积极的一面是，曾经看起来如此百战百胜和无法置信的笑话茶现在终于有了一个简单的解释。他没想到这个解释_只_是因为真相完全超出了他的假说范围，甚至于超出了他的大脑的理解范围。但是他现在_终于_搞清楚了。这还有点令人鼓舞。一点点。

哈利看了看手表。已经快十一点了。昨天他是凌晨一点睡的，所以今晚他原本要到凌晨三点才能入睡。如果想在十点入睡，七点起床的话，他需要把时间倒回去五小时。也就是说，如果他想趁着大家还没起床，在六点钟回到宿舍的话，他就得抓紧了..

即使_回想_起来，哈利对他的恶作剧也还是有_很多_不懂的地方。_馅饼_是怎么来的？

哈利开始真心害怕时间旅行了。

从另一方面来说，必须承认的是，这_确实_是错过了就不会再有的机会。你一生只能对自己恶作剧这么一次，在第一次发现时间回转器的六个小时之内。

这么一想的话，这件事_就_更奇怪了。时间已经把他的恶作剧作为一个_已完成的事实_呈现给他了，而且非常明显，就是他自己的杰作。从概念到执行到字条的风格。包括每个细节，包括他还不明白的部分。

好吧，时间不容浪费，一天最多只有三十个小时。哈利确实知道他必须做的_一些_事，剩下的那些，比如馅饼，他也许能边做边想出来。拖延是没有用的。呆在_将来_于事无补。

* * *

><p>五个小时之前，哈利偷偷摸进了自己的宿舍，用袍子蒙着头作为掩饰，以防万一有人已经醒了，看到他一边从门外进来一边在床上睡觉。他可不想被迫解释自己这个自发复制的小毛病。<p>

还好大家都睡着了。

他的床边放着一个盒子，红绿相间的包装纸，上面系着一个金色的蝴蝶结。这是一个完美的，标准的圣诞礼物的形象，但是今天并不是圣诞节。

哈利尽量轻手轻脚地溜进来，以防有人的静音器开得比较小。

盒子上粘着一个信封，封口上滴了透明的蜡，但是没有印章的痕迹。

哈利小心地打开信封，拿出里面的信。

信上说道：

_这是伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的隐身斗篷，经由他的后代传给了波特家族。和次一等的斗篷和法术不同，这件斗篷能令你真正__隐藏__起来，而不只是隐身。你爸爸在临死前不久把它借给我研究了，我必须承认，这些年来它给我带来了很多方便。_

_恐怕将来我只能用幻身咒凑合了。到了让这个斗篷回到它的继承人手里的时刻。我本来想把它作为一个圣诞节礼物还给你的，可是它希望马上回到你那里去。它似乎认为你会需要它。请好好使用它。_

_毫无疑问，你已经在计划各种有趣的恶作剧，象你爸爸当年一样。他的劣迹如果曝光的话，格兰芬多的女人会联合起来砸烂他的坟墓的。我无意阻止历史重演，可是请你_**_千万_**_当心，不要暴露自己。如果邓布利多发现一个拥有死神圣器的机会的话，他是死也不会放过的。_

_祝你圣诞快乐。_

没有签名。

* * *

><p>"等等，" 哈利说，在其他男孩要离开拉文克劳的宿舍的时候拉在了后面。"不好意思，我要从箱子里拿点东西。几分钟以后我就下来吃早饭。"<p>

泰利·布特怒视着哈利。"你不会是想翻我们的东西吧。"

哈利举起一只手。"我发誓，我对你们的任何东西都没有这样的企图，我只想动我自己的东西，我对你们当中的任何人都没有恶作剧或者类似的可疑意图，并且这些意图在我去大厅吃早饭之前都不会改变。"

泰利皱起眉。"等等，你这是－"

"别担心，" 领他们去餐厅的佩内洛·克里瓦特说道。"里面没有漏洞。说得好，波特，你该去当律师的。"

哈利·波特闻言呆了一下。哦，是了，这是拉文克劳的_级长_。"谢谢你，" 他说。"我想。"

"你去大厅的时候会迷路。" 佩内洛的语气象在陈述一个不可改变的事实。"你发现迷路的时候，马上问一幅画像怎么去一楼。如果你觉得可能又迷路了，_赶快_再问一幅画像。_特别_是如果你越走越高的话。如果你所在的高度已经超过了整个城堡的高度，_停下来_，等人来救你。不然我们再见你可能就是四个月之后了，而你已经老了五个月，身上披着破布，盖满了雪，我说的还是你_待在城堡里面_的情况。"

"我明白了，" 哈利说，用力咽了口口水。"我说，这种事你们不是应该马上告诉新生吗？"

佩内洛叹了口气。"怎么说，_全部_都说吗？那要说好几个星期呢。你在这里呆久了就都知道了。" 她转身离开，其他的学生跟在她后面。"如果我在早饭开始三十分钟之后还没看见你的话，波特，我就开始找。"

所有人都走了以后，哈利把字条贴到了到床上－趁大家还没起床的时候， 他在箱子的地下室里把这张字条和其他的所有字条都写好了。然后他小心地进入默默静的区域，把隐身斗篷从还在睡觉的哈利－1身上揭开。

为了淘气的缘故，哈利把隐身斗篷放进了哈利－1的莫克袋里，因为这样一来的话，它也已经在自己的莫克袋里了。

* * *

><p>"我明白了，这个口信要带给康尼林·弗莱伯威特，" 画像里散发着贵族气质的男子说道，实际上，他的鼻子完全正常。（译注：韦斯诺斯勋爵的名字直译过来是黄鼠狼鼻子勋爵。) "我可以问一下这个讯息<em>最初<em>是从哪里来的吗？"

哈利耸耸肩，狡猾地表示无能为力。"他们跟我说是一个裂缝里传出来的空洞的声音说的，一个通向燃烧的深渊的裂缝。"

* * *

><p>"嗨！" 坐在早餐桌另一边的赫敏怒道。"这是<em>大家的<em>甜点！你不能把一整个馅饼放到自己的袋子里去！"

"我不只拿一个，我要拿两个。对不起啊大家，我该走了！" 哈利不理众人的抗议声，匆匆离开了大厅。他得早一点去草药学教室。

* * *

><p>斯普劳特教授目光锐利地看着他。"<em>你<em>怎么知道那些斯莱特林在计划什么呢？"

"我不能告诉你这个消息的来源，" 哈利说。"事实上，我必须请你假装我们的谈话从来没有发生过。请你假装是因为要办什么事，碰巧经过那里的。草药学一下课我就赶过去。你来之前我会尽量分散那些斯莱特林的注意力。我不是那么好吓唬或者欺负的，而且我觉得他们不敢真把'幸存的男孩'打成重伤。不过… 虽然不用跑步过来，如果你不在路上耽搁的话，我会很感激。"

斯普劳特教授看了他半响，表情变得柔和了。"请你自己当心些，哈利·波特。还有… 谢谢你。"

"千万不要迟到，" 哈利说。"还有，请你记住，你经过的时候，你没想到会遇见我，这个谈话从来没有发生过。"

* * *

><p>太可怕了，眼看着自己把纳威从斯莱特林的圈子里狠狠拉出去。纳威说得对，他太用力了，实在太用力了。<p>

"嗨，" 哈利·波特冷冷地说。"我是'幸存的男孩'。"

八个一年级的男孩，几乎差不多高。其中的一个前额上有个伤疤，他的举止和别人不一样。

_请上天赐给我们一个小小的礼物_  
><em>让我们从别人的眼里观察自己！<em>  
><em>多少铸成的大错可以避免，<em>  
><em>多少愚昧的观念就会消失－<em>

麦格教授是对的。分院帽子是对的。当你从旁观者的角度来看的时候，一切就很清楚了。

哈利·波特有什么地方不对劲。


	16. Chapter 15, HPMOR 责任心

在罗琳中爱。

今天的历史小知识：古代的希伯莱人认为一天的分界在日落，而不是日出，所以他们会说"晚上和早上"，而不是"早上和晚上"。（很多评论的读者指出，现代的犹太哈拉卡也是这么认为的。）（译注：哈拉卡是塔木德经中的法律条文）

* * *

><p><em>"我总能找到时间的。"<em>

* * *

><p>"冰冰冻！"<p>

哈利把一根手指伸进桌上的一杯水里。水应该变凉了才对。可是它之前就是温的，现在还是温的。已经不是第一次了。

哈利深切地感到自己被骗了。

维瑞斯家里有好几百本玄幻小说，哈利读过其中的不少。而且他有一个神秘的黑暗面。所以在那杯水拒绝合作几次以后，哈利向法术学教室四周瞧了瞧，发现没人在注意他，就深吸了一口气，集中精神，设法让自己愤怒起来。想着那些斯莱特林是怎么欺负纳威的，想着那个反复把书撞到地上让你去捡的游戏。想着德拉科·马尔福说要怎么对付那个名叫洛夫古德的十岁女孩，还有巫审加码运作的真相…

狂怒进入了他的血液，他举起魔杖，手因为痛恨在发抖，冷冷地说道，"冰冰冻！" 可是什么也没发生。

哈利被_忽悠_了。他想给什么人写封信，为他的黑暗面要求_退款_，因为它显然_应该_具有无法抗拒的魔法力量，结果却是个_坏的_。

"_冰冰冻_！" 坐在他旁边的赫敏再次说道。她的那杯水已经冻成了结实的冰块，玻璃杯的杯沿结着白色的霜花。她看上去完全专注于眼前的工作，一点也不在意有其他的学生在愤恨地瞪着她。这说明（a) 她对周围的环境极其危险地一无所知，或者（b)这是一场已臻化境的表演。

"哦，_太_棒了，格兰杰小姐！" 菲力乌斯·弗立维用尖细的嗓音惊呼道。这个小小的男人是他们的法术学教授和拉文克劳的院长，从外表上一点也看不出来是曾经的决斗冠军。"太完美了！太惊人了！"

哈利原本的期待是，在最坏的情况下，自己最多比赫敏略逊一筹。哈利当然愿意由_她_来努力超过_他_，但是如果反过来的话，他也勉强可以接受。

然而在星期一的时候，哈利在班上属于垫底的一群，在这个位置上，麻瓜家庭出身的学生们展开了友好激烈的竞争－除了赫敏。赫敏孤孤单单地在最高处，连个和她竞争的人都没有，可怜的孩子。

弗立维教授站到一个麻瓜家庭出身的学生旁边，开始默默地调整她握魔杖的姿势。

哈利看着赫敏。他用力咽了一口口水。在这种情况下，她的角色是显而易见的。"赫敏？" 哈利试探着问道。"你知道我哪里没做对吗？"

赫敏的双眼迸发出可怕的乐于助人的光芒，令哈利大脑里的什么东西因为绝望和耻辱尖叫起来。

五分钟以后，哈利的水的温度果真比室温低了，赫敏夸了他几句，叫他下次念咒语的时候发音要认真一点，就去帮另一个同学了。

弗利维教授因为她帮助了他，奖励给她一个学院点。

哈利气得咬牙切齿，下巴的肌肉都酸痛了。这对他的发音可没什么好处。

_我才不在乎这是不公平竞争。我知道每天多出来的两小时要做什么了。我要坐在我的箱子里努力学习，直到赶上赫敏_·_格兰杰。_

* * *

><p>"变形学是你们在霍格华兹要学的最复杂，最危险的魔法之一，" 麦格教授说道。这个严厉的老女巫脸上没有一点玩笑的痕迹。"谁要是在我的课上胡闹，被赶出去以后就别想再回来了。我已经警告过你们了。"<p>

她用魔杖敲了敲她的桌子，桌子变成了一头猪。几个麻瓜家庭出身的学生小声惊叫起来。那头猪向四周看了看，喷着鼻息，似乎很迷惑，又变回了桌子。

变形学教授的目光在教室里扫视了一圈，落在了一个学生身上。

"波特先生，" 麦格教授说。"你前几天才拿到教科书。变形学的课本你开始读了吗？"

"没有，对不起，教授，" 哈利说。

"不必道歉，波特先生，如果需要预习的话我会事先告诉你们的。" 麦格教授的手指轻敲着桌面。"波特先生，你要不要猜一下，这是一张桌子，被我变成了一头猪，还是原本就是一头猪，被我暂时取消了变形魔法？如果你读过课本的第一章的话，你就会知道。"

哈利的眉毛微微皱起。"我猜从猪开始会容易一些，因为如果从桌子开始的话，它变成猪以后说不定就不会站了。"

麦格教授摇摇头。"不怪你，波特先生，不过正确的答案是在变形学里你_不能_猜测。错误的答案会被扣掉很多分，空白的答案则会得到很宽容的评分。你必须学会承认自己不懂。不管我问的是多明显，多初级的问题，如果你回答'我不知道'， 我都不会骂你，谁要是笑你，我就扣谁的学院点。你能不能告诉我为什么会有这条规则，波特先生？"

_因为在变形学里犯一个错误都可能造成极大的危险。_"不能。"

"答对了。变形学比现影术还危险，而现影术要到六年级才学。遗憾的是，变形学必须从小学起，才能保证长大以后的能力。这是一门危险的课程，你们一定要非常害怕犯错。还没有学生因为在我的课上出事变成永久残疾的，你们谁敢_破坏我的纪录的话_，我会_非常非常不爽_。"

好几个学生咽了口口水。

麦格教授站起身来，走向桌子后面的墙，墙上有一块白色的木板。"变形学危险的理由有很多，但是其中有一条是最重要的。" 她不知道从哪里变出一支标记笔，写下一行红色的大字；然后用同一支笔，在这句话下画了一条蓝色的线：

变形不是永久的！

"变形不是永久的！" 麦格教授说。"变形不是永久的！变形不是永久的！波特先生，假设一个学生把一块木头变成了一杯水，而你把水喝掉了。 请你想象一下，在魔法消失以后，你会怎么样？" 她停顿了一下。"等一下，我不该问你的，波特先生，我忘了你的想象力异乎寻常地悲观－"

"没关系，" 哈利说，用力咽了口口水。"我的第一个答案是我不_知道_，" 教授赞许地点点头，"不过我_想象_… 我的胃里会有木头，血液里也会有，如果有的水分已经被我身体里的细胞组织吸收了的话－那些会变成木髓呢，还是固体的木头呢，还是… " 哈利对魔法的理解太少，想象不下去了。首先他不懂木头是如何变成水的，所以也就不知道那些水分子因为普通的热力学运动散开了以后，魔法消失，水变回木头以后会发生什么。

麦格教授紧绷着脸。"就象波特先生推断的那样，他会生非常严重的病，必须马上用飞路网送到圣蒙果医院就医，才有活下来的可能。请把课本翻到第五页。"

虽然会动的照片没有声音，你也能一眼看出来那个皮肤可怕地褪色了的女人正在尖叫。

"有个犯人把金子变成红酒，给这个女人喝掉了，据他所说是为了'偿还债务'。他被判在阿兹卡班服刑十年。请翻到第六页。这是一只摄魂怪。它们是阿兹卡班的监狱看守。它们会吸走你的魔法，你的生命，你所有快乐的念头。第七页上的照片上是十年以后刑满出狱的犯人。你们可以看到，他已经死了－什么事，波特先生？"

"教授，" 哈利说，"如果最糟糕的情况是这样，有没有办法_维持_这个变形魔法呢？"

"不可能，" 麦格教授断然说道。"维持一个变形魔法需要持续注入魔力，魔力的多少取决于变形以后的物体的大小。每隔几个小时，你就必须重新接触一次变形以后的物体，在这种情况下是做不到的。这样的灾难是_无法挽回_的！"

麦格教授倾身向前，她的面容非常严厉。"在任何情况下，你们绝对不能把任何东西变成液体或者气体。不能变成水，不能变成空气。不能变成象水的东西，不能变成象空气的东西。即使不是用来喝的液体也不行。液体会_挥发_，会有一小部分逸出到空气里。不能把任何东西变形以后烧掉。燃烧的时候会冒烟，也许有人会把这些烟吸进去！不能变任何可能以某种方式进入人的身体的东西。不能变吃的。不能变_貌似_可以吃的东西。不能来个小小的好玩的恶作剧，骗你的朋友吃你用烂泥做的馅饼，即使你准备在他开始吃之前就告诉他真相也不行。永远不能这么做。就这么简单。在教室里不可以，教室外不可以，_任何地方_都不可以。_你们每个人_都明白了吗？"

"明白了，" 哈利，赫敏，和其他几个学生说答道。其他人似乎都呆掉了。

"_你们每个人都明白了吗？_"

"_明白了_，" 他们说道，喃喃道，或者低语道。

"如果你们违背了其中任何一条规则，就再也不许在霍格华兹上变形课了。跟着我说。我永远不把任何东西变成液体或气体。"

"我永远不把任何东西变成液体或气体。" 学生们参差不齐地说。

"再说一遍！大声点！我永远不把任何东西变成液体或气体。"

"我永远不把任何东西变成液体或气体。"

"我永远不变貌似可以吃的东西，或者任何可能进入人的身体的东西。"

"我永远不把任何东西变形以后烧掉，因为燃烧的时候会冒烟。"

"你们永远不能把任何东西变成钱，包括麻瓜的钱，" 麦格教授说。"哥布林们能找出是谁干的。法律承认，哥布林民族和伪币制造者处于永远的_战争_状态。他们不会叫警察来抓你。他们会叫军队来消灭你。"

"我永远不把任何东西变成钱，" 学生们重复道。

"_最重要_的是，" 麦格教授说，"你们决不能对活的生物施展变形术，特别_是你们自己_。这会让你们生很严重的病，甚至可能死掉，严重程度取决于你是怎么变形的，以及变了多久。" 麦格教授停顿了一下。"波特先生现在把手举起来了，因为他见过一次阿尼玛格斯变形－具体来说，是一个人变成了一只猫，又变回人。但是阿尼玛格斯变形不是_随意_变形。"

麦格教授从口袋里拿出一小块木头，用魔杖点了一下，木头变成了一个玻璃球。然后她说："克里斯弗瑞姆！" 玻璃球变成了一只钢球。她最后点了点这个钢球，钢球又变回了木头。"克里斯弗瑞姆这个咒语能把玻璃材质的物体变成同样形状的钢。但是它不能把钢变成玻璃，也不能把桌子变成猪。 最广泛的变形术－你们要学的随意变形术－能把任何东西变成别的任何东西，至少从物理特性上来说是如此。因为这个原因，随意变形是没有咒语的。如果使用法术变形，每种不同的变形都会需要不同的咒语。"

麦格教授目光犀利地看着她的学生们。"_有的_老师会先教变形法术，然后再教随意变形。确实，那样在一开始的时候会简单很多。可是这样会让你们养成坏习惯，影响你们以后的能力。在我这里你们_一开始_就要学习随意变形，这就要求你们在施法的时候不能使用咒语，而是要把变形对象的初始形态，结束形态和变形的过程都记在心里。"

"现在来回答波特先生的问题，" 麦格教授继续说道，"你们不能对活的生物施展的是_随意_变形术。有一些法术和魔药可以让生物安全地，可逆地变形，不过这样的变形会有一些_限制_。比如，如果一位阿尼玛格斯少了一条腿，那么他变形以后的形体还是会少一条腿。而随意变形是_不_安全的。你的身体在变形以后会发生一些变化－比如，呼吸会让身体的一部分散逸到周围的空气里去。当变形结束，你的身体试图恢复_原状_的时候，它是回不去的。如果你用魔杖指住自己，把头发变成金色的话，变形之后你的头发会脱落。如果你想变掉脸上的豆豆，之后你会在圣蒙果医院呆很久。如果你把身体变成大人的样子，等变形结束以后，你会死。"

这就解释了为什么魔法世界里还有胖乎乎的男孩，和不好看的女孩。这么说的话，还有老人也是。如果可以每天早上把自己变形一下… 哈利举起手，用眼光示意麦格教授。

"_什么事_，波特先生？"

"能不能把活的生物变成没有生命的物体呢，比如一个硬币－不是，对不起，非常抱歉，比如一个钢球。"

麦格教授摇摇头。"波特先生，即使是没有生命的物体，在内部也会发生一些细微的变化。在变形结束以后，你的身体表面上会和从前一样，在第一分钟的时候你也不会感觉到有什么不妥。但是一个小时以后你就会生病，一天之内你就会死。"

"嗯，这么说来，如果我读过第一章我就可以猜到这张桌子原本就是一张桌子，而不是一头猪，" 哈利说，"但是为了得到这个结论，我_还_必须假定你不想让这头猪死掉，这个虽然_看起来_可能性很大，但是－"

"我可以预见到改你的卷子会非常令人愉快，波特先生。不过如果你还有其他问题的话，能不能等到下课以后？"

"我没有别的问题了，教授。"

"现在请跟我说，" 麦格教授说。"我永远不对活的生物施展变形术，特别是我自己，除非是在具体的指导下使用专门的法术或魔药。"

"如果我不清楚一个变形是否安全，我不可以去试，除非得到了麦格教授或者弗立维教授或者斯内普教授或者校长的同意。在霍格华兹只有他们四位是变形术的权威。问其他学生是_不可_接受的，即使他们声称以前问过同样的问题也不行。"

"即使霍格华兹的现任防卫学教授告诉我某个变形魔法是安全的，即使我亲眼看到防卫学教授本人施展了这个变形魔法，而且看上去确实没事，我也不可以去试。"

"我有绝对的权利拒绝施展任何令我感到不安的变形魔法。即使霍格华兹的校长也不能强迫我，所以我肯定不用服从防卫学教授的类似命令，即使防卫学教授威胁我说要扣掉一百点学院点，然后把我开除也不行。"

"如果我违反了以上任何一条规则，就再也不能在霍格华兹学习变形学了。"

"在第一个月里，我们在每节课的开始都要背诵这些规则，" 麦格教授说。"现在，我们要开始把火柴变成针了… 请把魔杖收起来，谢谢，我说'开始'的意思是你们可以开始记笔记了。"

下课之前的半小时，麦格教授把火柴发给了大家。

下课的时候，只有赫敏的火柴变成了银色。所有的其他学生，无论是不是出身于麻瓜家庭，他们的火柴都和之前一模一样。

麦格教授又奖给了她一点学院点。

* * *

><p>变形学下课以后，哈利正在把书往袋子里放的时候，赫敏来到他的桌前。<p>

"你知道吗，" 赫敏带着无辜的表情说道，"我今天为拉文克劳赢得了两个学院点。"

"是啊，" 哈利简短地答道。

"可是还是比不上你的_七_点，" 她说。"我想我可能没你聪明。"

哈利停下手里的动作，转向赫敏，眯起了眼睛。他都把这事忘了。

她_对他眨眨眼_。"不过，我们每天都要上课。不知道你找一个营救赫夫帕夫的机会要花多久？今天是星期一。所以直到星期四之前你都还有时间。"

两人眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着对方。

哈利先说话。"你当然明白，这就是宣战了。"

"我不记得我们有过和平呀。"

现在所有其他的学生都开始津津有味地看热闹了。所有其他的学生，很不幸，还要加上麦格教授。

"对了，波特先生，" 麦格教授在教室另一边高高兴兴地说道，"我有个好消息要告诉你。庞弗雷护士长批准了你关于改良旋转仪的提议，她准备下周之前就办好这件事。为此奖给你… 十个拉文克劳学院点好了。"

赫敏目瞪口呆，一脸被背叛的震惊表情。哈利猜想自己脸上的表情也差不多。

"_教授_…" 哈利切齿道。

"这十点_绝对_是你应得的，波特先生。我从来不随便给学院点。对你来说，也许不过是因为看到了易碎的东西就建议保护一下，但是旋转仪是贵重的医疗器材，上次打破了一只的时候，校长很_不_高兴。" 麦格教授显出若有所思的表情。"天啊，不知道有没有别的学生在上学第一天就拿到了十七点学院点。我要去查一查，不过我猜恐怕是个新纪录。也许我们应该在吃晚饭的时候宣布一下？"

"**_教授_**！" 哈利吼道。"这是_我们_的战争！不要掺合！"

"现在你的学院点够你用到_下个_星期四了，波特先生。当然，除非你在之前干了什么坏事，把拿到的学院点又丢掉了。比如对教授不敬什么的。" 麦格教授把一根手指放在腮边，象在沉思。"我猜不到星期五你的学院点就会变成负的。"

哈利把嘴巴紧紧闭上了。他恶狠狠地瞪着麦格教授，可是她似乎只觉得好玩。

"嗯，绝对要在晚饭的时候宣布一下，" 麦格教授沉吟道。"不过也不能惹斯莱特林们不开心，所以还是简短一点。只说一下学院点的数目和破纪录这个事实好了… 之后如果有人向你问作业，却发现你连课本都还没读的话，你总是可以请他们去问格兰杰小姐。"

"_教授_！" 赫敏尖声抗议。

麦格教授不理她。"哎呀，不知道格兰杰小姐什么时候能做些值得在晚饭前宣布的事呢？不管是什么，我都好期待哦。"

哈利和赫敏以一种无言的默契，同时怒气冲冲地转身离开了教室。他们后面鱼贯走出一群如醉如痴的拉文克劳。

"嗯，" 哈利说。"晚饭以后的事还算吗？"

"那当然，" 赫敏说。"不能让你的学习再这么落后下去了。"

"哎呦，谢谢你。你现在都这么聪明了，真想看看你在受过一点理性方式的基础训练以后会变成什么样子。"

"真的很有用吗？在法术学和变形学上好象都没帮到你啊。"

短暂的停顿。

"嗯，那是因为我四天前才拿到课本。所以我在赚那十七点学院点的时候才只好不用魔杖。"

"四天前？四天也许不够读八本书，不过读_一本_总够了吧。按照这样的速度，要多少天才能读完呢？你懂那么多数学，能不能告诉我，八乘四除以零，结果是多少？"

"我现在要上课，你当时不用，不过周末是空闲的，所以… 八乘以四除以Ɛ, 当Ɛ趋近于0… 星期天上午10:47分。"

"我_三天_就读完了。"

"那就周六下午2:47分吧。我总能找到时间的。"

就这样，晚上和早上过去了。这是第一天。


	17. Chapter 16，HPMOR 横向思维

敌人的城门是罗琳。

* * *

><p><em>我不是<em>心理变态_，我只是很有创造力。_

* * *

><p>星期三，哈利一走进防卫学的教室就知道<em>这门<em>课会_不一样_。

首先，这是他在霍格华兹见过的最大的教室，类似于大学里的阶梯教室，一层层拾级而上的桌子围着一个白色大理石的巨大平台。这个教室处于城堡的高处－第五层－至于这么大的教室是怎么装进城堡的第五层的，哈利知道他不会得到任何解释。显然霍格华兹根本_没有_几何这种概念，无论是欧几里德几何还是非欧几何都没有；它只有联结，没有方向。

和大学的阶梯教室不同，这里没有一行行折起来的椅子；桌子和椅子都是霍格华兹常见的木桌木椅，环绕着教室的每一级阶梯。和普通的桌椅略有不同的是，这里的每张桌子上都竖着一个扁平的，白色的，长方形的神秘物体。

在巨大的平台正中，有一个小小的深色大理石的讲台，上面放着一张教师的桌子。奇洛正坐在椅子上打瞌睡，头向后仰着，口水都流到袍子上了。

_为什么会有似曾相识的感觉呢…? _

哈利很早就到了教室，其他的学生都还没来。（英语在描述时光旅行方面是有缺陷的；尤其是，英语根本无法描述它有多么好用。）奇洛看起来… 目前… 还处在无法工作的状态，哈利也没有去打扰他的想法。

哈利选了一张桌子，爬上去坐好，拿出防卫学的课本。他已经读了八分之七左右－他原本的计划是在上课之前读完，可是赶不上进度，尽管今天已经用了两次时间回转器。

很快，教室里嘈杂起来，进来的人越来越多了。哈利充耳不闻。

"波特？_你_在这里干什么？"

_这个_声音不该出现在这里的。哈利抬起头来。"德拉科？_你_在这里干什么哦天啊你都有_手下_了。"

德拉科身后站着两个孩子，其中一个作为十一岁的孩子来说肌肉非常发达，另一个则以一种可疑的平衡姿势沉着地站在那里。

淡金色头发的男孩得意地笑笑，向身后做了个手势。"波特，我来介绍一下，这位是克拉布先生，"他的手从肌肉男转向平衡男，"高尔先生。文森特，格雷戈里，这位是哈利·波特。"

高尔先生偏过头，看了哈利一眼，似乎想表达什么态度，但是效果却很象斜视。克拉布先生说了句"很高兴认识你"，听起来似乎在努力压低嗓音。

德拉科的脸上掠过一丝慌张的表情，不过马上被一个高高在上的笑容取代了。

"你都有_手下_了！" 哈利再次惊叹道。"_我_从哪里能弄到_手下_？"

德拉科的笑容更得意了。"很遗憾，波特，首先你必须分到斯莱特林学院－"

"什么？这太不公平了！"

"－然后你的家族要在你出生之前把这件事安排好。"

哈利看着克拉布先生和高尔先生。两个人似乎都在努力制造压迫感。也就是说，他们在向前倾身，拱着肩膀，把脖子伸长了瞪着他。

"呃… 等等，" 哈利说。"这是_多年_前安排好的？"

"完全正确，波特。恐怕你没希望啦。"

高尔先生摸出一支牙签，开始剔牙，同时继续制造压迫感。

"而且，" 哈利说道，"卢修斯坚持_不让_你和你的保镖一起长大，你只能在上学的第一天见到他们。"

德拉科脸上的笑容不见了。"是，波特，我们都知道你很聪明，整个学校的人都知道，你就不用显摆了－"

"所以他们_从小_就知道以后会做你的手下，有_很多年_都在想象当别人的手下是什么感觉－"

德拉科畏缩了一下。

"－更糟的是，他们_是互相_认识的，而且还在一起_练习_－"

"老大让你闭嘴，" 克拉布先生粗声粗气地说道。高尔先生用牙齿咬住牙签，用一只手把另一只手的指关节掰得格格作响。

_"我跟你们说过别在哈利_·_波特面前玩这个！"_

两人看起来有点不好意思，高尔先生迅速把牙签放回到袍子的口袋里。

可是德拉科刚把头转回去面对哈利，这两人就恢复了拱肩伸头的姿势。

"很抱歉，" 德拉科僵硬地说，"这两个_弱智_对你不敬。"

哈利意味深长地看着克拉布先生和高尔先生。"我倒觉得你对他们太严厉了，德拉科。_我_认为他们的行为和_我_对手下的期望完全一样。我是说，如果我有手下的话。"

德拉科的下巴掉下来了。

"嘿，格雷戈里，他不会是想把我们从老大那里骗走吧？"

"我确定波特先生不会那么蠢。"

"哦，才不会呢，" 哈利圆滑地说。"不过如果你们的现任雇主看起来不知感恩的话，你们可以想一想我的话。再说了，协商工作条件的时候，有其他的选择总是好事，对不对？"

"_他_跑去拉文克劳干什么？"

"我想不出来，克拉布先生。"

"你们两个通通_闭嘴_，" 德拉科咬牙切齿地说道。"这是_命令_。" 他努力把注意力再次转向哈利。"无论如何，你跑到斯莱特林的防卫课来干什么？"

哈利皱起眉。"等等。" 他的手伸进莫克袋里。"课程表。" 他看着手里的羊皮纸。"防卫课，下午2:30分，而现在是…" 哈利看着他的机械表，上面的时间是11:23。"2:23, 除非我把时间搞错了。我搞错了吗？" 搞错了也没关系，哈利知道怎么赶上他_原本该上_的课。天啊他太爱他的时间回转器了，等他长大了，他要和它结婚。

"没错，听起来是对的，" 德拉科说，看上去很迷惑。他的眼光在教室里逡巡，发现里面除了绿色镶边的袍子以外还有...

"_格兰芬多的蠢货_！" 德拉科骂道。"_他们_在这里干什么？"

"嗯，" 哈利说。"奇洛教授确实说过… 我忘记他的原话了… 说他会忽略一些霍格华兹的教学传统。说不定他把所有的课合并到一起了。"

"呃，" 德拉科说道。"你是拉文克劳当中第一个来的。"

"是啊。我来早了。"

"那你为什么坐最后一排？"

哈利愣了一下。"不知道，这位置看上去不错？"

德拉科嗤鼻。"你离老师真是不能再远了。" 金发男孩靠近了一点。"无论如何，你对德里克那帮人说的话是真的吗？"

"德里克是谁？"

"你砸了他一馅饼？"

"实际上，砸了两个。他说我对他说了什么？"

"说他做的事既不聪明，也不野心勃勃，说他给萨拉查·斯莱特林丢人了。" 德拉科警觉地盯着哈利。

"嗯… 差不多吧，" 哈利说道。"我记得大意是，'这是什么特别机灵的策略，能让你们以后得到好处吗，还是和表面上看起来的一样毫无意义，只是给萨拉查·斯莱特林丢人而已'之类的。 我忘记具体的用词了。"

"你知道吗，你把大家都搞糊涂了，" 金发男孩说。

"啊？" 哈利这下真的莫名其妙了。

"沃林顿说，在分院帽子下面呆很久是强大的黑暗巫师的预兆之一。大家都在议论这个，在想要不要预防万一，现在就开始巴结你。结果你跑去保护一群赫夫帕夫了，看在梅林份上！然后你又对德里克说他丢了萨拉查·斯莱特林的脸！你让大家怎么想_才好_呢？"

"分院帽子把我分到了'斯莱特林！开玩笑的啦！拉文克劳！'学院，我在按它的要求做啊。"

克拉布先生和高尔先生一起笑起来，高尔先生很快地伸手捂住嘴。

"我们要去找座位了，" 德拉科说道。他犹豫了一下，站直了，语气变得正式了一些。"我想继续我们上次的谈话，我接受你的条件。"

哈利点点头。"如果需要等到星期六下午，你会很介意吗？我现在正在和人赌赛。"

"赌赛？"

"赌我能不能象赫敏·格兰杰那么快把课本读完。"

"格兰杰，" 德拉科重复道。他眯起眼睛。"那个自以为是梅林的泥巴种？如果你要给_她_点颜色看的话，那么所有的斯莱特林都祝你好运，波特，我在星期六之前就不打扰你了。" 德拉科礼貌地点了点头，走开了，他的两个手下跟在后面。

_哦，在这两方之间周旋会非常好玩，我现在都能感觉到了。_

教室的人越来越多了，衣服上的镶边四种颜色都有：绿色，红色，黄色，和蓝色。德拉科和他的两个朋友似乎在试图弄到前排连在一起的三个座位－当然，那里已经坐了人了。克拉布先生和高尔先生在努力地制造压迫感，不过好象不太成功。

哈利继续伏案阅读他的防卫学课本。

* * *

><p>在2:35分，在所有的位置都快要坐满，没有人继续走进教室的时候，奇洛教授忽然在座位上抽搐了一下，坐直了，接着他的脸出现在所有课桌前竖着的扁平的白色长方体上。<p>

哈利吓了一跳，一半是因为奇洛教授的脸忽然出现，一半是因为它和麻瓜电视的相似之处。这是一种令人怀念的悲伤的感觉，因为它看上去那么象家的一部分，然而又不是...

"下午好，我的年轻的学徒们，" 奇洛教授说道。他的声音似乎是从桌上的屏幕发出，直接对着哈利说的。"欢迎来到战斗魔法的第一堂课，霍格华兹的创始人是这么称呼这门课的；或者，如果沿用二十世纪末的名字的话，黑暗魔法防卫课。"

不少学生吃了一惊，赶快伸手去拿羊皮纸或者笔记本，开始记笔记。

"不用了，" 奇洛教授说道。"不必费心去记这门课以前的名字。这种毫无意义的问题绝对不会出现在我的考卷上。我保证。"

很多学生闻言直起身来，看上去相当吃惊。

奇洛教授淡淡一笑。"那些浪费时间去读你们没用的一年级防卫学课本的人－"

有人发出一声呛住了的声音。哈利很想知道是不是赫敏。

"－可能会有这样的印象，就是这门课的名字虽然叫做黑暗魔法防卫课，它的内容实际上是教你如何防卫让人做恶梦的噩梦蝴蝶，或者一天能钻穿两英寸木梁的酸虫子。"

奇洛教授站起身来，把椅子推到桌子后面。哈利桌上的屏幕一直跟着他的动作。奇洛教授大步走到教室中间，吼道：

"匈牙利角尾龙比十二个人还高！它喷出的火焰又快又准，可以熔化全速飞行的金色飞贼！一个死亡魔咒就能让它倒下！"

学生当中传来倒抽一口凉气的声音。

"山怪比匈牙利角尾龙更危险！它的利齿可以咬破钢板！它的皮肤有魔法抗性，足以令昏迷术和切割术失效！它的嗅觉极度灵敏，可以闻到猎物是成群结队还是独自一人！最可怕的是，山怪是一种独特的魔法生物，它一直在持续地变形－一直在变形回到自身。如果你成功地撕下它的胳膊，它在几秒之内就会长出另外一条！火和酸可以产生疤痕组织，暂时抑制山怪的重生能力－但也只是一两个小时而已！它们的智商足够利用木棒作为工具！山怪在自然界的完美杀戮机器中排名第三！一个死亡魔咒就能让它倒下。"

学生们看起来相当震动。

奇洛教授的笑容相当冷酷。"你们可悲的三年级防卫学课本会建议你们把山怪引到阳光直射的地方，让它在原地凝固。我的年轻的学徒们，这种无聊的知识绝对不会在我的课上出现。你不可能在白天遇见山怪！用阳光对付山怪，是愚蠢的课本作者为了炫耀他们知道的那点细节而忽略可行性的后果。就因为有一种偏僻的对付山怪的办法不意味着你们应该试图使用它！死亡魔咒无法阻挡，无法中断，对任何有大脑的生物都百试百灵。等你成为成年的巫师以后，如果你发现自己无法施展死亡魔咒，你就马上施展显影术离开！同理，如果你面对的是完美杀戮机器第二名，摄魂怪，马上施展显影术离开！"

"当然了，除非，" 奇洛教授说，他的声音现在放低了，更有力了。"你所处的环境被施展了不可显影的法术。不，在你们长大以后，只有一种怪物能威胁到你们。世上最最危险的怪物，其危险程度令任何其他生物都望尘莫及。黑暗巫师。这是唯一还能威胁到你们的东西。"

奇洛教授的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。"我会勉强教你们一些无关紧要的内容，让你们在魔法局期末统考的时候能够及格。因为具体的分数对你们的将来不会有任何影响，想拿高分的学生请自行浪费时间学习你们蹩脚的课本。这门课的名字不是小害虫防卫课。你们要学的是如何防卫黑暗魔法。也就是说，让我一开始就把话说清楚，你们要学的是如何防卫黑暗巫师。这些拥有魔杖，意图伤害你的人多半会得手，除非你先伤害他们！没有攻击就没有防卫！没有战斗就没有防卫！那些肥胖的，高薪的，被巫警保护得严严实实的政客们觉得这个事实对十一岁的孩子太残酷了，不能写进课本。让那些蠢货见鬼去吧！你们要学的是在霍格华兹教了八百年的科目！欢迎来到一年级的战斗魔法课！"

哈利鼓起掌来。他是不由自主的，这太鼓舞人心了。

当哈利开始鼓掌以后，格兰芬多那边也传来稀稀拉拉的掌声，斯莱特林那边掌声更多，不过大多数学生似乎都呆住了，没有反应。

奇洛教授作了一个停的手势，掌声立刻停止了。"非常感谢，" 奇洛教授说。"现在说一下具体的细节。我把一年级的战斗课全部并在一起了，这样总的上课时间就可以比双份课多一倍－"

恐怖的吸气声。

"－作为补偿，我不会布置课后作业。"

恐怖的吸气声立刻消失了。

"是的，你们没听错。我要教你们战斗，而不是要你们写十二英寸长的文章论述如何战斗，在星期一交给我。"

哈利真希望自己此刻是坐在赫敏旁边，好看看她脸上的表情，不过从另一方面来说，他确定自己想象得相当准确。

而且哈利恋爱了。这会是一场三方的婚姻：他，时间回转器，还有奇洛教授。

"如果你们愿意的话，我安排了一些课外活动，我想你们会觉得很好玩，也能学到知识。想让整个世界看到你_自己的_能力，而不是眼看着十四个其他队员玩魁地奇吗？在军队里不止七个人可以参加战斗。"

_太棒了。_

"这些课外活动可以让你获得奇洛点。你要问了，什么是奇洛点呢？学院点系统对我不合用，因为学院点太稀有了。我要让我的学生更经常地感受到自己学得怎么样。比如，在我偶然笔试的时候，卷子会在你写下答案的一刻判定对错，如果你答错了很多互相关联的问题，卷子上会显示出答对了的学生的名字，这些学生可以通过帮助你来获得奇洛点。"

...哇。为什么其他教授不用这样的系统呢？

"奇洛点有什么用呢，你在想？首先，十个奇洛点可以换一个学院点。不过它们还可以给你其他的方便。你想换一个时间考试吗？有哪堂课你很想跷掉吗？你会发现，对于攒够了奇洛点的学生来说，我是很灵活的。奇洛点会决定你在军队里的头衔。还有圣诞节－在圣诞节放假之前－我会满足一个圣诞愿望。任何在学校范围内的事情，我会利用我的能力，我的影响，特别是我的聪明才智来办到。没错，我曾经是个斯莱特林，我会为你设计一个巧妙的计划，让你获得你渴望的东西。圣诞愿望会颁给获得最多奇洛点的学生。"

那个人会是哈利。

"现在请你们把书和其他物品留在桌上－它们很安全，桌上的屏幕会替你们看着－到平台上来。我们要玩一个游戏，名叫'谁是教室里最危险的学生'。"

* * *

><p>哈利用右手转动魔杖，说道："<em>马－哈－术<em>！"

奇洛教授分配给哈利的靶子－一只漂浮的蓝色球体－再次发出"乒"的一声脆响。这个声音代表一次完美的击中，哈利在十次中做到了九次。

这是奇洛教授不知道从哪里翻出来的一个咒语，超级容易发音，超级简单的魔杖动作，而且能打中你正在看着的不管什么东西。奇洛教授轻蔑地说，真正的战斗魔法比这要难多了。这个小法术在真正的战斗里一点用处也没有。这个法术不过是释放一团混乱无序的魔力，唯一的真正内容是瞄准，如果被打到了只会感到短暂的疼痛，强度和鼻子被痛打了一拳差不多。这个测试的唯一目的是看谁学得最快，因为奇洛教授确定没人学过这类咒语。

而哈利对这一切都毫不在意。

"_马－哈－术_！"

_从他的魔杖里射出一束红色的能量，击中了目标，蓝色的球体再次"乒"的一声，证明他确实掌握了这个法术。_

哈利在来到霍格华兹以后第一次感到自己是个真正的巫师。他希望他的靶子会躲闪，就像本·坎诺比在训练卢克时用的那些小球那样，可是不知道为什么，奇洛教授把所有的学生和靶子都整齐地排成了一排，让他们不可能对其他的学生开火。

于是哈利放下魔杖，向右边闪去，同时举起魔杖转动了一下，喊道"_马－哈－术！_"

沉闷的"咚"的一声，意味着他差一点就打中了。

哈利把魔杖放进口袋，闪向左边，拔出魔杖，再次开火射出一束红色的能量。

那一声"乒"的脆响是他一生中听过的最令人满意的声音之一。哈利想要胜利地大声尖叫。**_我会魔法！颤抖吧，物理学定律，我来违反你们了！_**

"_马－哈－术！_" 哈利的声音很大，不过夹杂在平台上众人类似的喊声中几乎听不见。

"够了，" 奇洛教授放大了的声音说道。（声音听起来并不大。就是正常的音量，象在你左肩膀后面说话，无论你和奇洛教授真正的相对位置是怎样的。）"我看见你们所有人都已经至少成功一次了。" 用作靶子的球体变成了红色，徐徐向天花板上升。

奇洛教授站在平台中间突出的讲台上，用一只手斜靠在教师桌边。

"我告诉过你们，" 奇洛教授说，"我们要玩的这个游戏叫做'谁是教室里最危险的学生'。这个教室里有一个学生，最先学会了武士简单攻击咒－"

哦巴拉巴拉巴拉。

"－然后又帮助了七个其他同学。她为此获得了你们年级的头七个奇洛点。请到前面来，赫敏·格兰杰。游戏要进入下一个阶段了。"

赫敏·格兰杰大步向前走去，脸上的表情既自豪，又紧张。拉文克劳们自豪地看着她，斯莱特林们愤怒地瞪着她，而哈利的表情则是坦率的不爽。哈利这次做得还不错。他甚至属于教室里先学会的那一半，因为这是一个大家都不熟悉的咒语，而哈利已经读完了阿道伯特·沃夫林著的《魔法原理》。然而_赫敏还是更强_。

他的内心深处在担心赫敏真的比他聪明。

不过目前哈利仍然心存希望，基于以下事实（a）赫敏读过的书远远不止标准课本，（b）阿道伯特·沃夫林是个庸庸碌碌的家伙，写《魔法原理》只是为了迎合校董事，根本没想到读者还有十一岁的孩子。

赫敏走上了讲台。

"赫敏·格兰杰在两分钟之内学会了一个她完全不熟悉的魔法，比第二名快几乎整整一分钟，" 奇洛教授慢慢地原地转身，看着所有其他学生。"格兰杰小姐的智力会让她成为教室里最危险的人吗？嗯？你们怎么看？"

好象没人知道该作何感想。连哈利都不知道该说什么。

"我们来看看吧，怎么样？" 奇洛教授说。他转向赫敏，指了指向台下的其他学生。"随便选一名学生，施展简单攻击咒。"

赫敏怔住了。

"好啦，" 奇洛教授平滑地说。"你已经完美地施展了这个咒语不下五十次。它不会留下永久的伤害，甚至都不是很疼。疼痛的程度和被用力打了一拳差不多，而且只会持续几秒。" 奇洛教授的语气严厉起来。"这是你的教授对你的命令，格兰杰小姐。请选择一个目标，施展简单攻击咒。"

赫敏的脸因为惊恐皱起来了，魔杖在她的手里发抖。哈利的手指因为同情紧紧握住了自己的魔杖。即使他懂得奇洛教授想做的是什么。即使他懂得奇洛教授想证明的是什么。

"如果你_不肯_抬起魔杖开火的话，格兰杰小姐，你会失去一个奇洛点。"

哈利盯着赫敏，希望她朝他的方向看过来。他的右手轻轻地点着自己的胸脯。_选我吧，我不怕..._

赫敏的魔杖在她的手里颤动了一下；然后她的表情放松了，她的魔杖放了下来。

"不，" 赫敏·格兰杰说。

她的声音很平静，虽然不大，可是在那样的静默中，每个人都听见了。

"那我只能扣你一点了，" 奇洛教授说。"这是一个测试，而你失败了。"

这句话伤到她了。哈利能看出来。但是她的肩膀还是挺直的。

奇洛教授的声音带着同情，在整个教室中回荡。"只有知识是不够的，格兰杰小姐。如果你连施加和忍受这种碰痛脚趾级别的暴力都做不到，那么你就无法保护自己，通不过防卫课。请你回到你的同学们当中去。"

赫敏走回一群拉文克劳的学生中间。她的脸看上去很安宁，哈利出于某种奇怪的原因想要鼓掌。即使奇洛教授是_对的_。

"那么，" 奇洛教授说道，"现在我们清楚了，赫敏·格兰杰不是教室里最危险的学生。你们觉得谁是这里实际上最危险的人呢？－当然，除了我以外。"

哈利不假思索地向斯莱特林那边望过去。

"德拉科，出身于高贵而古老的马尔福家族，" 奇洛教授说。"很多你的同学在往你那边看呢。如果你不介意的话，请到前面来。"

德拉科服从了，庄严地走上讲台，含笑看着奇洛教授。

"马尔福先生，" 奇洛教授说。"开火。"

如果来得及的话哈利会设法阻止的，可是德拉科迅速转向了拉文克劳的人群，抬起魔杖说道"马哈术！"就象这个咒语只有一个音节一样，然后赫敏说了声"嗷！"，一切就结束了。

"打得很准，" 奇洛教授说。"奖给你两个奇洛点。可是告诉我，你为什么选择格兰杰小姐？"

一个停顿。

德拉科最后说道，"因为她最突出。"

奇洛教授的唇边露出一个淡淡的笑容。"这就是为什么德拉科·马尔福是危险的。如果他选了别人，那个孩子也许会痛恨自己被挑出来，马尔福就制造了一个敌人。而且，虽然马尔福先生选择她也许有其他原因，他说出来也没有好处，还会得罪你们当中的一些人；而对其他人来说，无论他说不说，他们都会为他欢呼的。也就是说，马尔福先生的危险之处在于他懂得该攻击谁，不攻击谁，如何结交盟友和避免制造敌人。再奖给你两个奇洛点，马尔福先生，因为你展示了斯莱特林的传统美德，我想萨拉查的学院也因此获得了一个学院点。请你回到你的朋友们中去。"

德拉科微微低头致意，回到斯莱特林的人群。有些绿色镶边的袍子开始鼓掌，可是奇洛教授做了个停止的手势，教室里又安静下来了。

"原本我们的游戏似乎已经结束了，" 奇洛教授说道。"然而在这个教室里，还有一个学生比马尔福的后裔更危险。"

而_这一次_，不知道为什么有很多人在看的是...

"哈利·波特。请到前面来。"

这可不是什么好兆头。

哈利很不情愿地走向奇洛教授的讲台，在那里，奇洛教授站在突出的讲台上，仍然斜靠在桌子上。

被意外拉上台的紧张情绪似乎增强了哈利的思考能力，哈利一边走向讲台，一边猜测奇洛教授要怎么证明哈利的危险性。他会要他施展什么法术吗？打败一个黑暗魔王？

要他表演对死亡魔咒的抵抗力？奇洛教授没_那么_蠢吧...

哈利在离讲台很远的地方就停住了，奇洛教授也没有叫他走近一点。

"讽刺的是，" 奇洛教授说道，"你们选对了人，却搞错了理由。你们想的是，" 奇洛教授的唇角微微扬起，"哈利·波特打败了黑暗魔王，所以他一定很危险。拉倒吧。他那时才一岁。不管命运是怎样杀死了黑暗魔王，它和波特先生的战斗能力都没什么关系。可是当我听说一个拉文克劳打败了五个高年级的斯莱特林以后，我找了几个学生问话，从中得出结论，哈利·波特才是我最危险的学生。"

哈利心里一沉，站得更直了。他不知道奇洛教授得出了什么结论，但是肯定不是什么好事。

"啊，奇洛教授－" 哈利说道。

奇洛教授似乎被逗乐了。"你在想我一定是搞错了，对不对，波特先生？你以后会知道不能低估_我_。" 奇洛教授站直了身子。"波特先生，每样东西都有它们原本的用途。举出十种这个教室里的东西的不寻常的使用方法，用于战斗！"

有一会儿哈利站在那里，做声不得，因为被人看穿完全呆掉了。

然后各种想法象潮水般涌现了。

"有的桌子很重，如果从高处砸下来可以致命。有的椅腿是金属质地的，如果足够用力的话可以贯穿敌人的身体。教室里的空气如果抽掉了也是致命的，因为人在真空中会死，空气还可以作为毒气的载体。"

在哈利停下来换气的工夫，奇洛教授说道：

"这是三种。你需要十种。其他同学认为你已经把教室里能用的东西都说完了。"

"_哈！_地板可以拿掉，改成充满尖刺的陷阱让人掉进去，天花板可以掉下来砸中敌人，墙可以作为变形术的原料变出各种武器，比如刀子。"

"六种了。你快黔驴技穷了吧？"

"我还没开始呢！看看这里所有的人！让一个格兰芬多去攻击敌人当然是_普通的_用途了－"

"这个不能算。"

"－可是他们的血可以用来淹死敌人。拉文克劳以头脑著称，可是他们的器官可以拿到黑市上去卖，用换来的钱雇佣刺客。斯莱特林不止可以作为刺客，如果你以足够快的速度把他们扔出去的话，他们可以砸死敌人。赫夫帕夫不仅仅是努力的工人，他们的骨头可以取出来磨尖，刺穿敌人。"

现在班里的其他同学都在毛骨悚然地瞪着哈利。连斯莱特林们都惊呆了。

"这就十种了，虽然拉文克劳的用法其实有点勉强。现在是附加题，你每多说一种用法，就奖给你一个奇洛点。" 奇洛教授给了哈利一个友好的笑容。"其他同学都认为你没戏了，因为除了天花板上的靶子以外，其他东西都给你说遍了，而你根本想不出那些靶子能怎么用。"

"切！我是把人说完了，可我还没说我的袍子呢。我的袍子可以紧紧缠在敌人头上，闷死敌人；赫敏·格兰杰的袍子可以撕成长条，连成绳子，吊死敌人；德拉科·马尔福的袍子可以用来点火－"

"三点，" 奇洛教授说道，"不许再用衣服了。"

"我的魔杖可以刺穿敌人的眼眶，刺中他们的大脑！" 有人发出恐怖的窒息的声音。

"四点，不许再用魔杖。"

"我的腕表可以噎死敌人，如果我把它塞到敌人的喉咙里－"

"五点，够了。"

"哼，" 哈利说。"十个奇洛点值一个学院点，是吗？你应该一直让我说下去，直到我赢得学院杯为止。我还没开始说我口袋里的东西呢。" 还有莫克袋本身。时间回转器和隐身斗篷他不能说，可是一定_有什么办法_可以利用教室里的靶子的…

"_够了，_波特先生。好了，你们现在理解为什么波特先生是教室里最危险的学生了吗？"

一阵低低的同意的声音。

"请大声说出来。泰利·布特，你的舍友为什么很危险？"

"啊… 嗯… 他很有创造力？"

"_错_！" 奇洛教授吼道，用拳头狠砸了一下桌子，放大的声音让大家都吃了一惊。"波特先生的这些想法根本一无是处！"

哈利惊跳了一下。

"把地板拿掉，改成充满尖刺的陷阱？可笑！在战斗的时候你不会有那么长的准备时间，即使有，也有上百种方法可以更好地利用这些时间！把墙变形成其他武器？波特先生还不会变形术！波特先生只有一个想法是他现在就能用的，不需要预先准备很长时间，也不需要敌人配合，也用不到他现在还不懂的魔法。这个想法就是把魔杖捅到敌人的眼眶里去。不过即便在这种情况下，魔杖折断的可能性也比杀死敌人的可能性要大！总之，波特先生，恐怕你的想法全部都很差劲。"

"什么？" 哈利怒道。"你_要的_是不寻常的想法，又不是实用的想法！我这是创造型思维！换成你怎么用教室里的东西杀人？"

奇洛教授的表情是不以为然的，可是他的眼睛却漾着笑意。"波特先生，我从来没说过要你_杀人_。在有些时间和场景下活捉敌人是必要的，霍格华兹的教室里发生的战斗往往就是这一种。但是让我回答你的问题，你可以用椅子的边缘打敌人的颈部。"

从斯莱特林那里传来一些笑声，不过他们是在和哈利一起笑，而不是在笑他。

所有其他人仍然一副毛骨悚然的表情。

"可是波特先生已经展示了他为什么是教室里最危险的学生。我问的是教室里的东西在战斗时的用途。波特先生原本可以建议用桌子来挡住敌人的法术，或者用椅子绊倒敌人，或者把衣服绕在胳膊上，作为临时的护甲。然而，波特先生提出的所有用途都是攻击而非防卫，全是致命或者可能致命的。"

什么？等等，这不可能… 哈利忽然感到一阵眩晕，他努力回忆着自己刚才说的话，显然一定会有反例的…

"而这，" 奇洛教授说道，"就是为什么波特先生的想法这么奇怪，这么没用－因为只有这些脱离现实的想法才能达到他的_消灭敌人_的标准。对他来说，达不到这个标准的想法是不值得考虑的。这反映了一种素质，我们可以把它称为_杀人_的意向_。_我有这种素质。哈利·波特也有，这就是他为什么可以一个人挑战五个高年级的斯莱特林。德拉科·马尔福没有这种素质－现在还没有。马尔福先生对于普通的谋杀是不会退缩的，可是连他也被震惊了－没错，你确实是，马尔福先生，我刚才看你的脸了－就在波特先生描述如何把同学的身体当成原材料使用的时候。你的头脑会拉响警报，让你对这样的想法感到退缩。而波特先生_只想着_消灭敌人，他会抓住任何方式达到目的，他不会退缩，他的警报是关上的。虽然他的年轻的天才还没有受过训练，全然无用，可是他的_杀人意向_让哈利·波特成为教室里最危险的学生。最后奖给他一点－不，奖给拉文克劳学院一点好了－为这个真正的战斗巫师不可缺少的特质。"

哈利目瞪口呆，开始疯狂地思索该怎么反驳。_我根本不是这样的人！_

然而他可以感到其他的学生已经开始相信了。哈利在心里权衡各种否认的方法，发现没有一个足以和奇洛教授充满权威的声音抗衡。哈利能想到的最好的应对是"我不是心理变态，我只是很有创造力"，可是那个听起来不是好话。他必须说些让大家意想不到的话，让大家停下来重新考虑－

"现在，" 奇洛教授说道。"波特先生。开火。"

当然，什么也没有发生。

"啊，好吧，" 奇洛教授叹了口气。"我想我们都有走出第一步的时候。波特先生，请你随便选择一个学生施展简单攻击法术。你_必须_在我下课之前这么做。不然我就开始扣你的学院分，一直扣到你动手为止。"

哈利小心地抬起魔杖。他必须这么做，不然奇洛教授可能会立刻开始扣分的。

慢慢地，象旋转的唱片一样，哈利转到了斯莱特林的方向。

哈利的目光和德拉科相遇了。

德拉科·马尔福看上去一点也不害怕。这个金发男孩没有象哈利对赫敏那样明确表示同意，可是他也不可能那么做。其他的斯莱特林会觉得奇怪的。

"你在犹豫什么呢？" 奇洛教授问。"当然只有一个明显的选择啊。"

"没错，" 哈利说道。"只有一个_明显的_选择。"

哈利转动魔杖，说道"马－哈－术！"

教室里一片沉寂。

哈利甩了甩左边的胳膊，想要甩掉残余的刺痛。

更多的沉寂。

终于，奇洛教授叹了口气。"是，很机灵，可是这里有我想上的一课，被你躲过去了。扣拉文克劳一分，为你乱耍小聪明而牺牲了真正的目标。下课。"

在大家还没反应过来之前，哈利大声说道：

"开玩笑的啦！拉文克劳！"

短暂的沉寂，似乎大家都在思索，然后嗡嗡的谈话声又响起了，迅速演变成巨大的轰鸣。

哈利转向奇洛教授，他们需要谈一谈－

奇洛的肩膀耷拉着，正吃力地走回座位。

不。不可接受。他们_真的_需要谈一谈。少来这套僵尸表演了，如果哈利捅他几下，奇洛教授说不定就醒过来了。哈利向前走去－

**_错了_**

**_不能_**

**_糟糕的想法_**

哈利摇晃了一下，站住了，感觉一阵眩晕。

这时一大群拉文克劳围到了他身边，讨论开始了。


	18. Chapter 17 HPMOR 寻找假说

你永远都是J·K·罗琳。

历史小知识：在古罗马的日历中，一个月的"月中"是指三月，五月，七月和十月的十五日，以及其他月份的十三日。

* * *

><p><em>"你会开始看到规律，听到世界的节奏。"<em>

* * *

><p>星期四。<p>

如果你希望具体一些的话，是星期四早上7:24分。

哈利坐在床上，拿着课本的双手一动不动。

哈利刚刚想到了一个_真正绝妙_的实验计划。

这意味着他要多等一个小时才能吃早饭，不过他的麦片糕就是为这种情况准备的。不，这个想法绝对必须一定要马上测试一下，立刻，现在。

哈利把课本放到一边，从床上跳起来，绕到另一边，拉开箱子的地下室，奔下楼梯，开始把一箱箱的书搬开。（该把箱子里的书整理上架了，可是他正忙着和赫敏比赛读课本，而且进度落后了，所以没有时间。）

哈利找到了他想要的书，冲回楼上。

其他的男孩正准备下楼去大厅吃早饭，开始新的一天。

"劳驾帮我个忙好吗？" 哈利说道。他一边说一边翻看目录，找到了印着前一万个质数的那一页，翻到那一页，把书塞进安东尼·戈德斯坦的手里。"在这张表上选两个三位数。不要告诉我你选的是什么。请你把这两个数乘起来，然后告诉我乘积是多少。哦，还有请你验算一遍好吗？请一定保证结果是对的，如果你乘错了的话，我不知道我还有这个宇 宙会发生什么事。"

安东尼既没有问"你忽然发什么神经？" ，也没有问"听起来好奇怪，你要这个干什么？" 或者 "你是什么意思，你不知道这个宇宙会发生什么事？" 这几天在宿舍里大家过的是什么日子就可想而知了。

安东尼默默地接过书，拿出笔和一张羊皮纸。哈利转过身，闭上眼睛，以保证他什么也看不见，急得在原地乱跳。他的手里拿着便笺本和自动铅笔，准备把结果抄下来。

"好了，" 安东尼说道，"十八万一千四百二十九。"

哈利写下181，429. 他重复了一遍抄下来的数字，安东尼确认无误。

哈利冲回箱子里的地下室，看了一眼手表（手表上显示出4:28，也就是7:28），闭上眼睛。

大约三十秒钟以后，哈利听见了脚步声，接着是地下室的门关上的声音。（哈利不用担心会窒息。如果你愿意买一个真正高级的箱子的话，空气自动流通法术是包括在内的。魔法不是很厉害吗，你根本不必操心付电费的事。）

哈利睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了自己想要的东西，地板上有一张折好的纸，是来自未来的自己的礼物。

把这张纸叫做"纸－2"。

哈利从他的便笺本上撕下一张纸。

把这张纸叫做"纸－1"。当然，这是同一张纸。如果你仔细看的话，你会发现在撕下的地方不规则的边缘形状是一样的。

哈利在心里复习了一遍他的算法。

如果哈利在打开"纸－2"的时候发现它是空白的，他就在"纸－1"上写下"101 x 101"，折好，学习一个小时，回到过去，放下"纸－1"（这时"纸－1"会变成"纸－2"），从箱子里的地下室出来，和大家一起去吃早饭。

如果哈利在打开"纸－2"的时候发现上面写了两个数字，他就把它们乘起来。

如果这两个数的乘积等于181，429，哈利就把这两个数字抄在"纸－1"上，把"纸－1"送回过去。

否则哈利就把右边的数字加2，把新的两个数写在"纸－1"上。除非右边的数字在加2之后大于997，这时哈利会把左边的数字加2，把右边的数字改成101.

如果"纸－2"上写的是 997 x 997, 哈利就让"纸－1"空白。

在这种情况下，唯一_稳定_的时间回环就是"纸－2"上写的是181，429的两个质数因子。

如果这个实验成功的话，哈利可以用同样的技巧得到任何容易验证却很难找到的答案。这_不仅_证明在时间回转器存在的情况下P＝NP，它还有_更强的普遍性_。哈利可以利用这个技巧打开所有的数字锁，解开任何密码。说不定还能用它找到斯莱特林的密室，只要哈利能找到系统的方法列出霍格华兹的所有地点就行了。即使以哈利的标准，这也要算非常精彩的作弊了。

哈利用发抖的手拾起"纸－2"，打开了。

"纸－2"用略微发抖的笔迹写道：

**不要和时间胡闹**

哈利用略微发抖的笔迹在"纸－1"上写下"**不要和时间胡闹**"，整齐地折好，决心在十五岁之前都不再做什么真正绝妙的实验了。

就哈利所知，这要算整个科学历史上最吓人的实验结果了。

在之后的一小时里哈利几乎无法静下心来看书。

哈利的星期四就是这样开始的。

* * *

><p>星期四。<p>

如果你希望具体一些的话，是星期四下午3:32分。

哈利和所有其他一年级的男生一起站在户外的一片草地上，由霍琦女士带领，身边是霍格华兹提供的扫把。女生的飞行课是分开上的。显然，因为某种原因，女生不想当着男生的面学习骑扫把飞行。

哈利一整天都有点手脚发软。现在回想起来，其实稳定的时间回环的可能性有很多，他实在忍不住不去想为什么被选中的是那个_特定_的回环。

还有，不会吧，_扫把_？他要骑在一个线段状的物体上飞？这难道不是你能找到的最不稳定的形状，除了抱住一只弹珠？是谁在所有可能的飞行器设计中选择了_这一种_？哈利原本希望这个说法只是一个比喻，然而不是，放在他们面前的看起来就是普通的厨房里用的木扫把。是不是有人对扫把这个概念入迷了，完全没考虑其他的可能？只可能是这种情况。如果从头开始设计的话，飞行器的_最优_设计决不可能和打扫厨房的工具恰好相同。

这一天天气晴朗，明媚的蓝天，阳光灿烂，如果在天上飞的话，很容易因为阳光刺眼看不见东西。土地温暖干燥，散发着烘烤过的气息，在哈利的鞋子下面不知道为什么感觉很硬很硬。

哈利一直提醒自己，如果大家认为最差的十一岁孩子都能学会这个的话，应该不会太难的。

"把右手伸到扫把上方，如果惯用左手的话就伸左手，" 霍琦女士说。"然后说，**起**！"

"**起**！" 大家喊道。

扫把热切地跳到了哈利的手里。

他终于也在班上领先了一次。显然说"**起**！" 比看起来要难，大多数扫把还在地上翻滚，或者在往后退，企图离它们未来的骑士远一点。

（当然哈利可以打赌，赫敏在今天更早的女生飞行课上至少和他一样强。连_他_都能一次做到的事情绝不可能难住赫敏，如果真_有_，而且还是_骑扫把_而不是智力方面的事的话，哈利还不如死了算了。）

过了好一会儿，大家终于都拿到了面前的扫把。霍琦女士教他们如何骑上扫把，然后在操场上转了一圈，纠正大家的姿势。看起来虽然有少数几个孩子在家里玩过飞行，他们都没学过正确的方法。

霍琦女士在检阅了一圈之后点了点头。"好，等我吹响口哨的时候，你们就用力踢地飞起。"

哈利用力咽了一口口水，想要压抑反胃的感觉。

"稳住你们的扫把，往上飞几英尺，然后略微向前倾身，回到地面。听我的哨音－三－二－"

一只扫把飞向天空，上面的小男孩在尖叫－不是开心，而是恐怖的尖叫。这孩子在上升的时候还在飞速旋转，他们只看到一眼他吓得雪白的脸－

象慢动作一样，哈利扔下自己的扫把，拔出魔杖，虽然他其实不知道能用它做什么。他才上过两节法术课，上一节课学的确实_是飘浮_咒，可是这个法术哈利三次中只能成功一次，而且他肯定不能让整个人飘浮起来－

_如果我真有什么隐藏的力量的话，请_**_现在_**_就出现吧！_

"快回来，孩子！" 霍琦女士喊道（关于如何处理一只失去控制的扫把，这绝对是天下最没用的指令了，何况她还是个_飞行_教练，哈利大脑里的某一部分自动把霍琦女士加到了他的白痴名单上。）

这男孩被扫把甩下来了。

最初的时候，他在空气里的移动速度似乎非常慢。

"_羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨_！" 哈利尖叫起来。

法术失败了。他能感觉到它失败了。

**砰**的一声，然后是远处传来一声破裂的声音，这个小男孩脸朝下掉在草地上，不动了。

哈利收起魔杖，全速向前冲去。他和霍琦女士同时到了这个男孩身边，哈利把手伸进莫克袋里，开始回想上帝啊那东西叫什么来着不管了先试试"急救包！" 它跳进他的手里－

"手腕断了，" 霍琦女士说。"冷静点，孩子，他不过是手腕断了！"

哈利脱离恐慌状态的时候心还在狂跳。

加强版紧急治疗包在他面前打开着，哈利的手里有一管火焰般的液体，万一那孩子折断了脖子，可以维持他的大脑供氧一段时间。

"啊…" 哈利声音不稳地说。他的心还在突突地狂跳，令他几乎听不到自己急促的吸气声。"骨头折断了的话... 要用定型绷带吗？"

"那是紧急情况时用的，" 霍琦女士抢白了一句。"收起来吧，他没事。" 她向这个男孩弯下身子，伸出一只手。"好了，孩子，没事了，起来吧！"

"你不会真让他继续骑扫把吧？" 哈利吃惊地问。

霍琦女士横了哈利一眼。"当然不会！" 她拉住那个男孩没受伤的胳膊，把他拉了起来－哈利吃惊地发现_又是_纳威·隆巴顿，他到底_怎么搞的_？－她转向所有在旁边看的孩子。"我要把他送到医务室去，你们在这里不要动！扫把就放在那里，不然让你来不及说完'魁地奇'就从霍格华兹被赶出去。跟我来，亲爱的。"

霍琦女士带着纳威走了，他握着手腕，在勉强控制自己的抽泣。

他们离开以后，一个斯莱特林开始发笑。

这引发了一阵笑声。

哈利转过身，看着他们。似乎到了记住一些面孔的时候了。

哈利看见德拉科向他走来，陪同的还有克拉布先生和高尔先生。克拉布先生没有笑。高尔先生绝对在笑。德拉科一副一本正经的样子，只是偶然抽动一下嘴角，哈利由此推断出，德拉科认为这事好笑得要命，但是现在开始笑不能带来什么政治上的利益，所以不如等回到斯莱特林的地下城再说。

"哎呀，波特，" 德拉科悄声说道，仍然是一副一本正经的表情和偶然抽动的嘴角，"我说一句啊，你利用紧急情况展现领导才能的时候，应该做出一切尽在掌控的姿态，而不是，比如说，一副慌慌张张的样子。" 高尔先生格格笑起来，德拉科瞪了他一眼。"不过你可能还是得了一些分。要我帮忙收拾你的急救包吗？"

哈利转身面对急救包，这样就不用看着德拉科了。"我自己来就行了，" 哈利说。他把针管放回原来的位置，扣好搭扣，站起身来。

哈利把急救包放回莫克袋的时候，厄尼·麦克米兰走了过来。

"谢谢你，哈利·波特，以赫夫帕夫的名义，"厄尼·麦克米兰正式地说。"很好的尝试，很好的想法。"

"的确是很好的想法，" 德拉科拉长了声音说道。"赫夫帕夫怎么没有人把魔杖拿出来呢？也许如果你们_都_帮忙了，而不是波特一个人，你们就能接住他了。赫夫帕夫不是号称团结的吗？"

厄尼看起来又想生气，又想羞愧至死。"我们那时没想到－"

"啊，" 德拉科说，"_没想到_，我想这就是为什么一个拉文克劳的朋友要胜过所有的赫夫帕夫喽。"

哦，该死，哈利怎样才能把这个应付过去呢... "不要吵了," 哈利以一种温和的语气说。希望德拉科能理解为_你干扰了我的计划，请闭嘴_。

"嗨，这是什么？" 高尔先生说。他弯下身去，从草丛里捡起一个弹珠大小的玻璃球，里面充满旋转的白色云雾。

厄尼愣了一下。"纳威的记忆球！"

"记忆球是什么？" 哈利问。

"如果你忘了什么事的话，它会变成红色，" 厄尼说道。"不过它不会告诉你你忘记了什么。给我吧，我等下还给纳威。" 厄尼伸手去接。

高尔先生的脸上忽然掠过一个笑容，转身跑掉了。

厄尼因为吃惊在原地愣了一下，然后喊道，"嗨！" 跑去追高尔先生。

高尔先生拿起一把扫把，以一个流畅的动作跳上去，飞到了空中。

哈利的下巴掉下来了。霍琦女士不是说过这样会被_开除_吗？

"这个_白痴_！" 德拉科咬牙骂道。他张开嘴刚要喊－

"_嗨_！" 厄尼喊道。"那是纳威的！_还_给我！"

斯莱特林们开始为高尔先生欢呼助威。

德拉科的嘴巴闭上了。哈利看见他的脸上忽然出现了摇摆不定的神色。

"德拉科，" 哈利小声说道，"如果你不命令那个白痴回到地面上来的话，等下老师就回来了，然后－"

"_过来拿呗，赫夫帕夫_！" 高尔先生喊道，斯莱特林们的欢呼声更响了。

"我_不能_！" 德拉科悄声说道。"所有的斯莱特林都会认为我_懦弱_！"

"如果高尔先生被开除了的话，" 哈利切齿道，"你_爸爸_会认为你是_弱智_！"

德拉科的脸痛苦地扭曲起来。

正在这时－

"嗨，_肮脏的斯莱特林_，"厄尼喊道，"没人告诉过你们赫夫帕夫会团结一致吗？_赫夫帕夫，把魔杖拿出来_！"

很多魔杖指向了高尔先生。

三秒钟之后－

"_斯莱特林，把魔杖拿出来_！" 至少五个不同的斯莱特林喊道。

很多魔杖指向了赫夫帕夫。

两秒钟之后－

"_格兰芬多，把魔杖拿出来_！"

"_快想办法，波特_！" 德拉科悄声道。"_我没办法阻止这件事，只能你来！我会欠你个人情赶快想办法你不是号称很聪明吗_？"

在接下来的五秒半的时间里，哈利意识到有人要施展武士简单攻击咒了。等这场风波结束，老师把肇事的学生全部开除以后，一年级的男生就只剩下拉文克劳了。

"_拉文克劳，把魔杖拿出来_！" 迈克尔·科纳喊道，显然是不甘心置身于这场灾难之外。

_"_**_格雷戈里_·_高尔_**_！" 哈利喊道。"我向你挑战，敢不敢以赌赛的方式决定纳威的记忆球的所有权！"_

忽然的停顿。

"哦，真的吗？" 德拉科拉长了声音大声说道，哈利还从没听过他这么大声。"有意思。什么赌赛，波特？"

呃...

"赌赛"是哈利目前想到的唯一的点子。至于什么赌赛，他不能说"象棋"因为德拉科如果接受的话就太可疑了，也不能说"掰手腕"因为高尔先生会碾压他－

"这样行不行？" 哈利大声说。"格雷戈里·高尔和我面对面地远远站着，谁也不能走到我们旁边。我们不能用魔杖，其他人也不能。我必须站着不动，他也是。如果我的手能碰到纳威的记忆球，格雷戈里·高尔就必须放弃对纳威的记忆球的所有权利，把它给我。"

一个停顿，大家的表情从松了一口气变成了莫名其妙。

"哈，波特！" 德拉科大声说道。"我倒要看看你怎么才能_做到_！高尔先生接受你的挑战！"

"开始吧！" 哈利说。

"波特，_搞什么_？" 德拉科不动嘴唇地悄声问道。

哈利不知道怎样才能不动嘴唇回答。

大家收起魔杖，高尔先生优雅地落到地面，看上去相当莫名其妙。有些赫夫帕夫开始向高尔先生走过去，但是哈利用恳切的目光请求他们不要，他们就退回去了。

哈利走向高尔先生，在离他几步的地方停住了，保证两人都够不着对方。

哈利慢慢地，不慌不忙地收起了魔杖。

其他人都退开了。

哈利咽了口口水。他大致上知道_想_做什么，但是必须找到一个办法，让别人看不懂他做了_什么_－

"好吧，" 哈利大声说。"现在…" 他深吸了一口气，抬起一只手，做出打响指的手势。听说过馅饼事件的学生－也就是几乎所有人－都倒吸了一口凉气。"我要召唤霍格华兹的疯狂！开心开心蹦蹦，湿地湿地湿地！" 哈利打了个响指。

很多人畏缩了一下。

什么也没有发生。

哈利让静默持续了一会儿，生长着，直到...

"呃，" 有人说道。"就是这样而已吗？"

哈利看着说话的男孩。"看看你的前面。你看到地上有一小块没有草吗？"

"呃，对啊，" 男孩说道，他是个格兰芬多（迪安什么来着？）

"在那里挖一下。"

这下有很多人莫名其妙地看着哈利。

"呃，为什么啊？" 迪安什么问道。

"你就按他说的做吧，" 泰利·布特用疲倦的声音说道。"不用问为什么，相信我。"

迪安什么单膝跪下来，开始挖地。

一分钟以后，迪安重新站起来。"什么也没有，" 迪安说。

咦。哈利原本准备回到过去，在那里埋下一张藏宝地图，标出第二张藏宝地图的位置，而第二张藏宝地图会标出纳威的记忆球的位置，他会把从高尔先生那里拿回来的记忆球埋在那里...

这时哈利意识到还有一个简单得多的办法，而且比较不容易暴露时间回转器的秘密。

"谢谢你，迪安！" 哈利大声说道。"厄尼，请你在纳威掉下来的地方找一找，看看能不能找到纳威的记忆球好吗？"

大家更莫名其妙了。

"你就按他说的做吧，" 泰利·布特说道。"他会一直试，直到成功为止，而可怕的是－"

"_梅林在上_！" 厄尼倒抽了一口凉气。他的手里拿着纳威的记忆球。"就在_这里_！在他刚才掉下来的地方！"

"_什么_？" 高尔先生叫道。他低头一看，看到...

… 他的手里也拿着纳威的记忆球。

长长的停顿。

"呃，" 迪安什么说道，"这是不可能的，对不对？"

"这是一个剧情上的漏洞，" 哈利说。"是我太古怪，把宇宙搞糊涂了，它有一会儿忘掉高尔已经把记忆球捡起来了。"

"不，等一下，我的意思是，那_绝对_不可能－"

"拜托，我们是不是全都站在这里等着学习飞行？我们是的。所以闭嘴。无论如何，我一拿到纳威的记忆球，比试就结束了，格雷戈里·高尔必须放弃对记忆球的所有权利，把它给我。这就是所有的条件，对不对？" 哈利伸手召唤厄尼。"把它滚过来就好，因为没人可以靠近我，好吗？"

"等一下！" 一个斯莱特林喊道－是布雷司·沙比尼，哈利对这个名字很难忘记。"我们怎么知道这是不是纳威的记忆球？你说不定只是扔了_另外一个_记忆球在那里－"

"你这个斯莱特林很厉害，" 哈利笑道。"不过我向你保证，厄尼手上拿着的是纳威的记忆球。格雷戈里·高尔拿着的记忆球我就不敢说了。"

沙比尼转向德拉科。"_马尔福_！你不能这样放过他－"

"闭嘴，你，" 德拉科身后的克拉布先生吼道。"马尔福先生用不着_你_告诉他该怎么做！"

真是个_好_手下。

"我的赌约是和高贵而最最古老的马尔福家族的德拉科的赌约，" 哈利说道。"不是和你，沙比尼。我做到了马尔福先生说他想看我做到的事，至于是否满足了赌约的条件，我会请马尔福先生来决定。" 哈利向德拉科低头致意，微微抬起眉毛。这样应该足够照顾德拉科的面子了。

一个停顿。

"你保证这确实_是_纳威的记忆球？" 德拉科问道。

"是的，" 哈利说。"这只记忆球会还给纳威，而且原本也是他的。格雷戈里·高尔手里的那只要给我。"

德拉科点点头，看起来下了决心。"虽然看上去是很奇怪，但是我不会质疑高贵的波特家族的保证。高贵而最最古老的马尔福家族会遵守自己的诺言。高尔先生，把记忆球还给波特先生－"

"嗨！" 沙比尼说道。"他_还_没赢呢，他的手还没碰到－"

"接住，哈利！" 厄尼说道，把记忆球扔了过来。

哈利轻松地抓住了空中的记忆球，他在这方面反应很快。"好啦，" 哈利说，"我赢了…"

哈利停住了。所有的谈话都停止了。

记忆球在他的手中闪耀着明亮的红色，象微型的太阳一般，在白天的地上留下了红色的影子。

* * *

><p>星期四。<p>

如果你希望具体一些的话，是星期四下午5:09分，在麦格教授的办公室里，飞行课结束以后（哈利在当中往回拨了一个小时）。

麦格教授坐在她的高凳上。哈利坐在她桌前的审判椅上。

"教授，" 哈利勉强说道，"斯莱特林的魔杖对着赫夫帕夫，格兰芬多的魔杖对着斯莱特林，还有个_白痴_让拉文克劳把魔杖也拿出来，我只有五秒钟的时间考虑怎样阻止这场大乱斗！我只想到这么多！"

麦格教授铁青着脸，怒容满面。"_你不可以这样使用时间回转器，波特先生_！你不懂什么叫做保密吗？"

"他们不_知道_我是怎么做到的！他们以为我打个响指就能做到奇怪的事！ 我还做过其他奇怪的事，连时间回转器都不能解释的事，而且我以后还会做_更多_，_这次_就不会很突出了！我也是_迫于无奈_，教授！"

"你_不是_迫于无奈！" 麦格教授抢白道。"你只要把这个_不知道名字的斯莱特林_叫回地面，让大家把魔杖收起来就行了！你原本可以和他赌赛爆炸牌，可是不，你非要这么招摇，毫无必要地使用时间回转器！"

"我当时只想到这么多！我连爆炸牌是什么都不知道，他们不可能接受比赛象棋，而如果建议掰手腕我就会输！"

"_那你就该选择掰手腕_！"

哈利愣了一下。"可是那样我就输了－"

哈利停住了。

麦格教授看起来_非常_愤怒。

"对不起，麦格教授，" 哈利小声说。"我确实没想到这一点，你是对的，我原本应该选择掰手腕的，我如果那么做就太漂亮了，可是我真的完全没想到…"

哈利停住了。这时他忽然意识到他其实有_很多_别的选择。他原本可以让_德拉科_决定赌赛的内容。他可以问大家的意见... 使用时间回转器_确实_太招摇，太没必要了。有那么多种可能，他为什么非要选_那一种_？

因为他看到了一种能_赢_的办法。哪怕赢的只是一个无关紧要的小玩意，哪怕老师反正都会从高尔先生那里拿回去的。

想赢的意向。这就是他的问题。

"对不起，" 哈利再次说道。"为我的骄傲和愚蠢。"

麦格教授用手擦了一下前额。她的怒气似乎消下去了一点。可是她的声音仍然非常严厉。"你要是再来这么一次的话，你的时间回转器就要收回了。我的话你听清楚了吗？"

"是的，" 哈利说。"我理解，我很抱歉。"

"那么，波特先生，你暂时还可以保有你的时间回转器。考虑到你确实阻止了一场很大的麻烦，我就不扣拉文克劳的学院点了。"

_而且你没法解释为什么扣我的学院点_。不过哈利没那么蠢，不会大声说出来。

"更重要的是，为什么记忆球会变成那样？" 哈利说道。"这是不是意味着我被施展过失忆术？"

"那个我也觉得奇怪，" 麦格教授慢慢说道。"如果真有那么简单，我想法庭上就会用记忆球来测试失忆术了，然而并非如此。我要调查一下，波特先生。"她叹了口气。"你现在可以走了。"

哈利开始从椅子上站起来，又停住了。"呃，抱歉，我还有别的事想告诉你－"

你几乎注意不到她在畏缩。"什么事，波特先生？"

"是有关奇洛教授的事－"

"我确定，波特先生，那不是什么大不了的事。" 麦格教授快速说道。"你当然记得，校长告诉过所有的学生，不可以因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情来向我们抱怨防卫学教授？"

哈利莫名其妙。"但是这_可能_很重要，昨天我忽然有一种大祸临头的感觉，就在－"

"波特先生！我也有大祸临头的感觉！我的大祸临头的感觉建议说，_你决不可以把那句话说完_！"

哈利的嘴巴张开了。麦格教授赢了；哈利哑口无言。

"波特先生，" 麦格教授说道，"如果你发现了奇洛教授的什么有趣的事，请不用告诉我，也不用告诉别人。现在你占用我的宝贵时间已经够多的了－"

"_这不象你_！" 哈利冲口而出。"我很抱歉，可是这样实在是_难以置信地_不负责任！我听说防卫学的教职是一个被诅咒的职位，如果你已经_知道_有什么不对劲的话，我还以为你们会很重视－"

"_不对劲_，波特先生？_我非常希望不会_。" 麦格教授的脸上毫无表情。"去年二月份的时候，布莱克教授被抓住和三个五年级的斯莱特林呆在一个衣橱里，而在之前的一年，撒莫司教授作为教师是如此失败，以至于她的学生以为幻形怪是一种家具，如果超级能干的奇洛教授现在出了什么岔子的话，后果绝对是_灾难性_的，我敢说大多数学生都会当掉他们的防卫学普等巫测和超劳巫测。"

"我明白了，" 哈利慢慢说道，理解了她的意思。"所以换句话说，无论奇洛教授有什么问题，你都绝对不想在学年结束之前知道。因为现在才九月份，他即使在电视直播中谋杀了英国总理，你也不会放在心上。"

麦格教授紧紧盯着他。"我确定我没有说过这种话，波特先生。在霍格华兹我们会努力防止_任何_威胁到让学生获得教育的事。"

_比如不懂闭上嘴巴的拉文克劳一年级学生_。"我相信我完全明白了你的意思，麦格教授。"

"哦， 我很怀疑，波特，我对此非常怀疑。" 麦格教授向前弯下身子，她的脸又绷紧了。"既然你和我已经讨论过比这还要敏感得多的事情，我就直说了。是你，只有你，报告过这种神秘的大祸临头的感觉。是你，只有你，是吸引混乱的巨大磁石，我还从来没见过象你这样的人。先是我们在斜角巷的小小旅行，_接着_是分院帽子，然后是_今天的_小插曲，我已经可以预见，我命中注定要在校长办公室听到一个有关奇洛教授的超级搞笑的故事，而其中又是你，只有你是故事的主角，而听完之后我们除了解雇他以外别无选择。这我已经认了，波特先生。但是如果这件悲伤的事在五月的月中之前发生的话，我就用你自己的肠子把你绑在霍格华兹的大门上，然后把火甲虫往你的鼻子里灌。_现在_你完全明白我的意思了吗？"

哈利睁大了眼睛点点头。然后，在一秒种以后，"如果我能让这件事在学年的最后一天发生呢？"

"_滚出我的办公室_！"

* * *

><p>星期四。<p>

霍格华玆的星期四一定有什么问题。

星期四下午的5:32分，哈利站在弗立维教授的身边，面对着守护校长办公室入口的巨大的石像鬼。

他才从麦格教授的办公室里出来，刚回到拉文克劳的自习室，就有人叫他去弗立维教授的办公室，哈利在那里接到通知，邓布利多要和他谈话。

哈利觉得很担心，就问弗立维教授，校长有没有说是为了什么事。

弗立维教授无可奈何地耸了耸肩膀。

显然邓布利多认为哈利年龄太小了，还不能使用召唤法力和疯狂的咒语。

_开心开心蹦蹦，湿地湿地湿地_？哈利想道，不过没敢大声说出来。

"请不要太担心，波特先生，" 弗立维教授在哈利肩膀那么高的地方尖声说道。（哈利不禁感谢弗立维教授留着蓬松的大胡子，不然真的很难习惯一个不仅比他矮，声音还很尖细的教授。） "邓布利多校长看起来也许会有点奇怪，或者相当奇怪，甚至于特别特别奇怪，可是他从来没有伤害过任何一个学生哪怕一分一毫，而且我相信他永远不会这么 做。" 弗立维教授给了哈利一个鼓励的微笑。"一直记着这一点，你就不会害怕了！"

这一点也没用。

"祝你好运！" 弗立维教授尖声说道，向石像鬼弯下身子，说了一句哈利完全没听见的话。（这是显然的，如果能让你听见的话，密码就没什么用了）。石像鬼以一种很自然，很普通的姿势走开了，让哈利觉得很震惊，因为它自始至终都很象一块坚硬的无法移动的石头。

在石像鬼的身后是一架在慢慢旋转的螺旋楼梯。它有一种令人不安的催眠的感觉，更令人不安的是，原地_旋转的_螺旋体不应该能带你去哪里的。

"上去吧！" 弗立维尖声说道。

哈利紧张地登上螺旋楼梯，发现自己在以一种完全无法想象的方式上升。

石像鬼在他身后回到了原来的位置，螺旋楼梯旋转着，哈利的位置越来越高，在一阵眩晕之后，哈利发现自己站在了一扇橡木门面前，上面有一个黄铜的狮鹫扣环。

哈利伸手转动门把。

门打开了。

哈利看到了这辈子见过的最有意思的房间。

房间里有各种各样的小小的金属仪器，有的在呼呼旋转，有的在嘀嗒滴答地走，有的在慢慢改变形状，有的在小朵小朵地冒烟。几十种神秘的液体装在几十个奇形怪状 的瓶子里，都在冒泡，沸腾，沁透，变色，或者幻化出各种有趣的形状，在半秒钟之后又消失了。有许多指针的钟表，上面刻着数字或或者看不懂的文字。有一只嵌着透镜水晶的手镯，闪耀着上千种美丽的颜色。一只鸟站在金色的平台上，一只木杯子里装满了血一般的液体，一只鹰的雕像上镶嵌着黑色的珐琅。墙上挂满了沉睡的人的画像，分院帽子随意地挂在一个衣帽架上，同一个衣帽架上还有两把伞和三只左脚的红色拖鞋。

所有混乱的当中是一张整洁的黑色橡木桌子。桌子前面有一个橡木凳子。桌子后面是一张柔软舒适的王座，阿布思·博知维·巫服利·布莱恩·邓布利多坐在王座上，长长的银色胡子，帽子象一朵压扁了的巨大蘑菇，穿的衣服在麻瓜看来很象三层粉红色的睡衣。

邓布利多在笑，明亮的眼睛闪烁着疯狂的光芒。

哈利有点不安地在桌子前面坐下了。身后传来门_砰_地一声关上的声音。

"你好，哈利，" 邓布利多说。

"你好，校长，" 哈利答道。他们之间已经可以直接称呼名字了吗？邓布利多会不会让我叫他－

"别这样，哈利！" 邓布利多说道。"校长听起来太正式了。叫我校校就可以了。"

"好的，校校，" 哈利说。

短暂的停顿。

"你知不知道，" 邓布利多说道，"你是第一个当真这么叫我的人？"

"啊…" 哈利说。他压抑着内心深处不祥的感觉，努力控制自己的声音。"对不起，我，啊，校长，是你叫我这么做的，所以我就－"

"请叫我校校！" 邓布利多高高兴兴地说道。"别担心，我不会因为你犯了一个错误就把你扔到窗外去的。如果你在犯错误，我会预先给你很多警告！再说了，大家怎么和你说话并不重要，重要的是他们心里怎么看你。"

_他从来没有伤害过任何一个学生，一直记着这一点，你就不会害怕了。_

邓布利多拿出一个小金属盒子，打开盖子，里面是一些黄色的小糖块。"柠檬糖？" 校长说道。

"呃，不用了，谢谢，校校，" 哈利说。_给学生吃迷幻药算伤害他们吗，还是属于无害的玩笑的范畴_？"你，嗯，说我还太小，不能使用召唤法力和疯狂的咒语？"

"绝对是这样！" 邓布利多说道。"幸好召唤法力和疯狂的咒语在七个世纪前就失传了，没人知道咒语究竟是什么。那只是普通的一句话罢了。"

"啊…" 哈利说道。他意识到自己张大了嘴巴。"那你为什么把我叫到这里来呢？"

"_为什么_？" 邓布利多重复道。"啊，哈利，如果我一天到晚都在问自己_为什么_要做我做的事的话，我就没时间做任何事了！我是很忙的，你要知道。"

哈利点点头，微笑起来。"没错，确实是令人印象深刻。霍格华玆魔法学校的校长，巫审加码的首席巫师，国际巫师联盟的主席。抱歉我想问一下，如果使用不止一个时间回转器的话，每天能把时间倒回去不止六个小时吗？因为如果你每天只花三十个小时就能完成以上全部工作的话，那就太厉害了。"

又一个短暂的停顿。哈利继续微笑着。他是有点紧张，实际上非常紧张，可是当他发现邓布利多在故意整他的时候，他心里的某个部分坚决_拒绝_坐在那里象呆子一样默默忍受。

"恐怕时间不喜欢被拉长太多，" 邓布利多短暂的停顿之后说道，"但是我们自己又有点太大了，所以把我们的生活装进时间里一直是一件很费劲的事。"

"的确如此，" 哈利庄重严肃地说道。"这就是为什么最好还是直奔主题。"

有一会儿哈利怀疑自己是不是太过分了。

然后邓布利多呵呵笑了。"那就直奔主题好了。" 校长向前弯下身子，压扁的蘑菇帽子歪了歪，长长的胡子扫过了桌面。"哈利，你在这个星期一做的事情即使利用时间回转器都是不可能的。或者不如说，_只用_时间回转器是不可能的。我很想知道，那两只馅饼是从哪里来的？"

哈利的心狂跳起来。他是利用隐身斗篷做到的，斗篷是有人放在一个附有字条的圣诞盒子里给他的，而字条上说：_如果邓布利多发现一个拥有死神圣器的机会的话，他死也不会放过_...

"一个自然的想法是，" 邓布利多继续说道，"一年级的学生不可能使出这样的魔法，所以还有其他的人在场，只是没人看见而已。但是如果没人能看见他们，哎，扔两个馅饼就很容易了。 我们可以继续推测，因为你有一个时间回转器，你就是那个隐身的人；但是幻身咒已经远远超出了你目前的能力，所以你有一个隐身斗篷。" 邓布利多诡秘地笑了。"我到目前为止都猜对了吗，哈利？"

哈利呆住了。他感觉到直接撒谎否认是不明智的，而且恐怕一点用处都没有，可是他想不出来还能说什么。

邓布利多友好地挥挥手。"别担心，哈利，你没做错什么。隐身斗篷并不违反校规－我想是因为它们太稀有了，还没人想到把它们列上去。但是实际上我想知道的是另一件事。"

"哦？" 哈利尽量用正常的语气说道。

邓布利多的双眼在热切地闪闪发亮。"你看，哈利，你在经过几次历险以后，多半就会找到其中的窍门。你开始看到规律，听到世界的节奏。你会在真相大白_之前_就猜到结局。你是'幸存的男孩'，不知道为什么，你在发现魔法英国的四天之内就拥有了一件隐身斗篷。这样的斗篷在斜角巷是买不到的，但是也许有_某件_斗篷找到了命定的主人。我在想，或许因为某种奇怪的机遇，你拥有的不是一件普通的隐身斗篷，而是终极的隐身斗篷，三件死神圣器中的一件，传说可以让穿着的人躲开死神的凝视。"邓布利多的凝视既明亮，又急切。 "可以让我看看吗，哈利？"

哈利咽了一口口水。他的心在狂跳，但却束手无策，他面对的是世界上最强大的巫师，他不可能及时逃出去，就算逃出去了，他在霍格华兹也无处可藏，他就快要失去波特家代代相传了不知道多少年的斗篷了－

邓布利多慢慢靠回到他的高椅子上。他眼里的明亮的光辉消失了，他看上去很困惑，而且有点难过。"哈利，" 邓布利多说道，"如果你不愿意的话，你可以直接说不的。"

"我可以吗？" 哈利哑声问道。

"是的，哈利，" 邓布利多答道。他的声音现在既悲伤，又担心。"你似乎很怕我，哈利。我可以问一下我做了什么，以致于失去了你的信任吗？"

哈利咽了口口水。"你能发一个具有魔法约束力的誓，说你不会抢走我的斗篷吗？"

邓布利多缓缓摇头。"不可违背的誓约不是这样轻易使用的。再说了，哈利，如果你之前不知道这个法术，你就只能听我保证这个法术具有魔法的约束力。但是你当然明白，我不_需要_你的许可也能看到这个斗篷。我的力量足够把它拿出来，有没有莫克袋都一样。" 邓布利多的脸色非常凝重。"但是我不会这么做。斗篷是你的，哈利。我不会从你那里抢走。即使只是为了看看也不会，除非你愿意。这是一个诺言，一个誓约。如 果我需要禁止你在学校使用它的话，我会要求你去古灵阁银行，把它存放到你的库房里去。"

"啊…" 哈利说道。他用力咽了一口口水，努力让自己平静下来，理性地思考。他把莫克袋从腰带上取下来。"如果你真的_不需要_我的许可的话… 那就给你看吧。" 哈利把莫克袋递给邓布利多，用力咬破嘴唇，这是为了防备被抹去记忆给自己发的信号。

年老的巫师把手伸进莫克袋里，一个字都没有说，就取出了隐身斗篷。

"啊，" 邓布利多悄声说道。"我是对的…" 他张开手，让闪亮的黑色丝绒象流水一样落下来。"已经好几百年了，仍然象刚制成的那一天一样完美。这么多年来，我们的很多技艺都失传了，现在的我已经做不 出这样的法宝，没有人能做到。我可以感到它的力量，象在心底的一个回声，象一首永恒的歌，一直在吟唱，即使没人听见... " 巫师抬起头来。"不要卖掉它，" 他说，"不要送给别人。在拿给别人看之前要三思。在告诉别人这是死神圣器之前更要三思。请尊敬地对待它，因为它的确是强大的宝物。"

有一会儿邓布利多的脸上露出了渴望的神情...

...然后他把斗篷还给了哈利。

哈利把它放回了莫克袋。

邓布利多的表情又变得凝重了。"我能再问一次吗，哈利，你为什么这样不信任我？"

哈利忽然觉得很羞愧。

"我在收到斗篷的同时收到了一个字条，" 哈利小声说。"字条上说如果让你知道了的话，你会把斗篷从我手里抢走。不过我不知道是谁写的字条，真的不知道。"

"我... 懂了，" 邓布利多缓缓说道。"好了，哈利，我不会去质疑那个给你写字条的人的动机。谁知道呢，也许他完全是好意？毕竟是他把斗篷给了你。"

哈利点点头，被邓布利多的宽厚感动了，并为自己刚才的截然不同的态度感到脸红。

年老的巫师继续往下说。"可是我想，你和我是棋盘上同色的棋子。你是最终打败伏地魔的男孩，我是和他斗争了多年，一直坚持到你来挽救世界的老人。我不会责怪你的谨慎，哈利，我们都必须尽可能明智。我只想请你在下次有人叫你不要信任我的时候，多想一想，再想一想。"

"对不起，" 哈利说道，感觉自己太恶劣了，他基本上是质疑了甘道夫一通，而邓布利多的善良更让他愧疚。"我不该不信任你的。"

"唉，哈利，在这样的世界…" 年老的巫师摇摇头。"我甚至不能说你是不明智的。你还不认识我。事实是，霍格华兹确实有些人不值得信任。甚至也许包括你会称为朋友的人。"

哈利咽了口口水。这个听起来有相当不祥的感觉。"比如谁呢？"

邓布利多从椅子上站起身来，开始摆弄一个金属仪器，一个有八根长短不同的指针的表盘。

过了一会儿，年老的巫师又开口了。"他也许看起来很迷人，" 邓布利多说道。"礼貌－至少对你是这样。很会说话，也许甚至很赞赏你。总能帮助你，给你建议－"

"哦，_德拉科·马尔福_！" 哈利松了一口气，还好不是赫敏什么的。"哦，不是，不是不是不是，你搞错了，不是他在改变我，是我在改变他。"

邓布利多摆弄表盘的身形凝固了。"你在干_什么_？"

"我要把德拉科·马尔福从黑暗中拉回来，" 哈利说，"你知道，把他变成一个好人。"

邓布利多站直了，转身面对哈利。哈利从来没见过如此目瞪口呆的表情，更不要说这个表情还是出现在一张留着银色的长胡子的脸上了。"你确定吗，" 年老的巫师在无语良久之后说道，"他还能挽救吗？我很担心，你在他身上看到的美德说不定都是一厢情愿的想象－或者更糟糕，是一个陷阱，一个诱饵－"

"呃，不太可能，"哈利说道。"我的意思是说，如果他在装好人的话，那他也装得太烂了。这不是德拉科来找我，各种迷人，于是我以为他的内心深处一定很善良那种事。我选择挽救他是因为他是马尔福家族的继承人，如果你只能选一个人挽救的话，显然应该选他。"

邓布利多的左眼跳了一下。"你准备在德拉科·马尔福的心里种下爱和慈悲的种子，因为你觉得马尔福家族的继承人会对你有用？"

"不只是为_我_！" 哈利义愤填膺地说道。"是为整个魔法英国，如果能成功的话！_而且_他自己也会更幸福，精神更健康！你看，我没有时间把每个_人_都从黑暗面中拉回来，我必须问自己，光明怎样才能以最快的速度取得最大的进展－"

邓布利多开始放声大笑。比哈利预想的笑得厉害得多，几乎到了声嘶力竭的地步。看上去真是_有伤体面_。一个强大的古代巫师应该发出深沉的呵呵的笑声，而不是象这样笑得上气不接下气。哈利在看马克斯兄弟的电影《鸭汤》的时候曾经笑得从椅子上跌下来过，邓布利多现在就在这样狂笑。

"没_那么_好笑吧，" 哈利过了一会儿说道。他又开始担心邓布利多有神经病了。

邓布利多费了好大劲，终于平静下来。"啊，哈利，智慧这种病的症状之一就是你开始为没人觉得好笑的事情发笑，因为当你变明智以后，哈利，你就会开始懂得什么是笑话！" 年老的巫师擦去笑出来的眼泪。"啊，我。啊，我。邪恶的行动往往妨害邪恶本身，确实如此，果然如此。"

哈利过了一会儿才想到这个熟悉的句子的出处… "嗨，这是_托尔金_的书里的台词！是_甘道夫_说的！"

"不是，是希优顿，" 邓布利多说道。

"你出生在_麻瓜家庭_？" 哈利吃惊地问。

"恐怕不是，" 邓布利多说道，又笑了。"我在那本书出版七十年前就出生了，亲爱的孩子。不过我注意到从麻瓜家庭来的学生在有些方面的想法非常相似。我已经攒了二十本《魔戒》，还有三套托尔金的作品全集，每一本我都非常珍惜。" 邓布利多拔出魔杖，举起来摆了个姿势。"_你不能过去_！我看起来怎么样？"

"啊，" 哈利在大脑完全当机的情况下说道，"我想你还缺少一只炎魔。" 粉红色的睡衣和压扁的蘑菇帽子也完全没有帮忙。

"我 明白了。" 邓布利多叹了口气，郁闷地把魔杖插回腰带里。"恐怕在我目前的生活里炎魔已经非常稀有了。如今只有各种巫审加码的会议，我必须努力让他们什么也做不成，要不就是正式的晚餐，外国的政客们在互相比赛谁是最固执己见的傻瓜。对人装神秘，知道我不可能知道的事，说些谜一样的话，让大家在事后才明白其中的意义；当 强大的巫师注定不能再成为主角以后，这些小小的娱乐就是他们拥有的全部了。说到这里，哈利，我有一样东西要给你，是你爸爸的遗物。"

"是吗？" 哈利说道。"天啊，谁能想得到呢。"

"是这样，" 邓布利多说。"有点老套，是不是？" 他的神色变得庄重起来。"无论如何…"

邓布利多回到他的桌前坐下了，打开一只抽屉。他把两只手都伸了进去，费劲地从抽屉里拉出一个很大很重的物体，咚的一声放在橡木桌上。

"这，" 邓布利多说道，"是你爸爸的石头。"

哈利瞪着它。石头是浅灰色的，没有光泽，形状没有规则，边缘也很锋利，怎么看都是一块普普通通的大石头。邓布利多把它放下的时候已经让最宽的一面着地了，然而它在桌上还是摇摇晃晃地立不稳。

哈利抬起头。"你在开玩笑，对不对？"

"不是，" 邓布利多非常严肃地摇头否认。"这是我从戈德里克山谷，詹姆和莉莉住的房子的废墟里拿来的，我在那里还发现了你；从那以后我就一直留着这块石头，好有一天能把它交给你。"

哈利的世界的模型是由各种假说组成的，而其中邓布利多是个疯子的概率正在飙升。不过还是_有_很大的概率分配给了其他可能... "嗯, 这是一块_有魔法的_石头吗？"

"据我所知是没有，" 邓布利多说道。"但是我建议你随时把它带在身边，而且要严格执行。"

好吧。邓布利多_也许_是疯了，可是万一他_没疯_… 嗯，如果因为不理一个神秘莫测的老巫师的建议而遇到麻烦的话，那就太_丢人_了。在《100种最明显的失败模式》中肯定能排到第四名。

哈利走上前，把双手放到石头上，设法寻找一个角度，在不割伤自己的前提下把石头抱起来。"那我把它放在我的莫克袋里好了。"

邓布利多皱起眉头。"那和你恐怕还是不够贴近。而且万一你的莫克袋丢了，或者被偷了怎么办？"

"你觉得我应该不管到哪里都抱着一块大石头？"

邓布利多严肃地看着哈利。"这样也许会很明智。"

"啊…" 哈利说道。它看起来好重。"我想如果其他学生看到了会发问的。"

"告诉他们是我叫你这么做的，" 邓布利多说道。"那样就不会有人问了，因为他们都觉得我是疯子。" 他的脸仍然完全一本正经。

"呃，老实说，如果你跑去命令你的学生们抱着大石头走来走去的话，我想我有点理解为什么大家会那么想了。"

"啊， 哈利，" 邓布利多说道。年老的巫师做了个手势，一只手挥了一下，似乎在向他示意房间里所有的神秘的仪器。"在年轻的时候，我们自以为什么都知道，于是我们相信，如果看不到一件事的解释，解释就不存在。当我们老了的时候，才懂得整个宇宙存在着一种韵律，一个理由，即使我们自己并不懂得。让世界显得疯狂的只是我们自己的无知。"

"现实总是有规律的，" 哈利说，"即使我们不知道规律是什么。"

"完全正确，哈利，" 邓布利多说道。"而理解这一点－我看到你_确实_理解了－正是智慧的本质。"

"那么… 我_为什么_必须抱着这块石头呢？"

"实际上，我想不出来，" 邓布利多说。

"… 你想不出来。"

邓布利多点点头。"可是我想不出一个理由，并不等于_没有_理由。"

各种仪器在滴滴答答地走。

"好吧，" 哈利说道，"我都不确定我该不该说这话，可是正确地对待我们对于宇宙的无知的方法绝对不是这样的。"

"不是吗？" 年老的巫师说道，听起来既吃惊，又失望。

哈 利预感到这个谈话不会转到对他有利的方向，可是决定还是继续说下去。"不是这样的。我都不知道这个谬论有没有正式的名字，不过如果让我命名的话，我会把它命名为'享受特权的假说'，或者类似的名字。要怎么说呢...嗯… 假设你有一百万个盒子，其中的一个盒子里面有一枚钻石。你有一盒钻石探测器，每个探测器在钻石存在的情况下都会发出警报，如果没有钻石的话，则有一半概率会发出警报。如果你用二十个不同的探测器检查所有的盒子，那么在平均情况下，你会得到一个拥有钻石的盒子和一个没有钻石的盒子。下面只要再来一两个钻石探 测器，你就可以找到有钻石的那个盒子了。这个故事告诉我们，如果你有很多可能的备选答案，你就要把_大部分_的证据用在从上百万种可能性中_寻找_真正的假说上面－让它引起你的注意。相比之下，从两三个可能性中找到答案需要的证据就要少得多了。所以如果你跳过这一步，把注意力集中在某个随意选择的假说 上的话，你就忽略了绝大部分的工作。这就好象，你住在一个拥有一百万居民的城市里，发生了一起谋杀案，然后侦探说，哎，既然我们没有证据，要不要考虑一下 凶手是莫台姆·斯诺格拉斯的可能性呢？"

"凶手是他吗？" 邓布利多问。

"不是，" 哈利答道。"但是后来大家发现凶手的头发是黑色的，而莫台姆的头发也是黑色的，于是大家说，啊，果然是莫台姆干的。然而对于莫台姆来说，警方没有足够的理由就把他_拉出来作为主要嫌疑对象_，是不公平的。当存在很多种可能性的时候，主要的工作是_寻找_真正的答案－让自己注意到它。你不需要严格的_证明_，或是法庭或者科学要求的那种官方的证据，可是你需要一些_线索_， 这些线索必须能够把某个具体的可能性和其他几百万种可能性分别开来。不然的话，你不可能随手就找到正确答案，甚至不可能随手找到值得考虑的答案。我除了随身带着我爸爸的石头以外，一定还有上百万种其他我可以做的事。我对于这个宇宙是无知的，但是这不代表我不知道应该怎样在不确定的情况下进行推理。用概率进行推理和古典的逻辑同样有力，象你刚才做的那种事是_不可以的_。" 哈利暂停了一下。"当然了，除非你确实有些_线索_，只是没有说而已。"

"啊，" 邓布利多说道。他若有所思地敲了敲他的脸颊。"当然，这是很有意思的观点，可是你的类比是不成立的。在一百万个可能的凶手当中只有一个人杀了人；可是在一百万个不同的行动当中，有很多都是明智的，不是吗？我没有说带着你爸爸的石头是你所有可能的行动当中最明智的一种，我只是说，带着比不带着好。"

邓布利多又把手伸进刚才的抽屉，这次似乎是在里面翻找了－至少他的胳膊似乎在动。"我要说，" 哈利正在思索如何回应这个意外的反驳的时候，邓布利多说道，"很多人对拉文克劳有所误解，以为所有聪明的学生都会被分到那里，一个也不留给给其他学院。不是这样的；被分到拉文克劳意味着驱使你的动力是对知识的渴望，这和聪明是两种不同的特质。" 邓布利多在弯下身子去翻抽屉的时候脸上带着微笑。"不过，你看起来_确实_很聪明。不象一个普通的年轻主角，倒象个年轻的神秘的古代巫师。我想我也许对你用错了策略，哈利，也许你能理解很少有人能理解的事。所以我决定勇敢一些，送给你_另外一件_遗物。"

"不会吧…" 哈利倒抽了一口凉气。"我爸爸… _还有另外一块石头_？"

"对不起，" 邓布利多说道，"我_仍然_比你老，也比你神秘，如果有什么真相需要揭开的话，揭开真相是_我_的台词，谢谢... 哎，那东西到哪儿去了！" 邓布利多把手伸到抽屉的更深处。他的头，肩膀，和整个上身都消失在抽屉里了，只有屁股和腿还留在外面，看起来就象抽屉正在吃掉他。

哈利忍不住猜想里面抽屉里到底有多少东西，而全部的内容又是什么样子。

终于，邓布利多从抽屉中重新出现，手里拿着这一番搜索的成果，放在桌上的石头旁边。

这是一本皱皱巴巴的旧课本，书脊已经磨破了：《中级魔药制作》，利巴图斯·波拉吉著。封面上画着一只冒烟的玻璃瓶。

"这，" 邓布利多宣布，"是你妈妈的五年级魔药学课本。"

"而我必须随时把它带在身边，" 哈利说。

"_而里面有一个可怕的秘密_。这个秘密一旦揭露出来，后果会是灾难性的，所以我必须请你发誓－而且我必须要求你严肃地发誓，哈利，不管你在听完以后作何感想－永远不能告诉任何人或者任何东西。"

哈利端详了一下他妈妈的五年级魔药课本，据说里面有一个可怕的秘密。

问题在于，哈利_确实_对誓言这种事非常认真。对于有的人来说，所有誓言都是不可违背的誓言。

而且...

"我觉得很渴，" 哈利说。"这可不是什么好兆头。"

邓布利多对这个奇怪的说法不置一词。"你愿意发誓吗，哈利？" 邓布利多问，他的眼睛认真地盯着哈利的眼睛。"不然我就没法告诉你了。"

"好，" 哈利说。"我发誓。" 这就是拉文克劳的问题。你无法拒绝这样的提议，不然你的好奇心会把你生吃了的。而所有人都知道这一点。

"那么我也发誓，" 邓布利多说，"我要告诉你的都是事实。"

邓布利多随手翻开了书，哈利侧过身去看。

"你看见这些批注了吗，" 邓布利多悄声说道，"写在书边的空白上的？"

哈利微微眯起眼睛。发黄的书页似乎是在描述一种名叫"鹰的光荣"的魔药，用的很多原料哈利都不认识，名字也不象英语。在书页边的空白上有一行字：_我想知道，如果在这里把蓝莓换成夜骐的血会怎么样呢？_下面的一行字用不同的笔迹写道：_你会生病好几个星期，说不定还会死。_

"我看见了，" 哈利说道。"怎么啦？"

邓布利多指向第二行字。"这种笔迹的字，" 他小声说道，"是你妈妈写的。而这种笔迹的字，" 他的手指向第一行字，"是我写的。我乘她睡着的时候隐身摸进她的宿舍偷偷写的。莉莉以为是一个她的朋友干的，两个人为此吵得不可开交。"

这时哈利终于意识到，霍格华兹的校长_果真_疯了。

邓布利多严肃地望着他。"你明白我刚才告诉你的话意味着什么吗，哈利？"

"呃…" 哈利说，声音好象塞住了。"对不起… 我… 不太清楚..."

"啊，好吧，" 邓布利多说道，叹了口气。"看来你的才智果然还是有限度的。我们可以假装我什么也没说吗？"

哈利从椅子上站起身来，勉强挤出一个笑容。"当然可以，" 哈利说。"你知道，现在实际上蛮晚了，我有点饿了，所以我真的该去吃晚饭了" 哈利迅速走向门口－

门把根本转不动。

"你伤害了我，哈利，" 邓布利多以一种安静的声音在他身后说道。"你难道没有至少想到，我把这件事告诉你就是一种信任吗？"

哈利慢慢转回身来。

他面前是一个非常强大，精神非常错乱的巫师，长长的银色胡子，帽子象一朵压扁了的巨大蘑菇，穿的衣服在麻瓜看来很象三层粉红色的睡衣。

在他身后是一扇打不开的门。

邓布利多看上去既难过，又疲倦，就象他想靠在巫师的法杖上，然而却没有。"真是的，" 邓布利多说，"你随便试试什么新招，而不是沿用过去一百一十年的老办法，大家就全都吓跑了。" 老巫师难过地摇摇头。"我对你原本抱有更高的期待，哈利·波特。我听说你的朋友也认为你是疯子。我知道他们错了。你不能相信我也是这样吗？"

"请你打开门，" 哈利说，他的声音在发抖。"如果你想让我再信任你，请你打开门。"

在他身后传来门打开的声音。

"我还有其他的话想对你说，" 邓布利多说道，"如果你现在就走了，你就不知道我想对你说什么了。"

有的时候哈利非常_痛恨_自己是拉文克劳。

_他从来没有伤害过一个学生，哈利心中的格兰芬多说道。一直记住这一点，你就不会害怕了。你不会因为事情变得有意思了就想跑掉吧？_

_你不能违背校长的命令擅自跑掉！赫夫帕夫的部分说道。如果他开始扣学院点怎么办？如果他决定他不喜欢你的话，你以后的学校生活就难挨了！_

哈利自己很不喜欢但又无法忽视的一部分正在考虑成为邓布利多的少数几个朋友之一的好处，因为这个疯狂的老巫师碰巧还是霍格华玆魔法学校的校长，巫审加码的首席巫师和国际巫师联盟的主席。更糟的是，他内心的斯莱特林在劝人走向黑暗方面比德拉科要强多了，它说道，_可怜的家伙，他看起来很需要有人和他说说话，不是吗？你总不想让这样强大的巫师去信任别的没有道德观念的人吧？而且如果你成了他的朋友，天知道他会告诉你多少惊人的秘密，甚至我打赌他一定拥有一些非～常有趣的书。_

_你们全都是一群疯子_，哈利对他的这些部分想道，可是他已经被自己所有的组成部分在表决当中压倒了。

哈利转过身，走向打开的门，不慌不忙地伸手关上了。反正他也已经决定留下来了，这是一个没有代价的牺牲。邓布利多无论如何都能控制他的行动，但是这也许会让他印象深刻。

哈利转过身的时候，他看见这个强大的疯子巫师正在微笑，看起来很友善。这也许是一件好事。

"请不要再做这种事了，" 哈利说道。"我不喜欢被困住的感觉。"

"我很_抱歉_，哈利，" 邓布利多的道歉似乎很真诚。"可是你没拿你爸爸的石头就走掉了，这是很不明智的。"

"当然，" 哈利说道。"在我把任务物品收好之前，门是不应该打开的。"

邓布利多微笑点头。

哈利倾身向前，把莫克袋转到皮带的前面，花了好些力气，总算用他的十一岁的胳膊把那块石头推进了袋子里。

他可以感到袋口自动扩张魔法把石头吃掉的时候，石头的重量在慢慢消失，之后传出一声很大的打嗝声，带着明显的抱怨的调子。

他妈妈的五年级魔药课本（里面果然隐藏着一个相当可怕的秘密）也接着进了莫克袋。

这时哈利心中的斯莱特林提出了一个狡猾的建议，想要讨好一下校长，更糟的是，这个建议的角度非常巧妙，以至于获得了拉文克劳的多数支持。

"我说，" 哈利说道，"嗯。乘我在这里，你愿意让我参观一下你的办公室吗？我有点好奇这些是什么东西，" 这要算整个九月里他说过的最有所保留的一句话了。

邓布利多凝视着他，然后微笑着点了点头。"我对你的兴趣表示荣幸，" 邓布利多说，"不过我很遗憾，恐怕没什么好说的。" 邓布利多向墙边走了一步，指向一个正在睡觉的人的画像。"这些是霍格华兹从前的校长的画像。" 他转身指向他的桌子。"这是我的桌子。" 他指向他的椅子。"这是我的椅子－"

"抱歉，" 哈利说，"其实我是很想知道这些是什么。" 哈利指着一个小小的立方体，它正在发出轻柔的"卟噜… 卟噜…卟噜"的声音。

"哦，这些乱七八糟的小玩意儿吗？" 邓布利多说道。"这些是校长办公室本来就有的，其中的绝大多数我都完全不懂有什么用。不过，_这只_有八根指针的表盘是用来计数的，计算的是法国境内惯用左手的女巫打的，怎么说呢，喷嚏的总量，你简直不会相信我花了多少工夫才把这件事搞清楚。还有_这只_有金色钟摆的小仪器是我的发明，米勒娃永远，永远都不会知道它在做什么。"

就在哈利思索这些话的涵义的时候，邓布利多走向了衣帽架。"当然，这是分院帽子，我相信你们已经见过了。它告诉我说，它永远都不要再被你戴在头上了。你是史 上第十四个得到这个评价的学生，叶格婆婆是另外一个，其他十二个是谁，等你长大了我再告诉你。这是一把伞。这是另外一把伞。" 邓布利多向前走了几步，笑容满面地转过身来。"当然，大多数到我的办公室里来的人都想见见福克斯。"

邓布利多站到了金色平台上的那只鸟旁边。

哈利走过来，感到莫名其妙。"这是福克斯？"

"福克斯是一只凤凰，" 邓布利多说。"非常稀有，非常强大的魔法生物。"

"啊…" 哈利说道。他低下头，瞪着那对小小的，黑豆般的眼珠，那里面根本没有智慧和力量的任何迹象。

"啊…" 哈利再次说道。

他非常确定他认识这种鸟。这是很难搞错的。

"嗯..."

_说点机灵的话！哈利的头脑对自己吼道。不要象个支支吾吾的弱智一样站在那里！_

_真是，你要我说什么呢_？哈利的头脑回敬道。

_随便什么都好！_

_你的意思是说，随便什么都好，除了"福克斯是一只鸡"－_

_对！随便什么都好，除了那个！_

"对了，啊，凤凰有什么魔力呢？"

"它们的眼泪有治愈的力量，" 邓布利多说道。"凤凰是火的生物，可以随意到达任何地方，就象火可以在一个地方熄灭，又在另一个地方燃起。天赋魔法的巨大张力会让它们的身体很快老化，可是凤凰几乎是这个世界上最接近不死的生物，因为它们会在身体崩溃之前化为火焰，留下一只小凤凰，或者一只蛋。" 邓布利多走近平台，看了看那只鸡，皱起眉头。"咦... 我看有点憔悴啊。"

当哈利想到这句话的含义的时候，那只鸡已经烧起来了。

鸡的嘴巴张开了，可是连叫出声的机会都没有就化成了灰烬。火焰非常短暂，非常猛烈，完全没有波及到周围的环境；没有一点烧焦的味道。

几秒种以后，火焰消失了，金色的平台上只留下一小堆可怜巴巴的灰烬。

"不要这么一副毛骨悚然的样子嘛，哈利！" 邓布利多说道。"福克斯没有受伤。" 邓布利多的一只手伸进了口袋，然后同一只手又在灰烬里摸了摸，拿出一只黄色的小蛋。"看，一只蛋！"

"哦... 哇... 好厉害…"

"不过我们还是赶紧说正事比较好，" 邓布利多说道。他把那只蛋留在了灰烬里，回到了他的宝座上。"毕竟，马上就到晚饭时间了，我们总不想被迫使用时间回转器吧。"

哈利的头脑里正打得不可开交。斯莱特林和赫夫帕夫在亲眼目睹霍格华兹的校长烧死了一只鸡以后倒戈了。

"是的，正事，" 哈利的嘴唇说。"然后吃晚饭。"

_你还是象个支支吾吾的弱智_，哈利内心的批评家评论道。

"嗯，" 邓布利多说道。"恐怕我必须向你忏悔，哈利。忏悔，还有道歉。"

"道歉是好的" _这根本没有意义！我在说什么啊？_

老巫师深深地叹了口气。"等你理解了我要说的话以后，你可能就不会这么想了。哈利，我一直都在操纵你的生活。是我把你送给了你的邪恶的继父继母－"

"我的继父继母一点也不邪恶！" 哈利冲口而出。"我是说，我的_父母_！"

"他们不邪恶吗？" 邓布利多说道，看起来既惊讶，又失望。"一点点都不邪恶吗？这不符合规律…"

哈利心里的斯莱特林在放声尖叫_，_**_闭嘴，你个白痴，他会把你从他们那里带走的_**_！_

"不是，不是，" 哈利说道，做出愁眉苦脸的样子，"我只是不想让你难过，其实他们非常邪恶…"

"真的吗？" 邓布利多向前倾身，认真地看着他。"他们做了什么？"

_快点说_"他们，啊，我必须写碗和洗作业，他们还不让我看书，而且－"

"啊，很好，太好了，" 邓布利多往后一靠，说道。他的笑容里有淡淡的哀伤。"那么我为_这些_向你道歉。我说到哪儿了？啊，对了。我很抱歉，哈利，你生活中发生的一切坏事几乎都是我的错。我知道这也许会让你非常生气。"

"是的，我非常生气！" 哈利说。"呃啊！"

哈利内心的批评家马上给他颁发了史上最差表演奖。

"我只想让你知道，" 邓布利多说道，"我真的非常非常抱歉。为所有已经发生的事，和所有将来会发生的事。我想尽早把这句话告诉你，以免我们当中有谁出了什么意外。"

年老的巫师的眼里泛出了泪光。

"我气死了！" 哈利说道。"太生气了，我要走了，除非你还有什么其他想说的！"

_快_**_走_**_，难道还等他把你烧死吗_！斯莱特林，赫夫帕夫和格兰芬多一齐尖叫起来。

"我理解，" 邓布利多说道。"那就最后说一件事吧，哈利。你_不可以_偷偷去开三楼走廊里禁止进入的门。你是不可能避开所有陷阱的，我可不希望听到你在尝试的时候不小心受了伤。实际上，我怀疑你连第一道门都过不去，因为它上了锁，而你又没学过_阿拉霍洞开_的咒语－"

哈利转过身，全速跑向出口，门把在他的手里顺从地转动，他飞快地奔下正在旋转的楼梯，几乎把自己绊倒，一会儿就到了底层，石像鬼让开了，哈利象一发炮弹一样冲了出来。

* * *

><p>哈利·波特。<p>

哈利·波特一定有什么问题。

无论如何，所有的人都要过星期四，可是他遇到的事并没有发生在别人身上。

星期四下午的6:21分，哈利·波特象一发炮弹一样全速冲下楼梯，直接撞到了米勒娃·麦格教授身上，她刚好转弯出来，正在走向校长办公室。

还好两人都没有受伤。今天更早一点的时候有人向哈利解释过－当他拒绝再骑扫把的时候－魁地奇里的游走球必须使用大铁球，才有机会伤到球员，因为巫师对冲撞的承受力比麻瓜要强很多。

不过哈利和麦格教授还是都被撞倒了，她手里的羊皮纸在过道上散落了一地。

非常，非常可怕的停顿。

"哈利·波特，" 在哈利身边，麦格教授倒在地上说道。她的声音高得几乎象在尖叫。"_你去校长办公室干什么_？"

"没什么！" 哈利尖声说道。

_"你是去告防卫学教授的状吗？"_

"才没有！邓布利多叫我过去，给了我一块大石头，说那是我爸爸的石头，让我一直随身带着！"

又一个可怕的停顿。

"我明白了，" 麦格教授说，她的声音平静了一些。她站起身来，掸掸身上的灰，瞪了一眼地上散落的羊皮纸，羊皮纸聚成了整齐的一叠，向过道的墙边爬去，象要躲开她的凝视。"我很同情，波特先生，很抱歉我刚才怀疑了你。"

"麦格教授，" 哈利说道。他的声音在发抖。他撑了一下地，站起身来，抬头看着她可靠的，_理性的_脸。"麦格教授…"

"什么事，波特先生？"

"你觉得我应该这么做吗？" 哈利小声问道。"我应该随身带着我爸爸的石头吗？"

麦格教授叹了口气。"恐怕这是你和校长之间的事。" 她犹豫了一下。"我会说，完全不理校长的建议几乎从来都是不明智的。我对你的两难处境表示遗憾，波特先生，无论你的决定是什么，如果有什么我_可以_帮忙的话－"

"嗯，" 哈利说。"实际上我在想，等我学会变形术以后，我可以把这块石头变成一枚戒指带在手上。如果你教我如何维持一个变形法术－"

"幸亏你先问过我，" 麦格教授说道，她的脸严肃起来。"如果你的变形术失去了控制，变回原形的石头会切断你的手指，说不定会把你的手劈成两半的。在你这个年纪，维持一枚戒指的变形术都会严重消耗你的法力。但是我可以给你订做一枚戒指，上面做一个戒托，用来安放一块宝石－一块_很小的_宝石，贴住你的皮肤。你可以先用一个安全的物体练习维持变形术，比如一块棉花糖。当你能够一直维持这个变形术一整个月，连睡觉都没问题的时候，我就允许你变形，嗯，你爸爸的石头… " 麦格教授的声音变小了。"校长_真的_－"

"是的。啊… 嗯..."

麦格教授叹了口气。"即使对他来说，这都要算奇怪的了。" 她弯腰捡起地上的羊皮纸。"对不起，波特先生。我为之前对你不信任你再次道歉。现在轮到我去见校长了。"

"啊… 祝你好运，我想。呃…"

"谢谢你，波特先生。"

"嗯..."

麦格教授走到石像鬼的身边，无声地说出密码，登上了旋转的螺旋楼梯。她越升越高，就快看不见了，石像鬼开始往回走－

_"麦格教授校长烧死了一只鸡！"_

"他_什么_－"


	19. Chapter 18, HPMOR 等级现象

任何高端的J·K·罗琳都和魔法无法分别。

* * *

><p><em>"那确实很象我会做的事，不是吗？"<em>

* * *

><p>星期五的早饭时间，哈利又咬下一大口吐司，在心里提醒自己，哪怕用早饭把自己噎死了，也不能让他早点去地下城。无论如何，早饭和魔药课中间还有整整一个小时的自习时间呢。<p>

但是这是地下城耶！是霍格华兹的地下城！哈利的想象已经在勾勒无底的深渊，狭窄的小桥，点着火把的烛台，和一块块发亮的苔藓。会有老鼠吗？会有_龙_吗？

"哈利·波特，" 有一个声音在身后轻声叫他。

哈利转过头来，发现是厄尼·麦克米兰，穿着整洁的黄色镶边的袍子，看上去有点担心。

"纳威认为我应该提醒你一下，" 厄尼小声说。"我认为他是对的。你今天上课的时候要小心魔药学老师。赫夫帕夫的学长跟我们说，斯内普教授对他看不顺眼的人非常恶毒，而他对大多数不是斯莱特林的学生都看不顺眼。从我们听到的来看，如果你跟他顶嘴的话... 后果可能会很严重。你最好低调一些，不要给他注意到你的机会。"

哈利考虑了一会儿，然后抬起了眉毛。（哈利很希望能象史波克一样只抬一条眉毛，可是一直学不会。）"谢谢你，" 哈利说。"你可能给我省了很多麻烦。"

厄尼点点头，转身回到赫夫帕夫那一桌。

哈利继续吃他的吐司。

吃了大概四口以后，有人说道"打扰一下－" 哈利转过身，发现是一个拉文克劳的学长，看上去有点担心－

过了些时候，哈利正在吃光第三盘火腿片。（他已经学会了在早饭的时候尽量多吃。如果没用上时间回转器的话，他总是可以在中饭的时候少吃一点。）这时又一个声音在他身后说道："哈利？"

"我知道了，" 哈利无奈地说，"我会努力不引起斯内普教授的注意－"

"哦，那是不可能的，" 弗雷德说道。

"根本没戏，" 乔治说道。

"所以我们让家仆精灵为你烤了个蛋糕，" 弗雷德说道。

"你让拉文克劳丢掉多少学院点，我们就在蛋糕上点多少根蜡烛，"乔治说道。

"午饭的时候我们会在格兰芬多那一桌为你开个派对，" 弗雷德说道。

"我们希望能让你在事后开心一点，" 乔治说完了最后一句话。

哈利咽下最后一口火腿，转过身来。"好吧，" 哈利说道。"在宾斯教授以后，我本来都决心不问了，真的不想再问了，可是如果斯内普教授有_那么_糟的话，为什么他还没被解雇呢？"

"解雇？" 弗雷德说道。

"你是说，让他走？" 乔治说道。

"是啊，" 哈利说道。"这就是处理糟糕的老师的办法。你解雇他们。然后雇一个好一些的老师。你们这里没有工会或者终身教职吧？"

弗雷德和乔治皱起眉，表情就象以打猎和采集为生的部落里的老人在听人讲解微积分一样。

"不知道，" 弗雷德过了一会儿以后说道。"我没想到过这个。"

"我也没有，" 乔治说。

"我知道，" 哈利说，"这话我听得多了。午饭见，伙计们，如果蛋糕上没有蜡烛的话可别怪我哦。"

弗雷德和乔治同时大笑起来，就象哈利在说笑话一样。他们对他鞠了个躬，回到格兰芬多那一桌去了。

哈利转向早饭桌，又拿了一个纸杯蛋糕。他已经饱了，可是他预感这个上午恐怕会需要很多热量。

哈利一边吃纸杯蛋糕，一边回忆到目前为止最糟糕的老师，教历史的宾斯教授。宾斯教授是一个鬼魂。从赫敏对鬼魂的介绍来看，他们不完全具有自我意识。鬼魂从来没有做出过重大的发现，甚至任何独创性的作品，无论它们生前是什么人。鬼魂似乎很难记住眼前的事。赫敏说过，它们就象意外形成的画像，是巫师在突然死亡的情况下爆发出一阵精神能量，刻印在周围的物质上的结果。

哈利在早年接受标准麻瓜教育的失败经历中遇到过一些愚蠢的老师－当然，他爸爸在选择研究生作为他的私人教师的时候就要挑剔多了－可是历史课还是他头一次遇到一个没有自我意识的老师。

而且这也表现出来了。哈利在五分钟之后就放弃了听课，开始自己看课本。当哈利发现"宾斯教授"没有抗议的打算的时候，他干脆从莫克袋里拿出了耳塞。

鬼魂是不是不用工资？是这个原因吗？还是霍格华兹真的无法解雇任何人，_哪怕他们已经死了_？

现在看来斯内普教授对任何不是斯莱特林的学生都糟糕透了，却没有一个人_想到_中止他的合约。

而且校长烧死了一只鸡。

"打扰一下，" 身后传来一个担心的声音。

"我发誓，" 哈利没有转过身去就说道，"这里几乎有爸爸口里的牛津大学的百分之八点五那么差了。"

* * *

><p>哈利愤愤地走在石头的走廊上，看上去象被冒犯了，又是气恼，又是震怒。<p>

"地下城！" 哈利怒道。"_地下城_！这算什么地下城！这是地下室！_地下室_！"

一些拉文克劳的女生用奇怪的眼光看着他。男生如今对他已经习惯了。

看起来魔药学教室所在的楼层之所以被称为"地下城"，只不过是因为它在地面以下，比城堡的主体要稍冷一些。

这是_霍格华兹_！这可是_霍格华兹_耶！哈利这辈子都在盼望能看够到真正的地下城，而他现在_仍然_没有看到，如果_地球的表面_还有真正的地下城存在的话，它就应该在霍格华兹！难道哈利一定得自己建造一个城堡，才能看到一个小小的无底深渊吗？

不久他们来到了魔药学的教室，哈利觉得心情好多了。

在魔药学的教室里，壁橱之间的所有空间都安装着架子，上面放着巨大的瓶子，里面漂浮着各种奇怪的生物标本。哈利读过的书让他已经能够认出其中的一些生物了，比如那只赞布里斯肯封丹玛。虽然这只五十厘米长的蜘蛛_看起来_很象一只八眼巨蛛，可是形体太小了，所以应该不是。他本来想问赫敏，可是她很不愿意去看他手指的方向。

哈利正在观看一只长了眼睛和脚丫的大灰尘球的时候，刺客昂首进了房间。

这就是哈利对西弗勒斯·斯内普教授的第一印象。这个行走在孩子们的课桌之间的男人有一种安静和致命的气质。他的袍子皱巴巴的，头发油油地粘着头皮屑。他身上的某些特质会让人想起卢修斯，虽然两人的外表完全不同。你会有这样的印象，如果卢修斯会以无懈可击的优雅姿态把你杀掉的话，那么这个男人只会简单地杀掉你。

"都坐下，" 西弗勒斯·斯内普教授说道。"马上。"

哈利和几个正在站着说话的孩子闻言赶快跑向座位。哈利原本计划坐在赫敏旁边，结果坐到离他所在的地方最近的一张空课桌上了，旁边是贾斯廷·芬列里（这是双份课，拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫被分在一起上课），和赫敏隔了两张桌子。

西弗勒斯在教师桌后坐下来，完全没有过渡，也没有任何介绍，就突兀地说道，"汉娜·艾博。"

"在，" 汉娜用有点发抖的声音说。

"苏珊·博恩斯。"

"到。"

于是点名在继续，大家都不敢插嘴，直到：

"啊，对了。哈利·波特。我们新来的… _名人_。"

"名人到，_先生_。"

一半的学生畏缩了，几个聪明一点的好象很想乘教室还在的时候跑到门外去。

西弗勒斯露出期待的微笑，继续点名。

哈利在心里叹了口气。刚才太突然了，他没反应过来。哎算了。虽然不知道为什么，但是这人显然早已看他不顺眼了。再一想的话，魔药学教授来找_他_的麻烦，总比他去找其他学生的麻烦，比如纳威或者赫敏好得多。哈利保护自己的能力比他们强很多。没错，也许这才是最好的结局。

点完名以后，西弗勒斯的视线扫过了整个课堂。他的眼睛就象没有星星的夜空一样空洞。

"你们要在这里，" 西弗勒斯轻柔地说道，后排的学生要竖起耳朵才能听见，"学习魔药配制的精密科学和严格工艺。由于这里不需要傻乎乎地挥动魔杖，你们当中的很多人都不会相信这是魔法。我不期待你们会真正理解缓慢沸腾的药锅和升起的雾气的美，在人类的血管里悄悄蔓延的药水的力量，" 他的语气带着爱抚和心满意足的调子，"蛊惑大脑，引诱感官，" 这越来越让人毛骨悚然了。"我可以教你们如何提高名望，酿造荣耀，甚至停止死亡－如果你们和我通常遇到的学生不同，不是一群蠢货的话。"

不知道为什么，西弗勒斯似乎注意到了哈利脸上怀疑的神色，或者至少他的视线忽然转向了哈利坐的地方。

"波特！" 魔药学教授说道。"如果我把水仙根的粉末加到艾草浸液当中去，会得到什么？"

哈利呆了一下。"《魔法药剂和药水》里有这个吗？" 他说。"我刚刚读完，可是不记得有哪种魔药的配制用到了艾草－"

赫敏的手举了起来，哈利瞪了她一眼，结果她把手举得更高了。

"啧，啧，" 西弗勒斯平滑地说道。"名气显然不是一切。"

"是吗？" 哈利说。"可是你刚才说要教我们提高名望。我想问，这究竟_是_什么原理呢？你把药水喝掉，就能变成名人？"

四分之三的学生畏缩了。

赫敏的手慢慢放下来了。其实这不奇怪。她也许是他的竞争对手，可是教授显然在故意羞辱他，她不会在这种时候还继续配合，她不是那种女孩。

哈利在努力控制自己的怒气。他想到的第一个回击原本是"阿布达卡达布拉"。

"再给你一次机会，" 西弗勒斯说道。"波特，如果我叫你去找一块粪石来，你该去哪里找？"

"这个在课本上也没有，" 哈利说，"不过我在一本麻瓜的书里读到过淬球粪石，它是存在于人类胃里的毛发结块，麻瓜曾经相信它是所有毒药的解药－"

"错，" 西弗勒斯说。"粪石存在于山羊的胃里，成分不是毛发，它能解大部分毒药，但是不是全部。"

"我没_说_它能，我是说我一本麻瓜的书里读到－"

"这里没人关心你那些_可悲的_麻瓜书。最后一次机会。波特，附子和狼毒有什么区别？"

他受够了。

"你知道，" 哈利冷冷地说道，"在我的相当_有趣_的麻瓜书里，有一本描述了一个研究，证实人们可以通过考别人只有他们才知道的无关紧要的事实，来让自己显得很聪明。显然旁观者只注意到提问的人知道答案，而回答的人不知道，而忽视了这个游戏本身是不公平的。那么，教授，你能告诉我碳原子的最外层有几个电子吗？"

西弗勒斯笑得更开心了。"四个，" 他说。"但是这个事实根本没用，谁也不必费心写下来。我来告诉你，波特， 水仙和艾草可以制成一种效果极强的安眠药水，名叫生死水。而狼毒和附子是同一种植物，又名乌头，如果你读过《一千种魔法药草和菌类》就会知道。你以为不用看书就能来上课吗，波特？你们其他人应该把这些抄下来，免得象他一样无知。" 西弗勒斯顿了一下，看上去相当洋洋自得。"这要扣… 五点吗？不，还是四舍五入，为你顶嘴扣拉文克劳十个学院点好了。"

赫敏倒吸了一口凉气，很多其他的学生也是。

"西弗勒斯·斯内普教授，" 哈利咬牙说。"我不知道我做了什么事，引起了你的反感。如果你对我有什么意见而我还不知道的话，我建议我们－"

"闭嘴，波特。再扣拉文克劳十点。其他人把书打开到第三页。"

哈利的喉咙只有一点点烧灼的感觉，他的眼睛里没有一滴眼泪。如果哭不能用来消灭魔药学教授的话，哭就没有意义。

慢慢地，哈利坐得笔直。他的血似乎流光了，取而代之的是液氮。他知道他一直在努力控制自己的怒气，可是他想不起来为什么了。

"哈利，" 赫敏隔着两张桌子焦急地悄声说道，"不要，求求你，没关系的，这个我们不算－"

"上课讲话，格兰杰？三－"

"那么，" 一个比绝对零度还要寒冷的声音说道，"应该怎样正式投诉一个具有虐待倾向的教授？是和副校长谈话，还是给校董事写信... 请你解释一下具体的程序好吗？"

整个教室的气氛凝固了。

"留堂一个月，波特，" 西弗勒斯说道，笑得越发开心了。

"我拒绝承认你作为教师的权威，也不接受你的任何留堂处罚。"

大家吓得不敢出气。

西弗勒斯的笑容消失了。"那么你会被－" 他忽然停住了。

"开除，你是想说这个吗？" 哈利这时却淡淡地笑了起来。"但是你似乎对自己执行这个威胁的能力有所怀疑，要不就是害怕执行这个威胁的后果。但是我却既不害怕，也不怀疑我能找到一个没有虐待学生的老师的学校。或者我也可以请私人教师，象我以前一样，按照我全部的学习速度接受教育。我的库房里有足够的钱。貌似是我打败一个黑暗魔王的奖金。但是霍格华兹也有我很喜欢的教授，所以我想还是设法除掉你比较好。"

"除掉我？" 西弗勒斯说道，现在也淡淡地笑起来了。"多有意思的想法。你要怎么除掉我呢，波特？"

"我知道很多学生和家长对你不满，" 这是猜的，但是应该八九不离十，"所以就只剩下一个问题，为什么你还没有被开掉。难道霍格华兹的经济这么紧张，连一个象样的魔药学教授都雇不起吗？如果是这种情况的话，我可以出面赞助。我敢肯定，如果他们肯付双倍于你的薪资的话，一定能找到好得多的老师。"

两根冰柱在教室里放射着严冬的寒冷气息。

"你会发现，" 西弗勒斯轻柔地说道，"校董事对你的提议毫无兴趣。"

"卢修斯…" 哈利说道。"这就是你还在这里的原因。也许我应该和卢修斯谈谈这件事。我相信他渴望认识我。不知道我是不是有他想要的东西呢？"

赫敏在对他拼命摇头。哈利用眼角的余光看到了，可是他的注意力完全集中在西弗勒斯身上。

"你是个非常愚蠢的男孩，"西弗勒斯说道。他的脸上现在一点笑容也没有了。"你没有任何东西能比我的友情更令卢修斯重视。即使你有，我也有别的盟友。" 他的声音变得强硬起来。"我觉得越来越不可思议了，你怎么会没给分到斯莱特林。你是怎么躲开我的学院的？啊，对了，因为分院帽子说它在_开玩笑_。有史以来第一次。你和分院帽子都_聊_了些什么，波特？你是不是有它想要的东西？"

哈利迎向西弗勒斯冰冷的凝视，想起分院帽子警告过他，在想到它的时候不要看别人的眼睛－哈利把视线转移到西弗勒斯的桌子上。

"你很奇怪，为什么不敢看我的眼睛，波特！"

他恍然大悟－"原来分院帽子向我警告的是_你_！"

"什么？" 西弗勒斯的声音说道，听起来真的吃惊了，不过当然哈利没去看他的脸。

哈利站起身，离开了他的桌子。

"坐下，波特，" 从他没在看的方向传来一个愤怒的声音。

哈利不理他，向教室四周看了看。"我无意让一个不称职的教授毁掉我在霍格华兹的生活，" 哈利以致命的冷静说道。"我准备放弃这堂课，雇一个私人教师来教我魔药学，或者如果校董事真有那么糟的话，在暑假的时候学习。如果你们当中的任何人决定不想被这个人欺负，那么我的课程也向你开放。"

"_坐下_，波特！"

哈利大步走过房间，握住了门把。

门把转不动。

哈利慢慢转回身，在他想起要移开目光之前，看到了一眼西弗勒斯脸上的恶意的笑容。

"开门。"

"不，" 西弗勒斯说道。

"你让我感觉受到了威胁，" 一个冰冷的，听起来根本不象哈利的声音说道。"这是一个错误。"

西弗勒斯的声音大笑起来。"那你要怎么办呢，小朋友？"

哈利往回大步走了六步，一直走到课桌的最后一排。

然后哈利站直身体，抬起右手，做出打响指的姿势。

纳威尖叫起来，藏到桌子下面去了。其他的孩子有的在往后躲，有的下意识地举起胳膊护住自己。

"_哈利不要_！" 赫敏尖叫起来。"不管你想对他干什么，不要！"

"你们都_疯了_吗？" 西弗勒斯的声音怒道。

哈利慢慢地放下右手。"我没准备伤害他，赫敏，" 哈利说，声音放低了一点。"我刚才只是想把门炸开而已。"

但是哈利现在想起来了，你不能把任何东西变形以后烧掉，这就意味着，在事后回到过去，请弗雷德或者乔治帮他变出精确份量的炸药其实不是一个好办法..

"默默静，" 西弗勒斯的声音说。

哈利想说 "什么？" 可是发现他发不出声音。

"简直荒唐透顶。我想你在一天之内已经惹了够多麻烦了，波特。你是我见过的最会制造混乱，最无法无天的学生。我不记得拉文克劳现在有多少点了，但是我确定可以把它们全部扣掉。扣拉文克劳十点。扣拉文克劳十点。扣拉文克劳十点！扣拉文克劳五十点！现在坐下来，看着其他学生上课！"

哈利把手伸进莫克袋，想说"标记笔"，可是当然没有声音出来。有一瞬间他被难住了；然后哈利想到可以用手指拼出**标－记－笔**这个单词，他成功了。**便－笺－本**然后他就拿到了他的便笺本。哈利大步走向一张空着的桌子，不是他之前坐的那一张，在那里写下了一条简短的讯息。他撕下这张纸，把标记笔和便笺本放在袍子的口袋里，方便以后再拿，然后举起他的讯息，不是向着西弗勒斯，而是向着其他的学生。

**我要走了**

**还有其他人**

**需要离开吗？**

"你疯了，波特，" 西弗勒斯用冷冷的蔑视的声音说道。

除此以外，没有人说话。

哈利讽刺地向教师桌鞠了一个躬，走向墙壁，一把拉开一个壁橱的门，走进去把门关上了。

壁橱里传来闷闷的有人打响指的声音，然后就又无声无息了。

在教室里，学生们面面相觑，既困惑，又害怕。

魔药学教授的脸上露出勃然大怒的表情。他用可怕的大步走过房间，拉开了壁橱的门。

壁橱是空的。

* * *

><p>时间拨回了一个小时，哈利在关着的壁橱里竖着耳朵倾听。外面没有声音，但是不必冒险。<p>

斗－蓬，他的手指拼写出这个单词。

隐身完毕以后，他很小心，很缓慢地把壁橱的门打开了一点，看了一眼。教室里好象没人。

门没锁。

当哈利离开这个危险的地方，站在走廊里，处于安全的隐形状态的时候，部分的愤怒消失了，他才意识到自己刚才做了什么。

他刚才做了什么。

哈利的隐形的脸因为绝对的恐怖凝固了。

他和一个老师对抗，激烈的程度比之前最糟糕的情况都要高出三个数量级。他威胁从霍格华兹退学，也许必须说话算话。他丢掉了拉文克劳的所有学院点，还用了时间回转器...

他的想象显示出爸爸妈妈在他被开除以后的怒吼，麦格教授对他的失望，实在太痛苦了，他无法忍受，而他_想不出任何办法能救自己_－

令哈利终于可以重新思考的是，如果愤怒能让他惹出这么多麻烦的话，那么他也许可以在愤怒的状态下想到解决的办法。不知道为什么，他在愤怒的时候看问题似乎非常清楚。

哈利没让自己去想的是，如果他不愤怒的话，他都无法面对自己的未来。

于是他开始回想那些令人怒火中烧的羞辱。

_啧，啧。名气显然不是一切。_

_为你顶嘴扣拉文克劳十个学院点。_

令人镇静的寒冷回来了，流过他的血管，象被礁石挡住的海浪，反涌回来，哈利松了一口气。

好了。又回到了理性的状态。

实际上， 他对不发怒的自己有些失望，居然崩溃成那样，只想着怎么摆脱眼前的麻烦。西弗勒斯·斯内普教授是_所有人_的问题。正常的哈利忘记了这一点，只想设法保护_自己_。把其他的受害者放着不管，让他们去死吗？这不是怎样护自己的问题，而是怎样消灭这个魔药学教授的问题。

_那么这就是我的黑暗面了，是吗？这个说法不太公正啊，我的光明面看起来更自私，更懦弱，更不用说还又糊涂，又胆小。_

当他能够冷静思考以后，下面该做什么就同样清楚了。他已经给了自己一个小时准备的时间，如果需要的话，还能再倒回去五个小时…

* * *

><p>米勒娃·麦格在校长办公室里等着。<p>

邓布利多坐在他的办公桌后柔软的王座上，穿着四层紫色的礼袍。米勒娃坐在他前面的一张椅子上，西弗勒斯坐在对面的另一张椅子上。面对他们三人的是一张空着的木凳子。

他们在等哈利·波特。

_哈利，_米勒娃失望地想_，你保证过不咬任何老师的！_

在她的心里，她可以清楚地想象出哈利的反应，他的愤怒的脸和义愤填膺的回答：_我说的是只要别人不咬我，我就不咬别人_！

传来一声敲门的声音。

"进来！" 邓布利多说道。

门打开了，哈利·波特走进来。米勒娃差点大声倒吸了一口凉气。这孩子看上去冷静，镇定，牢牢地控制着自己。

"早安－" 哈利忽然住了口。他的下巴掉下来了。

米勒娃顺着哈利的视线望去，看见哈利正瞪着金色平台上的凤凰福克斯。福克斯扇动着明亮的金红色的翅膀，象是摇曳的火焰，对哈利慎重地点点头表示致意。

哈利转过身来瞪着邓布利多。

邓布利多对他眨了眨眼。

米勒娃觉得她好象错过了什么。

哈利的脸上忽然露出不确定的神色。他的冷静动摇了。他的眼里先是流露出害怕，然后是愤怒，然后这个男孩又镇静下来了。

米勒娃感到脊背上一阵发凉。有什么事情不对劲。

"请坐，" 邓布利多说道。他的表情再次严肃起来。

哈利坐下了。

"那么，哈利，" 邓布利多说道。"我已经从斯内普教授那里听说了今天发生的事。你愿意用自己的话告诉我发生了什么吗？"

哈利不屑地瞟了西弗勒斯一眼。"很简单，" 男孩淡淡地笑道。"他企图欺负我，自从卢修斯把他强加给你以后，他就一直这样欺负学校里每一个不是斯莱特林的学生。至于其他的细节，我要求和你单独谈话。毕竟，你总不能指望一个报告教授的虐待行为的学生在这个教授本人面前畅所欲言。"

这次米勒娃没忍住，她大声地倒吸了一口凉气。

西弗勒斯只是笑。

校长的表情变得十分严肃。"波特先生，" 校长说道，"你不能这样议论一个霍格华兹的教授。恐怕你有很深的误会。西弗勒斯·斯内普拥有我全部的信任，他是在我本人的要求下为霍格华兹工作，不是卢修斯·马尔福。"

片刻的寂静。

这个男孩再次开口的时候，他的声音象寒冰一样冷。"我搞错了什么吗？"

"很多事你都搞错了，波特先生，" 校长说道。"首先，你应该明白，这次会议是要讨论怎样为今天早上的事处置你。"

"这个男人恐怖统治了你的学校很多年。我和其他学生谈过话，收集了很多材料，足够在报纸上发起运动让家长联合起来反对他了。有些年纪小的学生是哭着告诉我的。我听了都快哭了！_你居然让这个虐待狂逍遥法外？你对你的学生做这种事？为什么？_"

米勒娃咽下了喉头哽着的硬块。她－也想过，有的时候想过，但是不知道为什么一直没有－

"波特先生，" 校长说道，声音很严厉，"这次会议不是用来讨论斯内普教授的。是讨论你，还有你无视学校纪律的行为。斯内普教授建议，而我也同意，应该处以整整三个月的留堂－"

"我拒绝，" 哈利冰冷地说。

米勒娃目瞪口呆。

"这不是一个要求，波特先生，" 校长说道，目光中的凛凛威压全部集中在这个男孩身上。"这是对你的惩－"

"你必须向我解释你为什么允许这个男人伤害你负责照顾的孩子们，如果你的解释不能让人满意的话，我在报纸上发起的运动就会把_你_作为目标。"

米勒娃如遭重击，身体摇晃了一下，为这种全然的_大逆不道_。

连西弗勒斯看起来都惊呆了。

"哈利，那是非常非常不明智的，" 邓布利多慢慢说道。"我是棋盘上反对卢修斯的主要棋子。如果你做这种事，会极大地增强他的力量，而我不认为他是你选中的那一方。"

男孩沉默了很久。

"我们私下谈，" 哈利说。他用手指了一下西弗勒斯。"让他走开。"

邓布利多摇摇头。"哈利，我不是告诉过你，西弗勒斯·斯内普拥有我全部的信任吗？"

男孩的脸上满是震惊。"这个男人的虐待行为会成为你的软肋的！我不是唯一可以在报纸上发起运动反对你的人！这简直是发疯！你为什么要这么做？"

邓布利多叹了口气。"我很抱歉，哈利。这件事的原因现在还不能告诉你。"

男孩瞪着邓布利多。然后他转头去看西弗勒斯。然后又转向邓布利多。

"这_果然_是发疯，" 男孩慢慢说道。"你放纵他，因为你认为他是_规律的一部分_。霍格华兹需要一个邪恶的魔药学教授才能算一个经典的魔法学校，就象它需要一个鬼魂来教历史一样。"

"那确实很象我会做的事，不是吗？" 邓布利多笑道。

"我不接受，" 哈利断然说道。他的目光现在既寒冷，又阴沉。"我决不容忍虐待和欺凌弱小。我考虑过很多处理这个问题的可能的办法，不过我会简单一点。要不他走，要不我走。"

米勒娃再次倒吸了一口凉气。西弗勒斯的眼睛里闪烁着奇怪的光芒。

这时邓布利多的目光也变得寒冷了。"开除，波特先生，是可以对学生使用的最后的威胁。它通常不是学生拿来威胁校长的。这里是世界上最好的魔法学校，在这里受教育的机会不是每个人都有的。难道你以为霍格华兹没有你就不行了吗？"

哈利只是坐在那里，淡淡地微笑。

米勒娃忽然意识到一件可怕的事。哈利该不会－

"你忘了，" 哈利说道，"你不是唯一能看到规律的人。_我们私下谈。现在让他_－" 哈利又用手去指西弗勒斯，然后在半中间停顿了。

米勒娃可以在哈利的脸上看到他想起来的那一刻。

毕竟，是她告诉他的。

"波特先生，" 校长说道，"我再说一次，西弗勒斯·斯内普拥有我全部的信任。"

"你跟他说了，" 男孩悄声说道。"你这个傻瓜。"

邓布利多对这个侮辱不为所动。"跟他说什么？"

"说黑暗魔王还活着。"

"_以梅林的名义，你在胡说些什么啊，波特_？" 西弗勒斯以一种目瞪口呆的语气喊道。

哈利冷笑着瞟了他一眼。"呦，我们_真是_斯莱特林嘛，" 哈利说道。"我本来都要怀疑了。"

一阵沉默。

终于邓布利多说话了。他的声音很温和。"哈利，你在说什么？"

"抱歉，阿布思，" 米勒娃悄声说道。

西弗勒斯和邓布利多转过去看她。

"不是麦格教授告诉我的，" 哈利的声音很快地说道，语气不如刚才镇静了。"是我猜的。我跟你说过，我也能看到规律。我猜到了，她和西弗勒斯一样控制了自己的反应。可是她的控制不算完美，我能看出来那是装的，不是真实的反应。"

"我告诉过他，" 米勒娃用有点发抖的声音说道，"这件事只有你，我和西弗勒斯知道。"

"她做出这个让步是怕我自己去打听。我威胁过她，如果她不说的话，我就自己去问，" 哈利说道，笑起来了。"我真应该分别找你们单独谈话，说她把所有的事都告诉我了，看看你们会不会走漏什么口风。虽然不一定有用，但是值得一试。" 男孩又笑了。"这个威胁并没有撤回，我仍然要求在将来被告知_全部_真相。"

西弗勒斯充满蔑视地看了她一眼。米勒娃抬起下巴勇敢地忍受了。她知道这是她应得的。

邓布利多背靠着他的柔软的王座。他的目光非常寒冷，自从他的兄弟死去以后，米勒娃还没有见过更冷的表情。"所以你威胁，如果我们不如你的愿的话，你就把我们丢给伏地魔。"

哈利的声音象刀片一样锋利。"我很遗憾地告诉你，你不是宇宙的中心。我没有威胁要抛弃魔法英国。我是在威胁抛弃_你_。我可不是温顺的小佛罗多。这是_我的_历险，如果你想参加的话，你就要服从_我的_游戏规则。"

邓布利多的脸色仍然寒冷。"我开始怀疑让你做主角是否合适了，波特先生。"

哈利回望过去的眼神同样冰冷。"我开始怀疑让你做我的甘道夫是否合适了，_邓布利多先生_。博罗米尔至少是个可以理解的错误。这个_戒灵_在我的队伍里干什么？"

米勒娃完全糊涂了。她看看西弗勒斯，想看他有没有听懂，发现西弗勒斯转过脸去，让哈利看不见他的脸，正在偷偷发笑。

"我想，" 邓布利多慢慢说道，"从你的角度来看，这个问题是合理的。那么，波特先生，如果斯内普教授从此不惹你，这会是我们的最后一个问题吗，还是我会发现你每个星期都有新的要求？"

"不惹_我_？" 哈利的声音义愤填膺。"我不是他唯一的受害者，更不是最容易受伤的一个！_你已经忘了孩子们是多么无助吗？他们在受伤的时候多么痛苦？_今后西弗勒斯必须对霍格华兹的所有学生都给予应有的尊重，不然你就重新找一个魔药学教授，不然你就重新找一个主角！"

邓布利多开始大笑。是那种温暖的，幽默的，洪亮的笑声，就象哈利刚刚在他面前表演了一个滑稽舞蹈。

米勒娃动都不敢动。她瞥了一眼西弗勒斯，看见他也同样动弹不得。

哈利的脸色更加冰冷了。"校长，如果你以为这是一个笑话，你就搞错了。这不是一个要求。这是对你的惩罚。"

"波特先生－" 米勒娃说道。她其实都不知道该说什么。她只是不能就这样把这句话放过去了。

哈利对她做了个噤声的手势，继续对邓布利多说话。"如果你觉得这样对你不礼貌的话，"哈利说道，语气缓和了一点，"你对我这么说的时候也是同样没有礼貌。你对任何人都不会说这种话，只要你把他当作一个真正的人，而不是处于从属地位的孩子。我对你的礼貌会和你对我的礼貌相等－"

"哦，当然，确实如此，这是对我的惩罚，如果还能有什么惩罚的话！_当然_你在这里讹诈我们是为了拯救你的同学，而不是为了救你自己！我简直不能想象我怎么会有别的想法！" 邓布利多现在笑得更厉害了。他用拳头捶了三次桌子。

哈利的眼光变得不确定了。他的脸转向她，第一次向她说话。"抱歉，" 哈利说。他的声音有点不稳。"他是不是该吃药了？"

"啊…" 米勒娃完全不知道该说什么。

"好了，" 邓布利多说道，擦去了眼角笑出来的眼泪。"请原谅我。抱歉打断了你。请继续讹诈我们。"

哈利张开嘴巴，又合上了。他现在似乎有点动摇了。"啊… 他还必须停止对学生施展读心术。"

"米勒娃，" 西弗勒斯说道，声音带着杀气，"你－"

"是分院帽子警告我的，" 哈利说。

"_什么_？"

"其它的我不能说。无论如何，我想就是这么多了。我说完了。"

沉默。

"现在怎么办？" 米勒娃在发现没人准备说话的时候问道。

"现在怎么办？" 邓布利多重复道。"咳，现在当然是主角胜利了啊。"

"_什么_？"西弗勒斯，米勒娃和哈利同时说道。

"对啊，他确实是把我们逼到墙角了，" 邓布利多高高兴兴地笑道。"但是霍格华兹_的确_需要一个邪恶的魔药学教授，不然就不算一个经典的魔法学校了，对不对？那么如果斯内普教授只对五年级和五年级以上的学生凶恶呢？"

"_什么_？" 三人再次同时说道。

"如果你担心的是最容易受伤害的孩子的话。也许你是对的，哈利。也许这些年来_我确实_已经忘了身为孩子是什么感觉。所以我们妥协吧。西弗勒斯要继续偏心地给斯莱特林多发学院点，对他学院里的学生睁一只眼闭一只眼，对五年级和五年级以上不是斯莱特林学院的学生非常凶恶。对其他的学生，他会很吓人，但是不会虐待他们。他会承诺只在涉及到学生安全的必要情况下才使用读心术。霍格华兹会有一个邪恶的魔药学教授，而你所谓最容易受伤的受害者也安全了。"

米勒娃·麦格这辈子都没这么震惊过。她不确定地看了一眼西弗勒斯，发现他的表情一片空白，就象他拿不准应该放上什么表情一样。

"我想这是可以接受的，" 哈利说。他的声音有点怪怪的。

"开什么玩笑，" 西弗勒斯说道，他的声音和他的脸一样毫无表情。

"我很赞同这个，" 米勒娃慢慢说道。她是如此赞同，以至于她的心都在衣服下面突突狂跳。"可是我们怎么和学生说呢？他们在西弗勒斯... 对所有学生都很凶的时候也许不会想到，可是－"

"哈利可以告诉其他的学生，他发现了西弗勒斯的一个可怕的秘密，然后小小地讹诈了一下，" 邓布利多说道，"毕竟，这都是真的；他确实发现了西弗勒斯在使用读心术，而且他也确实讹诈了我们。"

"这根本是发疯！" 西弗勒斯发作道。

"噗哈哈哈！" 邓布利多说。

"啊… " 哈利不确定地说道。"如果有人问我为什么五年级和五年级以上的学生没有得到这个待遇怎么办呢？如果他们生气了，也是可以理解的，而且这部分也不是我想出来的－"

"跟他们说，" 邓布利多说道，"这个妥协的方案不是你提出来的，你只能做到这么多。然后拒绝多说。这也是真相。这是一门艺术，你多练练就掌握了。"

哈利慢慢点头。"那他扣拉文克劳的学院点呢？"

"那个一定不能发还。"

是米勒娃说的。

哈利看着她。

"很抱歉，波特先生，" 她说道。她确实很抱歉，可是必须如此。"你_必须_为你违反校规的行为承担后果，不然这个学校就要分崩离析了。"

哈利耸耸肩。"可以，" 他淡淡地说。"但是今后西弗勒斯不能通过扣我的学院点来攻击我所在的学院，也不能用留堂来浪费我宝贵的时间。如果他感到我的行为需要更正的话，他可以向麦格教授转达他的担忧。"

"哈利，" 米勒娃说道，"你以后还会遵守学校的纪律吗，还是从此以后就象西弗勒斯那样凌驾于校规之上了？"

哈利看着她。他的眼光温暖了一些，又迅速回复了原样。"对于任何没有发疯也不邪恶的教职员来说，我还是一个普通的学生，只要他们不是在疯狂或邪恶的教职员的压力下行事。" 哈利瞥了一眼西弗勒斯，又转头去看邓布利多。"不要干涉米勒娃，那么在她面前，我仍然是一个普通的霍格华兹的学生。我不用特别的优待或豁免。"

"漂亮，" 邓布利多真诚地说。"象一个真正的主角说的话。"

"还有，" 她说道，"波特先生必须为他今天的行为公开道歉。"

哈利又看了她一眼。这次他的眼神有些怀疑。

"你的行为严重破坏了学校的纪律，波特先生，" 米勒娃说道。"必须恢复秩序。"

"我想，麦格教授，和请活的老师教历史课和不折磨学生的重要性相比，你大大高估了你所谓的学校纪律的重要性。当你处于权力阶层的顶端，身为秩序的维护者的时候，保持当前的等级状况和维护纪律会显得很明智，很道德，很重要，但是如果你身在底层就不会这么看了。如果需要的话，我可以引用对这个现象的各种研究。关于这个我可以一直说好几个小时，但是我还是到此为止好了。"

米勒娃摇摇头。"波特先生，你低估了纪律的重要性，因为你自己不需要－" 她停住了。这听起来怪怪的，西弗勒斯，邓布利多，甚至连哈利都在奇怪地看着她。"我是说，在学习的方面。不是每一个孩子都能在没有权威的情况下学习。如果他们把你当作榜样的话，波特先生，受害的会是这些孩子。"

哈利的嘴边弯起一个微笑。"第一个和最后一个说法是对的。真相是，我本不该生气，不该扰乱课堂秩序，不该做了我做的事，我给大家做了一个坏榜样。真相同时也是，西弗勒斯·斯内普作为霍格华兹的教授，他的行为是不恰当的，今后他会小心不去伤害四年级和四年级以下的学生的感情。我们两人可以同时站出来说出真相。如果是那样的话，我可以接受。"

"你做梦，波特！" 西弗勒斯怒道。

"毕竟，" 哈利说道，冷冷的笑容，"如果学生们看到纪律是约束每个人的... 也包括教授，而不只是可怜的，无助的，在这个系统里除了痛苦以外什么也得不到的学生的话… 那么，这对学校纪律的正面作用应该是_巨大的_。"

停顿了一会儿以后，邓布利多呵呵笑了。"米勒娃认为你虽然没有权利决定这些事，但是简直不能更正确了。"

哈利的眼光从邓布利多脸上迅速移开了，看向了地板。"_你_在对_她_使用读心术？"

"常识往往被误认为是读心术，" 邓布利多说道。"我会和西弗勒斯谈谈这件事，我不会要求你道歉，除非他也道歉。现在我宣布这件事情告一段落了，至少午饭时间之前是这样。" 他停顿了一下。"不过，哈利，恐怕米勒娃要和你谈谈另外一件事。而且不是因为我的压力。米勒娃，如果你愿意的话？"

米勒娃从椅子上站起身来，几乎摔倒。她的血里有太多的肾上腺素，她的心跳得太快了。

"福克斯，" 邓布利多说道，"请陪着她。"

"我不用－" 她开始说。

邓布利多看了她一眼，她不说话了。

凤凰展翅飞过房间，象跳动的火舌，落在她的肩膀上。她透过袍子感到了它的温暖，遍布全身。

"请跟我来，波特先生，" 她说道，声音变得坚定了。他们从门口离开了。

* * *

><p>他们站在旋转的楼梯上，默默下降。<p>

米勒娃不知道该说什么。她觉得不认识站在她身边的这个人。

这时福克斯低声鸣叫起来。

鸣声温柔，轻软，象是会唱歌的壁炉的歌声，它流过了米勒娃的心，放松着，安慰着，所及之处一片温柔...

"_那是什么_？" 哈利在她身边低语。他的声音很不稳定，摇摇晃晃地地改变着声调。

"凤凰的歌，" 米勒娃说道，没怎么注意到自己说了什么，她的注意力都集中在那奇怪的安静的音乐上面了。"它，也能，治愈。"

哈利把脸转过去背对着她，可是她仍然看到了一眼他脸上的痛苦。

楼梯下降了很长时间，或者也许只是音乐似乎持续了很久很久。当他们从石像鬼原本站的地方走出来的时候，她的手紧紧握着哈利的手。

当石像鬼回到原位的时候，福克斯飞下她的肩膀，扇着翅膀停在了哈利面前。

哈利盯着福克斯，象一个被催眠的人盯着流转不定的火焰的光芒。

"我该怎么办呢，福克斯？" 哈利悄声说道。"如果我不生气的话，我就保护不了他们了。"

凤凰继续扇动着翅膀，停在空中。除了翅膀扇动的声音之外，什么声音也没有。然后是一个耀目的闪光，象火焰在迸发之后瞬间熄灭一样，福克斯消失了。

两人都眨了眨眼睛，象从梦中醒来，或者不如说象重新睡着了。

米勒娃低头看。

哈利波特的年轻明亮的脸正仰望着她。

"凤凰是人吗？" 哈利说。"我的意思是，它们是不是足够聪明，可以把它们当成人看待？如果我知道怎么做的话，我可以和福克斯说话吗？"

米勒娃努力眨了眨眼。然后她又眨了一下。"不，" 米勒娃说道，声音有点发抖。"凤凰是强大的魔法生物。这种魔法让它们的存在具有重要的意义，这是普通的动物不能企及的。它们是火，是光，是治愈，是重生。但是归根到底，它们不是人类。"

"我在哪里能弄到一只呢？"

米勒娃弯下身子，拥抱了他。她本来没想要这么做的，可是她似乎别无选择。

当她站起身来的时候，她发现说话很困难。可是她必须要问清楚。"今天发生了什么，哈利？"

"我也不知道任何重要的问题的答案。至于其他的，我现在暂时还不愿意去想。"

米勒娃再次拉住他的手，他们一起默默走完了其余的路。

路很短，因为很自然的，副校长办公室就在校长办公室旁边。

米勒娃坐在她的桌子后面。

哈利坐在她的桌子前面。

"所以，" 米勒娃悄声说道。她愿意放弃几乎所有的一切，来换不用做这件事，或者不当做这件事的人，或者哪怕换个别的时间也好，只要不是现在。"这是一个学校纪律的问题。你也不能例外。"

"是什么？" 哈利问。

他不知道。他还没想到。她感到自己的喉咙又发紧了。可是这是她的工作，她不能退缩。

"波特先生，" 麦格教授说，"请把你的时间回转器给我。"

凤凰带来的所有安宁的神色都在他脸上瞬间消失了，米勒娃感觉自己刺了他一刀。

"_不行_！" 哈利说道。他的声音慌了。"我需要它，没它我就没办法在霍格华兹上学了，我就没法睡觉了！"

"你的睡眠不会有问题的，"她说。"魔法局把时间回转器的防护外壳送来了。我会在上面加持一个法术，让它在晚上九点到午夜之间才能打开。"

哈利的脸扭曲了。"可是－可是我－"

'波特先生，星期一以来你用过几次时间回转器？多少小时？"

"我... " 哈利说。"等一等，让我加一下－" 他低头去看手表。

米勒娃感到一阵难过。她猜到会是这样。"这么说，一天不止两小时了。我猜如果我去问你的舍友的话，我会发现你没到睡觉的时间就开始犯困，而且每天醒得越来越早。我说对了吗？"

哈利的表情说明了一切。

"波特先生，" 她温和地说道，"有些学生不能给他们时间回转器，因为他们会上瘾。我们给他们服用魔法药剂，必要地延长了他们的睡眠周期，他们却用时间回转器去做上课以外的事情。所以我们只好拿回来。波特先生，你已经开始把时间回转器作为解决一切问题的方法，而且做的往往都是非常愚蠢的事情。你用它去赢一个记忆球。你在其他学生的众目睽睽之下在一个壁橱里耍消失，而不是在回到过去以后找我或者其他人来给你开门，然后在壁橱里面等着。"

从哈利的表情来看，他没想到这个办法。

"更重要的是，" 她说，"你本该留在斯内普教授的课堂上的。看着其他学生上课。下课以后再离开。就象你没有时间回转器一样。有些学生不能把时间回转器交托给他们，波特先生。你是其中的一个。我很遗憾。"

"可是我_需要_它！" 哈利冲口而出。"万一有斯莱特林威胁我，我需要逃走怎么办？有它我才_安全_－"

"这个城堡里的所有其他学生都有同样的风险。我向你保证，他们都能活下来。这个城堡已经有五十年没有发生过学生死亡的事件了。波特先生，你必须把时间回转器给我，现在就拿来。"

哈利的脸因为极度的痛苦扭曲了，可是他从袍子里拿出时间回转器，递给了她。

从她的桌子里，米勒娃拿出一只送到霍格华兹来的保护外壳。她用外壳把时间回转器的沙漏罩住，用魔杖指住外壳，开始吟诵咒语。

"_这不公平_！" 哈利尖叫道。"我今天从斯内普教授那里救出了霍格华兹一半的学生，让我为这个受罚合适吗？我看到你的表情了，你_痛恨_他做的事！"

米勒娃没有说话。她正在吟诵咒语。

当她吟诵完毕，把头抬起来的时候，她知道她的表情是严厉的。也许这么做是错的。但是，也许这么做是对的。她的面前有一个倔强的孩子，这并_不意味_着这个宇宙已经崩坏了。

"_公平_，波特先生？" 她抢白道。"我在_两天之内_向魔法局上交了_两份_公开使用时间回转器的报告！你还能保有这个受限的时间回转器就该_感恩不尽_了！校长通过飞路网专门去了魔法局一趟替你求情，如果你不是'幸存的男孩'的话，那样恐怕都没用！"

哈利瞪着她。

她知道，他看到的是一个愤怒的麦格教授。

哈利的眼里满是眼泪。

"我，很抱歉，" 他悄声说道，声音哽咽了。"抱歉，让，你失望了... "

"我也很遗憾，波特先生，" 她严厉地说，把加上了限制的时间回转器递给他。"你可以走了。" （译注：在英文中，遗憾和抱歉是同一个词。从麦格教授的语气来看，这里应当作遗憾解。）

哈利转过身，抽泣着从她的办公室跑掉了。她听见他的脚步在过道里渐渐跑远，然后门关上了，隔断了所有声音。

"我也很抱歉，哈利，" 她对着安静的房间悄声说道。"我也很抱歉。"

* * *

><p>午饭时间开始之后十五分钟。<p>

没人和哈利说话。有些拉文克劳看着他的目光是愤怒的，有些是同情的，几个最小的学生甚至露出景仰的表情，可是没人和他说话。连赫敏都没有过来。

弗雷德和乔治小心地走到他的附近。他们什么也没说。邀请的意味是明显的，同样明显的是他不必一定要答应。哈利对他们说，他在吃甜点的时候会过来，但是之前不会。他们点点头，走掉了。

这也许是哈利毫无表情的样子引起的。

其他人也许以为他在控制怒气或者沮丧的情绪。他们知道，因为他们看到弗立维过来把他带走了，知道他被叫到校长办公室去了。

哈利正在努力不笑。因为如果他笑了，就会开始放声大笑，如果他开始放声大笑，就会一直停不下来，直到穿着白外套的警卫出现，把他拖出去为止。

发生太多事了。实在是发生太多事了。哈利差点倒向了黑暗的一边，他的黑暗面做的事回想起来简直是发疯，他的黑暗面赢得了一场不可能的胜利，也许是真实的胜利，也许是疯子校长一时的心血来潮，他的黑暗面保护了他的朋友们。他实在受不了了。他需要福克斯再对他唱歌。他需要用时间回转器离开，花一个小时的时间恢复一下，可是他已经失去了这个选择，这个损失象是他的存在里的一个空洞，可是他不能想，因为也许会开始大笑。

二十分钟。所有来吃午饭的学生都已经到场了，还没有人开始离开。

大厅里响起敲勺子的声音。

"请大家注意一下，" 邓布利多说道。"哈利·波特有话要对大家说。"

哈利深深吸了口气，站起身来。他在众目睽睽下走向教师桌。

哈利转过身，望向面前的四张学院桌子。

想要不笑越来越难了，可是哈利面无表情地背完了他的简短的预先拟好的讲话。

"真相是神圣的，" 哈利用单调的声音说道。"我最珍爱的所有物之一是一枚扣子，上面写着'说出真相，即使它让你的声音颤抖'。那么，真相是这样的。请记住，我不是因为被迫才这么说的，我这么说，是因为我说的是真相。我今天在斯内普教授课堂上的所作所为是可笑的，愚蠢的，幼稚的，违反了霍格华玆的校规，是不可原谅的行为。我扰乱了课堂的秩序，无可挽回地浪费了其他同学的学习时间。这都是因为我没能控制住自己的脾气。我希望你们都不要学我。我自己也决不想重犯了。"

很多看着哈利的学生脸上露出严肃和难过的表情，象在参加一个牺牲的英雄的悼念仪式。在格兰芬多的那一桌，年纪比较小的孩子们的表情几乎一模一样。

直到哈利抬起手的那一刻。

他没有把手抬得很高。那样也许会显得是在挑衅。他绝对没有把手对准西弗勒斯的方向。哈利只是把他的手举到胸前，轻轻地打了个响指，一个无声的手势。很可能教师桌上的大部分人都没看到。

这个似乎在挑战的手势让年纪小些的学生和格兰芬多们忽然微笑起来。斯莱特林们在冷冷地蔑视和嘲笑，其他人则露出皱眉担忧的神色。

哈利仍然面无表情。"谢谢，" 他说。"我说完了。"

"谢谢你，波特先生，" 校长说道。"现在，斯内普教授也有话要对大家说。"

西弗勒斯自如地从教师桌上的座位上站起来。"我被告知，" 他说，"我的行为起到了诱发波特先生自认不可原谅的愤怒的作用，而在之后的讨论中，我意识到我已经忘了年幼和不成熟的孩子的感情多么容易受到伤害－"

很多人同时发出呛住了的声音。

西弗勒斯恍若未闻地继续说下去。"魔药学教室是一个危险的地方，我仍然认为严格的纪律是必要的。但是以后我会注意照顾... 四年级和四年级以下学生的... 脆弱的感情。我对拉文克劳扣的分仍然有效，但是我收回对波特先生的留堂决定。谢谢。"

格兰芬多那边传出一个鼓掌的声音，西弗勒斯的魔杖象闪电一样出现在他的手里，一声"嘘嘘静！" 把那个胆敢造反的家伙压下去了。

"我仍然会要求_所有_的学生对我的尊重和服从，" 西弗勒斯冷冷地说，"不把我放在眼里的人会后悔的。"

他坐下了。

"也谢谢你！" 邓布利多校长高高兴兴地说。"大家请继续！"

哈利仍然面无表情，开始走回拉文克劳的座位。

谈话声爆炸了。刚一开始的时候能清楚地听见两个词。第一个是以"什么－" 开头的各种句子，比如"刚才发生了什么事－" 或者"搞什么鬼－" 第二个词是"灭灭净"，那是学生们在清理不小心喷到身上和桌上的食物和饮料。

有的学生当场流下了流泪。斯普劳特教授也是。

格兰芬多的桌子上有一只插了五十一根蜡烛的蛋糕，弗雷德悄声说道，"我觉得我们给比下去了，乔治。"

从那天起，无论赫敏怎么和人解释，霍格华兹都多了一个公认的传奇，哈利·波特打个响指就可以让任何事发生。


	20. Chapter 20 不是弃坑

今年四月的时候，《哈利·波特与理性之道》的原著作者尤德科夫斯基教授通知我们，近期有好几个人曾经征求过他的许可，希望把这篇小说译成中文。经过一个月的准备，我们正式成立了《哈利·波特与理性之道》的中文翻译站点：

**HPMOR 点 LOFTER 点 COM**

（FFN不允许外来链接，请去除空格并将"点"用.代替）

从今年五月起，HPMOR的完整译文将在以上站点陆续发布，王婆的部分译文也会在校对和订正以后收录在内。今后这个连载就要关闭了，但是这部小说的译文更新将会继续，而且会更迅速，更准确！

敬请现有的读者移驾观赏，并为这件事造成的不便表示歉意。:-)

同时欢迎所有愿意参加翻译的人加入，想参加翻译校对的人请不要犹豫地私信或发邮件到hpmor927 点 gmail 点 com


End file.
